Resident Yuri
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Esta historia es Resident Evil ambientado en la secundaria Nanamori y protagonizada por las personajes de Yuruyuri, quienes se enfrentaran a los zombies y los monstruos de Umbrella (incluyendo a Nemesis) para sobrevivir y escapar de la escuela. También incluye el extra "mercenarios".
1. Prólogo- Por Sugiura Ayano

**Advertencia:** Otra oportunidad para hacer historia y no la voy a desperdiciar. Yuruyuri y Resident Evil no representan propiedad física o intelectual mía en absoluto, no los creé ni los tengo, sólo fui bendecido con conocerlos.

 **Prólogo- Por Sugiura Ayano**

 _Todo había empezado como un día normal en la escuela y las chicas y yo hacíamos lo que hacíamos siempre. Yo por supuesto me dedicaba a regañar a Toshino Kyouko por estar holgazaneando durante las clases, realmente no sé cómo es que le va bien siempre, pero en fin. La cosa es que todo empieza por Nishigaki-sensei que había estado metida en asuntos bastante raros desde que aceptó un trato ofrecido por una compañía farmacéutica llamada Corporación Umbrella, de la cual he escuchado que es la mayor del mundo en su tipo. Nishigaki-sensei desde aquel día estaba cada vez más tiempo encerrada en el laboratorio de ciencias haciendo no sé qué, porque la verdad es que es demasiado extraño, habían muchas menos explosiones de lo acostumbrado, además que ni siquiera se llevaba a la presidenta con ella para hacer sus alocados experimentos, cosa que hacía que la presidenta se pusiera muy triste últimamente y no quiera hablar con nadie (aunque pensándolo bien, igual no habría quien la pudiese oír aparte de Nishigaki-sensei)._

 _Los problemas no hubiesen pasado a mayores o incluso nadie se quejaría si la situación hubiese parada ahí, pero no lo hizo. Resulta que el director de la secundaria había autorizado utilizar algunos salones para que allí la Corporación Umbrella instalara varias cosas que durante un tiempo a nadie se le permitió saber qué eran, incluso el consejo estudiantil y la mayor parte del profasorado tuvimos negado el acceso._

 _No había manera de saber lo que se nos venía a partir de ese punto, pero sí es cierto que al momento de en que nuestras vidas están en su punto más álgido es cuando mostramos quienes somos realmente, y eso fue lo que ocurrió cuando el funesto desastre insospechado ocurrió._

 _No pude volver a ver a nadie del consejo estudiantil ni tampoco a Toshino Kyouko ni Funami-san, ni siquiera ví a Yoshikawa-san ni Akaza-san, ni encontré pistas de lo que le ocurrió a Nishigaki-sensei, pero estoy segura que deben estar en algún lado. No me puedo rendir si realmente deseo sobrevivir y encontrar a Toshino Kyouko antes de que la devoren los monstruos._

* * *

 **Inicio de la tragedia**

Las estudiantes de la secundaria Nanamori estaban pasándola normal con sus estudios, temas de cotilleo y los clubes a los que asistían, cuando sin previo aviso aparece un trabajador de la Corporación Umbrella totalmente bañado en sangre y sus ropas bastante raídas. Muchas chicas se asustan al pensar que debió ocurrir un horrible accidente que dejó en tales condiciones al pobre hombre, por lo que algunas se acercaron a ayudarlo. Grande su error, grande su desgracia, grande el impacto de aquellas que no se acercaron de inmediato y no fueron testigos de la sangrienta escena que de pronto se desata.

-¡QUÉ HORROOOOOR!

-¡ES UN MONSTRUOOOO!

El rumor de lo que pasó corre más rápido que el viento y en cuestión de segundos el pánico estaba desatado en toda la secundaria. Nadie comprende cómo, pero de pronto salen más zombies con uniformes de Umbrella con sed de sangre. Los distintos clubes se organizan para hacer frente a la repentina amenaza y saca el mejor arsenal que tienen a disposición: las chicas de atletismo sacan balones, bates, potros y vallas (con estos hacen sus trincheras). El club de música sacó sus platillos más afilados y los trípodes de las partituras para dar su parte de la cruzada. El club de cocina blandió ollas, cazos y cucharones para su pelea, y algunos pensaron en hervir bastante agua condimentada con bastante picante para noquear a los zombies. El club de literatura tuvo que destrozar las bibliotecas y usar todas las tablas y estacas que sacaron para armarse, mientras que usaron los libros que estuvieran en peores condiciones (garabateados, rotos, arrugados, rayados, manchados, y algunos que estaban babeados y ensangrentados) para hacer sus barracas y esperaron por la llegada de los zombies.

Pero todo era inútil. Las chicas desde cada una de sus posiciones lanzaban cada uno de sus mejores ataques y casi siempre les daban, pero casi siempre se volvían a poner de pie sin importar qué tan fuerte hayan sido los impactos. Era un infierno lo que se estaba viviendo y apenas empezaba. Las chicas estaban siendo poco a poco alcanzadas por los zombies y eran brutalmente devoradas, mientras que la mayor parte de las que estaban atrás acababan tirando las armas y huían despavoridas a un destino fatal que les esperaba fuera de las instalaciones de sus clubes.

-¡SOCORROOOOOO!

-¡SON DEMASIADOS!

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

Muchos clubes caen uno tras otro y las chicas son diezmadas a un nivel alarmante, y después de muertas mágicamente se vuelven a levantar y se unen a sus verdugos caníbales en la persecusión de las chicas que aún estaban ilesas.

Para el final de la tarde, el instituto Nanamori había sido convertido en una enorme morada zombie. Apenas unas cuantas astutas e intrépidas chicas estaban todavía de pie, pero eso sólo servía para incrementar sus horrores en cuanto empezasen a salir los verdaderos experimentos de Umbrella. La guerra entre las estudiantes y los zombies apenas había empezado.

* * *

 **Sugiura Ayano**

 _No sé qué me espera más adelante, tal vez el final a lo que conozco como vida esté a apenas pasos, pero no hay manera de que me rinda. Voy a sobrevivir como sea, lo voy a lograr._

* * *

 **Entrada del salón del consejo estudiantil**

Los pasillos de aquella escuela estaban siendo lentamente consumidos por las llamas, varios cuerpos yacían esparcidos sobre el sucio y ensangrentado suelo. De pronto surge una explosión de gas que hace volar la puerta del consejo estudiantil, y en esa explosión sale despedida Ayano, quien rápidamente se levanta y blande un tubo metálico que hacía poco había logrado arrancar.

Los zombies empiezan con sus lejanos lamentos y arrastran sus pies rumbo a Ayano con el objetivo de , ni lenta ni perezosa, empieza a golpear directamente en la cabeza a los zombies para neutralizarlos lo más rápido posible, y justo cuando abre su camino no pierde el tiempo para saltar una barraca de mesas y sillas para así alejarse de los monstruos que se le estaban acercando.

-¡Ya está!

Ayano pronto se arrepiente de lo que dijo cuando al bajar de la barraca se aparecen muchos más zombies que de pronto acorralan a la tsundere. Eran demasiados como para enfrentarlos usando solamente un tubo, así que lo único que puede hacer es retroceder hasta que choca con una puerta. Desesperada por salir de ahí, Ayano resuleve a empujar y golpear con todas sus fuerzas la puerta hasta que la abre en el último segundo.

-¡No voy a permitir que me capturen, monstruos!

Manos empiezan a asomarse por las ventanas, puertas trabadas y los huecos de las paredes, limitando así el espacio de Ayano y su rango de movimiento, pero para ella no es suficiente para detenerla, así que corre todo lo que puede para escapar de las garras de los zombies.

 _28 de septiembre. De día._

 _Los moonstruos han tomado el completo control de la secundaria._

 _De alguna manera he logrado permanecer viva, aunque no sé por Toshino Kyouko..._

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y así doy inicio a este crossover de Yuruyuri y Resident Evil y a la historia número 90 según mi profile. Apuesto a que los yurifans no se esperaban que su primer crossover en español fuera así, ¿verdad? Volveré pronto para iniciar realmente esta historia y parodiar Resident Evil 3, que en mi opinión es mi videojuego de terror favorito :3

Hasta otra


	2. Lo básico en un survival

**Advertencia:** No soy Namori y tampoco formo parte de Capcom, así que no cuento con los derechos de Yuruyuri y Resident Evil, pero al menos quisiera contar con sus reviews :)

 **Lo básico en el survival**

Ayano miraba por la ventana del almacén que se encontraba al lado del gimnasio, comprobando que los zombies se alejaran lo suficiente como para poder avanzar. Por cosas de milagro había logrado salir de aquel caos inicial y se había refugiado en el almacén para descansar un momento, asimilar lo que estaba pasando y conseguir armas que pudiesen serle de utilidad. Ya era el momento y se aleja a paso normal de la ventana, presta a continuar su camino.

-Ya es hora, nos tenemos que ir de aquí- sentencia mientras tomaba una pistola que había encontrado entre las cosas del almacén.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- replica Hiro Takaoka que tenía un gesto algo histérico- ¿De qué crees que estás hablando? ¡Acaban de devorar a todas mis amigas allá afuera! ¿Cómo pretendes decirme que salga otra vez?

-Siento mucho la muerte de ellas- responde Ayano tratando de no desesperarse igual que Hiro-, pero por si no lo sabes, casi todas las estudiantes de Nanamori están muertas y no hay manera de que simplemente las revivamos, ni hay manera tampoco de que sobrevivamos si nos quedamos aquí.

-¡NO! Yo no me iré a ningún lado- Hiro retrocede unos cuantos pasos como si viera en Ayano un monstruo-. Prefiero morirme de hambre aquí antes de permitir que me devoren esos monstruos ¡ASÍ QUE DÉJAME EN PAZ!- Hiro corre lo más rápido que puede y escapa del alcance de Ayano que intentaba detenerla. Culmina su huida encerrándose dentro de un enorme cajón que se encontraba en una esquina del almacén y se asegura que Ayano no pudiera abrirlo.

-Maldición...- Ayano golpea la puerta del cajón antes de desistir en su intento y mira por un momento como si así Hiro se fuese a salir por su cuenta- _"No puedo quedarme más aquí. Toshino Kyouko y las demás están ahí afuera y tengo que buscarlas"_ \- desiste de intentar que Hiro entrara en razón y la abandonó.

Lo primero sería encontrar las llaves del almacén, ella en efecto sabía dónde encontrarlas ya que por ser vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil era prioritario saber siempre de los instrumentos que había en la escuela. No tomaría tiempo encontrar esa llave, iba a salir.

* * *

 **Gimnasio exterior**

Puede que Ayano tuviese poco tiempo de haberse encerrado en el almacén, pero el caos que encontró apenas salió era absoluto. Los zombies habían destruido todo cuanto habían encontrado. Barricadas hechas de mesas, sillas, obstáculos de carrera, potros de gimnasia, trípodes de varias asignaturas, libros, escritorios, todo ello había sido derribado o estaba siendo consumido por el fuego. Ayano sentía que el mundo había llegado a su fin ante lo que veía. Debía apurarse si enserio deseaba volver a ver viva a Kyouko.

En este punto empieza lo básico de la supervivencia en un apocalipsis zombie: siempre disparar a la cabeza. Ayano no se iba a aventurar a ir fuera del manual de supervivencia porque aún era nueva en esta clase de horripilantes experiencias y corría un gran peligro ante el más mínimo error.

* * *

 **Dentro de la escuela**

Si afuera era un caos, no se podía desmeritar adentro del edificio principal. Ayano tenía que disparar con mayor frecuencia y en ocasiones debía retroceder para poder cargar la pistola sin problemas. No había traído muchas balas y ya se estaban agotando.

-Rayos ¿Dónde te encuentras, Toshino Kyouko?

Ayano se encuentra con la puerta que daba al salón de teatro. Tal vez allí podría haber alguien que se haya refugiado, o tal vez podría encontrar armas para así estar lista un poco más, tal vez esté la misma Kyouko. Ayano no lo duda más y se dispone a abrir la puerta, sin imaginarse hasta que toca el pomo de la puerta que allí habían más zombies.

La joven tsundere es tomada por sorpresa cuando el mismo director de la secundaria Nanamori abre de golpe la puerta y sale corriendo de allí, perseguido por un grupo de zombies que pronto detectan a Ayano y desvían su persecución hacia ella. Todos los zombies eran las chicas que solían formar parte del club de teatro, y francamente Ayano no sentía que tuviera gracia alguna tener que matar a todas esas chicas, algunas de ellas incluso fueron sus compañeras de clase, pero eso había quedado en el olvido más miserable posible. Esas chicas ya ni eran humanas. Ayano les dispara con dolor pero también con decisión.

-Perdónenme, pero ustedes se habían convertido en zombies y no me quedó otra opción. Seguro que debo ser una pésima vicepresidenta por permitir algo así...

No había nada que se pudiera hacer. No hay nada en ningún manual de supervivencia en un apocalipsis zombie que diga cómo lograr que tus amigos y conocidos regresen a la normalidad. Una vez que el paso de humano a zombie se da, ya no hay vuelta atrás por más que se desee.

Ayano se encuentra con que dentro del salón del club de teatro había una escopeta y algunas balas tanto para la nueva arma de Ayano como para la pistola. Las toma sin más preámbulo y carga una vez más la pistola antes de continuar su camino, aunque ahora también le intrigaba saber adónde habrá ido el director. Esperaba poder encontrarlo vivo, mientras más sobrevivan será más posible sobrellevar aquella catástrofe.

Antes de irse, Ayano se encuentra una pequeña botella llena de gasolina. No sabía para qué, pero imaginaba que en algún momento le sería de importancia, por lo que lo toma y continúa su camino.

* * *

 **En otro lado de la escuela**

Ayano aniquilaba los zombies uno por uno, siempre usando la pistola en caso que ocurriese alguna emergencia en el que tuviera que usar la escopeta. Siempre es importante dejar las armas buenas para los momentos apremiantes.

Por el momento Ayano no encuentra nada inusual ni más grande o peligroso que los zombies, y francamente estaba agradecida de no encontrarlo.

- _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Ayano se estremece al oír tal grito. Corre hacia su fuente, rogando que no fuera Kyouko quien desgarraba el aire con tal alarido.

-¡Ahí voy, aguanta!

Logra llegar, pero tarde. No era Kyouko, pero eso no evitó que lamentara no haberlo logrado. Tiene que disparar a los zombies que se habían percatado de su presencia y como siempre procura dar directamente en la cabeza. No fue difícil, ahora podía lamentar la muerte de la joven que cayó, al igual que muchas otras antes de ella.

Ayano continúa, aún con su corazón latiendo a mil por minuto.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Esta vez no parecía que hubieran obstáculos en el camino de nuestra joven tsundere, pero las alarmas suenan al escuchar disparos más adelante, por lo que emprende la carrera y se encuentra con que el director estaba enfrentándose a tres zombies al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo que ayudarlo.

Ayano da un salto para estar en el lugar, justo en el momento en que el director huye nuevamente después de lograr deshacerse de sólo un zombie, dejando los otros dos ante Ayano.

Tenía ganas de reprender al director por abandonarla justo en el momento en que ella venía a ayudar, pero Ayano no tenía tiempo para ello. Dispara a los zombies que se le estaban acercando y logra derrotarlos. Esta vez iba a verse la cara con el director. Más adelante se encuentra el salón de matemáticas y lo más probable es que allí fuera lo suficientemente seguro como para que el director no siguiera huyendo. Guarda su pistola sin bajar la guardia y se dirige directamente a la puerta.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Aquí termina la segunda parte de esta versión Yuruyuri de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, de hecho fue el primero de terror que llegué a jugar. Aún hoy en día me sigue encantando y no me pierdo la oportunidad de saber lo que se siente en la actualidad un videojuego que no te regala balas, dinero ni vida cada vez que derrotas a un enemigo :p. Sólo subiré un capi más antes de iniciar con el especial que los expertos en RE3 conocen muy bien. Sólo esperen un poco.

Hasta otra


	3. Rumbo a la dirección

**Advertencia:** Tercer capi de Resident Yuri. Yuruyuri y Resident Evil no son de mi propiedad ni los reclamo en modo alguno. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Rumbo a la dirección**

Ayano pasa la puerta del salón de matemáticas y se encuentra que había un zombie atacando al cansado director. Éste logra sacarse de encima a la criatura y le dispara, pero su puntería era pésima.

-¡Fuera de aquí, joven! No es seguro.

Ayano no hace caso a lo que decía el director. Saca su pistola y de un solo tiro impacta directamente en la cabeza del zombie y lo derriba. El zombie muere automáticamente (qué raro decir que muere algo que ya está muerto) y el director también se deja caer, agobiado por la presión que sin duda debió haber enfrentado desde que había dado inicio aquel pequeño apocalípsis zombie.

-¡Aguante por favor, señor director!- dice Ayano guardando su arma y comprobando que el salón era seguro- ¿Porqué nadie ha podido hacer frente a esto adecuadamente? Por lo menos la mitad de las estudiantes han tenido experiencias con videojuegos o películas de este tipo...

-No sabía que aún estabas viva, Sugiura-kun- interrumpe el director antes de ponerse de pie y cerciorarse también que estaban a salvo-. Lo que pasa es que esto no es tan fácil. Ni siquiera las autoridades pueden hacer frente a esto ¿Qué podrían hacer aquí?- algo inseguro, el director vuelve a mirar alrededor y después se acerca muy nervioso a Ayano- Escúchame bien, no hay manera de que podamos salir de aquí. Vamos a morir los dos.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunta la tsundere sin entender nada.

-Verás...- antes de explicar nada, el director se va a la otra puerta del salón y se prepara para irse- Están buscando a los miembros del consejo estudiantil y también a mí ¡No hay escapatoria!

Antes de que Ayano pudiera preguntar nada, ya el director se había ido. Ayano no ve otra que revisar el salón entero en busca de algo que le pudiese ser de utilidad antes de volver a enfrentar lo que había afuera. En uno de los asientos se encuentra un encendedor, y piensa que bien le podría ayudar en algún momento, así que lo toma y lo prueba, pero no tenía gasolina. Afortunadamente Ayano ya tenía la previsión tomada y usa la botella de gasolina que había tomado antes para llenar el encendedor. Ahora podría usarlo en cuanto le pudiese servir. Nuevamente busca a ver qué más le ayudaría, y se encuentra algunas balas para la pistola. Ya era el momento de partir y se fue por la misma puerta por la que había entrado antes.

Sin embargo, antes encuentra una postal en la que se mostraba una imagen de una torre del reloj cercana a la escuela. Ayano no sabía qué motivó a la estudiante que hizo aquello, pero supuso que más adelante podría probar aquel lugar como refugio para ella, o mejor aún como posible lugar para buscar a Kyouko.

* * *

 **Pasillos**

Ayano sólo tiene que elegir un nuevo camino para continuar su búsqueda de las demás chicas. Afortunadamente no estaban llegando nuevos zombies al lugar, y Ayano podía adivinar que tampoco los había en donde antes había estado, por lo que no veía sentido volver sobre sus pasos. Atraviesa una puerta que la lleva hasta otro pasillo en el que había una barricada al final del camino. Se estaban escuchando golpes provenientes del otro lado de la barricada, por lo que Ayano supuso sin problemas que habían zombies allí.

Sin perder más tiempo, se dirige a una puerta que estaba cerca de la barricada, trata de abrirla pero no puede, y es entonces que nota que la puerta estaba amarrada con una gruesa soga que estaba empapada de gasolina. Era la gran oportunidad para ella, y por eso Ayano saca el encendedor y prende fuego a la soga, pero mientras esperaba a que la soga se consumiera, la barricada es derribada y los zombies empiezan su avanzada hacia Ayano.

A la tsundere no le queda de otra que retroceder y empezar a repartir disparos entre los zombies. Uno a uno estaban cayendo, Ayano ve que su pistola no tenía balas y recarga lo más rápido que puede para continuar disparando. No era una tarea sencilla, pero Ayano lo logra. Todos los zombies yacían en el suelo y Ayano va hasta dos personas que ya habían sido destrozadas previamente, y entonces se encuentra con una foto en la que muestra a varias chicas cayendo ante la avanzada no muerta. Posiblemente se trataban de las chicas del club de fotografía, y esa imagen serviría para demostrar lo que ocurrió al mundo exterior, denunciar lo que había hecho la corporación Umbrella con la secundaria Nanamori.

Ayano comprueba una vez más que la soga ya estuviera consumida, y suspira aliviada cuando ve que podría avanzar. Sabía que más adelante no estaba el director, pero albergaba aún una pequeña esperanza de poder encontrar a sus amigas, especialmente Kyouko. Ojalá estuviera en algún lado cerca y pueda encontrarla a tiempo.

* * *

 **Al otro lado de la puerta**

Ayano encuentra un pasillo bastante alargado y estaba bifurcado, uno de los caminos se encontraba obstruido por las llamas, y el otro camino tenía en medio algo que significaba el fin de la suerte de la tsundere en cuanto a no encontrar nada peor que los zombies: Habían dos perros, de los cuales uno estaba en llamas, pero ambos habían notado inmediatamente la presencia de Ayano, por lo que ella no veía de otra que sacar la escopeta. Era todavía muy inexperta para enfrentar sólo con una pistola a dos perros a la vez, pero al menos sí logró arreglárselas para derrotar a los canes con sólo dos disparos.

El lugar no era menos aterrador porque hubieran dos amenazas menos, Ayano no podía dejar de temer que pudiese aparecer algún otro zombie o algo peor, y una vez más temía (mucho más que lo anterior) encontrar Kyouko en mal estado o tal vez muerta. La solución era avanzar todo lo rápido que podía y dirigirse a la dirección. De todos los lugares a los que Ayano podía llegar pronto, ese era el único donde Ayano estaría segura de encontrar nuevas cargas para sus armas, y quién sabe si también habría armas nuevas que le serían de gran ayuda.

* * *

 **Frente a la dirección**

Ayano sólo tenía dos caminos de cuatro: Uno era la puerta del despacho del director, otro camino estaba cerrado porque la puerta tenía un cierre simple, el tercer camino era absolutamente inaccesible y el cuarto camino era el de regreso. La tsundere tuvo que pasar al despacho del director.

* * *

 **Dirección**

Ayano y se encuentra con que había otra puerta que jamás había visto antes, y por mera curiosidad se acerca a aquella puerta cuando escucha la otra puerta de la que ella vino abrirse. Algo sorprendida, Ayano voltea para ver que se trataba del director que llegaba muy malherido por alguna razón.

-Sugiura-kun... ¡Sugiura-kun!- decía el director con voz que denotaba dolor y agotamiento.

-¿Qué le ocurrió, director?- Ayano se acerca poco a poco al mencionado.

-Está viniendo... ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

Un enorme monstruo de más de dos metros de alto aparece entre Ayano y el director atravesando el techo, causando un susto de muerte a ambos. Ayano retrocede hasta chocar con el escritorio de director, mientras que el hombre acaba cayendo y se arrastra hasta la esquina más cercana, pero eso no le sirve de nada porque el monstruo lo ve primero a él y se le acerca a pasos amenazadores.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA! ¡SUGIURAAAAAAA!

Nemesis levanta en el aire al director, y al cabo de un par de segundos levanta su otra mano para luego atravesar el rostro del hombre con un tentáculo contaminado con virus T. Ayano no fue capaz de ver al director morir de una manera bastante horrible, sólo se atrevió a ver cuando el monstruo se deja de interesar por el director y lo lanza a mitad de camino entre ambos. Ayano mira por un momento al difunto y luego ve al monstruo que ahora había fijado en ella su nuevo objetivo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **¿Qué acción realizará Ayano?**

 _Peleará contra el monstruo_

 _Huirá por la puerta misteriosa_

* * *

Esta parte es por votación, así que no tengo en este momento de qué manera continuar. Por ahora me despido y les dejo a su conciencia esta elección.

Hasta otra


	4. Mercenarias 1: Akari

**Advertencia:** He vuelto con la misma inspiración de siempre, parece que es inagotable XD

 **Mercenarias 1: Akari**

Akari empieza su recorrido a partir del teleférico (a diferencia de la historia central de mi fic, este agregado lo ambiento realmente en Raccoon City). El tiempo de la bomba que tenía dentro de su ropa empieza a activarse y la única forma que tiene para salir viva de la ciudad es llegar a la oficina del almacén antes de que el reloj de la bomba llegue a cero. Akari cuando descubre eso empieza a llorar durante unos segundos y luego se va corriendo y sale del teleférico con terror al saber de los zombies que estaban aguardando allá afuera por su próxima víctima.

* * *

 **Estación**

Por increíble que pareciera, Akari no contempla ninguna necesidad de estar en guardia porque los zombies no se habían dado cuenta que ella estaba allí. Por una vez estaba siendo de gran utilidad su falta de presencia, pero ese no era el momento de celebrar ni de sentirse aliviada, pues el reloj de la bomba seguía corriendo de todas formas.

Akari corre rápido hacia la barricada y la salta con muy poca gracia (hasta se cayó intentando bajarla). pero los zombies seguían sin mostrar reacción alguna. Incluso Akari llegó a pasarle justo al lado a uno (nada recomendable para los demás, pero Akari sí puede) y no pasó nada, por lo que tampoco hubo necesidad de gastar ninguna bala, y más adelante habían también cuervos en los que no valía la pena ni quedarse a mirarlos.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

El paso seguiría sin ningún problema, ningún zombie se mueve de su lugar y Akari no se esfuerza por esquivarlos, lo mismo va con los cuervos aunque intentaron seguirla, pero para cuando llega a la entrada del ayuntamiento se encuentra con un enorme grupo de zombies que estaban obstruyendo el camino. No podía darse el lujo de empujarlos, no sabía hasta qué punto podría llegar su suerte si la tentaba demasiado, pero debía atravesarlos si quería salvar a la primera persona para obtener el bonus de tiempo que necesitaba, así que hizo lo último que deseaba hacer: le disparó a un bidón de gasolina que estaba a un lado de aquel grupo de zombies y los hizo volar en todas direcciones. Akari se disgustó mucho por hacer eso, incluso le pidió disculpas a los zombies cuando pasó por el lado de ellos, pero al menos pudo continuar.

* * *

 **Gasolinera**

Ahí termina la suerte de Akari, pues es bien sabido que aunque Akari sea poco notaba por sus amigas, es un verdadero foco de atracción de atención para los animales, y ahí estaban merodeando tres perros zombies que no tardaron en ladrar anunciándose entre ellos la llegada de una nueva presa.

Akari no ve de otra que disparar hasta que logra derrotar a los tres perros, se siente muy mal por dañar a tres "adorables" animalitos y va al interior del edificio de la gasolinera, donde era obligatorio derrotar a todos los zombies para rescatar a la primera persona de la misión, lo hace con pesar y rescata nada menos que a Nishigaki-sensei. Akari recibe el bonus de tiempo correspondiente y una carga importante de balas para su arma y ahora estaba lista para rescatar a la siguiente sobreviviente, obviamente teniendo cuidado de los zombies.

* * *

 **Imprenta**

Akari ya había sido advertida anteriormente sobre la existencia de los hunter, así que se prepara y saca una escopeta. El primer hunter esperaba cerca de la puerta, cosa que asusta mucho a Akari y dispara algo descontrolada, pero fue suficiente para derrotar al primer hunter, y después enfrenta con menos problemas al segundo y también lo derriba. Akari duda un poco antes de subir las escaleras, y es que quería estar segura que los hunter no fueran a seguirla al menor descuido de ella, pero al ver que esas cosas ya no se levantaban sube las escaleras y se prepara para la amarga tarea de acabar con todos los zombies que pululaban en la oficina de la imprenta, cosa que logra en menos de medio minuto y rescata a la segunda chica, esta vez era Sakurako, quien al ser salvada se va corriendo de allí gritando de terror y casi se llevaba el equipo bonus de Akari. Ya faltaba menos que antes para cumplir con la misión y salir viva de allí.

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Akari debió pasar por tres perros más y luego al entrar debió sacar rápidamente su escopeta pues ve que a su lado había un nuevo hunter. Logra matar a la criatura antes que esta usara sus garras en ella, pero Akari sabía ya que esas cosas no eran de las que gustaba de la soledad, por algún lado había otro y ella estaría preparada. Akari mata al segundo hunter cuando logra encontrarlo y luego de eso baja por las escaleras hasta el sótano del restaurante, donde acaba con varios zombies más y salva a Chizuru. Ese era el tercer rescate y faltaban tres más antes de tener que ir al almacén donde esperaba Brian Irons, pero algo inesperado estaba en el camino, acechando por la llegada de Akari.

* * *

 **Paso a la planta eléctrica**

No había necesidad de hacer gran cosa aquí, sólo debía esquivar al monstruo y escapar por el elevador para dirigirse al cuarto rescate, nada demasiado difícil pensaba Akari, pero una voz conocida hace que la sangre se le hiele.

-Akari... ¡Grooooaaaaahhh!

-¿Onee-chan?

El monstruo había resultado ser nada menos que Akane ataviada con la ropa de Nemesis, y además llevaba la ropa interior de su hermana menor en la cabeza y por sus hombros se notaba que ella había desarrollado tentáculos igual que el monstruo del cual había tomado su puesto para esta ocasión (así es, Akane no hará este papel en ninguno de los otros especiales, sólo está aquí porque está Akari XD).

Akari tarda en reaccionar cuando su onee-chan se lanza hacia ella, pero logra esquivarla por la mínima y corre todo lo rápido que le es posible hacia el elevador, lo logra y se dirige a la planta, pero antes debía derrotar a las arañas y esquivar a las arañas pequeñas cuando las grandes eran derrotadas.

* * *

 **Planta eléctrica**

Derrotar a todos los zombies era más complicado esta vez, en primer lugar porque Akari debió derrotar en la entrada a dos monstruos que parecían pulgas mutantes que de pie medían más de dos metros de alto, luego de eso Akari debió revisar en cada uno de los compartimientos de la planta para asegurarse de derrotar a todos los zombies y así rescatar a Rise. La chica susurrante le agradece en voz tan baja que Akari no entiende absolutamente nada y luego ésta se va y deja el equipo médico para Akari y el bonus de tiempo correspondiente. Akari empezaba a sentirse agotada por estar corriendo tanto, pero no podía detenerse aún. El tiempo seguía corriendo y Akane con toda seguridad seguía esperándola en donde la había dejado.

* * *

 **De vuelta a mitad de camino**

En efecto, Akane estaba esperando por la llegada de Akari, y apenas logró distinguir su olor sale corriendo para capturarla. Akari se vale de su desesperada carrera, algunos trucos con los obstáculos en el camino y algo de suerte para sortear a su onee-chan y continuar su camino.

* * *

 **Estacionamiento**

Luego de pasar sobre tres perros más y evitar a varios zombies sospechosamente tirados en el suelo, Akari sortea otra horda de zombies que estaban diseminados entre los automóviles colocados en absoluto desorden y pasa sin mayores sobresaltos, pero cuando sale de allí y pasa al lado de una gigantesca montaña de chatarra aparece una nueva (o tal vez vieja) amenaza: Akane salta de la montaña de chatarra con su torso desnudo y con todos los tentáculos que salían de su cuerpo sueltos (no creo que haga falta decir lo que pasará si onee-chan logra atrapar a Akari XD).

-¡Hyaaaa! ¿Qué vas a hacerme, onee-chan?

Akane no respondía. Su rostro tenía un gesto de perversión total y se acercaba a su hermana agitando sus tentáculos, mala señal para Akari aunque no se imaginaba la verdadera razón del porqué. Al menos Akari estaba lo bastante cerca de la siguiente puerta como para huir corriendo de allí antes de ser atrapada, así que no desaprovechó y logró escapar en el último segundo.

* * *

 **Callejón**

No comprendía cómo, pero Akari tenía enfrente nuevamente a Akane, sólo que esta vez estaban ambas rodeadas de varios zombies. Pero Akane no estaba del lado de los zombies, de hecho les disparaba y despejaba completamente el camino entre ella y Akari, por lo que nuestra protagonista del especial no necesitó disparar una sola bala. Akari le da las gracias a su onee-chan cuando ya ella había acabado con los zombies necesarios para que pudiera pasar, le da un breve abrazo a riesgo de ser capturada, pero increíblemente Akane no la ataca ni nada parecido, sino que le devuelve el abrazo y después continúa su ataque contra los zombies.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Akari debió enfrentar a más monstruos-pulgas, esquivar una nueva horda de cuervos y después se encuentra con la bifurcación que llevaba a la oficina de ventas por un lado y al almacén por el otro, pero ambos caminos estaban completamente obstruidos por varios zombies, pero justo a mitad de esa bifurcación había un bidón de gasolina que podría funcionar... si tan solo los zombies estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca. A Akari se le ocurre una excelente idea, si no la detectaban entonces recurriría al ruido para atraerlos, y así los hace cuando lanza una piedra al bidón para que resonara y los zombies respondieron justo como ella lo pensaba.

No se podía creer que fuera capaz de planificar semejante masacre, Akari consideraba que esa faceta en ella no era en absoluto normal, pero tenía que llegar a la meta y rescatar a las últimas dos chicas que esperaban por ella, así que dispara en el momento correcto y todos los zombies volaban por los aires, hechos pedazos. Ahora la pregunta que se formulaba en la cabeza de Akari era ¿cuál camino tomar primero? La respuesta se vuelve obvia, debía ir primero a la oficina de ventas de Umbrella.

* * *

 **Oficina de ventas**

Ahora debió pasar por sanguijuelas y monstruos mutantes de cinco patas antes de ingresar al edificio, Akari consideraba que estos últimos monstruos era ya demasiado raros y aterradores, pero logró derrotarlos. Ahora el problema era con los zombies, sólo era matar a dos o tres que se atravesaran en el camino y luego accedería a la sala de almacenamiento, pero ese lugar estaba infestado de un nuevo tipo de hunter que tenía un aspecto bastante parecido al de las ranas. Akari se asusta tanto por estos nuevos monstruos que al principio trata de huir de allí (no la culpo, yo hice lo mismo en mi primera vez) pero el hunter, en su intento fallido por decapitar a Akari, acaba por cerrarle el paso y además aparecían dos hunters más, por lo que a Akari no le queda de otra que pelear hasta matar o morir, pero sobrevive, que es la mejor parte de todo porque podía seguir adelante. Salva a Himawari y ella le deja un buen equipo de municiones para enfrentarse a los enemigos fuertes sin demasiados sobresaltos.

* * *

 **Paso al bar**

Akari tuvo que regresar nuevamente a aquella división de caminos y tomó el otro camino para rescatar a la última superviviente antes de que el reloj bomba llegara a cero, no tuvo problema para derrotar a los perros, pero cuando parecía que podía llegar, la suerte de Akari llega a su punto más bajo de todo el recorrido, pues aparecen dos onee-chan con lanzacohetes incorporados, pero no querían disparar, sólo querían violar a la pobre Akari. La protagonista sin presencia trata de huir, pero esta vez es capturada por las dos monstruos y éstas le suben la falda para quitarle sus braguitas, a lo que Akari empieza a llorar.

-¡No hagas esto, onee-chan! Se supone que tú (o ustedes, en todo caso) siempre me ayudas, y si no llego al almacén voy a explotar.

Las dos Akanes se detienen y sueltan con suavidad a Akari para que ella se pudiera reincorporar. Akari mira ahora que sus onee-chan ahora no la querían capturar sino ayudar, a lo que sonríe, le da un abrazo a las dos y se va corriendo al bar, con las dos monstruos escoltándola.

* * *

 **Bar**

La persona a rescatar ahora era Mirakurun. Akari jamás había soñado que tendría la misión de salvar a la mahou shojo y menos en circunstancias como esas, pero eso poco importaba en ese momento porque primero debía preocuparse en despachar a todos los zombies, y esta vez las dos Akanes le hicieron el trabajo más rápido y así Akari fue por el bonus de tiempo ofrecido por Mirakurun. Sólo quedaba ahora ir directamente al almacén.

* * *

 **Entrada frontal del bar**

Akari no esperaba que justo a su lado se encontrara otro hunter, pero para cuidarla estaban las dos Akanes que acabaron en un instante con la criatura y luego se encargaron del resto de los hunter que se aparecían de la nada, como si las paredes dieran a luz a esas horripilantes cosas. Akari continúa su camino, pero sus dos onee-chan debieron quedarse para derrotar a los hunter, por lo que Akari debió seguir sola el resto del camino.

-¡Lo siento, onee-chan, pero debo seguir!- dice Akari antes de doblar en el callejón.

* * *

 **Almacén**

El resto de este apocalíptico recorrido no fue muy difícil, Akari contaba con balas de la mejor calidad gracias a Mirakurun, y ahora eran de mayor utilidad que nunca pues estaba a apenas metros de entrar a la oficina del almacén y el tiempo se estaba agotando. Dispara más que antes y derribaba varios zombies a cada disparo, pero no pudo avanzar hasta que logró acabar con todos, y después de eso corre hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina.

Akari lo había logrado... Akari había sobrevivido... Sólo le quedaba recibir de parte de la empleada de Irons su recompensa por rescatar a las supervivientes y llegar a tiempo.

 **Fin de Mercenarias 1**

* * *

Es increíble que un especial me salga más largo que un capítulo regular, y la verdad es que creo que en los otros especiales va a ser igual. Me disculpo por haberme tardado de más, estoy trabajando y estudiando y eso me quita un mundo de tiempo, además que estoy escribiendo otras historias aparte de esta.

Hasta otra


	5. Detrás de la puerta del despacho

**Advertencia:** Ya el público habló (una sola persona DX), así que la primera acción alternativa de la historia se ha decidido. Resident Evil y Yuruyuri no me pertenecen.

 **Dentrás de la puerta del despacho**

 _Opción elegida: Huirá por la puerta misteriosa_

El monstruo empieza sin previo aviso una carrera para aniquilar a Ayano, y por muy poco no la había logrado alcanzar, margen suficiente para que la tsundere corriera a todo dar y cruzara la puerta. Al cerrar con apuro, Ayano siente un fuerte empujón que era Nemesis tratando de abrir con violencia la puerta, pero al menos la tsundere podía contar con que ya estaba a salvo.

El lugar donde estaba ahora Ayano era bastante asombroso, de hecho la vice no se explicaba cómo un lugar tan amplio y magnífico podía caber detrás del despacho del fallecido director. Al dar unos cuantos pasos vuelve a escuchar los empujes de Nemesis en su intento por entrar al lugar, pero la puerta no cedía, así que Ayano pudo avanzar a pesar de lo asustada que estaba.

-Increíble...

Sin embargo no había posibilidad alguna de encontrar a Kyouko en un lugar así, así que Ayano se plantea la posibilidad de regresarse por donde vino, pero los golpes de Nemesis la hicieron pensarlo mejor e internarse más hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una enorme recepción llena de archivos, libretas, lápices tirados, notas varias, algunos libros de matemáticas o física, lo que parecía ser una lista con las últimas calificaciones de las chicas de primer año y una computadora que todavía estaba encendida. Ayano tiene una curiosidad especial por la computadora y toma asiento para ver qué podía aportar, y en ese momento encuentra que estaba abierta una ventana para desbloquear un archivero con un código numérico. Ayano intenta averiguar para qué era ese archivero y cómo podía abrirlo, pero sólo recibe un mensaje de error por no tener una identificación especial que sólo podían tener el director, algunos profesores y las miembros del comité estudiantil, y en ese momento Ayano se lamentó por no haber traído el suyo, y para mayor dolor sabía dónde estaba el carnet más próximo: junto al director, al otro lado de la puerta.

Una vez más Ayano revisa el computador, y se encuentra con que el archivero podría contener una llave que la podría llevar a una habitación de muy alta importancia, y para Ayano "alta importancia" significa "posibilidad de encontrar a Toshino Kyouko", así que buscó con diligencia la puerta que le permitiría llegar más adentro de ese extraño lugar y se fue por él sin dudarlo, pero sin olvidar tener preparada su arma.

* * *

 **Segunda habitación**

Era imposible para Ayano imaginar algo más lamentable que lo que tenía justo enfrente: los zombies tenían todo el aspecto de haber pasado por las más horribles experiencias y el más intenso sufrimiento cuando aún estaban vivos, Ayano sentía entre lástima y asco ante semejantes rostros, pero lejos de amilanarse empezó a disparar a los zombies uno a uno.

No fue fácil para Ayano pasar por el montón de cosas tiradas en el suelo, se notaba que hubo un tremendo desastre cuando los zombies habían hecho acto de presencia en el lugar, pero Ayano logra llegar a un cuarto cerrado donde había alguien tendido en el suelo. Ese alguien no daba muestra alguna de moverse, pero Ayano seguía apuntando mientras se le acercaba, y entonces nota unos papeles en su mano, lo toma rápidamente y los hojea para ver qué mostraba. Las notas trataban sobre un caso del comité disciplinario que averiguaba el extravío de dos botones de doce que conformaban una puerta diseñada por Nishigaki-sensei, cosa que para Ayano no pasa desapercibido. Según las notas, uno de los botones estaba guardado en la siguiente habitación, por lo que no había tiempo que perder y Ayano fue a buscarlo.

* * *

 **Archiveros**

No habían zombies afortunadamente, ese lugar era demasiado estrecho y Ayano lo tendría muy difícil para disparar correctamente. La tsundere estaba segura que una de las gavetas debía tener la llave que necesitaba, pero primero debía encontrar el dichoso carnet, por lo que al menos buscó en cada gaveta, sacando algunas municiones y el botón guardado que aparecía en las notas. Llega un punto en que Ayano trata de abrir una gaveta y falla en el intento por estar cerrada, esa era la que necesitaba el código numérico que debía tener la computadora en la primera habitación, al menos Ayano ya sabía por dónde debía intentarlo nuevamente y avanza para buscar alguna de las identificaciones tan necesarias.

* * *

 **Primer pasillo**

Las sorpresas no paraban para Ayano, y es que no comprendía cómo cabía tanto lugar dentro de la secundaria Nanamori sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Ayano le dispara a tres zombies más y luego se debate entre dos puertas y una escalera que eran los tres caminos que habían para tomar. Por simple azar Ayano decide tomar una de las puertas para ver qué se podía encontrar.

* * *

 **Segundo pasillo**

Todo vacío, pero igual el lugar hacía que Ayano sintiera miedo de estar ahí. Era notable el desastre que se había armado ahí, había manchas de sangre en todas partes y habían tablas tiradas a ambos lados del camino. Las ventanas y cualquier otra abertura en las paredes estaban tapadas con tablas con clavos que en algunos casos estaban mal colocados y sin duda habían sido puestas con desesperación por las hordas zombies.

-Que horror... Menos mal que Toshino Kyouko no sabe de este lugar...

Ayano camina con sigilo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta doble que seguramente debía llevar a un lado importante. Ayano mira a todos lados para asegurarse de no ser emboscada antes de aventurarse a entrar.

* * *

 **Salón secreto**

El lugar parecía un salón de clases un tanto peculiar, de eso no cabía duda. Ayano baja momentáneamente su arma, completamente sorprendida del tipo de lugar al que había entrado. Quien sabe qué tipo de reuniones o clases especiales se habrían dado en ese lugar y Ayano ni cuenta se había dado.

Luego de revisar cada pupitre, Ayano encuentra milagrosamente lo que estaba buscando, ahí se encontraba un carnet que pertenecería a una profesora que posiblemente ya era una zombie también. Ayano no comprendía exactamente porqué, pero algo le decía que sería capaz sin ninguna duda de encontrar a Kyouko gracias a eso, así que lo toma, presta a regresar a aquella extraña recepción para dar con la dichosa clave.

- _"Un poco... Sólo espérame un poco, Toshino Kyouko... y las demás también"_ \- esto último lo piensa con un profundo sonrojo incluido.

No sabía si el lugar seguiría siendo relativamente seguro, no contaba con que Nemesis no estuviera dando la lata en la entrada con sus insistentes empujes y golpes, ni siquiera estaba segura de si el monstruo habrá accedido o no a aquel lugar, Ayano sólo tenía la necesidad de avanzar y luchar si era necesario en su cabeza.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Otro capítulo corto para un crossover largo, pero qué se le va a hacer XD. Por ahora los tengo que dejar porque me tengo que ir a dormir, así que me despido cordialmente y que sueñen con survival o yuri, lo que hayan conocido primero.

Hasta otra


	6. La tan esperada señal

**Advertencia:** Yuruyuri y Resident Evil no me pertenecen, quiero pero tengo, algo lamentable pero cierto :/

 **La tan esperada señal**

Ayano habría regresado a toda prisa a la recepción detrás del despacho del director y había obtenido sin más percances la clave que estaba necesitando para obtener esa dichosa llave que se había propuesto obtener, y no era nada difícil de recordar, apenas cuatro dígitos que debía introducir. Ya era hora, Ayano se estaba cansando de dar tantas vueltas sin sentido a su parecer, además que se iba a enfadar bastante si eso no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo a encontrar a Kyouko.

* * *

 **De regreso a los casilleros**

Nunca se sabe cuándo un zombie puede aparecer por sorpresa, y por esa misma razón Ayano no bajaba la guardia a pesar de estar por tercera vez aquel día en esa habitación. Se notaba que Ayano fue bastante diligente al leer el manual de supervivencia ante un apocalipsis zombie.

-Ahora bien, ¿cuál cajón es que tenía la llave?- intenta recordar la tsundere al ver el montón de gavetas.

Ayano no quería recurrir al azar, eso la haría perder una cantidad importante de tiempo, así que volvió a fijarse en las luces de cada una de las gavetas, y de ese modo fue capaz de encontrar la que necesitaba, así que sin más preámbulos la abre y saca la llave que tanto necesitaba. Ahora había una decisión que debía tomar.

* * *

 **Cuarto oscuro**

La decisión era si ir por las escaleras o tomar la última puerta, y Ayano opta por la puerta. Fue una gran decepción para la tsundere el no haber encontrado nada que no sean municiones y el diario de un profesor que al final de las páginas había contemplado la opción del suicidio ante la imposibilidad de escapar de Nanamori. Ayano no hace sino lamentar la suerte de aquel sensei y de tantos otros que sin duda debieron haber sufrido un auténtico infierno mientras estaban allí encerrados, quien sabe con qué clase de monstruos espeluznantes antropófagos. Debió ser horrible, incluso más de lo que Ayano había pasado hasta ese momento.

-Toshino... Kyouko... ¿Dónde estarás?

Una vez más Ayano intentó buscar por todos lo lugares posibles, incluso revisó en un lugar de revelado de fotos, otra vez sin encontrar nada nuevo. Ya era el momento de partir y seguir explorando aquel peligroso pequeño mundo en el que se hallaba.

* * *

 **Subiendo las escaleras**

Ayano se sentía cansada de estar enfrentando tantos zombies, y en esta ocasión debió enfrentar a tres más. Ayano sentía una urgencia tremenda por llegar a aquella habitación donde se suponía que obtendría las pistas para saber dónde más buscar. Afortunadamente no hubo nada más hasta que llegó a la puerta para la que era importante aquella llave. Ayano estaba tan entusiasmada que al principio le cuesta un poco abrir la puerta pues no lograba encajar correctamente la llave, era como si justo detrás de esa puerta estuviera aquella rubia cabeza hueca de la que Ayano estaba tan enamorada, pero una vez más era una habitación vacía de todo rastro de vida, aunque era formidable que no estuviera todo de cabeza o siendo consumido por las llamas.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este? Parece una enorme oficina...

No era para menos, y de entre los pequeños cubículos que estaban en esa habitación estaba precisamente uno que tenía el nombre de Nana Nishigaki, la loca sensei que todo lo hace explotar. Ayano realmente extrañaba a sus amigas y a la sensei, le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que las vio a todas.

Una vez que Ayano había pasado la nostalgia empieza a buscar cualquier cosa que le permitiera hallar a las demás, sobre todo a Kyouko. Todo lo que encuentra es una ganzúa, ideal para abrir cierres sencillos, un revólver calibre 46, algunas balas para pistola y un fax sobre una venta realizada al difunto director. Ya Ayano sentía que había buscado bastante a pesar de la decepción de no haber encontrado nada que pudiera relacionar con Kyouko. Todo había resultado una pérdida de tiempo...

De pronto suena lo que parecía ser una radio, Ayano se acerca curiosa para escuchar qué mensaje había llegado, e increíblemente se trataba de Kyouko quien estaba enviando aquel mensaje de auxilio. Ayano se entusiasma tanto por volver a escuchar la voz de la rubia que casi se lanza a la radio para activar la recepción, y entonces empieza a oír el mensaje.

- _¡Nooo! ¡Se han acabado las provisiones de ron con pasas! Necesitamos que envíen refierzos, son demasiados los zombies... ¡Mi doujin de Mirakurun, nooooooooo! ¡Auxiliooooo, ya no quiero estar más aquí!_

Eso para Ayano era más que suficiente para pensar que Kyouko corría un serio peligro, así que trató de contactar con la rubia pero sin éxito, y eso la asusta bastante y la impulsa a salir a toda prisa de allí. Kyouko la necesitaba.

* * *

 **Bajando las escaleras**

Ayano iba tan rápido que casi no se da cuenta cuando termina de bajar que Nemesis vuelve a hacer acto de presencia al atravesar una ventana que la tsundere no había tomado en cuenta en ningún momento. El monstruo venía armado con un lanzacohetes y venía con claras intenciones de matar.

-¡GROAAAAAAHHH!

-¡No otra vez!- Ayano saca el revólver y se prepara para pelear- No permitiré que nada se interponga en mi objetivo de rescatar a Toshino Kyouko, horrible monstruo.

El monstruo de Umbrella empieza a disparar con el lanzacohetes y Ayano como puede logra esquivar esos disparos, y luego de eso empieza el contraataque y dispara siempre en donde veía que Némesis era más vulnerable, estaba decidida a vencer lo más rápido posible.

La pelea fue breve pero intensa, Ayano se arroja de tal manera que no muestra temor alguno a los golpes de la criatura, estaba incluso dispuesta a soportar esos golpes con tal de vencer rápido, y además al estar cerca podía aprovechar para disparar de cerca y causar más daño, pero como sea, Ayano era bastante capaz de esquivar al monstruo y su precisión era increíble. Némesis cae por primera vez, y Ayano se intenta retirar de allí, sintiéndose victoriosa, pero el monstruo se vuelve a levantar, ruge y se lanza al ataque, y Ayano logra prepararse gracias a que el rugido la había logrado alertar. Nuevamente había un intercambio de ataques en los que Ayano salía muy bien parada. Némesis se estaba debilitando cada vez más y Ayano no cedía ni un milímetro.

-¡Esto es por Toshino Kyouko!- Ayano asesta un último disparo a Némesis que logra que finalmente caiga derrotado.

Ayano guarda su revólver al darse cuenta que había utilizado ya todas sus balas, pero igual estaba conforme con la victoria que había obtenido, y luego de eso retoma su rumbo para encontrar a Kyouko, ahora con las esperanzas renovadas y con la sensación de enfrentarse al mundo y ganar con tal de encontrar a la rubia.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Así debía ambientar la pelea entre Ayano y Némesis, y es que definitivamente Ayano es capaz de lo que sea por su amada otaku XDDD. Voy a dejar en pausa la historia hasta la primera semana de noviembre por razones de cambios dentro del perfil y otras innovaciones que voy a completar durante este mes, así que nos vemos más tarde.

Hasta otra


	7. Caos externo

**Advertencia:** Es hora de reanudar la historia del primer videojuego que me hizo temblar a la hora de avanzar, mezclado con el anime yuri que está de moda ahora. Este capítulo lo subo por adelantado por aquello del Jalogüin y esas fiestas locas de las que tengo rato de no disfrutar un rato, ¡pero aquí estoy y les dejo el capi! Lean con gusto.

 **Caos externo**

Luego de haber vencido a Nemesis y haber salido de aquel lugar oculto tras el despacho del director, Ayano sentía que ya estaba lista para enfrentar una vez más los horrores que aguardaban. Al salir no encuentra el cuerpo del director, y eso hizo suponer a Ayano que seguramente se encontraba por allí, convertido en un zombie, y quién sabe si hasta amenazando la existencia de algún superviviente que anduviera cerca.

En momentos como ese Ayano se preguntaba dónde estaría Chitose, esa chica que siempre le daba una ayuda de incalculable valor en momentos que ella sola no hubiese podido enfentar. Pero tenía tiempo ya de no verla, y Ayano debía enfrentar sola lo que sea que venga.

* * *

 **Pasillo oscuro**

Ayano se vale finalmente de la ganzúa para abrir una puerta con un cierre sencillo, y de este modo podía acceder a una nueva zona del colegio que al igual que el resto del lugar mostraba un panorama de desolación absoluta. Ayano apuntaba con su pistola, y es que no se sentía nada confiada con esa soledad tan terrorífica, y menos cuando ve el cadáver de un empleado de Umbrella que estaba instalado en Nanamori. Parecía que el empleado había muerto de una forma en extremo dolorosa, y Ayano se acerca un momento para verificar si tenía algo que le pudiera ayudar, teniendo como resultado un diario y balas de pistola. Ayano se guarda las balas y lee un momento el diario sin bajar la guardia, y allí encuentra las vivencias escritas del trabajador, sobre que estuvo a punto de ser despedido y al último minuto terminó siendo trasladado a Nanamori. Ayano al final estuvo sintiendo lástima por aquel sujeto, después de todo acabó viniendo sólo para morir.

Justo cuando la tsundere se ponía de pie y se disponía a irse, siente que algo se había movido en una pared tras ella, voltea a ver con la pistola apuntando pero no ve nada. Ayano nuevamente mira en todas direcciones para cerciorarse de estar realmente sola, y luego de ello continúa con su camino.

* * *

 **Sala de máquinas**

Ayano no recordaba que hubiera un lugar así en la escuela, posiblemente porque había sido modificado recientemente por los empleados de Umbrella, pero eso no era tan relevane para Ayano como para prestarle atención, sobre todo porque enfrente de ella había un pequeño grupo de perros zombie que se notaban hambrientos. Ayano no tiene otra opción que usar su pistola y tener mucho cuidado del avance de los canes. No fue demasiado difícil dispararles, solo debía ser lo bastante ágil y logro derrotarlos, y así Ayano había despejado un poco más su camino. Al pasar nota unos cables conectados a un tablero que estaba encendido, y por un momento pensó que tal vez le serían útiles, pero luego de pensarlo otra vez, decidió que sólo si los llegaba a necesitar volvería por ellos.

* * *

 **Nueva zona de desastre**

Definitivamente Ayano no podía conseguir nada nuevo. Luego de pasar por un pequeño cuarto de limpieza que al parecer estaba seguro y sacar de allí algunas municiones nuevas, Ayano debió enfrentarse otra vez a una jauría de perros zombie, aunque esta vez no fue tan fácil derrotarlos porque estaban dispersos, y Ayano tuvo algunas dificultades para vencer ese ataque desde varios frentes, pero como sea venció.

En este lugar había una pila de mesas y armarios tan grande que ésta había atravesado el techo, cosa que hizo pensar a Ayano en quién habría hecho eso. Luego de volver a su misión, encontró a una profesora que tenía consigo algo de pólvora, y Ayano decidió no desperdiciar tal oportunidad y tomar esa pólvora.

* * *

 **Siguiente zona**

Ayano avanza un poco más y se encuentra con un cadáver, algo a lo que debería estar ya acostumbrada, pero Ayano pensó que tal vez podría conseguir algo de utilidad nuevamente, pero cuando se le acerca, aparece un enorme monstruo que tenía el aspecto de una repugnante pulga. Ayano se asusta al ver algo tan horrible, y de inmediato empiezan los disparos. La criatura se para sobre sus patas traseras para así ir a Ayano, pero ella lo esquiva con habilidad y continúa disparándole, pero la cosa era persistente y vuelve a acercarse a Ayano.

-¡Esa cosa es dura! ¿De dónde habrá venido algo así?

Al final Ayano gana. Esa pelea le hizo saber que era más difícil enfrentar cosas así usando una pistola, así que saca su escopeta por si acaso, justo a tiempo porque otra pulga mutante aparece. Definitivamente ese no era el mejor lugar en el actual Nanamori.

-¿Cómo es posible que una pulga crezca tanto? Esto es ridículo.

Esta vez sería más fácil vencer aquella cosa, pues la escopeta era realmente de mucha utilidad. Luego de cerciorarse que no hubieran más de esos grotescos mutantes, Ayano vuelve a revisar el cadáver para ver si tenía municiones, y en efecto, las tenía. La protagonista de esta historia no pudo evitar preguntarse si habrían suficientes tumbas en el cementerio de la ciudad para tantos cadáveres en la escuela, de hecho por un momento se dijo a sí misma que no lo había, y después de eso debió reanudar la marcha. El tiempo corría y Kyouko muy probablemente estaba sola en algún lado, rodeada de zombies.

* * *

 **Frente al comedor**

Ayano atraviesa la puerta del pasillo próximo al comedor, y cuando lo hace escucha disparos. Ayano se pone en guardia porque eso era una señal inequívoca de que más adelante había una pelea. Empieza a correr lo más rápido que puede manteniendo su arma lista, pero para cuando llega ya no había nadie, solo unos cuantos zombies fuera dde combate. Ayano sabía que esas cosas acababan de ser derrotadas por alguien, que muy probablemente podría ayudar a Ayano a conseguir a Kyouko, así que no se queda contemplando a los zombies sino que se va corriendo a donde probablemente se debió haber ido aquella persona, y sólo había un lugar así: el comedor de la escuela.

* * *

 **Comedor**

Para decepción de Ayano no había nadie, o al menos no parecía que no lo había. Ayano se sentía molesta por haber fallado en encontrar a quien sea que hubiera abatido a aquellos zombies, pero ahora que estaba allí, sería un desperdicio no revisar el lugar. Sólo habían dispersos algunos folletos sobre proyectos a realizarse en la escuela a causa de la alianza de la escuela con Umbrella, y algunos frascos de pólvora que Ayano no dudó en agarrar.

El lugar era enorme en vista que no había nadie, y eso Ayano lo había podido notar. La tsundere camina lentamente por el lugar y revisa cada recodo que podía encontrar.

Esta revisión tan exhaustiva lleva a Ayano hasta la compuerta del sotano de la cocina, que sin duda debía contener los refrigeradores. Ayano sentía curiosidad de si allí adentro podría encontrar sobrevivientes o algo de utilidad, pero no había manera alguna de bajar allí porque la compuerta estaba cerrada. Debía haber alguna manera de abrirla y revisar.

Y de pronto la respuesta llega a Ayano. Dentro de la cocina había un pequeño compartimiento de herramientas que podrían ser de gran utilidad para la chica, así que no lo duda más y va en su búsqueda.

-¡Ajá! Menos mal que tengo lo que necesito.

Ayano saca la ganzúa y abre el compartimiento para así sacar lo que sea que hubiera allí, y lo primero que encuentra es una palanca, justo lo que necesitaba para abrir esa compuerta. Ayano toma la palanca y va casi corriendo de vuelta hasta que nuevamente tenía el hasta aquel entonces inaccesible sotano enfrente, usa la palanca y abre la compuerta con algo de dificultad, pues ésta era algo pesada.

-¡Listo!

Ayano ya estaba a punto de bajar la escalera de mano que se muestra ante ella cuando escucha que alguien había entrado a la cocina por la puerta trasera, y cuando se da la vuelta para ver, encuentra precisamente a la persona que tanto se había afanado en buscar.

-Toshino... Kyouko...

-¿Eh? ¿Ayano, de verdad eres tú?- Kyouko se notaba que estaba bastante agitada y sucia, y además estaba armada al igual que Ayano, aunque no se le notaba con la guarda alta como la tsundere- Me alegro de volver a verte, creí que algo malo te había pasado, Ayano.

Finalmente la había encontrado... Kyouko estaba justo ahí, estaba bien y parecía contenta de haber encontrado a Ayano. La tsundere apenas se lo podía creer, pero de alguna manera debía mantener la compostura para no aparentar que se había vuelto loca o algo.

-¡T-Toshino, Kyouko, así que eras tú quien estaba disparando hace un momento!

-Así es- asiente Kyouko con tranquilidad-. Es que tenía que deshacerme de unos cuantos zombies, además de ver si habían superviviente en algún lado, pero no encontré nada ¿Y tú cómo estás, Ayano?

-¿Y-y-yo?- Kyouko asiente muy sonriente, y Ayano no sabía qué responder a pesar de lo sencillo que era hacerlo- Y-yo solo... ¡No pienses que pasé por esto sólo para buscarte! Yo s-solo estaba buscando supervivientes, también.

-Ummm, ya veo...- Ayano suspira aliviada al ver que Kyouko se la había creído- Pero aún así me alegra que estés bien. Yui, Chinatsu-chan y yo hemos estado peleando juntas todo el día contra esos monstruos, y a cada rato veía para ver si aparecías.

Ayano sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había preocupado a Kyouko, pero como sea no había dicho nada, y es que igual no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de responder porque ambas escuchan un rugido proveniente de la entrada trasera de la cocina. Nemesis había entrado otra vez en escena.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo me rastreó esa cosa?- soltó Ayano con preocupación.

-¿Eh? ¿Esa cosa es amiga tuya, Ayano?

-¡Déjate de bromas, Toshino Kyouko!

Y entonces el monstruo empieza a correr, con su objetivo nuevamente localizado, y para remate también iba a destrozar a Kyouko si ésta se atravesaba en su camino.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **¿Qué acción realizarán Ayano y Kyouko?**

 _Se esconderán en la cocina_

 _Bajarán por la escalera de mano_

* * *

Ya ha llegado la hora de que voten, será luego que vea los resultados cuando lea los distintos comentarios que me lleguen. Un saludos a todos en el grupo y ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo :)

Hasta otra


	8. Mercenarias 2: Nana

**Advertencia:** Aquí les adelanto el segundo especial de "Mercenarias", que espero que les guste tanto como a mí XD.

 **Mercenarias 2: Nana**

Ahora era el turno de Nishigaki-sensei de hacer el tortuoso recorrido desde el teleférico hasta el almacén en Raccoon City, y como toda una científica, estaba muy bien preparada con armamento que ella misma había creado o modificado para así garantizar su supervivencia ante los zombies. La cuenta regresiva de la bomba instalada el cuerpo de la sensei empieza a correr y la mujer empieza su gran carrera contra reloj.

* * *

 **Estación**

Los zombies empiezan a dirigirse torpemente a la sensei apenas la detectan, y Nana ya estaba lista para dispararles. Las armas modificadas que tenía eran realmente efectivas y los zombies no tenían ninguna oportunidad cuando eran el próximo blanco. Al final Nana los había derrotado a todos y estaba lista para la siguiente zona, aunque a mitad de camino ya empezaba a reír confiada.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Luego de enfrentar una pequeña horda de zombis y esquivar de forma demencial algunos cuervos, Nana ya se encontraba cerca de la alcaldía de Raccoon City. Con una nueva horda algo grande de zombis por delante, Nishigaki-sensei saca su pistola modificada y le dispara al zombie que tenía más cerca, luego de eso avanza un poco para atraer la horda zombie y le dispara al bidón de gasolina, consiguiendo así un bonus de tiempo considerable y acabar con todos los obstáculos que habían en el camino.

-Ojalá Matsumoto no estuviera en la lista de chicas a rescatar para que así viera esto.

* * *

 **Gasolinera**

Para la loca de Nishigaki-sensei no fue ningún problema acabar con los perros zombies, y tampoco tuvo problemas para despachar los zombies que estaban dentro del pequeño local cuando escucha un grito de auxilio.

-¡Tranquila que ya te rescato!

Corriendo cual bala llega hasta Akari, la cual estaba petrificada al final de un enorme charco de gasolina y se encontraba rodeada de zombies. Nishigaki-sensei salva a Akari, le da unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza para reconfortarla y recoje su bonus cuando Akari se decide a escapar de allí. La primera chica había sido salvada, faltaban seis más.

* * *

 **Imprenta**

Una vez más el armamento de Nishigaki-sensei demuestra lo sofisticadas que eran y aniquilan la nueva horda de zombies que acercaban desde aquel camión de bomberos volcado. Nana se cerciora que no habían más muertos vivientes por ahí y avanza.

Apenas entra al edificio la sensei se tiene que enfrentar a un hunter, por fin una verdadera prueba para las armas de nuestra demente. La sensei esquiva un par de veces al hunter y le dispara también dos veces para dejarlo fuera de combate. La sensei da inmediatamente media vuelta y se encuentra con el otro hunter que ya había bajado las escaleras para así descuartizarla, mas sin embargo la sensei no se amedrenta ante ello sino que le dispara para así dejarlo fuera de combate.

Ahora Nana sube corriendo las escaleras y atraviesa la puerta a la oficina de redacción, donde se enfrentó a unos cuantos zombies que tenían rodeada a Sakurako, quien repetía en aquel lugar. Nana acabó uno por uno con los zombies y luego rescató a Sakurako, y al igual que ocurrió con Akari, Sakurako se fue corriendo y casi se lleva el bonus para Nshigaki-sensei.

-Vaya, se nota que Ohmuro tiene mucho miedo.

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Nana derrota a tres perros zombie a mitad de camino y se adentra al restaurante por la vía de la cocina, lugar donde empieza de una vez a disparar a un hunter que la había detectado. Nana gana la confrontación y corre hasta toparse con el siguiente hunter, le dispara hasta derrotarlo y baja rápidamente por la escalera de mano para salvar a Chizuru. Nana estaba bastante complacida con su creación armamentística.

* * *

 **Paso a la planta eléctrica**

Nana no había tenido grandes rivales hasta ese momento, mismo cuando tiene que hacer frente al mismísimo Nemesis. El monstruo fue capaz de soportar los primeros disparos de la sensei e iba al ataque para acabar con ella, pero ella logra esquivar el golpe del monstruo por un margen mínimo y le continúa disparando, y así hasta que Nemesis cayó por primera vez. Nana tendría nuevamente ocasión de enfrentarlo, pero prefirió dar prioridad a la siguiente víctima que debía salvar.

* * *

 **Planta eléctrica**

Arañas y pulgas gigantes no parecían ser gran cosa ante las balas que disparaba la sensei, por lo que ella no tuvo mucho tiempo perdido para así entrar en las instalaciones de la planta.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEE!

Ese grito fue fácilmente entendido por la sensei, pues sólo ella podía oír como un grito sonoro lo que para cualquier otro sería mas bien un grito mudo: Rise Matsumoto esperaba por ser rescatada.

-¡Tranquila, Matsumoto! Acabo de llegar para salvarte...

Nana acaba con todos los zombies y logra llegar hasta su estudiante favorita. Luego de que Rise se levantara y se quitara el polvo del uniforme, le dedica una pequeña sonrisa a su novia... quiero decir sensei y se va.

-Cuídese por favor, sensei.

-No te preocupes, Matsumoto.

Nana toma su bonus y regresa por el mismo camino en el que vino para seguir con su pequeña aventura a contra reloj, aunque su eficiencia en combate y sus armas le habían valido contar con una cantidad preciosa de tiempo para continuar.

* * *

 **De vuelta a mitad de camino**

Otra vez tocaba enfrentar al temible monstruo de Umbrella, y Nana no dudó en sacar sus mejores armas para acabar con él, y aún así la pelea tuvo una mayor duración en comparación con la anterior. Nishigaki-sensei tuvo un momento de descuido en el que se vio forzada a usar sus brazos como escudos ante un puñetazo del monstruo que la hace retroceder varios metros, pero aún así estaba lo bastante fuerte para continuar su pelea.

Nemesis y Nana se dan con todo lo que tienen, pero al final Nana gana y obtiene el generoso bonus de tiempo que se gana cuando se derriba por segunda vez a Nemesis, pero de todas formas la sensei empieza a correr a todo dar a la siguiente fase de supervivencia.

* * *

 **Estacionamiento**

Armas de alto calibre bien pueden ser especialmente peligrosos si son utilizados en espacios muy cerrados y con el enemigo prácticamente respirándote en la cara, así que Nana tuvo que ser bastante astuta para acabar con todos los zombies antes que éstos se le acercaran. En el caso del bidón de gasolina que tenía enfrente sacó su arma más débil y disparó, logrando así que varios zombies cayeran desmembrados para que así la sensei contara con el paso abierto. No era demasiado difícil pasar, en resumidas cuentas.

* * *

 **Callejón**

Otra vez estaba en un espacio bastante estrecho como para maniobrar con comodidad, y para mayor sufrimiento tenía enfrente a Nemesis junto con varios zombies. La sensei prefirió dejar que el monstruo acabara primero con los zombies que estaban adelante en su frenesí por alcanzarla, para luego así dispararle de manera concienzuda y así pasar rápido de allí, pero primero debió enfrentarse a la temible potencia de fuego del monstruo y sus poderosos golpes, aunque al final logró evitar ser severamente dañada y logró derribar las dos veces necesarias al monstruo.

-Ahora por lo fácil...

No era para menos cuando sólo tenía enfrente a tres zombies a los que les disparaba una vez y ya estaban listos. Nemesis era, después de todo, el único reto importante para la sensei.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Nada nuevo que reportar sobre la aventura de la sensei, simplemente acaba con dos pulgas gigantes, pasó de una parvada de cuervos y luego asó a una nueva horda de zombies cuando éstos se habían acercado a un bidón de gasolina que estaba justo en la bifurcación que llevaba por un lado a la oficina de ventas y por el otro a la entrada trasera al bar. Antes de continuar confirma que no quedaran más zombies, y en efecto quedaban dos que estaban semiocultos por la oscuridad, pero igual la sensei los ve y los liquida.

Lo siguiente para la sensei son las sanguijuelas a las que no despreció para dispararles también, y más tarde acaba con los mutantes de cinco patas para que estaban "custodiando" el edificio ante el que le interesaba entrar.

 **Oficina de ventas**

Nana de entrada debió esquivar a un zombie debido a que estaba tan cerca que más bien hubiese sido arriesgado dispararle, y al entrar al complejo la tiene más fácil para acabar con los muertos vivientes. Nuevamente no era difícil, más que nada no debía destruir las instalaciones que habían sobre las enormes mesas, y luego de eso pudo ingresar en la despensa del lugar.

-Vaya, vaya. Esto es mejor que mis rescates anteriores.

Esto Nana lo decía porque ahora para rescatar a la siguiente víctima debía sortear a los hunter, pero no era nada que no fuera capaz de manejar. Al final de la despensa de medicamenteos se encontraba Himawari, quien se escondía tras unas cajas para evitar que los hunter la rebanaran cual jamón, pero eso ya no era un problema cuando Nana llega a ella, señal de que los monstruos habían caído todos.

 **-** Ya todo está bien, Furutani, así que puedes escapar.

-Gracias, sensei- dice Himawari antes de irse corriendo de allí, obviamente dejando la recompensa correspondiente.

* * *

 **Paso al bar**

Nana no tiene inconvenientes para llegar hasta este punto, pero su suerte sufre un cambio radical cuando aparecen dos Nemesis armados con sus lanzacohetes, y ambos estaban demasiado cerca como para que Nana les pudiera atacar. El mejor recurso al que pudo acudir la sensei fue esquivar los ataques hasta que, por un error de cálculo de uno de los Nemesis, su lanzacohetes le diera directamente al otro monstruo, dejándolo derribado y así Nishigaki-sensei aprovecha para dispararle al monstruo que estaba atrás. Cuando los dos monstruos estaban derribados temporalmente, Nana decide que lo mejor sería correr antes que los monstruos se levantaran y la empezaran a seguir, pues de los contrario se las vería bastante fea para salir mientras estuviera en ese pasillo tan estrecho.

* * *

 **Bar**

Sólo quedaba una chica para rescatar: Mirakurun. Increíblemente a Nana se le estaban acabando las balas, señal de la resistencia que mostraba Nemesis ante las armas de la sensei.

Los zombies estaban rodeando a la agotada Mirakurun y estaban a punto de destruirla, pero Nishigaki-sensei reacciona rápidamente y acaba con todos los zombies, logrando así el rescate de la mahou shojo.

-Está usted a salvo, Mirakurun.

-Muchas gracias. Como recompensa te dejaré este bonus...

Nana contempla cómo Mirakurun creaba con su magia el último pack de municiones que iba a recibir antes de llegar al almacén, y después de eso Mirakurun se va de allí.

* * *

 **Entrada frontal del bar**

Para Nishigaki-sensei fue preferible esta vía a tener que vérselas nuevamente contra los Nemesis, y desde luego debió hacerle frente a los hunter que iban corriendo a ella a toda velocidad. No era el final del camino todavía, pero ya casi estaba, y más aún a medida que derrotaba los obstáculos que culminaban el camino.

* * *

 **Almacén**

Sólo quedaba la horda final y podría verse la cara con el jefe del R.P.D. Brian Irons. Las municiones eran sin duda bastante letales, y para remate también bastante extendibles en su rango de año, lo que facilitó la victoria de la sensei, quien prácticamente contaba con más de cinco minutos de tiempo y aún estaba con una abundante provisión de municiones, pero mejor siguió.

Ya habiendo atravesado la puerta, Nana se acerca a Irons y su asistente, quienes por cierto ya la estaban esperando.

-Bueno, te has ganado la recompensa prometida y tu libertad...

La asistente le entrega a Nishigaki-sensei el portafolios con l símbolo de Umbrella, pero antes de que la sensei se fuera la asistente la detiene.

-Disculpe, pero si es tan amable no puede ofrecer sus armas.

-Así es- responde Irons antes de que Nana pudiese hacerlo-. Tus armas son bastante efectivas en el campo de combate, aunque no resultó tan fuerte ante Nemesis tipo-T, pero en general son armas bastante interesantes a nivel bélico.

Nana no pone ninguna objeción y entrega todas sus armas para luego finalmente retirarse con su maleta. Irons estaba muy contento con sus nuevas armas, pero justo en el momento en que la sensei desaparece, las armas empiezan a brillar, señal de que iban a explotar como hacen todos los inventos de Nana tarde o temprano.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y en cuanto a Nishigaki-sensei, simplemente le quedaba disfrutar su merecida recompensa, y eso le permitió permanecer indiferente a la explosión que acontece justo detrás de ella.

 **Fin de mercenarias 2**

* * *

Ahora sólo queda esperar a ver si recibo alguna respuesta a la pregunta que dejé en el capítulo pasado sobre qué harán Ayano y Kyouko, o de lo contrario tendré que ir por lo automático. Como sea, hasta aquí los dejo por ahora, zombiefans y yurifans.

Hasta otra


	9. Con ella

**Advertencia:** Ya la decisión ha sido tomada, y así voy a continuar esta historia de _Resident Yuri_. Lástima que no hubo reviews para opinar sobre cómo seguir, pero igual hay que continuar :/

 **Con ella**

 _Opción elegido: Ninguna - Acción automática_

Ayano y Kyouko no pudieron tomar una decisión para tratar de evitar al monstruo, y debido a ello tuvieron que enfrentarlo en ese mismo momento. Ayano esquiva por un margen mínimo el primer golpe del monstruo, pero el segundo golpe acaba derribándola y dejándola a merced de que Nemesis la tomara por el cuello. Kyouko no lo duda más y empieza a dispararle al monstruo con todo lo que tiene, y eso junto con la resistencia que pone Ayano sirvió para que la tsundere se salvara de una muerte segura. Nemesis ruge y se lanza ahora contra Kyouko.

-¡Toshino Kyouko!

Kyouko es alcanzada por el golpe del monstruo y es impulsada hacia atrás a causa de ello. Ayano se enfurece al ver que el monstruo había agredido a su rubia y le dispara sin piedad alguna. Nemesis se da cuenta del intento de Ayano de fulminarlo como sea y trata de golpearla nuevamente, pero la tsundere estaba furiosa y los golpes estaban cada vez más lejos de atinarle.

-¡Toma esto, cosa!

Los disparos son críticos y Nemesis acaba siendo derrotado. Kyouko se sorprende de ver que Ayano lograra vencer algo así, pero de cualquier forma estaba contenta por haber sido salvada. Ayano estaba algo sentida, pero pensaba que todo valía la pena si Kyouko estaba bien.

-¿Te duele mucho, Ayano?- se preocupa Kyouko acercándose a la mencionada.

-N-no es nada- responde Ayano levantándose como puede-. M-mejor deberías ver si tú estás bien, Toshino Kyouko.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy en buenas condiciones- Kyouko flexiona un brazo para presumir fuerza-. Lo que pasa es que ese monstruo me parece que te pegó más fuerte a ti, y por eso me preocupabas, Ayano.

Ayano sentía que el rostro se le encendía a más no poder por aquellas palabras de Kyouko, y por alguna razón que se negaba a reconocer quería sonreír. Enserio Ayano le preocupaba a Kyouko, y eso era lo que la hacía sentir ¿feliz?

Ya urgidas de irse de allí antes que el monstruo se despertara, Kyouko toma de una mano a Ayano y la saca de allí. La tsundere sentía la necesidad de revisar el refrigerador de la cocina, pero Kyouko no la iba a dejar aún.

* * *

 **Entrada trasera**

-Eso fue bastante loco, ¿de dónde vino aquella cosa?- pregunta Kyouko cuando se apoya de una pared.

-No tengo ni idea, pero esa cosa mató al director- recuerda Ayano con algo de preocupación.

Kyouko queda estupefacta por las palabras de la tsundere, pero no dice nada. La noticia del director muerto definitivamente no era algo sin importancia, aún para alguien tan distraída y falta de interés en las cosas como Kyouko. Ayano se sienta en una banca cercana mientras seguía tomando aire a grandes bocanadas a causa del agotamiento y el dolor que tenía en el costado debido al golpe propinado. Al menos las dos chicas podían contar con que Nemesis no las iría a acosar por el momento, aunque Ayano no estaba segura de que sea la última vez que sabría de aquello... No iba a ser la última vez que lo enfrentara.

-Jamás había visto algo así- confiesa Kyouko-. Hasta ahora creía haberlo visto todo, sobretodo cuando unas cosas que tenían una lengua muy larga hirieron a Yui...

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué ocurrió?- se interesó Ayano apenas levantando la vista.

-Dudo que no lo sepas... Ya llevas un rato peleando tú también, aunque has tenido que arreglártelas sola ¿no?- a Ayano le parecía fuera de lo normal aquella seriedad con que Kyouko le respondía- Esta escuela se ha vuelto un infierno... Creí que sería divertido pelear contra zombies de verdad, pero resulta que ya he visto a varias chicas morir por esto, y además Yui, Chinatsu-chan y yo hemos estado solas todo el día peleando contra aquellos monstruos...- por un momento Ayano se percata que Kyouko decía la mayor parte de todo eso mirándola a ella- Afortunadamente hay una manera de escapar, Ayano, y me alegra mucho que haya podido encontrarte antes de huir de aquí.

-¿Una forma de huir? ¿Cómo?- Ayano se pone otra vez de pie.

-Hay una especie de pequeño tranvía en donde se encuentra Yui descansando, pero hay cosas que le faltan para que funcione...- Ayano se preguntaba mentalmente de qué cosas hablaba Kyouko, pero no dice nada- Ayano, necesito que te dirijas a ese tranvía, allá te diré más cosas, pero por ahora estoy buscando provisiones para nosotras (ahora incluyéndote a ti). Ve con Yui y Chinatsu-chan, y luego te veré allá- Kyouko se aleja de allí antes que Ayano pudiera decirle nada.

Le preocupaba bastante que Kyouko pudiera sucumbir ante los zombies, pero Ayano fue capaz de comprender que de haber sido así no la habría visto después de todo lo ocurrido, así que solo acabó deseando en silencio que tuviera suerte y continuó su propio camino, y esta vez ella misma evitó volver a la cocina, en caso de que Nemesis se hubiese despertado, y a mitad de camino AYano se encontró lo que parecía ser una manivela hexagonal que estaba muy oxidada. No sabía en qué podría usarlo, pero como sea la llevó.

* * *

 **Gimnasio interno**

El lugar estaba realmente amplio, obviando todos los escombros y cadáveres que habían regados por el lugar. Ayano encuentra finalmente el pasaje por donde había que poner los botones que decía aquel informe que encontró en la zona secreta tras el despacho del director, así que Ayano pone el botón en uno de los lugares vacíos de la puerta y espera a ver la reacción, pero no pasa nada, faltaba otro botón.

Entonces Ayano visualiza un pasillo recién creado a un lado del gimnasio, y al pensar que tal vez habría algo interesante, se dirige allá para averiguar.

* * *

 **Zona nueva**

Allí Ayano se las tiene que ver con un cortafuegos que estaba cerrado y una escalera que estaba a mitad de camino, pero lo que el vulgo vería como algo sin sentido, Ayano encontró la clave para quitar el cortafuegos al mover las escaleras a un alimentador de energía que estaba muy alto como para alcanzarlo sola, y luego de eso enciende el alimentador, baja rápido y activa la apertura del cortafuegos, aunque ello la hace llevarse un susto cuando se encuentra una llamarada cubriendo el paso, aunque no tanto como para que Ayano no intentara atravesarlo, cosa que hace precisamente, sorteando algunos inconvenientes menores y llevándose un susto con una pequeña explosión de fuego cuando lo pasaba de largo.

* * *

 **Habitación nueva**

Se trataba de un cuarto más o menos pequeño cuyo espacio estaba todavía más reducido por un montón de cajas y libros que estaban apilados en varios montones que eran casi tan altos como una persona adulta, por lo que Ayano tenía dificultades para ver cualquier cosa que no estuviera justo frente a ella. También habían cuerpos desperdigados por todos lados, y Ayano tenía que probar como pudiera si estaban realmente muertos o si eran zombies que se hacían los muertos, y en dados casos les disparaba para así despejar el camino.

Una fría gota de sudar bajaba por el rostro de la tsundere, no era fácil llevar por siempre aquel paso cauteloso cuando sabía que había quedado con encontrarse nuevamente con Kyouko, el tiempo no sobraba para la tsundere, pero igual debía ser cautelosa.

Dos informes de parte de chicas del club de periodismo... No parecía haber nada más importante que eso, pero cuando Ayano pensaba que no valía la pena seguir allí, encuentra algo bastante curioso...

Resultaba ser el otro botón que faltaba para abrir la puerta que había trucado Nishigaki-sensei, por lo que la tsundere no se lo piensa dos veces y toma ese botón para tomar un rumbo nuevo: el tranvía donde estaba Yui.

-Esta vez seré yo quien te espere, Toshino Kyouko- se dice a sí misma Ayano antes de retirarse de ese apretujado lugar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y así les digo chaíto hasta que suba el siguiente capi de _Resident Yuri,_ donde les traigo más avances de la historia _._ Un saludo a todos los fans de Yuruyuri y de Resident Evil (Y).

Hasta otra


	10. Las supervivientes

**Advertencia:** ¿Alguien quiere survival yuri? Aquí les traigo el survival yuri. Saludos a la comunidad de Yuruyuri World Fans, les prometo algo que no se esperan, o tal vez sí, dependiendo de cómo lo vean :D

 **Las supervivientes**

Ayano no pierde el tiempo para dirigirse a la puerta trucada por Nishigaki-sensei y utiliza los botones para abrirla. Ahora no había nada que pudiera bloquear el paso de la tsundere.

-Solo espero que no hayan más monstruos que bloqueen el paso.

* * *

 **Paso extraño**

El lugar estaba extrañamente vacío para la opinión de Ayano a pesar de que eso era lo que quería. Algo le decía a la tsundere que debía tener cuidado, pero igual siguió de largo hasta el siguiente paso.

* * *

 **Tranvía**

Luego de pasar por encima de algunos zombies e incidentes menores con poca o ninguna importancia, Ayano logra llegar al lugar donde la había citado Kyouko poco antes. A pesar de verse relativamente tranquilo, a Ayano le parecía lamentable el panorama de desolación del lugar, habían cosas tiradas por todas lados, las pocas paredes que aún permanecían en pie estaban manchadas de sangre y mugre, había fuego cerca del pequeño tranvía que se erigía rumbo al techo de la escuela. Ayano en ese momento deseaba saber adónde llegaría a conducir eso, pero antes tenía que encontrarse con Kyouko, así que no esperó más y se dirigió a una de las dos puertas que tenía dicho tranvía.

La primera puerta estaba cerrada. Posiblemente estaba cerrada desde el otro lado, y de ser así entonces no funcionaría la ganzúa, por lo que mejor probó suerte en la otra puerta, y esta sí se abre efectivamente.

-De acuerdo, hora de ver quién más hay aquí.

Al entrar no ve a nadie al principio, lo único llamativo dentro del tranvía eran las máquinas que estaban en la parte trasera de dicho vehículo. Ayano vio con decepción que habían cosas que hacían falta para poner esa cosa en marcha, y esas cosas eran un fusible, un cable conector y una buena cantidad de combustible. La joven toma nota mental de lo que hacía falta para más tarde intentar buscarlo, y luego de ello intenta dirigirse al otro compartimiento, pero escucha la puerta, y al voltear se encuentra que era Chinatsu quien entraba.

-¿De verdad es usted, Sugiura-senpai?- es lo primero que dice la yandere, y es que le sorprendía encontrar una nueva superviviente.

-Ohayo, Yoshikawa-san- saluda Ayano con un pequeño gesto de mano-. Entonces es verdad lo que dijo Toshino Kyouko acerca de ti y de Funami-san. Están vivas después de todo.

Por un momento se acuerda realmente de Yui, ella no había entrado junto con Chinatsu. Ayano encuentra que Chinatsu miraba con preocupación en una dirección en específico, y al dar también con lo que veía se encuentra con la persona por quien se estaba preocupando. Yui estaba semioculta entre los asientos más próximos a la puerta entre los vagones, y por lo visto estaba bastante herida, cosa que también causó la preocupación de la tsundere.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Funami-san?

-A-Ayano- Yui respiraba con dificultad y se notaba que estaba sufriendo mucho-, con que también has logrado sobrevivir a esos monstruos...

-Desde luego, Funami-san- responde Ayano con profundo respeto.

-Qué bien. Es una lástima que no haya podido ayudar a nadie más a salir de este apocalipsis. Me siento tan culpable...

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Yui-senpai?- se queja Chinatsu con evidente preocupación por su amada- Has sido increíblemente valiente, pero esas cosas te hirieron en el peor momento, eso es todo.

-Eres muy tierna, Chinatu-chan, pero la verdad es que fui un completo fraude en el campo de batalla- ni a Ayano ni a Chinatsu les gustó nada esa forma de Yui de referirse a sí misma-. No pude salvar a más nadie, y al final yo misma debí ser salvada de ser devorada por lo zombies...

-Bueno, ya basta de hablar. Mejor deberías centrarte en descansar y recuperarte, Funami-san- corta Ayano con bastante seriedad-. En vez de culparte por todo deberías pensar en lo que podrías hacer al rato, gato.

Yui sufre de un breve y a la vez doloroso ataque de risa que contiene como puede, y en cuanto Ayano se asegura que Chinatsu estaría cuidando de ella, continúa por la puerta que se había fijado desde antes.

* * *

 **Vagón delantero**

Allí resulta que se encontraba Kyouko revisando las armas que estaba llevando, y al parecer no le ponía atención a nada más hasta que vio a Ayano.

-Qué alegría que hayas venido aquí como te había dicho, Ayano- felicita Kyouko poniéndose de pie-. No somos muchas, pero mientras estemos unidas no habrá ningún bicho feo que pueda comernos.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa clase de líneas, Toshino Kyouko?

-Últimamente he tenido que jugar algunos videojuegos survival, y además hace poco leí también algunos doujinshi de terror, así que supongo que será eso...

-Yui-senpai no se encuentra nada bien- aparece Chinatsu con la preocupación a flor de piel-. Tenemos que apurarnos y buscar las piezas que necesitamos para poner en marcha esta cosa. Yui-senpai no podrá pelear si se nos viene otra horda de zombies como la anterior.

-Eso lo sé- Kyouko vuelve a poner esa pose seria que no era nada típica en ella-, por esa misma razón debemos repartir las siguientes tareas: Chinatsu-chan debe buscar provisiones, después de todo necesitaremos comida en algún momento- la yandere asiente levemente-. Ayano debe buscar los materiales que hacen falta para arrancar este tranvía- ese trabajo al menos no era imposible según la tsundere, y es que al menos ya sabía qué necesitaba buscar-. Yo por mi parte tendré que buscar municiones, o por lo menos cualquier cosa que podamos utilizar como armas contra esos zombies. Nuestra misión es llegar a la torre del reloj al que conduce el tranvía para desde allí pedir rescate. Escuché que allá podrían mandar un helicóptero, y además escuché que allí sobreviven algunos de mis bocetos de Mirakurun- eso último sólo sacó una gota a ambas oyentes.

Ayano en ese momento se había acordado de aquella postal que mencionaba curiosamente la torre del reloj que Kyouko mencionaba. Con que de allí la importancia de ese lugar. Tan solo esperaba que lo que Kyouko aseveraba fuese verdad, pues de ese modo podrían finalmente salir de ese infierno y estar a salvo. Al fin había una manera de escapar de todo aquello y poner punto y final a toda ese derrame de sangre y aquellas horribles balaceras.

-De acuerdo, yo cumpliré con mi parte, Toshino Kyouko- Ayano asía con firmeza su arma, y Kyouko la ve con confianza y ¿cariño?

-Sé que lo puedes lograr, Ayano- anima Kyouko con mucha amabilidad-. Esta tarea no me atrevería a dársela a nadie más, pues no conozco a nadie tan diligente y responsable como tú.

-¡P-por supuesto que sí! ¿Acaso lo dudabas?- Ayano sentía que se le calentaba el corazón por aquel halago de parte de Kyouko, pero como pudo mantuvo la compostura.

Luego de afinar detalles de lo que debían hacer y cómo debían proceder, Kyouko finalmente le ofrece a Ayano una cartuchera en donde podría guardar municiones o medicinas. Chinatsu simplemente toma sus cosas y sale del lugar con paso aplomado, esperando regresar lo más rápido posible para así atender a Yui. Ya estando Ayano lista y Kyouko con su arma al hombro, era el momento de preparar todo para aquel viaje que las llevaría a esa torre que aún no sabían que les aguardaría, pero por el momento cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse ahí donde estaban.

Ayano nota que en uno de los asientos se encontraba una llave inglesa, cosa que vendría bien por si acaso había algo que necesitara desatorar, así que la tomó y empezó su nueva aventura por separado de las demás, y para ello quitó el seguro de la puerta que estaba cerrada.

* * *

 **Paso extraño**

Ayano regresa a donde había estado antes, como siempre desconfiando de esa aparente calma que se respira en el ambiente cuando no se ven los zombies, y en eso nota un pasillo que no había visto la vez anterior. Tomando en cuenta que Chinatsu y Kyouko se había separado de ella algunos minutos atrás, era de suponerse que estaban en otro lado, pero como sea la tsundere iba a tomar ese camino, no tenía sentido no aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le presentase.

* * *

 **Afueras del almacén de combustible**

Un nuevo lugar con materiales de todo tipo obstaculizando el paso en cualquier sentido vial, para variar. Ayano se mantenía en guardia, no bajaba la pistola por nada del mundo. Ese silencio tan profundo y tan inquietante no le gustaba nada.

Al final del camino se encontraba finalmente el almacén que interesaba abrir, así que Ayano comprueba la manera de hacerlo así. La manera de abrirlo era por medio de una manivela o palanca que pudiese utilizar para retirar el cortafuegos, y precisamente la manivela que tenía la tsundere era la indicada para abrirla, por lo que de inmediato se pone en acción.

Al principio todo iba bien, pero cuando iba a la mitad se rompe la manivela, haciendo que el cortafuegos se volviera a cerrar. Ayano gritaría maldiciones por su mala suerte si no hubiese venido preparada, y es que en ningún momento había olvidado el provecho que sería capaz de sacarle a la llave inglesa, aunque no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto. El caso es que Ayano sacó la llave inglesa y la ajustó con la fuerza necesaria como para atenazar firmemente el trozo atorado de la manivela, empieza a girar otra vez, y así logra abrir ese molesto cortafuegos. Quizá haya sido un proceso lento, pero un logro es un logro.

Ya con la manivela hecha pedazos y con casi la mitad de ésta atorado dentro del encuadre para abrir el cortafuego, Ayano no veía sentido alguno en intentar recuperarlo, así que simplemente dejó tirada la otra mitad que estaba en el suelo y entra el almacén, esperando encontrar lo primero que necesitaba para poner el tranvía en funcionamiento.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Me pregunto qué opinan sobre e debut en el fic de Chinatsu y de Yui. Supongo que ya sabrán lo que sigue, siempre y cuando hayan jugado RE3 y no hayan olvidado los horrores por los que se pasan en el juego. Por lo pronto me retiro, hay muchas historias aún esperándome XD

Hasta otra


	11. Los tres componentes (y I)

**Advertencia:** El nuevo capítulo ya ha llegado, para aquellos que han leído hasta este punto. Ni Yuruyuri ni Resident Evil me pertenecen, aunque ustedes ya lo saben XD

 **Los tres componentes (y I)**

Ayano ya estaba dentro de aquel extraño depósito y se bastante asombrada al ver cómo era aquel lugar a pesar de la desolación afuera. El depósito estaba bastante limpio y todo estaba en orden, algo que Ayano sentía que acabaría olvidando en cualquier momento. No había mucho tiempo para contemplar ese lugar, y Ayano era consciente de ello, así que se adentró para averiguar qué podía encontrar allí, y entonces oye que alguien abre la puerta.

-¿Quién es...?

-Tranquila Ayano, sólo soy yo- responde Kyouko de lo más pasota.

-¿Toshino Kyouko?- Ayano estaba algo sorprendida por la llegada de la rubia.

-Es que aquí había conseguido algunas municiones hace poco, y por esa razón quise venir otra vez, para ver si podía conseguir más.

Ayano no dijo nada, pero había comprendido el punto de Kyouko, así que siguió su búsqueda por el aceite que aquel tranvía necesitaba. Por un momento entra en una pequeña habitación que al parecer tenía el piso completamente encharcado en gasolina. Esa vista era un completo contraste con el orden y la limpieza del recibidor, pero al menos no habían cadáveres ni manchas de sangre por ningún lado, La revisión fue rápida, y es que no había gran cosa que revisar: algunos cables dispersos por el suelo; una decena de depósitos portátiles de gasolina, aceite, y grasa; algunas cajas de herramientas vacías; mesas averiadas que seguramente habían sido traídos para ser reparadas; afiches tan viejos que algunos ni se podían distinguir de ninguna forma; un libro pequeño con un tutorial de reparación de muebles; y también planos que mostraban a detalle las composiciones de cada mesa, silla y escritorio. El lugar era pequeño y algo caótico en el sentido ordinario de la palabra, pero de alguna manera estaba el espacio muy bien administrado, para el parecer de alguien promedio.

A pesar de todo, a Ayano no le parece adecuado nada de lo que había en ese lugar, así que regresa al recibidor y ve a Kyouko revisando en el depósito y tirando varias cosas, acabando así con el orden ejemplar que había allí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Toshino Kyouko?

-Sólo estoy buscando- responde Kyouko sin apartar su atención de donde buscaba-. Moo, hubiera elegido buscar las provisiones. Tal vez así habría encontrado algo de ron con pasas.

A Ayano le sale una gota en la cabeza, le sorprendía que Kyouko tuviera esa habilidad para decir tonterías intacta en medio de ese apocalipsis, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

-¿Escuchas eso, Ayano?- alerta la rubia pegando la oreja a la puerta de pronto.

-¿Que si escucho qué?

-¡Son los zombies! Seguro que nos han olido y están afuera para devorarnos- Ayano se asusta bastante y prepara su arma para luchar, pero Kyouko le atraviesa un brazo-. Yo iré, Ayano. Tú debes buscar los insumos para el tranvía- Ayano iba a protestar, pero Kyouko extrañamente le tapa la boca con la punta de sus dedos-. Ya te había dicho que tú eres la más indicada para buscar las cosas que le faltan al tranvía, y por que confío en ti es que quiero te quedes aquí mientras yo salgo a pelear. Tú puedes hacerlo, Ayano- y entonces la rubia sale corriendo del depósito.

Ayano quería gritar para prevenir a Kyouko, pero la voz no le salía, algo le decía que en vez de ir directamente tras Kyouko, más bien debía buscar rápido el combustible para luego poder ayudarla. Era complicado, de eso no había la menor duda, pero no era momento de contradecir lo que le dijo Kyouko, y menos tomando en cuenta que estaba sacando la casta de líder en ese momento tan apremiante. Luego de apretar algo preocupada los puños, finalmente Ayano da media vuelta y busca el combustible a toda prisa. Nuevamente no ve nada, era realmente desesperante, pero Ayano debía perseverar o no podría ayudar a Kyouko. La clave para hallar lo que necesitaba estaba en un contenedor electrónico que sólo se podía desbloquear si eran descifrados los tres códigos de combinaciones de luces que hicieran coincidir una luz con una letra seleccionada. Ayano pone a prueba los botones para comprender cómo funcionaban, y una vez que se acostumbra, ya no habían excusas para no lograrlo. Ayano piensa detenidamente en cómo combinar los botones para hacer que las luces coincidieran, y rápidamente había logrado completar los tres códigos para así poder sacar un aditivo de aceite. Ayano casi grita de decepción al ver que sólo se trataba de eso, pero la etiqueta del mismo señala que era especial para mejorar la calidad de un combustible, además que alguien le había escrito encima que eso se podía usar para el tranvía. No viendo otra opción, Ayano lo termina de tomar para así salir.

-¡Allá voy, Toshino Kyouko! ¡Resiste, por favor!

Pero por un momento parecía que ella misma no sería capaz de salir porque una chispa empieza a saltar de los cables que estaban tirados en el suelo encharcado de gasolina. Ayano estaba convencida hasta entonces que esos cables no representaban ningún peligro, y de pronto tuvo que tirarse tan lejos como pudiese para no ser alcanzada por una enorme bola de fuego que sale de una fortísima explosión. En apenas un instante el depósito completo estaba en ruinas, una forma bastante miserable de acabar con posiblemente lo único en orden que había en toda Nanamori.

Pequeñas explosiones se escuchaban una tras otra en el interior de la habitación interna donde seguramente ya no quedaba nada en pie a causa de las llamas, y eso anima a Ayano a salir más rápido.

* * *

 **Fuera del depósito**

Lo siguiente que ve Ayano hace que el corazón se le encogiera a un tamaño que le causaba intenso dolor. Kyoko yacía apoyada a un lado de la entrada, con los ojos cerrados y con el arma tirada a un lado. Es como si los zombies le hubiesen ganado la pelea y la mataran por ello. Ayano se cae sobre sus rodillas y no hace nada por detener el torrente de lágrimas que salían de sus bellos y tristes ojos.

-No... Toshino K-Kyouko... ¿Porqué te hi-hice caso...?- Ayano toca por un momento el rostro de la rubia, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si Kyouko se llega a convertir en zombie o no. Ya Ayano sentía cómo se le alejaban las ganas de vivir- Toshino Kyouko...

-T-tranquila, Ayano. Aún estoy aquí- Ayano mira sollozante cómo Kyouko despierta y se soba la cabeza antes de levantarse-. Esa pelea fue realmente intensa, creí que acabarían comiéndome y que me convertiría en uno de ellos.

Ayano no pudo aguantar las ganas que tenía de abrazar fuertemente a Kyouko. Enserio creyó que la había perdido para siempre, que lo que había allí era sólo un cadáver todavía fresco de quien amaba sin admitirlo. Kyouko viva en un momento así había hecho que el alma regresara al cuerpo de Ayano, y estaba tan feliz que ni sus impulsos de tsundere podían con ello.

-¡No tenías que pegarme ese susto, Toshino Kyouko idiota! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me preocupaste hace un momento!- Kyouko le daba a Ayano unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara, y la vicepresidenta seguía aferrada a Kyouko- ¡No vuelvas a salir a pelear tú sola! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a correr un peligro así!

-El caso es que mientras estemos aquí, nunca dejaremos de estar expuestas a ese peligro, Ayano- corrige Kyouko con una leve sonrisa-. No llores, que nadie se ha muerto, a pesar de todo. Ya nos podemos ir.

A pesar que Kyouko mostraba total fluidez y naturalidad en sus movimientos, Ayano prefirió ayudarla a caminar mientras se alejaban del depósito. Sin embargo, las llamas salen de pronto de la puerta y se extienden a gran velocidad a unos bidones que estaban cerca de allí. Ayano y Kyouko se dan cuenta de ello y se alejan corriendo a toda velocidad, ambas sosteniéndose mutuamente una mano por si una de ellas se resbalaba.

Las llamas alcanzan una gran dimensión antes de llegar a los bidones, y entonces una explosión mucho más grande que las anteriores ocasiona que todo el segmento completo de la secundaria Nanamori fuera destruido y se derrumbara, dejando como resultado el fin del mismo. Ahora lo que se veía desde donde cayeron Ayano y Kyouko era el exterior, tal y como si se estuviera viendo por una enorme y accidentada ventana.

-T-Toshino Kyouko... ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Ayano tratando de levantarse.

-Eso fue intenso, creí que esa explosión nos mataría, o como mínimo nos dejaría sordas- responde Kyouko teniendo las mismas dificultades que Ayano para levantarse.

Aún había fuego detrás de las dos chicas, pero era poco pues estaba justo al borde de lo que quedaba de sección de la escuela. Nuevamente a Ayano la embargaba una sensación de tragedia por el despojo en que había quedado reducido lo único con un aspecto decente que quedaba en todo el edificio de Nanamori.

-Al menos tengo el aditivo para hacer el combustible del tranvía...

-Pero aún así falta mucho para que nos podamos ir- lamenta Kyouko luego de sacudirse el polvo del uniforme-. Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino, no nos podemos quedar.

Ayano comprendía a la perfección lo que quería decir Kyouko. Aún tenía que conseguir el combustible adecuado, un fusible y el cable de alimentación. A pesar que en ese momento Ayano no quería separarse de Kyouko, también sabía que era necesario hacerlo porque de lo contrario no lograrían progresar en la búsqueda de lo que necesitaban, así que ambas se dieron una última mirada antes de separarse. Fue en un instante muy fugaz, pero a Ayano le dio la impresión que Kyouko tampoco quería dejarla sola. Seguramente fue sólo eso, una ligera impresión.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Trataré de adelantar para la semana que viene el siguiente capítulo, y si llega a pasar, entonces este no sería el último capítulo del año. De todos modos me despido por ahora, que pronto tendrán el siguiente capi.

Hasta otra


	12. Los tres componentes (y II)

**Advertencia:** Pues bueno, no pudo ser aquello de subir un capítulo más antes de Año Nuevo, así que abro en todo caso 2016 con este nuevo capítulo. Un saludo a los miembros de la comunidad que han leído este crossover y mis deseos de que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad, y que además tengan un mejor y más próspero Año Nuevo.

 **Los tres componentes (y II)**

Ayano había vuelto al pasaje bifurcado que había tras la puerta trucada por la sensei, estaba lista para emprender la siguiente parte del viaje para obtener los insumos requeridos. La primera sorpresa pasa porque una puerta que no había visto al principio se abre violentamente, dejando salir a varios zombies más que Ayano derrotó rápidamente. A Ayano le daba curiosidad saber qué había en ese lugar que habían descubierto los zombies para ella (por decirlo de algún modo), así que entra y encuentra un busto del director de Nanamori, y en éste también habían un libro de bronce removible y un interruptor para bajar el brazo que contenía dicho libro. Ayano sabía que debía haber una buena razón para ello, y para comprobarlo usa el interruptor y retira el libro. No pasa nada.

Era bastante extraño, y Ayano revisa minuciosamente el libro y luego la mano del director, notando que había una forma algo peculiar en la parte interna de los dedos. Tal vez había algo más que debía portar esa mano para hacer ese algo especial que presentía Ayano, así que se llevó el libro hasta que supiera su utilidad.

* * *

 **Entrada del comedor**

Ayano había revisado cada lugar hasta que llega a este punto, y entonces encuentra una fuente que estaba en muy mal estado, y para remate estaba junto a un cableado que chispeaba una y otra vez. A un lado de esa fuente había un agujero con forma de libro. Ayano prueba entonces a entrar antes a la fuente y quita otra figura que había allí, con forma de brújula, y al hacerlo se activa la fuente, dejando salir agua electrificada por llegar al cableado inestable. Ayano veía aquello demasiado peligroso y vuelve a poner la brújula, desactivando la fuente. Estaba más que claro. Ayano va a la otra hendidura y le pone el libro de la estatua, luego toma nuevamente la brújula y no pasa nada. La tsundere suspira de alivio, no quería pasar otro susto así, y sin más regresa a la estatua.

* * *

 **Gimnasio interno**

A mitad de camino aparecen perros zombie saliendo de agujeros que habían en las paredes. No eran muchos los nuevos accidentes biológicos que Ayano tenía que neutralizar, pero igual la hacen sobresaltarse antes de abrir fuego. Una vez vencedora, nuestra joven tsundere continúa, ya confiada de no tener que pasar por más sobresaltos.

* * *

 **De vuelta con la estatua**

Ayano se apura y ubica la brújula de bronce en la mano de la estatua, y en cuanto lo hace, la estatua reacciona de manera distinta, dando media vuelta y abriendo un compartimiento bajo la parte trasera del busto, revelando finalmente una enorme batería que bien podría utilizar para poner en marcha una máquina. Ayano no sabía de qué le podría servir la batería, pero igual la lleva en caso de encontrar el momento de usarla. Ayano espera un momento más en caso de que pudiese hacer algo más, pero rápidamente se da cuenta que no es así y finalmente da media vuelta para continuar su camino, esperando no tener más sobresaltos, cosa imposible.

* * *

 **Zona pasada**

Afortunadamente el lugar estaba completamente vacío, por lo que Ayano procedió sin problemas a continuar. No lo había tomado en cuenta antes, pero había un camino distinto que llevaba a una escalera, y Ayano toma la vía para ver qué le podía esperar allí. Casualmente había un ascensor que no funcionaba por la ausencia de una batería que le provea energía, algo que casi hace que Ayano gritara de sorpresa por aquel logro ciego que había conseguido.

Era como si hubiera una señal invisible o algo que le indicara a Ayano qué hacer, no podía haber otra explicación. Ya nuestra tsundere deja de pensar en aquello e introduce la batería para accionar el ascensor, espera un par de segundos para que encendiera, y luego lo montó para dirigirse a un nuevo lugar.

* * *

 **Zona subterránea**

No hubo tiempo para sorprenderse de la clase de lugar en que Ayano se encontraba, aunque el lugar bien valiera el asombro. Arañas gigantes acechaban a mitad del camino y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Ayano, quien debió rápidamente desenfundar su escopeta y dispararles a todas hasta que sucumbieran, pero las criaturas daban una dificultad nueva, pues al morir éstas, emergían arañas mucho más pequeñas (pero aún así eran casi tan grandes como una tarántula), y a esas cosas Ayano no les podía disparar con la misma facilidad, así que tiene que pasar corriendo y pisarlas si podía. Había lo que parecía ser un compartimiento extraño, tal vez allí Ayano podría encontrar lo que buscaba.

* * *

 **Habitación eléctrica**

Era curioso el lugar. Era la primera vez que Ayano conocía este lugar, perdido bajo tierra, lejos de la curiosidad de cualquier estudiante de Nanamori. La verdadera fuente subterránea de energía que abastecía a toda la secundaria era un lugar completamente nuevo a cualquier experiencia previa de Ayano o alguna otra del consejo estudiantil. El lugar no era demasiado grande, pero su aspecto y aparente organización otorgaba algo de complejidad al lugar, así que va revisando despacio el lugar, notando la existencia de una máquina de provisión de energía para abrir un par de cortafuegos y un alimentador de energía que ya se encontraba activo. No queriendo tentar a la suerte, Ayano primero revisa cada uno de los cortafuegos y nota que cada uno de éstos requería una cantidad específica de voltaje para ser abiertos, luego la tsundere prueba la máquina para saber cómo funcionaba el mecanismo de voltaje.

Fue una fortuna que la máquina diera cantidades de voltaje para que así Ayano se hiciera una idea de cómo funcionaba, y así logró conseguir las cargas necesarias para abrir los dos cortafuegos. En el primer compartimiento que revisa Ayano, encuentra los fusibles que tanta falta le hacía al tranvía para poder funcionar. Ayano tenía un artículo más para poder huir con Kyouko de Nanamori. Pero debido a que no todo es color de rosa (y en esta historia mucho menos), Ayano escucha golpes que provenía de la parte intermedia del acceso al lugar, y al asomarse para saber qué era, lo que ve es a una horda de zombies golpeando y empujando la puerta para entrar allí. El objetivo era claro: devorar a Ayano.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **¿Qué acción realizará Ayano?**

Sobrecargar el alimentador de energía

Huir por la puerta de emergencia

* * *

Una vez más dejo al juicio de quienes se atrevan a comentar (si se atreven a comentar :'v) para definir la próxima acción de Ayano. Mi saludo a todos los lectores por el inicio del año 2016, y mis mejores deseos por la consecución de logros, felicidad, salud y unión, que lo demás sea sólo para reforzar.

Hasta otra


	13. Mercenarias 3: Chizuru

**Advertencia:** Y al igual que las dos veces anteriores, hago una pausa luego de la pregunta en el último capítulo para hacer este especial ¡Que aproveche!

 **Mercenarias 3: Chizuru**

Ya habiendo recibido su misión, Chizuru sale sin dudar del tranvía y se prepara para disparar a cualquier zombie que pusiera en amenaza su vida. Empieza bastante bien, siempre disparando en los puntos críticos y esquivando a los zombies de manera bastante ágil. Se veía de principio que la misión iba a ser completada.

Chizuru no presta atención alguna al reloj corriendo en contra, sabía que eso sólo serviría para presionarla y tornarla nerviosa en los momentos clave, y definitivamente perder no estaba entre sus planes.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Chizuru ni siquiera se toma la molestia de subestimar a los cuervos, a todo lo que fuera zombie le disparaba y continuaba con su camino. Puede que eso significara el gasto de una cantidad importante de balas, pero Chizuru veía aquello como algo que valiera la pena, pues eso le daba más tiempo para pelear correctamente con los enemigos fuertes, además que estaba confiada en conseguir buenos bonus en cuanto rescate a cada una de las chicas que estuvieran esparcidas a lo largo del camino hacia el almacén.

En la zona bifurcada, Chizuru espera pacientemente para que todos los zombies se apiñaran alrededor del bidón de gasolina y luego dispara. Se trata de un solo y certero disparo que aniquila a todos los obstáculos del camino y dejaba un jugoso bonus de tiempo que valía oro en momentos como ese, pero lejos de celebrar, Chizuru corre rápido para salvar a la primera chica.

* * *

 **Gasolinera**

Naturalmente, los perros zombies son las primeras criaturas en recibir a Chizuru, y ella responde con sendos disparos que muy pronto los dejan fuera de combate. Chizuru acude a todo correr al interior del local y escucha el grito de auxilio de Akari. Sabiendo que no podía sacar a Akari de ahí a menos que venciese a todos los zombies, Chizuru hace el trabajo lo más rápido posible, y así ayuda a la chica invisible.

-Ya estás bien. Será mejor que te vayas- dice la gemela luego de que Akari dejara de gemir y llorar de miedo.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, senpai.

Akari se va corriendo de allí, dejando como especial para Chizuru un pack de balas bastante interesante. Chizuru veía rendir frutos el esfuerzo hecho y continúa para salvar a la siguiente chica.

* * *

 **Imprenta**

Aún no parecía haber nada lo bastante fuerte como para hacer sudar a Chizuru, hasta que llega al edificio de la imprenta, y allí se prepara para hacer frente a dos hunter. Con los zombies es sencillo pelear por lo lentos y automáticos de sus movimientos, pero los hunter eran mucho más ágiles y mejor coordinados en sus movimientos, además que también tienen un salto impresionante, por lo que Chizuru tiene que replantear su forma de combate y empezar a evadir las mortales garras de los monstruos antes de que éstas la alcanzaran, pero al final logra el objetivo: vencer a los hunter.

Ya en el segundo piso, Chizuru escucha los gritos de auxilio de Sakurako, señal del peligro que estaba corriendo. Ya decidida a acabar con la segunda parte de su misión de una vez, Chizuru acaba con todos los zombies uno por uno, y después le avisa a Sakurako que todo estaba bien, pero la joven tsundere, justo como con Akari y Nishigaki-sensei, se va de allí corriendo, casi llevándose el bonus que le corresponde a Chizuru. Se notaba que Sakurako se dejaba llevar demasiado por el miedo, lo que hacía que Chizuru dudara del éxito de ella cuando le tocara ser la mercenaria.

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Luego de aquella corta pero intensa batalla contra los hunter, los perros no parecían ser la gran cosa ya, aunque los hunter efectivamente vuelven a aparecer dentro del restaurante, a lo que Chizuru responde con la misma estrategia de la imprenta para ir liquidándolos uno por uno. La diferencia fundamental era que la cocina era mucho más estrecha que la entrada de la imprenta, por lo que la gemela debía actuar con mayor rapidez y vencerlos antes que se concentraran demasiado y le pudieran hacer daño con facilidad.

Vencer a lo hunter sería más complicado, pero no imposible, y Chizuru lo lograría y continúa hasta bajar a la cámara de congeladores donde se encontraba Nishigaki-sensei rodeada de varios horribles zombies sedientos de sangre. Chizuru los liquida rápidamente y va a cerciorarse que la sensei estuviera bien, a lo que ella le da el bonus correspondiente antes de irse. Chizuru estaba mejor armada que antes para hacer frente a lo que sea que tuviera enfrente.

* * *

 **Paso a la planta eléctrica**

Chizuru llega corriendo al lugar y entonces esquiva un tentáculo que aparece repentinamente, y enfrente suyo se encontraba nada menos que Némesis, pero venía con algo que sin duda empezaba a provocar a la gemela: Némesis tenía en su frente una foto grande de Kyouko.

-Ahora sí que me hiciste enojar, Toshino no-se qué.

Chizuru guarda todas sus armas, una acción que a todas luces era algo en extremo arriesgado, pero lejos de quedar en desventaja ante el monstruo, Chizuru empieza a golpearlo y a causarle daño desde diversos ángulos. Némesis no es capaz de reaccionar ante los veloces golpes de la gemela y finalmente acaba siendo derrotado las dos veces necesarias para que no se volviera a levantar. Vencer al monstruo había tomado algo de tiempo, pero esta vez eso se traducía en un ahorro importante de balas y el bonus de tiempo correspondiente no era para nada despreciable. Ahora que había salido vencedora, Chizuru va corriendo al ascensor para rescatar a la tercera chica.

* * *

 **Planta eléctrica**

Las arañas estaban a la orden del día, como siempre, pero igual seguían siendo enemigos relativamente fáciles a los que Chizuru no tardó mucho en vencer. El lugar era bastante más silencioso que las zonas anteriores, pero igual era beneficioso, pues así Chizuru podía darse cuenta en caso que algún mostruo merodeara por ahí.

Al entrar a la planta y acabar con las pulgas mutantes, Chizuru escucha unas cosas cayéndose, pero ninguna voz entendible. Tal vez era que había llegado tarde para salvar a la joven que se encontraba allí, pero Chizuru no se iba a rendir hasta dar con la chica amenazada, y al llegar se encuentra que ahí estaba Rise Matsumoto. Eso explicaba mucho de porqué no oía a nadie gritar.

Como sea, Chizuru acabó con los zombies que quedaban y luego fue a decirle a la presidenta que estaba a salvo, recibiendo así su respectivo bonus de tiempo y municiones. Chizuru recoge las municiones rápidamente y se va de allí corriendo, el tiempo no se iba a detener por ella.

* * *

 **Antes de llegar al estacionamiento**

Némesis con los tentáculos liberados entra en escena para acabar con Chizuru y hacerla fallar en su misión, pero nuevamente tenía una foto de Kyouko pegada a su frente, grave error.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Déjame en paz!

Chizuru vuelve a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso a los tentáculos cubiertos con virus T, y por tanto debía esquivarlos para no perder, pero una vez más estaba en una ventaja completamente insospechada. Némesis trata de usar sus tentáculos para golpear o hacer algún tipo de daño a la gemela, pero ella los esquivaba todos y siempre lanzaba contraataques con efecto devastador y acaba derribándolo. Otra vez eso acababa en un desgaste importante de tiempo, e igualmente valía la pena según la misma Chizuru.

* * *

 **Estacionamiento**

El espacio era bastante cerrado, pero sólo habían zombies tapando el camino, por lo que la gemela no vio mucho inconveniente en acabar con todas y usar el bidón de gasolina para limpiar el camino de los zombies que se encontraban atrás. Nuevamente el avance estaba asegurado.

* * *

 **Callejón**

Nuevamente Némesis con la foto de Kyouko se encontraba allí, con el lanzacohetes preparado y con unas ganas evidentes de acabar de una vez por todas con Chizuru. La gemela lo enfrentaría de una vez si no fuesen por los zombies que estaban atravesados, pero tanto la gemela como el mosntruo limpiaban el camino hasta que el tercer round da inicio. Chizuru esquiva como puede los cohetes, y eso evitaba que se acercara lo suficiente como para golpearle, por lo que no le queda de otra que usar su arma más poderosa para herir a Némesis. De todas maneras Chizuru sabía que en algún momento usaría sus armas, solo que le hacía sentir mejor golpear al monstruo que tenía el rostro de "Toshino no-se-qué" en la frente. Logra derribar al monstruo, y entonces aprovecha para acabar con el resto de los zombies para así avanzar, no sin antes golpear un par de veces a Némesis para asegurarse de que no se volviera a levantar.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Lo siguiente era prácticamente un paseo para la joven gemela: perros, cuervos, pulgas y algunos zombies humanos a los que eliminaba uno tras otro con gran facilidad. Ya las peleas con los hunter y tres enfrentamientos con Némesis la habían preparado lo necesario para que lo demás resultara casi un paseo por el campo.

Chizuru estaba camino a la oficina de ventas, y desde luego debe vencer las sanguijuelas y luego a las bestias venenosas de cinco patas para tener más fácil el acceso al edificio.

 **Oficina de ventas**

El recibidor y el cuarto de equipos del edificio estaba completamente atestado de zombies. Chizuru usa su arma más básica para acabar con todos los zombies, las balas no estaban durando mucho ya, además que todavía no sabía qué le podía esperar al otro lado de la puerta, donde estaba la siguiente chica de debía salvar.

Y ahí estaba Furutani Himawari, la pechugona de Nanamori, pidiendo auxilio al estar rodeada de hunter por todos lados. Chizuru se prepara para enfrentar a los hunter que no tenían piedad con sus ataques mortíferos. Chizuru tiene algunas dificultades por tener que esquivar a las criaturas, pero de alguna manera las deja fuera de combate para así salvar a Himawari. La joven tetona deja el bonus correspondiente, muy útil desde el punto de vista de Chizuru, tomando en cuenta que aún tenía un largo camino por delante.

* * *

 **Paso al bar**

Luego de regresar, tomar el otro camino al lado del bidón explotado y acabar con algunos perros, Chizuru se dirigía al camino bifurcado cuando escucha pasos inconfundibles, era Némesis, y seguramente venía con otra cara de Kyouko pegada a la frente. Chizuru guarda sus armas y prepara los puños para darle una buena paliza al monstruo, pero la sorpresa que se lleva es grande cuando ve que no era uno sino dos Némesis armados con lanzacohetes, y encima tenían imágenes ChitoxAya en sus frentes en lugar de la foto de Kyouko. Ahora la cosa sí se había puesto difícil para la gemela.

Chizuru saca sus mejores armas e intenta disparar, pero cada vez que enfoca a los monstruos ve las imágenes de su gemela Chitose y Ayano juntas, y un hilo de baba se escurre de su boca mientras se distrae completamente, dejándola vulnerable a los despiadados ataques de los monstruos. Parecía que iba a ser la primera "Mercenaria" que no lograría el objetivo, pues su capacidad de batalla se había perdido prácticamente, pero de alguna manera debía por lo menos esquivarlos, aunque no sería fácil, el daño la había ralentizado también.

No había ya posibilidad de victoria, mejor Chizuru corre lo más rápido que puede y evade los cohetes de ambos Némesis hasta que logra llegar al bar. Se salvó por la mínima.

* * *

 **Bar**

Era una lástima que Chizuru no tuviera tiempo de curarse o al menos tomar un respiro, y es que ahora debía salvar a Mirakurun de una nueva horda de zombies. Esta vez Chizuru sencillamente acaba con todos rápidamente, o tan rápido como sus heridas se lo permitían, su cuerpo estaba muy mal como para permitirse una balacera larga. Apenas lo logra, y entonces se dirige casi a rastras adonde Mirakurun para decirle que estaba a salvo.

-Muchas gracias, amiga- dice Mirakurun poniéndose de pie y empezando a mover su báculo-. Déjame curarte, aunque eso signifique que el bonus de municiones será poco a cambio- Chizuru accede y se deja revitalizar antes de recojer el bonus de balas-. Bueno, ahora me voy de aquí- y entonces, con otro movimiento de su báculo, la brujita Mirakurun desaparece.

Ya mucho mejor, Chizuru emprende nuevamente camino, y se olvidaría de los dos Némesis, después de todo nunca lograría vencerlos mientras tengan imágenes ChitoxAya en sus frentes.

* * *

 **Entrada frontal del bar**

Lo que Chizuru menos necesitaba era un grupo de hunter dispersos por toda la calle, e incluso en la otra calle también se las tiene que ver con algunos. Las balas estaban cerca de agotarse, además que el tiempo pronto se acabaría si no se apuraba, así que aboga por disparos críticos y tal vez vencerlos más de uno a la vez para al menos así salir beneficiada en cuanto a tiempo. Quedarían un par de hunter que todavía querían pelea, pero Chizuru los ignora y corre tan rápido como le sea posible para llegar al último tramo de su penoso camino.

* * *

 **Almacén**

Fue muy oportuno que Chizuru ahorrara algunas balas, porque ahora tenía una horda bastante concentrada de zombies que estaban cubriendo completamente el camino. Chizuru usa sus últimas balas para derribar a los zombies, pero aún habían muchos en pie cuando a Chizuru se le agota la última bala. Ahora tenía que sortearlos sin armas y con menos de treinta segundos de tiempo. Parecía ser el fin de Chizuru.

Pero como si de una revelación se tratase, Chizuru tiene la idea de visualizar a Kyouko en el rostro de cada uno de los monstruos, su única oportunidad para derrotarlos y limpiar el camino a su salvación. Ya mentalizada, Chizuru empieza su combate final por la supervivencia, logrando destruir a los zombies con una velocidad increíble. En cuestión de pocos segundos estaba nuevamente corriendo. Al abrir la puerta, el reloj se detiene y la bomba queda paralizada. Chizuru se había salvado.

Ahora bien, lo único que le quedaba a la gemela era recibir su recompensa de parte de la asistente del capitán Irons, ser declarada libre, y así dar fin a su aventura.

 **Fin de mercenarias 3**

* * *

Ahora queda esperar por la continuación condicionada. Muy pronto publicaré dicha publicación, y mientras tanto me despido :)

Hasta otra


	14. Una decisión casi mortal

**Advertencia** : Ya hay una decisión tomada, fans de RE y Yryr, así que no se hable más y a darle al nuevo capítulo :)

 **Una desición casi mortal**

 _Opción elegida: Huir por la puerta de emergencia_

Los zombies estaban a punto de echar abajo la puerta, por lo que Ayano decide que lo mejor era huir de allí, así que busca alguna salida. Acaba encontrando lo que buscaba en una puerta que estaba cerrada y sus bisagras estaban muy oxidadas, no dando a Ayano otra opción que empujarla con brusquedad tres veces hasta que la logra abrir.

Ayano podía escuchar que la otra puerta empezaba a ceder, no había tiempo que perder. Al menos ya había dado con el fusible que tanto necesitaba, quedando en la lista lo que restara para hacer el aceite del tranvía y también los cables de energía. Como última acción en ese lugar, Ayano abre el seguro de la puerta que estaba al fondo de ese pasillo y se va.

* * *

 **Zona subterránea**

Por un momento parecía que Ayano se había logrado salvar del peligro, pero la verdad es que había quedado encerrada en otro. Estaba completamente rodeada de zombies. Ayano saca su escopeta para poder abrirse paso, pero de pronto siente una explosión cerca que le libra ese paso que necesitaba.

Pero no era para ayudarla, se trataba de una simple falla de puntería en el disparo del lanzacohetes de Némesis. El monstruo se encontraba en el techo de aquella área subterránea, apuntando con su arma para aniquilar a la joven tsundere.

Ayano corre y salta obstáculos para escapar de los constantes disparos de Nemesis, que por su parte había aniquilado con apenas dos disparos a todos los zombies. Ahora la pelea era uno a uno, con la clara desventaja de que Némesis estaba en el techo, dificultando la puntería de Ayano, quien además debía ver por dónde iba mientras trataba de mantenerse fuera del blanco del lanzacohetes. Apenas podía asestar algunas balas, pero el efecto era casi insignificante tanto por la distancia como por el índice de puntería.

Ayano trata varias veces de esconderse de los disparos, pero en esos lugares no tenía opción alguna de disparar o huir, por lo que siempre debía salir otra vez para pelear, era la única manera en que podría salir viva de allí. Hasta ahora era la pelea más difícil que haya afrontado Ayano. Tal vez se hubiese quedado dentro de la habitación eléctrica y hubiera buscado la manera de acabar con los zombies que habían allí, hubiera sido posiblemente más sencillo y seguro.

Viendo que los disparos con el lanzacohetes no estaban logrando el efecto deseado, Némesis finalmente salta del techo para forzar a Ayano a pelear frente a frente para así aniquilarla. Ayano por su parte veía oportuno que Némesis se acercara porque así podría hacerle el daño necesario para derrotarlo. La pelea resulta bastante intensa. Némesis resistía sin problemas los disparos de Ayano, y ésta esquivaba con agilidad los disparos y los golpes del monstruo. No parecía haber un claro ganador en la pelea, así que Ayano saca su revólver y empieza su ataque verdadero.

La magnum resulta mucho más efectiva que las demás armas, cosa demostrada al lograr derribar a Némesis la primera vez. Ayano recarga rápido para no tener que pasar por la molestia de no tener balas ante Némesis. El monstruo se levanta pronto y empieza un ataque mucho más salvaje y físico, disparando menos y golpeando mucho más, teniendo así una distancia bastante corta entre él y Ayano, forzándola a mantener distancia, no solo para prevenir el daño de los golpes sino para evitar los letales tentáculos imbuidos en virus T.

Ayano corre y corre, dispara cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, pero esas oportunidades son muy contadas debido a que debía nuevamente dar prioridad a esquivar y esconderse. La pelea era sin duda la más difícil hasta ahora, y eso que era apenas la cuarta vez que se encontraban y la tercera que peleaban, pero las otras veces la pelea había resultado menos complicada. El primer encuentro no había terminado en pelea porque Ayano aprovechó su oportunidad para huir; la segunda vez fue necesario pelear, además que Némesis venía equipado con el lanzacohetes, y con todo y eso Ayano había salido vencedora en poco tiempo; la tercera vez peleó contra Némesis, y esta vez ella venía acompañada de Kyouko, lo que hizo más fácil vencer al monstruo. Pero ahora Ayano parecía no contar con más recursos e ingenio, empezaba a agotarse por tanto correr y esquivar, y Némesis por su parte parecía incansable.

Ayano prueba a esconderse detrás de un pilar que se estaba agrietando, escudo que apenas es suficiente para resistir otro cohete de Némesis. La chica rueda un par de veces a causa de la explosión pero se reincorpora rápidamente y dispara todas las veces que puede, pero eso resulta no ser suficiente. Tiene que volver a correr, mantener la distancia para evitar la muerte, pero se estaba agotando.

-Demonios... Ese monstruo... parece invencible...

No comprendía a qué viene esa dificultad. Ayano debía haber perdido algo muy importante que le daba fuerza e impulso, o tal vez Némesis se hacía más fuerte con cada encuentro. Ayano no sabía cuál de ambas opciones sería la correcta, sólo sabía que estaba cerca de su límite, apenas le quedaban fuerzas para correr y no podía salir de allí, el enorme cuerpo de Némesis y su sorprendente agilidad no lo permitirían.

No viendo más alternativas, Ayano comprende que a pesar de todo sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: disparar hasta el fin. No había de otra. Némesis no se iba a rendir si Ayano lo seguía esquivando, ni tampoco veía que pudiera agotarlo en absoluto. Estaba sola y estaba atrapada, no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más ni fuerzas para intentar ya nada.

Entonces pasa. Ayano dispara directamente a la cabeza de Némesis para causarle el mayor daño posible, y el monstruo apunta nuevamente con su lanzacohetes y dispara sin ningún problema. Ayano esquiva el disparo dejándose caer en el sucio suelo y continúa disparando, sin tomar en cuenta que Némesis se acercaba corriendo. No había manera de huir, sólo quedaba disparar mientras pudiera antes de ser atrapada por el monstruo.

-¡ARGHHHHHHH!

Némesis eleva a Ayano tomándola fuerte y violentamente por el cuello. La tsundere patalea y se resiste todo lo que puede, pero lo único que lograba es que Némesis apretara aún más y luego la lanzara. Ayano se resiente de todo el daño recibido y no es capaz de levantarse, el cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo como quisiera.

-T-Toshino... Kyouko...

Némesis deja a un lado su lanzacohetes y prepara su mano derecha para infectar con virus T a Ayano. Si no podía levantarse, al menos Ayano pondría todo su esfuerzo en dispararle al monstruo. Se negaba a morir sin importar qué.

El haber tomado esa decisión final constituía un milagro para Ayano, pues finalmente logra derrotar a Némesis justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla otra vez. Ayano se arrastra tan rápido como le es posible para evitar ser aplastada por Némesis, aunque eso no hiciera falta porque el monstruo retrocede un poco antes de caer. Ayano había ganado de manera agónica.

Ya teniendo mayor oportunidad para recomponerse, Ayano intenta lentamente levantarse y respira hondo para normalizarse. Había sido una pelea bastante difícil y tuvo mucho miedo, y ahora necesitaba superar todo ello. Lo mejor de todo es que su misión no había resultado fallida, aún podía cumplir en su ayuda con Kyouko.

El lanzacohetes de Némesis sería dejado en donde el monstruo lo tiró. Ayano no podría llevarlo aunque estuviera en buenas condiciones, y es que esa arma era demasiado grande y pesada para que una persona normal la llevara. Ya logrando llegar al ascensor, Ayano lo activa para así regresar al edificio de la preparatoria Nanamori, al menos para encontrar un lugar donde recuperarse completamente.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Aún no se termina nada, y eso le consta a todos los que jugaran RE3 XD. Quisiera saber qué tal les ha parecido, pero nada de críticas destructivas ni nada que llame a arenosos :v

Hasta otra


	15. Los tres componentes (y III)

**Advertencia:** Saludos, jóvenes fanses y fanseses, actualizo una vez más este fic para darles la continuación que tanto merece. Resident Evil y Yuruyuri no me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus personajes y/o escenarios con el fin de alimentar mi imaginación xD

 **Los tres componentes (y III)**

Luego de un buen rato descansando para reponer las fuerzas perdidas y aliviar las heridas de batalla, Ayano se sentía lista para emprender nuevamente el penoso camino a través de la desolada secundaria Nanamori. Aún Ayano sentía que el cuerpo le dolía horrores a causa del daño causado por Némesis, pero al menos lo podía sobrellevar mucho más que antes, cuando casi tuvo que arrastrarse para salir del ascensor.

Tratando de recordar el recorrido que la había llevado hasta ese punto, Ayano había fijado su atención en buscar los cables de energía que había dejado atrás antes, así que sencillamente avanza rumbo al peligro.

* * *

 **Una de las anteriores zonas de desastre**

Ayano justo llega cuando le parece oir unos disparos, y entonces va corriendo para ver lo que estaba pasando. Quien fuera que estaba disparando se marchó, dejando aún en pie a tres zombies que de inmediato neutralizó a disparos. Ayano se limita a pensar, una vez derribados los zombies, que se trataba de Kyouko quien había estado en combate y huyó, muy probablemente por estar arrinconada o por que no tenía municiones ya.

Sea como fuere, Ayano se sentía mal por no terminar de alcanzar a Toshino, pero esperaba que para la próxima sí la lograba tener de frente a ella... No porque quisiera eso, era solo para saber si iba bien con su parte de la misión, sólo eso.

* * *

 **Sala de máquinas**

Y ahí estaba lo que buscaba. Los cables seguían conectados allí, se notaba que nadie los había visto o tocado desde que Ayano notaba su existencia. Se sentía bastante agradecida de ver que ahora le faltaba menos para poder irse de allí y despertar de la peor pesadilla que haya tenido en toda su vida. La vicepresidenta primero se cerciora de apagar el pánel al que estaba conectado el cable antes de sustraerlo, después de todo no serviría de nada si se electrocuta sin cumplir con su cometido.

-Vaya, pensé que esto era mucho más difícil.

Ya con el cable en su mano, Ayano tenía un nuevo dilema, y es que no tenía ni idea de dónde conseguir algo que mejorara la calidad del combustible. En vista que no se le ocurría ningún lado para buscar, Ayano va de regreso al almacén donde aún debía encontrarse Hiro Takaoka, todavía asustada y seguramente sola. Esperaba que durante el largo tiempo que ella llevaba fuera, Hiro no haya sido agredida por algún zombie o algo peor.

* * *

 **Pasillo oscuro**

El camino era algo letárgico a causa de la falta de zombies y el silencio imperante, aunque no faltara alguna oscilación sospechosa causada por la acción del viento. Sólo un momento de pelea contra dos pulgas gigantes rompe la monotonía por la que pasaba Ayano en el camino.

A pesar de todo, Ayano agradecía la falta de enemigos en su camino porque no tendría que gastar demasiadas balas ni tenía que hacer un desgaste físico, por el contrario podía aprovechar cada cierto tramo para recuperarse poco a poco, pues sabía que más adelante se enfrentaría a enemigos realmente fuertes. Kyouko aún no hace acto de presencia por ningún lado. Es muy probable que haya estado corriendo un buen tramo y por ello Ayano no la alcanzara por el momento, aunque, pensando en lo limitado del espacio en la secundaria, estaba segura de encontrarla en algún momento.

Justo cuando Ayano estaba por retroceder todavía más, encuentra un estrecho pasillo en cuyo fondo había conectada una manguera a una boca de incendios, y entonces la tsundere recuerda el incendio que se encontraba a mitad del camino que la había guiado en un principio al despacho del director de Nanamori. Tal vez el camino obstruido por aquel incendio tendría la clave para hallar el componente faltante para el tranvía, y se así era, entonces Ayano simplemente debía tomar la manguera e identificar alguna boca de incendios cerca de allí.

Ayano se acerca a la manguera e intenta removerlo, pero ésta estaba unida con pernos a la boca. Había resultado una suerte que la joven vicepresidenta tuviera con ella la llave inglesa que había usado anteriormente para abrir el depósito de combustible, y Ayano la saca para aflojar dichos pernos. Ahora tenía una nueva herramienta para avanzar, o al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

 **Donde el incendio**

La manguera resultó ser más pesado de que a Ayano le hubiese gustado. Sabía que una manguera de ese tipo no era liviano como una pluma, pero no pensaba que le costara tanto llevarla todo el camino. Posiblemente se trataba de daño aún presente en su cuerpo que le dificultaba llevar cosas pesadas, pero igual debía hacerlo porque no había nadie cerca para darle una ayuda.

Ya habiendo llegado, Ayano suelta la manguera para empezar con la búsqueda de una boca de incendios que pudiese funcionar, y rápidamente lo encuentra. No era lo más hermoso y limpio que había visto, pero con que funcionara le bastaba.

-Ya falta poco... Tú puedes, Ayano... Demuestra lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Primero Ayano desenreda la manguera para asegurarse de no tener un desagradable imprevisto de último momento, luego conecta el extremo de la manguera a la boca de incendios y utiliza los mismos pernos que había aflojado más atrás para conectarlos, y al final quedaba dejar salir el agua y guiarla al incendio.

El fuego no era para nada persistente, de hecho, Ayano había logrado aplacar el incendio en solo un minuto. Ya con el camino despejado, Ayano no veía sentido en seguir llevando la manguera, así que la deja conectada y continúa su camino. El tiempo no era tan benevolente como para permitirle eso.

* * *

 **Pasillo nuevo**

Ayano recordaba que ese lugar solía ser mucho más amplio, iluminado, limpio y bonito, obviamente antes de todo el desastre desatado. Ayano podía escuchar los pasos de algunos zombies al otro lado de la agrietada y malograda pared, por lo que prefiere no perder el tiempo. El lugar no infundía la más mínima confianza en la tsundere.

* * *

 **Más allá**

Los nuevos enemigos a enfrentar se trataban de criaturas horripilantes de cinco patas y que se notaban muy peligrosos. Ayano saca su escopeta y les empieza a disparar para poderlos derrotar, teniendo que complementar su estrategia con esquivar a esas cosas.

Luego de vencer a las criaturas guarda nuevamente su escopeta y procura avanzar, no sin antes encontrar por casualidad una manivela que era notablemente de mejor estado que la anterior. Al tomarla, Ayano nota que la zona de encaje de la manivela era cuadrada y no hexagonal, lo que significaba que de todos modos no hubiera funcionado en el depósito de combustible. Ya tratando de pasar todos esos pensamientos, Ayano toma la manivela, teniendo un extraño presentimiento con respecto a ésta, y luego de eso va sin interrupciones a entrar al salón cuya puerta era la única accesible en el lugar.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Supongo que dejé en vilo a quien no haya jugado RE3 (ni yo mismo me creo que haya alguien así), pero para quien sí haya jugado... bueno, supongo que saben quién estará esperando allí :p. Por ahora los dejo, pero he de volver, no se preocupen xD

Hasta otra


	16. Los tres componentes (y IV)

**Advertencia:** Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, o buenas la hora en que pasen por aquí a leer XD. Espero que tengan un buen día, yo ya lo tuve :p

 **Los tres componentes (y IV)**

Ayano gira la manija de la puerta y procede a entrar para comprobar que había en aquel particular salón. En tiempos normales, esa aula se usaba para las clases de cocina, aunque sabía de antemano que allí no iba a encontrar precisamente un festín, de hecho le sorprendería que encuentre alimentos frescos y limpios.

- _¡Esperaaaaa!_

Unos disparos suenan y asustan mucho a Ayano, la cual se cubre un momento y escucha por un par de segundos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una vez que aquello se había detenido, decide asomarse para comprobar la razón de ese momento de discordia, y lo que encuentra es a Chinatsu apuntando con su pistola a una chica que ya se encontraba muerta, tendida de manera algo ridícula en el piso. Ayano estaba estupefacta y quería saber qué significaba todo aquello.

-¿Yoshikawa-san?

-S-Sugiura-senpai...- Chinatsu suelta el arma y se aleja del cadáver- N-no es lo que usted cree. Resulta que ella estaba a punto de convertirse en zombie- Ayano mira brevemente aquella chica que mató la yandere, y en efecto se podía ver que había sido levemente mordida en ambas piernas-. La verdad es que tenía miedo, y ella se me acercaba de forma sospechosa, y entonces disparé. No fue hasta después que gritó que me dí cuenta que aún estaba viva cuando la encontré, pero se notaba que iba a transformarse en cualquier momento...

-Tranquila, Yoshikawa-san- interrumpe Ayano al notar que Chinatsu estaba a punto de enloquecer-. Yo te creo, es sólo que cosas como esta no me dejan de impresionar, es todo.

Habiendo visto que con eso había logrado calmar un poco a Chinatsu, Ayano se toma un momento para respirar aliviada. No quería ni imaginarse si al entrar se hubiese encontrado un monstruo que supiera usar armas (aparte de Némesis), o que la hubiesen confundido y le dispararan, pero no pasó a mayores para ella. Una vez que pasa el mal rato, retoma la dedicación por encontrar aquello que le hacía falta: el aditivo de aceite que le permitiría obtener el combustible que hacía falta.

Primero probó con abrir la otra puerta que estaba detrás de una de las mesas más apartadas, pero resultaba que estaba cerrada con un cierre electrónico, lo que significaba que tenía que desbloquearlo desde una computadora. Eso era realmente frustrante, tomando en cuenta que en el salón de cocina no había ninguna computadora a la vista.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sugiura-senpai?

-Sí, ocurre que no puedo abrir esta puerta.

Chinatsu se queda junto a Ayano, viendo detenidamente esa puerta. En otro momento no habría dificultad alguna para poder acceder al almacén. Era muy probable que esto haya sido obra de los trabajadores de Umbrella que se habían instalado en Nanamori, por lo que ahora ambas tenían la dificultad adicional de descubrir cómo se abría. Ambas se separan y buscan por todo el salón para ver si había alguna computadora o dispositivo oculto, o por lo menos una pista de cómo se abre la puerta. La búsqueda se torna un poco larga y fastidiosa, y a cada rato una levantaba la vista para ver si la otra había dado con algo, hasta que Chinatsu es quien recoge un folleto que se encontraba debajo de una mesa en la hilera delantera.

-¡Sugiura-senpai, mire lo que acabo de encontrar!

Ayano no espera un segundo llamado y va al trote con Chinatsu. El folleto, en efecto, contenía información que revelaba que el almacén del salón de cocina había sido convertido en un depósito de productos de Umbrella de diversos tipos, de los cuales habían advertencias de cuidado en muchos de éstos. A su vez, el folleto también informaba sobre el avance de una cantidad de experimentos clandestinos que tenían que ver con virus y químicos mutágenos. Ayano y Chinatu no podían menos que sentir asco ante tales observaciones, pero sabían que eso era importante, pues así podrían descubrir la verdad del origen de los zombies y las demás abominables criaturas que convirtieron la secundaria Nanamori en una casa de los horrores en apenas cuestión de horas. Al final del folleto había una clave para abrir el almacén, el cual consiste en una palabra que se puede leer en un corto publicitario de Umbrella.

A pesar de lo específico del dato, Ayano y Chinatsu no estaban satisfechas, eso no era suficiente para saber cómo abrir la puerta. Ayano sentía unas ganas terribles de romper el folleto y tirarlo a la basura, pero no podía olvidar la importancia de éste para acusar a Umbrella de todo aquel desastre.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos, Sugiura-senpai?- pregunta Chinatsu con un tono de preocupación en su voz- ¿Acaso tenemos que recorrer toda la escuela para dar con esa clave?- entonces rompe en llanto- ¡Yui-senpai se está muriendo en ese tranvía, y yo no puedo hacer nada para salvarla!

-No te preocupes, Yoshikawa-san. Seguramente encontraremos la clave para abrir esta puerta y pronto estaremos con Toshino Kyouko y Funami-san, y entonces todas nos podremos ir de aquí. Te lo prometo.

Tal vez dijera eso, pero la verdad es que Ayano por dentro estaba igual de convencida que Chinatsu de la gravedad de la salud de Yui. También ella sabía que la posibilidad de tener que rodear toda la escuela no ayudaría en absoluto a salvarla.

La situación era desesperada, pero Ayano no encontraba ninguna otra manera de continuar. Ahora más que nunca estaba hundida en la incertidumbre y en la oscuridad. Y encima de todo, ahora tenía que calmar a Chinatsu, sabiendo que no concebía una manera en que pudieran darle los cuidados pertinentes a Yui, o por lo menos llegar a tiempo para salvarla por la mínima.

Lo único que se le ocurrió por hacer fue revisar el resto del salón de cocina, y Chinatsu la ayuda, esta vez de mala gana. La tensión y la preocupación crecían a medida que seguían adelante, hasta que Chinatsu nuevamente encuentra algo prometedor: Se trataba de un reproductor de vídeo portátil, y conectado de éste había un dispositivo de USB con el logo de Umbrella, y junto a éste había un ordenador apagado, pero se notaba que estaba conectado, probablemente al cierre electrónico. Era justo lo que ellas necesitaban.

-¡Bien hecho, Yoshikawa-san! Con esto podríamos entrar al almacén de comida...

Chinatsu estaba bastante feliz por la hazaña lograda, pero en ese momento no veía que debiera celebrar, así que enciende el reproductor mientras Ayano hace su parte con el ordenador. El vídeo apenas duraba unos cuantos segundos, y hacía publicidad a un productor llamado _Aquacure_ , a lo que Ayano no ignora el nombre y pone en marcha el programa de apertura del cierre electrónico, introduce el nombre del producto en cuanto le es solicitada una clave, y entonces pasa. La puerta del almacén ya estaba abierto.

-¡Maravilloso! Ahora sí podemos seguir avanzando. Muchas gracias, Yoshikawa-san.

-Si es por Yui-senpai, seré capaz de lo que sea- asegura Chinatsu con un fuego reflejado en su mirada.

Ambas chicas estaban emocionadas por ser capaz de avanzar y averiguar lo que les esperaba en aquel depósito, pero antes de entrar, Chinatsu se detiene sobre sus pasos, cosa que es percibida por Ayano, quien se detiene antes de abrir la puerta.

-Sugiura-senpai, sería mejor si nos dividimos para buscar por el lugar. Yo continúo buscando por aquí, y usted puede revisar el almacén.

-De acuerdo, pero debes tener cuidado, Yoshikawa-san- acepta Ayano muy preocupada, y luego entra al lugar.

* * *

 **Depósito cambiado**

El lugar estaba notablemente modificado, tal y como era de esperarse: Los estantes que antes cubrían por completo las paredes y estaban llenos de productos vegetales ya no estaban, en su lugar no había nada, sólo unas cuantas tuberías que parecían hacer circular alguna sustancia a presión, posiblemente vapor. Ayano avanza con mucho cuidado, en caso que la presión de las tuberías provocara un escape, y al doblar al final del primer tramo, encuentra algunos estantes que aún sobrevivían, esta vez repletos de cajas, frascos, botellas... la gran mayoría de éstas repletas de líquidos que Ayano prefirió no averiguar.

A pesar de todo, Ayano sabía que debía empezar a buscar a toda prisa, así que revisa cada uno de los estantes, siempre evitando, cada vez que podía, tocarlos, y así hasta que ella encuentra un frasco plástico con el bendito aditivo de aceite.

El tiempo parecía que se detuvo de pronto. Había encontrado el trascendental ingrediente final. Eso significaba que ahora sólo debía tomarlo y regresar al tranvía junto a Chinatsu, y con un poco de suerte encontrarían también a Kyouko y habría la oportunidad de darle la atención debida a Yui. Toma entonces el aditivo, lo guarda y empieza a correr a la salida, eufórica como nunca en su vida lo había estado.

* * *

 **Salón de cocina**

Chinatsu continúa su propia búsqueda en toda la extensión del lugar, sin prestar atención a las presencias que se aglomeraban en las ventanas del salón hasta que éstos las rompen y asoman sus sangrantes manos. Los zombies empiezan a entrar torpemente en el salón, y Chinatsu se asusta al darse cuenta de la invasión.

El arma que ella había usado se encontraba al otro lado del salón, así que ella se encontraba completamente desarmada, rodeada de decenas de zombies hambrientos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Tal vez este capítulo extrañe a algunos, tomando en cuenta la conducta de Nicholai Ginovaef, pero tratándose de Chinatsu... bueno, el orden y la forma de los factores no alteró el producto final, en este caso :)

Hasta otra


	17. Tragedias antes de saberlo

**Advertencia:** El material en el videojuego original está declarado como no apto para menores de edad de acuerdo con la mayoría de los controles oficiales sobre videojuegos, así que... bueno, simplemente sigan de largo estas palabras y lean el cuento XD

 **Tragedias antes de saberlo**

Ayano advierte el desgarrador grito de Chinatsu, pero para cuando corre ya la puerta del depósito es abierta brutalmente por una horda de diez zombies, a lo que Ayano decide sacar la pistola y empezar a disparar para limpiar el camino. Como era de esperarse lo logra, pero lo que realmente le importaba y preocupaba era saber si Chinatsu se encontraba bien, así que de un brinco se salta la decena de cadáveres que estaban ahí tirados y corre hasta el salón.

* * *

 **Salón de cocina**

Lo que Ayano encuentra no hace menos que desilusionarla: el aula había sido completamente destruido por los zombies, los cuales pululaban erráticamente; las ventanas del aula habían sido rotas completamente, y los cristales yacían en el suelo, movidos al azar por los pies de los zombies cuando éstos los arrastraban. Ayano ya podía adivinar que los monstruos la habían detectado, así que empieza a disparar con calma, aprovechando que aún había una buena distancia entre ella y estos.

Mientras los zombies caían uno por uno, Ayano tanteaba desesperadamente con la vista en busca de Chinatsu, pero no había rastro alguno de ella, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Eso no le gustaba nada a Ayano, busca en cada rincón en donde ella pudiera estar a la vez que mata a cada zombie que encontrase, pero daba igual lo que intentara.

¿Acaso la habrán devorado? ¿Se convirtió en otro de esos horripilantes zombies? ¿Había alguna esperanza de salvarla? No tenía ni idea de qué pensar, sólo sabía que estaba muy preocupada; posiblemente una kohai ha muerto cerca de ella a causa de su negligencia, ¡nunca debió permitir que se quedara sola en ese lugar! Todo esto no hacía otra cosa sino hacer sentir culpable a Ayano. No sabía qué decirle a Kyouko y Yui en cuanto regresara sin ella ¿Se enfurecerían o decepcionarían de ella por su ineptitud? ¿Kyouko la despreciaría por no defender a su amiga y compañera de club? La sola idea le causaba pánico a Ayano, un miedo aún mayor que si estuviera rodeada por decenas de zombies. Pero no podía hacer ya nada, debía regresar y dar la cara.

Habían unos cuantos zombies obstruyendo la salida, y Ayano simplemente los neutraliza al salir, con un tremendo vacío en la entrañas que la congelaba desde adentro, ya que el viento gélido de la noche se encargaba de la parte exterior de Ayano.

* * *

 **A mitad de camino**

Nuevamente estaba camino al tranvía que se hallaba en el techo de la secundaria Nanamori, y en eso se acuerda otra vez de Hiro, aquella chica que tan reacia se había mostrado a irse con ella. No podía abandonarla en ese momento, lo mejor sería ir a buscarla, esperando que estuviera bien.

Ya había pasado en donde antes el fuego bloqueaba el camino, y le causaba un ligero alivio no haber pasado por nuevas interrupciones, pero igual permanecía cauta, en caso de que alguna otra cosa que no debiera moverse lo haga.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No podía evitarlo desde que supo que ya Chinatsu no estaba, había representado un duro golpe para su moral, pues eso la hizo sentir incapaz de defender a los demás, especialmente a sus amigas, y por esa razón seguramente no había visto a Chitose por ninguna parte desde que había comenzado aquel infierno. Y por todas esas razones emprende la carrera para buscar a Hiro Takaoka, seguramente la estaba necesitando.

* * *

 **Cerca del gimnasio exterior**

Para Ayano era poco menos que un milagro que hubieran tan pocos zombies en el camino de regreso hacia donde había decidido empezar su penoso viaje. El camino estaba casi completamente despejado con la excepción de algunos cuervos, y algunos zombies que salían de una ventana. Se encontraba cerca de Hiro, cuando ve a una pequeña kohai desconocida, rodeada por tres zombies bastante horribles, Ayano la salva rápidamente, presta a sacarla de ese apuro para así demostrarse que sí podía, pero aquella kohai sale corriendo en cuanto tiene la oportunidad, no dando siquiera un momento a que Ayano anunciara su presencia.

Presa se una repentina desesperación, Ayano corre detrás de la extraña, pero esta es muy rápida y la pierde de vista. Sin embargo no se podía decir que no podía seguirla, pues el camino a seguir era uno solo, sin bifurcaciones ni otros senderos.

No habían más zombies, y Ayano rogaba que así siguiera mientras continuaba la persecución. La chica de primer año iba camino al almacén donde se escondía Hiro, así que la carrera no desviaba en absoluto el objetivo de Ayano, ya veía que se estaba acercando, pero como sea tenía la pistola en alto, en caso de necesidad.

-¡ESPERAAAA! ¿¡QUIÉN ERES!?

No recibía respuesta. La otra chica quizá estaba demasiado aterrada o demasiado lejos como para entender que tras ella no iba un zombie. Era rápida, seguramente debía pertenecer al club de atletismo, y eso sólo podía traer más problemas a la tsundere, quien ya empezaba a sentir un intenso dolor en las costillas por tanto correr.

-¡ESPERA! ¡NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO! ¡SOY SUGIURA AYANO, VICEPRESIDENTA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL!

Un grito lejano hiere el aire alrededor de Ayano. Era el grito de una chica. Eso era lo que más preocupaba a Ayano, y eso le da fuerzas nuevas para seguir corriendo hasta que se acerca al almacén. El grito había sido breve, se había apagado tan repentinamente como había empezado a sonar. Esto no le gustaba nada a la tsundere.

* * *

 **Gimnasio exterior**

La primera vista de Ayano es de un zombie devorando precisamente a la kohai que había visto correr. Había llegado demasiado tarde para ayudarla, y eso la hace lamentarse terriblemente, justo como lamentó no haber salvado a Chinatsu.

El zombie repara en la presencia de Ayano, así que levanta su deformada cara de su comida y arrastra lentamente los pies para atraparla y devorarla, pero Ayano, con la sangre tan fría como no la había tenido en toda su vida, le da un limpio disparo en la cabeza que lo acaba derribando para siempre. Nuevamente estaba decepcionada y desilusionada consigo misma, una vez más se había demostrado incapaz de ayudar y salvar a las demás, y nuevamente tenía esos amargos pensamientos sobre lo que harían Kyouko y Yui en cuanto supiesen lo que ocurrió. Nuevamente tenía miedo de ver, oír y sentir lo peor de Kyouko en cuanto le dijese que no hizo nada por salvar a Chinatsu, pues era más que clara la fascinación que ésta tenía por la yandere. No quedaba de otra, ahí estaba el almacén de deportes, y ahí adentro estaba Hiro. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrar.

* * *

 **Almacén del gimnasio**

El escenario era un poco silencioso. Nada había nada en ese lugar que sugiriera algo fuera de lo normal, pero precisamente eso reimpulsaba la preocupación de Ayano, pues pensaba que encontraría a Hiro corriendo asustada, o gritando o quién sabe qué, pero no esperaba esto.

Tanteando con la vista, Ayano sentía ese ambiente demasiado frío, tanto que no era capaz de ejercer control alguno sobre el temblor que se manifiesta en ella. Entonces aparecen un par de zombies semiescondidos entre unas cajas vacías en las que se suponía guardaban balones de baloncesto. La chica tenía la horrible sensación de no haber visto nunca algo tan terrorífico, pero igual se deshace de ellos sin ninguna dificultad, y entonces empieza una búsqueda que presentía no terminaría bien.

-¡Takaoka-san! ¿Dónde estás, Takaoka-san?

El escondite de la chica estaba abierto, y no había nadie allí adentro ¿Acaso huyó? ¿Habrá encontrado una forma de escapar de allí? Deseaba creer eso, de verdad que lo deseaba.

El lugar no era muy grande, no había muchos lugares donde esconderse, y Ayano pensó que tal vez Hiro habría dejado una pista sobre su nuevo paradero en caso de que Ayano regresase. Lo que encuentra la hunde más de lo que ya estaba, si eso era posible: Hiro Takaoka yacía en el suelo, parcialmente devorada por los zombies, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre y era más que obvio que ya no podía vivir.

Era la primera persona que debía salvar. Hiro fue la primera persona viva a la que Ayano había visto desde que se vio envuelta en ese apocalipsis, pero no logró salvarla. Era excesivamente desmoralizante que tuviera que lidiar con tres muertes por separado en menos de una hora, realmente era demasiado.

No podía soportarlo más, no tenía fuerzas para mirar más aquel cadáver, así que prefirió irse sin revisar más el lugar. Sólo aprovechó para ir al escondite de Hiro y tomo lo que parecía ser su diario íntimo y se fue de allí. Una cosa es que tuviese un mal día en sus labores como vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero sin duda cambiaría de buen grado esta situación por la que pasaba por mil, no, un millón de días atareados y monótonos como vicepresidenta. Sí, realmente extrañaba su vida antes de que todo ocurriera, por más que tuviese que mirar al frente y comprender lo dura que era la realidad que se imponía.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo el capi mientras continúo leyendo, escribiendo y comprobando las lecturas xD. Opiniones al respecto se agradecen :)

Hasta otra


	18. Otra vez ese camino de zombies

**Advertencia:** Saludos, yurifans y zombifans, actualizo ahora por la semana en la que nos encontramos (en serio, ya no tengo internet esta semana y no tendría oportunidad si lo hiciera más tarde 7.7). Resident Evil y Yuruyuri no me pertenecen, pero es mía la idea de mezclarlos :)

 **Otra vez ese camino de zombies**

Estaba muy entrada la noche. Ayano no pudo notarlo antes porque la mayor parte del camino había estado dentro del edificio central de la secundaria Nanamori. La oscuridad era tan intensa que Ayano pensaba que al menor descuido se le podría meter en los ojos. Aguzaba el oído a cada paso que daba, sabía que la vista no le ayudaría mucho si aparecían de pronto zombies a entorpecerle el camino. Extrañamente el camino hacia el interior del edificio se le hacía más largo que antes, posiblemente por el decaido estado de ánimo en que se encontraba. Chinatsu, Hiro, aquella chica que no sabía quién era... ¿Quién más iba a seguir?

De alguna manera tenía que deshacerse de esos pensamientos tan deprimentes, no podía permitirse esas cosas si deseaba salir de allí viva, o al menos encontrarse nuevamente con Kyouko... y también con Yui.

Le parece oír unos gemidos lejanos, seguramente de algún zombie que intentaba perseguir alguna presa, o tal vez estaba siendo derrotado, Ayano no tenía manera de saberlo, y en ese momento prefería que así fueran las cosas.

* * *

 **Dentro del edificio**

Todo parecía mucho más aterrador que antes, o quizás Ayano estaba tan concentrada en un principio en cumplir lo necesario para vencer que no se había fijado lo suficiente en lo que había a su alrededor. Sea lo que fuere, Ayano avanzaba con la máxima cautela, ya le había parecido ver por allí algunos zombies, o tal vez era sólo reflejos o alucinaciones. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, y no había ningún sonido lo suficientemente cerca como para delatar una verdadera amenaza para la tsundere, al menos no ahora.

Aquellos breves instantes en que se llenaba de euforia o alegría por Kyouko parecían muy lejanos y muy difusos, como si Ayano se hubiera alejado en todo momento, como si a cada paso que da se distanciara varios kilómetros hasta llegar a este punto, pero sabía que lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante; había conseguido los componentes que hacen falta para poner en marcha el tranvía donde seguramente esperaban Kyouko y Yui. Sin ella no había manera que Kyouko y Yui pudieran salir solas de la secundaria Nanamori.

A mitad de camino había un locker que aparentemente no tenía nada destacable, pero en cuanto Ayano pasa por un lado se abre, revelando a un trabajador de Umbrella convertido en zombie. Ayano retrocede un par de pasos antes de sacar la pistola y hacer lo que debía para vencerlo. No era problema, después de todo era solo un zombie, nada del otro mundo.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Al voltear la vista por un momento a mitad de camino, Ayano se había encontrado con un lugar muy curioso: era el mismo rincón donde había visto al director de Nanamori peleando contra varios zombies antes de irse corriendo de allí. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero en ese rincón había un pequeño depósito cerrado, cuya manera de abrir era por medio de una palanca o manivela con forma cuadrada, misma que ella había encontrado luego del incidente con Chinatsu.

Las probabilidades de que en ese pequeño almacén hubiera un zombie o algo más que fuera amenazante eran inexistentes, así que Ayano permitió que la curiosidad la impulsara y abrió el cortafuegos que lo mantenía sellado. Para fortuna de Ayano, ese lugar estaba repleto de municiones y armas de buen poder, ideal para sortear cualquier peligro que quedara todavía en Nanamori, así que Ayano toma lo que puede antes de continuar.

Solo había un pequeño problema para poder seguir el camino: cuervos empiezan a alzar vuelo, obstaculizando la vía desde cualquier dirección e intentado atacar a Ayano, por lo que ella supo que se trataban de cuervos zombificados. Matarlos era un poco engorroso, pues si bien no resistían un simple disparo de pistola también contaba con el vuelo para moverse a cualquier lugar, incluyendo virajes que marearían a Ayano si se dedicara a seguirlos con la mirada. No podía permitirse matar todos los cuervos, eran muchos y tomaba mucho tiempo matar a cada uno de estos, así que Ayano se abre paso y corre a la puerta que la llevaría a los pasillos, librándose así de aquella plaga voladora.

No es que estuviera contenta o bastante aliviada por lograr llegar a la puerta, pero al menos esto le bajaba un poco la depresión que llevaba un buen rato acosándola.

* * *

 **Pasillos**

Habían varios zombies que se arrastraban por los agujeros irregulares en las paredes, cubriendo completamente el camino y por tanto interrumpiendo cualquier posibilidad de avance para Ayano. Afortunadamente los zombies estaban completamente incapacitados para levantarse, lo que facilitaba en grado sumo el avance de la joven tsundere, quien no tuvo que hacer otra cosa que disparar uno por uno a los zombies. El trabajo era tedioso pero rápido, y Ayano estaba lista para reanudar la marcha en cuestión de dos minutos.

No era como la vez anterior, no había soga que mantuviera cerrada la puerta, sólo debía abrir y pasar.

* * *

 **Sala de máquinas**

Luego de un rato bastante largo al trote, Ayano se toma un momento para descansar. Había regresado al lugar donde había tomado el cable que iba a servir para el tranvía, puede que todavía no haya salvado la mitad del camino, pero haber avanzado así en tan poco tiempo (en comparación con antes) significaba que tenía una gran oportunidad para llegar antes.

No se da mucho tiempo para descansar, aún faltaba mucho camino que recorrer, y eso lo sabía bastante bien.

En cuanto da un paso, Ayano se detiene al sentir unas raras vibraciones en el suelo. Aquello había sido bastante raro, porque estaba en el segundo piso. A menos que hubiese un temblor, era ridículo pensar que algo hiciera tal efecto bajo los pies de Ayano, así que decide ignorar aquello y trata de avanzar nuevamente, pero al avanzar apenas un par de metros vuelve a temblar, sólo que esta vez mucho más fuerte, el suelo bajo los pies de Ayano se resquebraja y cede. Ayano se sostiene de la orilla del suelo que no caía, intentaba subir a como diera lugar, pero los temblores continuaban implacables. Entonces algo ocurre que aterroriza mucho a la tsundere: unas enormes cajas metálicas se resbalan de un depósito cercano y se precipita hasta el hoyo formado, y Ayano estaba a mitad de aquel tenebroso camino.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Auxiliooo!

Pero no había nadie que pudiera escuchar las súplicas de Ayano. Estaba completamente sola, y tenía apenas segundos para encontrar una manera de librarse de aquella situación.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **¿Qué acción realizará Ayano?**

 _Trepará y se apartará del camino_

 _Saltará y esquivará las cajas_

* * *

El avance ha sido un poco lento en estos últimos capítulos, lo sé, pero eso no se podía evitar :p. Saludos a quien haya llegado hasta aquí y espero por reviews para tomar la decisión que debe tomar Ayano en cuanto retome este fic. Ahora me retiro, y feliz semana :)

Hasta otra


	19. Mercenarias 4: Rise

**Advertencia:** Hola, fans de Yuruyuri y fans de Resident Evil, vengo a traer el cuarto especial. Ahora a tomar las palomitas y leer "Mercenarias"

 **Mercenarias 4: Rise**

La voz introductoria del especial da las instrucciones correspondientes, y la presidenta escuchaba todo con atención, en aparente silencio. Al momento de empezar la carrera contra-reloj, Rise empieza a revisar lo que tenía a disposición, y al parecer estaba confiada en tener lo necesario, después de todo no se quejó ni nada, o por lo menos no se le oyó quejarse.

* * *

 **Estación**

Rise mira a ambos lados y comprueba la cantidad de zombies que se le acercaban. Ya de entrada se notaba que haría las cosas con calma y con efecto, cosa que es más evidente cuando se pone en acción.

14 segundos extra... 28 segundos extra... 14 segundos extra... 56 segundos extra... La presidenta era una maestra creando combos que le dieran los mejores bonus de tiempo con el menor gasto de balas posible. No por nada es la alumna y acompañante favorita de Nishigaki-sensei.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

En vista que los cuervos daban pobres bonus de tiempo, prácticamente daba igual dispararles o sólo esquivarlos, y Rise optó por lo segundo para ahorrar balas a pesar que iba muy bien en eso. Luego de ello, retoma la masacre de zombies para obtener tiempo extra a niveles espectaculares, incluso la parte del bidón de gasolina en el camino bifurcado era un lugar excelente para la susurrante para obtener un tiempo extra que cualquiera envidiaría.

* * *

 **Gasolinera**

Los perros resultan ser enemigos un tanto más difíciles para vencer debido a su velocidad, pero Rise logra vencer a los tres canes al mismo tiempo para obtener el bonus en su mayor expresión, tal y como ella quería. Después de eso, entra en el local para salvar a Akari.

Los zombies estaban muy dispersos esta vez, Rise tenía el trabajo de obtener el bonus de tiempo más difícil que antes, así que empieza por debilitar y esquivar a los zombies mientras los reunía en un mismo lugar, aprovechando que cada segundo extra por esquivar le daba un soporte bastante valioso. Una vez más sale airosa, obteniendo unos altos bonus antes de ir donde Akari y decirle que todo estaba bien.

-...

-¿Matsumoto-senpai?- Akari se mostraba muy contenta por haber sido salvada, se levanta rápidamente y saca el bonus para Rise- Tenga mucho cuidado. Confío en usted, Matsumoto-senpai.

-...

Akari se va de allí corriendo, dejando a la presidenta con el premio correspondiente. Debido a que ya no había nada que hacer, lo que quedaba era salir en busca de la siguiente chica a salvar.

* * *

 **Imprenta**

El avance de la presidenta resulta arrollador y veloz. Los zombies caían por varios a la vez sin que pudieran al menor dar un lamento. Matsumoto entra en el edificio y lanza una lata para llamar a los hunter (si intentaba gritar no la oirían nunca), y enseguida los bicharracos aparecen listos para matar, no para ser muertos como pasaría repentinamente.

-...

La presidenta sube a la carrera las escaleras y pasa a la oficina de la editorial. Como era de esperarse, se escucha la desesperada voz de Sakurako gritando a voz en cuello, era como si se tuviera la oreja pegada a un megáfono en máxima amplificación. Sea como fuere, Matsumoto nuevamente se las arregló para juntar a los zombies para así liquidarlos con un solo golpe, logrando así una cantidad considerable de tiempo. Ya en ese momento contaba con más de cinco minutos para el cumplimiento de su misión, un tiempo que sin duda cualquiera envidiaría (yo envidiaría a quien lo logre), y entonces va rápido con Sakurako.

Gracias a su susurrante voz, Sakurako no se alarma cuando ésta le habla, de hecho ni la oye, así que la presidenta le mueve el hombro para indicarle que ya estaba a salvo. Sakurako otra vez se pone a gritar y se va corriendo, desapareciendo antes que Matsumoto se diera cuenta. Afortunadamente, Sakurako había dejado tirado por error el bonus de tiempo. Ya el trabajo estaba hecho, que Sakurako haga lo que quiera ahora.

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Ya estaba llegando al próximo punto de rescate, sólo le quedaba pasarle por encima a tres perros zombie sarnosos. No fue difícil, los canes no podían usar su oído para seguir los movimientos de Matsumoto, y encima la susurrante había tenido tan fácil el trabajo de rescate que no había sudado para nada, lo que significaba que su olor era también demasiado tenue como para ser fácilmente localizada. Ya muertos los perros, Rise entra a la cocina, lista para entablar combate con los hunter.

Fue tan rápido como silencioso, los hunter ni notaron lo que les había golpeado hasta que ya estaba derrotados. Entre el bonus obtenido por Matsumoto de parte de Sakurako estaba incluido un silenciador para sus armas, ideal para sus devastadores ataques, pues así reforzaba su máximo factor de combate: el silencio.

Una vez en el sótano, Rise escucha el llamado de la persona que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo: Nana Nishigaki corría serio peligro entre aquellos zombies.

La reacción de Matsumoto ya no era la de juntar metódicamente a los zombies, ahora daba uso a una fuerza insospechada para su aspecto pequeño y esbelto (una loli, pues), deja a todos los zombies en un rincón y los destruye a la vez para mantener la racha de tiempo bonus. Ya acabado el peligro, Rise se deja llevar por la preocupación y ve si Nishigaki-sensei estaba a salvo.

-Matsumoto, no me esperaba que fueras tú la que me iba a salvar.

-...- Rise infla los cachetes un poco indignada por la poca fe de su sensei.

-No tienes que ponerte así, si más bien me alegro de que me salvaras.

Nana pone una cariñosa mano sobre la cabeza de su alumna, haciendo que ésta se sonroje y muestre una pequeña y tierna sonrisa. La sensei se pone de pie y deja el bonus a su alumna antes de irse de allí.

-...

-Tranquila, ya probé esas municiones, y te aseguro que son lo bastante seguras para ti- Nishigaki-sensei le da una última sonrisa a su alumna y se desaparece.

Iba a confiar en lo que le decía, Rise sabía cuán aparatosos resultaban los inventos raros de la sensei, pero siempre tenía confianza en ella, era parte del sentimiento que tenía por ella.

* * *

 **Paso a la planta eléctrica**

Había tiempo de sobra para que la presidenta tomara con más calma la misión que aún le quedaba, pero para ella el tiempo era oro, y en vez de ralentizar el paso más bien continúa con su paso ágil pero astuto, cuando se topa con el temible Némesis. Sin duda era el enemigo más fuerte de todos los que habría de enfrentar la presidenta, así que decide que era el momento ideal para ver qué le había dado Nishigaki-sensei para valerse de ello.

Lo que la sensei le había dado era una de las armas que ella había trucado y utilizado en su turno, un artefacto de gran potencia de fuego que sería capaz de derrotar a Némesis con facilidad. Matsumoto no se lo piensa más y usa su nueva arma, derribando al instante a Némesis, espera un momento a que se levantara y vuelve a dispararle hasta que lo derrota completamente.

Había sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. La sensei la había provisto con un arma realmente útil contra aquel monstruo.

* * *

 **Planta eléctrica**

Hasta ese punto todo iba completamente normal, no había nada fuera de orden. Matsumoto aguza el oído para escuchar la voz de quien fuera que debería salvar, y quien grita (ni tanto, más bien era un ruego en tono normal) por auxilio resulta ser Chizuru. Mata todos los zombies tal y como lo venía haciendo desde que había empezado su misión, y así es como llega a Chizuru y le muestra que estaba a salvo.

Chizuru sólo hace un gesto con la cabeza para dar las gracias y deja el bonus correspondiente antes de irse corriendo. Ya había una menos por salvar, pero igual Rise continuaría con su avance diligente.

* * *

 **Antes de llegar al estacionamiento**

Rise continuaba con su carrera cuando aparece Némesis con sus tentáculos liberados. Rise mira con calma el salto y la forma del monstruo para mostrarse amenazante, pero la chica estaba completamente inexpresiva. Esquiva un agitar de tentáculos de parte de Némesis y saca otra vez el arma de la sensei, garantizando así una victoria bastante fácil. El bonus continúa siendo alto, Rise debía de sentirse orgullosa de sí misma, pero tanto como se sintiera orgullosa como si no, no era tan expresiva como para que se notara. Su mirada de loli era (excepto para la sensei) completamente invencible.

* * *

 **Estacionamiento**

Muy a diferencia de sus antecesoras en las entregas extra, Rise veía el espacio cerrado como algo perfecto para continuar su racha de destrucción con poco desgaste y disparos. El avance de Rise resulta tan avasallador que ni siquiera necesitó darle uso al bidón de gasolina que estaba al lado de uno de los pilares de aquel estacionamiento

* * *

 **Callejón**

Una vez más Némesis era el enemigo a vencer para Rise, y para hacer más difícil el camino, el monstruo venía acompañado de una horda de zombies. Sin embargo, Némesis no parecía aceptar a los zombies como aliados, porque destrozaba de un solo golpe al que estuviera atravesado en su camino hacia la susurrante.

Era más complicado que antes, pues por un lado necesitaría algo más que un arma convencional, y por el otro no podía permitirse gastar sus balas más fuertes en zombies si estos se atravesaban, así que su decisión es de esperar a que el mismo Némesis abriera el camino antes de disparar. La potencia explosiva del disparo no sería un problema para ella, ya estaba acostumbrada a estar metida en los accidentes en los experimentos de la sensei, todo lo que debía hacer era aguantar y ver cómo Némesis caía ante el potente impacto, luego saca su pistola y aprovecha la situación de los zombies para liquidarlos en menos de un segundo.

-...

Némesis se levanta una vez más. Estaba encolerizado. Rise ya estaba preparada para hacer frente nuevamente, quería acabar con el monstruo de una sola vez. Lo primero que hace la presidenta es esperar a que la criatura se terminara de levantar y le dispara nuevamente hasta que logra noquearlo. Una vez que ha vencido a todos los zombies del camino, lo siguiente era proseguir, no le importaba el tiempo creciente que tenía por delante.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Pulgas gigantes, más zombies, sanguijuelas, cuervos, cosas sin determinar de cinco patas... a Matsumoto se le daba bastante bien sortear este tipo de dificultades y seguir como si nada. La parte del bidón de gasolina en el camino bifurcado y atorado en zombies había sido un simple trámite para la presidenta. Sin duda esa era su noche.

* * *

 **Oficina de ventas**

No importaba en dónde se encontrara Matsumoto, no parecía tener intención de cambiar su estrategia, y de todas maneras su manera de hacer las cosas funcionaban bastante bien como para pensar en cambiar. En cuanto termina con todos los zombies, Rise da un salto sobre la mesa y pasa a toda velocidad al almacén del edificio, donde pudo identificar los ruegos de Himawari por ayuda.

El pasillo interno estaba infestado por tres hunter gamma que se dan cuenta de la presencia de la presidenta únicamente porque habían oído la puerta cerrarse, porque si por Rise fuera, jamás hubiese sido detectada. La verdad era que Matsumoto había llamado la atención a propósito, quería juntos a los tres hunter para luego dispararles sin piedad hasta que logró derrotarlos. Sencillamente era demasiado hábil para aquellos monstruos.

-...

-¿Eh?- no es que Himawari oyera media palabra de la presi, sólo notaba que los hunter gamma no estaban pululando cerca de ella- ¿Presidenta? Muchas gracias, me acaba de salvar la vida.

-...

Himawari deja el bonus para Matsumoto y luego se va de allí corriendo. Rise toma su premio y continúa, consciente de que no faltaba mucho para finiquitar su misión.

* * *

 **Paso a bar**

Rise corría ágilmente para llegar hasta la última chica que debía rescatar, cuando es interceptada por dos Némesis tipo-T, ambos con lanzacohetes y listos para disparar sin piedad. Finalmente un reto que estuviera a la altura de las habilidades (porque a la altura física sería más bien demasiado) de la presidenta. El uso del arma de la sensei esta vez resultaría bastante arriesgado, además que el impacto podría ser contraproducente por la posibilidad latente de que las balas explosivas choquen con los cohetes antes de alcanzar a los monstruos.

La estrategia era bastante arriesgada pero simple; Rise usa al principio la pistola y va debilitando poco a poco mientras esquivaba con gran agilidad y gracia, pero se le acaba muy pronto la carga y no había logrado nada todavía, así que lo que le queda es pasar a través de ellos para encontrar algo que le pudiera ayudar a fulminar a ambos monstruos. La solución se muestra en la forma de un nuevo bidón de gasolina que se encontraba junto a las escaleras que llevan al bar desde su entrada trasera. Rise corre y salta con agilidad digna de una atleta olímpica y llega a un punto ideal para juntar a ambos monstruos al lado del bidón, y ahora lo que debía hacer era apuntar mientras esperaba.

Los dos Némesis hacen exactamente lo que Matsumoto deseaba y esperaba que hicieran, cayendo redonditos en la trampa y recibiendo un poderoso impacto explosivo en cuanto la presidenta dispara. El primer paso ya estaba dado, y gracias al aturdimiento de los monstruos, la presidenta obtiene su oportunidad para utilizar el arma de la sensei y les dispara en cuanto se levantan, con la certeza que ya no iba a correr mayores riesgos.

En efecto los derrota, Matsumoto había superado airosa la parte más difícil de su misión, y ahora debía culminar con lo que aún faltaba.

* * *

 **Bar**

El grito por auxilio en el lugar corresponde a la famosa mahou shoujo Mirakurun. Matsumoto se preguntaba por unos segundos porqué aquella chica no usaba su magia para zafarse del peligro en que se encontraba, aunque de todos modos tenía que seguir y derribar a todos los zombies. No era complicada la tarea, sólo eran zombies, así que pronto Mirakurun estaba a salvo. Rise se pone al lado de la chica mágica y recibe su bono respectivo antes de que Mirakurun se desapareciera. Ahí sí tenía magia, pero a la presidenta ya le había dejado de importar.

* * *

 **Entrada frontal del bar**

Rise es recibida por un intento de parte de un hunter de decapitarla, pero ella se da cuenta a tiempo y le esquiva para luego correr y hacer el espacio que necesitaba al tiempo que llama a más hunter. Al principio iba muy bien porque sus evasiones le daban segundos extra, y entonces les disparaba para así dejar libre el camino. Con su agilidad, bien podría dejarlos atrás y seguir el resto del camino, pero prefiere quedarse hasta que logró eliminarlos a todos.

* * *

 **Almacén**

Faltaba poco, y la cuenta regresiva en el dispositivo instalado en el cuerpo de la presidenta indicaba que tenía casi diez minutos para terminar, lo cual significaba que tenía todas consigo, y esta vez Matsumoto se lo toma con calma y va eliminando a los zombies conforme se acercaban. La dificultad estaba en su punto más bajo ya, y la presidenta se toma su tiempo para asegurarse de no haber dejado ningún zombie sin neutralizar, y luego es que avanza los pocos metros que le quedaban.

-Bueno, acabas de cumplir con tu misión- dice el corrupto de Brian Irons en cuanto Rise entra en la oficina del piso de arriba para concluir su misión-. Te has ganado tu recompensa, y tu libertad.

La asistente de Irons avanza y le entrega la maleta que correspondía a Matsumoto. Una vez que ella comprueba que todo estuviera en orden, da la media vuelta y se va sin dar las gracias, o al menos no se le oyó darlas.

 **Fin de mercenarias 4**

* * *

Esta historia va avanzando bien. Aunque no tenga muchos reviews, sí les digo que tengo buena cantidad de lectores (a menos que las estadísticas me trolleen XD). Por ahora los dejo y continúo con el resto de mis historias, muy pronto vuelvo a publicar :)

Hasta otra


	20. Lo poco que falta

**Advertencia:** Hora de actualizar, hora de retomar la historia. Como bien sabrán, la historia paró cuando Ayano casi cae por un agujero que se abre desde el segundo piso de la secundaria Nanamori y de pronto caen unas cajas en dirección a ella. Los resultados a continuación.

 **Lo poco que falta**

 _Opción elegida: Trepará y se alejará del camino_

Las cajas iban cada vez más rápido, y estaba más que claro que no había nadie que le diera una mano a Ayano, así que decide trepar el agujero y como puede rueda a un lado para evitar ser aplastada. Todo había ocurrido en apenas un instante, pero Ayano sentía que casi se le iba la vida, pero se había salvado por un margen mínimo. Las cajas se precipitan por el agujero en el suelo y se escucha cómo impactaban contra el suelo del primer piso, y Ayano estaba agradecida de haber logrado escapar.

Le temblaban las piernas, y Ayano se aseguraba, antes de continuar, que no se le haya caído nada por lo sucedido, y en efecto lo seguía teniendo todo, especialmente los componentes que necesitaba, por ser esto lo más importante. Ayano se levanta lentamente y retoma su camino con la guardia muy alta para no dar con sorpresas como la que acaba de superar.

* * *

 **Paso extraño**

Ya la joven tsundere había atravesado media escuela sin mayores sobresaltos, parecía que no iba a dar con más dificultades hasta llegar al tranvía que las sacaría a todas de allí, pero en cuanto llega a la división del camino se encuentra con algo que no quería ver.

-¡GROOAAAAAHHHHH!

-Tiene que ser una broma...

Némesis se encontraba frente a la puerta, esperando a la llegada de Ayano, y ahora se lanza al ataque para acabar con ella, así que la chica utiliza la distancia entre ambos para dispararle todo lo que le fuera posible. El monstruo logra acortar las distancias y empieza a lanzar unos golpes bastante brutales, pero Ayano los esquivaba y retrocedía lo suficiente para disparar nuevamente, esta vez valiéndose de la cercanía para que sus disparos dieran en el blanco todo lo que fuera posible.

El espacio era bastante cerrado, así que Ayano agradecía mentalmente que el monstruo no llevara consigo el lanzacohetes, pues entonces se vería en un serio aprieto. Ayano se mete por donde estaba la estatua del director de Nanamori y aprovecha la presencia de la misma para mantenerse a salvo sin dejar de disparar, y la estrategia rápidamente da sus resultados al derribar por primera vez a Némesis. Ayano, no queriendo tentar a la suerte, dispara repetidamente con la escopeta a Némesis mientras estaba en el suelo, aunque éste no permanece ahí mucho tiempo, ruge con furia y se lanza nuevamente a atacar con violencia mientras Ayano hacía todo lo que podía para mantenerse a salvo.

-Vamos... vamos...

Ayano regresa al paso largo y corre sin dejar de apuntar y disparar, pero rápidamente estaba perdiendo el aliento, y Némesis casi la alcanza cuando ya estaba por llegar a la puerta que debía atravesar. Aún no podía ir por allí, quería evitar la persecución tanto como fuera posible, entonces su estrategia nuevamente se basaba en esquivar los golpes y trataba de disparar en la cabeza. Justo cuando parecía que Ayano iba a acabar cediendo, es Némesis quien cae derrotado, un alivio enorme para la tsundere que sólo tiene que apartarse un poco más para no se aplastada. Una vez más había vencido, y ahora sólo tenía que seguir adelante.

* * *

 **A punto de llegar al tranvía**

Ya casi estaba con Kyouko y Yui. Ayano sentía que estaba cerca de abandonar Nanamori, pero a mitad de carrera siente nuevamente unos temblores en el suelo. Era raro, aquello no parecía haber sido causado por un terremoto, pero no deseaba averiguarlo, así que vuelve a correr, cuando nuevamente el suelo tiembla, el suelo se agrieta y empieza a ceder, y Ayano esta vez no logra llegar a tiempo a una orilla a la que pudiera sostenerse.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

Le había costado mucho hacer ese camino, y de pronto lo había perdido.

* * *

 **Cuarto de tuberías**

Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ayano se había golpeado con algo a causa de la repentina caída, pero eso no le importaba tanto como saber qué cosa podría haber ocasionado que el suelo del último piso cediera de esa manera. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, sólo la tenue luz que se colaba por el agujero por el que cayó permitía ver algo allí, y Ayano se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba atestado de tuberías de agua que seguramente surtían a todo el edificio. Los trozos de cerámica del suelo habían golpeado lo suficiente algunos tubos delgados como para que el agua empezara a escapar en chorros lo bastante fuertes como para derribar a un niño, el suelo ya estaba bastante inundado y Ayano sentía que su ropa se había mojado completamente.

-Perfecto, esto era lo único que me faltaba.

Un nuevo temblor se siente en el lugar, y Ayano tiene el extraño presentimiento de que ese temblor no provenía ya del suelo bajo sus pies, sino esta vez tenía su procedencia detrás de una pared. Se aparta un poco, una decisión bastante oportuna pues de allí emerge un gusano gigantesco, lo bastante como para devorarla de un bocado. Ayano se asusta mucho y empieza a disparar directamente a la boca de la criatura, pero no tiene muchas oportunidades para hacerlo porque aquella cosa retrocede y desaparece dentro del agujero que había creado.

-¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer eso? Espero que no sepa escupir ácido.

Ayano busca en la oscuridad del lugar alguna forma de salir de allí. Al parecer no habían puertas, o tal vez había caído demasiado escombros para permitir usarla, así que la única manera de salir de allí sería por medio de unas escaleras u otra forma de escalar de allí. Ayano buscaba a toda velocidad esa manera que tanto necesitaba, sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería nuevamente ese gusano colosal e intentaría devorarla, y entonces halla ese método que con tanta urgencia necesitaba: habían unas escaleras eléctricas que estaban plagadas, fuera del alcance de la tsundere.

Tenía que haber una forma de activar esas escaleras y permitirle regresar al piso superior de la escuela, pero sea cual sea esa forma, sabía que ello implicaría acercarse a las renegridas paredes cubiertas de tuberías, donde aquel gusano tenía posibilidades ilimitadas para atacar sin que Ayano tuviera tiempo para reaccionar.

Ya comprendiendo que no habían formas fáciles o seguras de salir de allí, Ayano decide correr el riesgo de ir acercándose poco a poco a las paredes para buscar algo que le permitiera activar las escaleras. Los dos interruptores que buscaba se hallaban en pasillos diminutos más allá del alcance de la poca luz que ingresaba allí, pero con luces que permitían ver su localización. Ayano se acerca a uno de los interruptores, pero la pared en que terminaba el pasillo se derrumba y de allí sale el gusano gigante. Ayano retrocede rápidamente y dispara nuevamente a su boca en varias ocasiones, esta vez usando el revólver para hacer todo el daño posible, el gusano gigante vuelve a retroceder y desaparece en la pared.

-¡Todavía no! Aún no te he derrotado.

El lugar se estremecía en constantes temblores que revelaba que el gusano aún se mantenía mantenía al acecho, Ayano se aprovecha de eso para acercarse otra vez y hace que el gusano emerja, le dispara con frenesí y logra hacer que volviera a retroceder antes de alcanzarla, y esta vez los temblores se detienen completamente. El gusano gigante se había dado por vencido y abandonó a su presa.

Ayano respira tranquila y se acerca nuevamente al interruptor, con mucho cuidado para evitar sorpresas, pero la criatura no vuelve a aparecer. Ayano activa el primer interruptor y luego va por el otro sin ningún problema, logrando activar las escaleras que descienden hasta tocar el suelo inundado. Ya esta prueba había sido superada.

* * *

 **Frente al tranvía**

Ayano se alegra mucho de ver que las escaleras la habían llevado directamente a ese lugar. Estaba muy entrada la noche, pero aún así estaba mucho más iluminado que toda Nanamori por dentro. Avanza casi corriendo, con la vista fija en el segundo vagón del tranvía.

* * *

 **Tranvía**

Sin pensarlo mucho, Ayano comprueba el aditivo y el combustible para hacer la mezcla que hacía falta para hacer funcionar el tranvía, instala el cable, el fusible y pone el combustible en sus respectivos lugares con cuidado para no romper ni dañar nada, y entonces escucha que la puerta que llevaba al otro vagón se abría, saliendo de allí Kyouko.

-¡Ayano, me alegro de verte otra vez!

-¡Toshino Kyouko!

Kyouko corre y se abraza fuertemente a Ayano, causándole un fuerte sonrojo que casi le hace perder el control de sí misma, entonces Ayano logra soltarse y se acuerda que tenía que dar una mala noticia.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ayano?

Toshino Kyouko, hace poco ocurrió algo malo- dice Ayano con el lamento patente en su voz-. Yoshikawa-san está... bueno, ella ya no va a poder acompañarnos.

-Chinatsu-chan- Kyouko parecía triste, pero de pronto toma el rostro de Ayano y le acaricia un cachete-. Supongo que debió ser duro, pero al menos lograste llegar. No fue tu culpa, Ayano.

Ayano asiente no muy segura, pensando que tal vez estaba recibiendo más bondad de parte de la rubia de la que merecía, pero sabía que no tenía sentido discutir. Kyouko y Ayano avanzan al otro vagón, y la tsundere aprovecha un breve instante para ver que Yui estaba tranquila descansando. Parecía que ya todo había terminado.

* * *

 **Vagón delantero**

Kyouko corre hasta la máquina del tranvía y presiona varios botones hasta que logra encenderlo, ríe con satisfacción y lo pone en marcha. Ayano se sienta completamente aliviada, convencida que ya no tendría que pasar por más sufrimiento, a pesar de que no pudo salvar a Chinatsu, ni a Hiro, ni a aquella kohai desconocida, y sobre todo nunca pudo encontrar a Chitose.

- _¡NOOOOOOO!_

- _¡GROOOOAAAAAHHHH!_

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Kyouko asustada.

Ayano siente que la sangre se le había helado de un solo golpe. No podía ser posible, no había manera de que Némesis la alcanzara tan rápido.

-Toshino Kyouko, quédate manejando el tranvía mientras yo salvo a Funami-san...

-¡De ninguna manera!- Kyouko deja los controles del tranvía y prepara sus armas- No permitiré que te enfrentes tú sola a ese monstruo, entre las dos vamos a salvar a Yui, esto lo haremos juntas ¿Entendido?

Ayano sentía que el corazón le daba un vuelco, y no fue capaz de decir nada antes que Kyouko le tomara la mano y fueran juntas a pelear una vez más contra el monstruo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Sólo puedo decir, una vez llegado a este punto, que lo siguiente quizá no guste a algunos, lo sabrán en cuanto llegue el momento, pero por ahora lo dejo así y no adelanto más :)

Hasta otra


	21. Infinidad de ocasiones para morir

**Advertencia:** Capítulo no apto para quienes sean superfans de Yui, porque aquí les aseguro que van a llorar, y en todo caso me van a odiar :p

 **Infinidad de ocasiones para morir**

Kyouko es quien abre la puerta del vagón y, en efecto, Yui se encontraba recostada a un asiento, muy aquejada por los dolores que padecía, y encima parecía que estaba peleando nuevamente, y no ante cualquier zombie, sino ante Némesis.

-¡Funami-san!- exclama Ayano en cuanto ve la situación en que estaba.

El monstruo se pone de pie mientras soltaba un espeluznante rugido lleno de cólera, y Ayano y Kyouko ya estaban en guardia antes de que este estuviera completamente de pie. Una nueva pelea con esa criatura había empezado.

-Mucho cuidado, Toshino Kyouko.

-Lo tendré, Ayano.

Némesis se acerca corriendo a las tres jóvenes, y Kyouko y Ayano empiezan a disparar con lo mejor que tenían. Yui se hace para atrás para no estorbar los ataques de sus amigas, además que necesitaba ella misma preparar su armamento para darles el apoyo que requiriesen. Kyouko y Ayano logran contener el ataque inicial de Némesis, aunque aquella criatura no daba muestras de detenerse por completo, e incluso llegó a alcanzarlas, obligándolas a detener sus ataques y dispersarse para así evitar daños.

Fueron segundos, o quizá minutos de intensa confusión y miedo. Némesis lanzaba golpes sucesivos que para Ayano y Kyouko se hacían cada vez más difíciles de esquivar, y ya casi no podían disparar por temor a equivocarse y darle a la otra chica sin querer. Eso era bastante malo, no lograrían así derrotar a Némesis antes de que remontara la lucha y empezara a hacerles daño, cosa que no tomaría mucho tiempo por el cerrado espacio en que se encontraban todos. Cada vez que Némesis parecía que se fijaba más en atacar a Kyouko entonces Ayano le atacaba con más ímpetu y viceversa. Era una misión de máxima importancia protegerse mutuamente de aquella amenaza en ciernes.

Yui había logrado estar en posición para darle apoyo a sus amigas, se pone a disparar a las piernas del monstruo, pero el único efecto evidente que tiene aquello fue llamar su atención. Némesis empieza a sacar uno de sus tentáculos en cuanto centraba su atención en la herida atleta, obligándola a retroceder como pudiera mientras seguía disparando, pero la distancia se reducía inexorablemente. Yui corría serio peligro.

Es entonces que Ayano y Kyouko logran unir fuerzas nuevamente para disparar juntas antes que Némesis lograra capturar a Yui, y el intento tiene éxito, pues Némesis una vez más ignora su objetivo y cambia su atención por uno nuevo, solo que Kyouko y Ayano no esperaban que el monstruo las embistiera tan rápido que no pudieran esquivarlo. Ambas chicas salen disparadas hacia atrás y quedan separadas porque Ayano fue empujada con mayor fuerza. Némesis no tarda nada en alcanzar a Kyouko y la toma por el cuello para acabar con ella y convertirla en zombie.

-¡NOOOOO!- grita Ayano con absoluta desesperación, viendo cómo Kyouko era llevada a su fin del mismo modo que el director.

Pero fueron disparos de Yui los que lograron detener por un momento al monstruo, también ella estaba bastante preocupada por la seguridad de su amiga y no permitiría que muriera. Pero Némesis aún no desvía su objetivo, así que enseguida reanuda su acto. Esta vez Ayano no se conforma con gritar el nombre de Kyouko, también ella empieza a disparar al monstruo para obligarlo a que la suelte.

-¡GROOOOOAAAAHHH!

-¡NO TOQUES A TOSHINO KYOUKOOO!

No permitiría que muriera, pero los disparos no parecían ser suficientes, aquel horrible engendro se negaba a soltar a Kyouko, la cual forcejeaba como podía, sin ningún éxito. No parecía haber otra opción, era eso o ver a Kyouko morir.

Y de pronto la idea de Ayano es puesta en práctica: se lanza con su cuerpo a embestir a Némesis, y si bien eso no sirvió para derribarlo, sí logró que aquello desviara su atención, lanzando a Kyouko a donde estaba Yui, chocando ellas y siendo impulsadas hasta el vagón delantero. Ahora todo era entre Ayano y Némesis, y esta vez la tsundere no tenía posibilidad de esquivar sus salvajes golpes.

-¡Ayanooo!- gritan Kyouko y Yui en cuanto la ven siendo golpeada y que impactara contra los ventanales del tranvía, agrietando mucho los cristales.

Ayano había sufrido un daño terrible a raíz de ese golpe, le costaba mucho ponerse de pie, y Némesis estaba justo delante de ella. Le tocaba a ella tener esa repudiable sensación de que su cuello fuera atrapado y luego sea elevada para que Némesis intente atravesar su rostro con su tentáculo infectado de virus T. Parecía que este era el fin. Yui y Kyouko estaban muy lejos para ayudarla.

Podía ver su fin en ese momento. Ayano veía claramente que iba a morir. Su arma queda en el suelo y ya no tenía forma alguna de alcanzarla o de sacar otra. Pero los disparos desesperados de Kyouko logran desviar un poco la atención de Némesis, dando a Ayano la oportunidad de patalear para intentar librarse. Yui también dispara con todo lo que tiene, y ambas amigas se acercan (Kyouko a paso lento, y Yui cojeando) para obligar a Némesis a soltar a Ayano. El esfuerzo hecho por las tres chicas resulta monumental, y aún así parecía no ser suficiente para que Ayano pudiera soltarse de aquel agarre tan fuerte y tenebroso. La vida de Ayano no dejaba de correr peligro, al igual que la de las demás.

Pero las balas de Kyouko y Yui logran el cometido. Némesis, ahora sintiendo la urgencia de evitar las balas, les lanza a Ayano, y es Kyouko quien logra atraparla precariamente y ambas salen disparas hacia atrás, dejando a Yui sola en combate.

-¡Yui!

-¡Atrás! ¡Déjenmelo a mí!

Yui hace cuanto puede para seguirse acercando mientras disparaba todo lo que pudiera, pero Némesis aún parecía muy lejos de ser derrotado. Era incomprensible que Némesis se hiciera tan resistente de pronto, pensaba Ayano, pues ella ya lo había enfrentado en múltiples ocasiones, y de una forma u otra había logrado superarlo, pero ahora el hecho de que tres chicas lo enfrentaran parecía irrelevante para él. Ayano se levanta como puede, pero su vista queda completamente nublada y sus piernas ceden ante su propio peso a causa del debilitamiento causando por la presión que había ejercido Némesis sobre su cuello y el lanzamiento posterior. Había quedado incapacitada para ponerse de pie y retomar la batalla, en otras palabras, sus ojos y piernas habían sido apagados.

-¿Estás bien, Ayano?- dice Kyouko con preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien- responde Ayano sólo para no preocupar a la rubia-. Es más importante ayudar a Funami-san. Está en grave peligro...

-Ya lo sé, iré yo sola a salvarla- interrumpe Kyouko, y continúa antes que Ayano pudiera protestar-. No estás en condiciones de pelear, mejor descansa un momento, que ya verás que rescato a Yui sin ningún problema.

Ayano no sabe en qué momento Kyouko se levanta y vuelve a la batalla contra aquella criatura infernal, pero sabía de antemano que no sería capaz de detenerla aunque sus sentidos le respondieran con total normalidad. Kyouko corre hasta donde está Yui y dispara con todo a Némesis, rogando que pudieran derribarlo de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kyouko?- protesta Yui, haciendo hasta lo imposible para ignorar el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo- Vuelve y salva a Ayano. Tienes que llevarla a un lugar más seguro...

-¿Adónde?- interrumpe Kyouko un poco molesta- Yui, estamos en un tranvía en movimiento. No hay lugar seguro al que me pueda llevar a Ayano.

Yui sólo sonríe al saberse que por primera vez Kyouko le decía algo que le ganara en lógica, aquella apocalíptica experiencia parecía haber sacado de Kyouko una faceta un poco más normal con el propósito de sobrevivir y mantener unido al equipo, y eso a Yui la hacía sentir muy alegre. Ahora Kyouko actuaba como una verdadera líder, más aún en ese momento tan dramático y terrible. Pero Némesis no se interesa en absoluto en la decisión de Kyouko o en lo que sentía Yui, él sólo se centraba en acercarse para destruirlas de forma cruel y dolorosa.

Todas la balas parecían insuficientes. A Kyouko se le acaba la munición y ya no podía entablar combate, y Yui, en un acto heroico, empuja a su amiga con todas las fuerzas que poseía, soportando estoicamente el intenso dolor que la recorre al hacer eso. Era lo mejor.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES, YUI!?

-Lo siento, Kyouko- Yui le da la espalda a su amiga y vuelve a dispararle a Némesis-. Es lo único que puedo hacer para salvarlas a ustedes.

A pesar de todo, Yui sabía que aún con Kyouko no habría sido suficiente, mucho menos si ella lo hacía sola. Némesis le da un fortísimo golpe que la hace estrellarse con los ventanales y cae al suelo con el rostro empezando a cubrirse de sangre. No le da ni tiempo para levantarse y recoger su arma, Némesis le agarra por una pierna y la lanza con fuerza hasta la máquina que había atrás en el tranvía, demasiado lejos para que Kyouko sea capaz de ayudarla.

-¡NO, YUIIIII!

Kyouko no tenía municiones, y Ayano se encontraba todavía demasiado desorientada y sus sentidos no se recuperaban aún, por lo que tampoco ella podía ayudar. Némesis agitaba amenazadoramente su tentáculo, listo para zombificar a Yui, le guste o no. Yui estaba tendida en el suelo, y el dolor que envolvía todo su cuerpo ya no le permitiría levantarse nuevamente, así que no le quedaría otra opción: Yui necesitaba encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando le permitiera detener al monstruo y ayudar a sus amigas, y lo que encuentra es una granada que ni ella, ni Kyouko, ni Chinatsu habían utilizado. Lo toma con la mano que tenía más cerca y se prepara para hacer su acto de inmolación.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!

-Lo siento, Kyouko- dice Yui en un susurro que, de alguna manera, su amiga oye perfectamente-. Lo mejor será que Ayano y tú sigan solas. Yo ya no puedo hacerlo.

Yui retira el seguro de la granada antes de ser agarrada fuertemente por el monstruo. De cualquier forma iba a morir, y si así debía ser, al menos procuraría llevarse a Némesis con ella.

-¡Vete, Kyouko!- grita Yui con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- ¡Llévate a Ayano, sálvala!

Por alguna extraña razón, Kyouko hace caso a Yui, como puede se lleva a Ayano y cierra la puerta que divide ambos vagones. Yui sonríe en ese momento, pensando que ya todo estaba bien. Al menos sus amigas estarían a salvo.

* * *

 **Fuera del tranvía**

Una explosión sacude el vehículo con desmesurada violencia, envolviendo la parte trasera en una campana de fuego que en cuestión de segundos había dejado todo lo que tocaba del color del carbón. Un cuerpo enorme es expulsado del tranvía producto de la explosión, cayendo pesadamente al suelo que había a un lado de las vías. Sin embargo, esa cosa no estaba muerta, se levanta lentamente y deja salir un rugido para demostrar lo encolerizado que estaba.

* * *

 **Con Kyouko y Ayano**

Finalmente Ayano había logrado recuperar el control sobre sus piernas y ojos, y al abrirlos se da cuenta que Kyouko estaba abrazándola, ambas tendidas en el suelo por la explosión recién acontecida. A pesar de la situación en que se encontraban, Ayano no pudo evitar un fuerte sonrojo y trata de separarse de los brazos de su amada, y entonces Kyouko recupera también el conocimiento. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la tristeza que la empieza a embargar.

-Yui... tú no...

El tranvía se estremece de forma brusca, dando a entender a las dos chicas que estaban perdiendo completamente el control. En cualquier momento el tranvía se descarrilaría y podría matarlas a las dos. Kyouko y Ayano se levantan a la velocidad del rayo y corren hasta la máquina de control, pero los frenos no funcionaban. Al parecer la explosión hizo mucho más que sólo destruir el vagón trasero.

-¡No responde nada!- exclama Ayano moviendo palancas y presionando botones a la desesperada- Esto es malo. Si no detenemos esto ahora, nos veremos envueltas en una tragedia...

El tranvía se vuelve a estremecer con mayor fuerza que antes. El tiempo se acababa y era urgente tomar una decisión sobre lo que debían hacer.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **¿Qué acción realizarán Kyouko y Ayano?**

 _Ayano usará el freno de emergencia y Kyouko saltará por la ventana_

 _Ayano saltará por la ventana y Kyouko usará el freno de emergencia_

* * *

Hasta aquí lo dejo, porque sé que lo que leyeron le dio directo en el alma, pero no podía ser de otro modo. Comentarios se agradecen, que no cuesta nada, y por favor no aneguen en lágrimas el teclado para así poder enviar sus comentarios sin inconvenientes.

Hasta otra


	22. Mercenarias 5: Sakurako

**Advertencia:** ¡He vuelto, yurifans! Luego de la eterna pausa en este fic, he decidido dejar de lado la pausa y regresar de este exilio para continuar lo que he dejado. Espero que el especial les guste mucho

 **Mercenarias 5: Sakurako**

Las instrucciones del jefe Irons son dadas a Sakurako, y esta asiente si realmente haber entendido ni media palabra. Ni siquiera había comprendido cómo usar el arma que se le había asignado, pero ya era hora de empezar con la desventura, y Sakurako se asusta mucho cuando le dicen que tenía una bomba de tiempo en el cuerpo, por lo que sale corriendo del tranvía para encontrar el modo de salvarse.

Afuera aguardaban varios zombis de aspecto bastante amenazador (no esperemos otra cosa, si esas cosas tienen la carne al aire y están cubiertos de sangre y suciedad), y Sakurako se pone a temblar de miedo, ni siquiera se le ocurría correr para salvarse de aquellas criaturas antropófagas. Sólo había un camino posible para nuestra chica infantil, pues el lugar entero estaba bloqueado por enormes muros de fuego, así que no había otra opción. Finalmente hay una reacción de parte de Sakurako, la cual huye despavorida por el único camino disponible, pero acaba dándose de hocico contra una barricada que había atravesada al doblar la esquina.

─ Auuuchhh… ¿quién fue el tonto que dejó esto en medio?

Los zombis continúan acercándose a Sakurako sin ninguna contemplación y sin importarle que estuviera distraída con el dolor en su rostro y nariz, así que la chica no tuvo de otra que trepar precariamente la barricada, pero del otro lado esperaban más zombis. Sakurako estaba tan pálida como un fantasma, se encontraba en la noche más terrorífica de toda su vida. Urgida de escapar de allí a como diera lugar, Sakurako se esfuerza en tratar de memorizar cómo le había dicho el capitán Irons que se usaba su pistola, pero por su cabeza sólo pasaban los pechos de Sakurako rebotando una y otra vez.

─ ¡AAAARRRGGGGHHHH! ¡MALDICIÓOOON! ¡Te odio, Himawari!

No viendo de otra, Sakurako toma la pistola como le pareciese y dispara a uno de los zombis que tenía enfrente. La pistola casi se le escapa de las manos, y la misma Sakurako casi cae hacia atrás, pero el disparo dio limpiamente en el blanco, despejando un poco el camino. Había sido de una manera brusca y accidentada, pero Sakurako finalmente empezaba a cogerle el hilo al manejo de la pistola, así que prueba nuevamente, esta vez imprimiendo mayor firmeza al sostener el arma, y los resultados la emocionan cuando ve a los zombis caer uno por uno.

Ya con el camino libre de zombis, Sakurako se baja de la barricada y corre para seguir adelante, pues ya había perdido una cantidad considerable de tiempo mientras temblaba de miedo.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

En vista que la práctica se estaba tornando muy emocionante al parecer de Sakurako, casi pierde el norte por ponerse a disparar a toda cosa no-muerta que se encontraba enfrente suyo, pero aun así esa diversión la lleva a avanzar y así acabar con más y más zombis. El cronómetro se estaba recuperando lentamente, dando una buena oportunidad a Sakurako para continuar.

Ya habiendo llegado al camino dividido, Sakurako ve el bidón de gasolina que se encontraba a varios metros de ella. Habiendo ya descubierto que podía tener segundos extra si derrotaba a los zombis formando una cadena, apunta para darle directamente al bidón, pero su primer disparo falla, mostrándole que tenía que practicar un poco su puntería.

─ ¡Rayos! Voy a tener que acercarme un poco más…

Y así lo hace Sakurako, pero la puntería a distancia había demostrado ser un claro punto débil para ella, así que tiene que acercarse más y más. Sakurako estaba pensando en irse de allí corriendo, pues los zombis muy pronto iban a alcanzarla, y al final logra el objetivo de darle al bidón de gasolina, volando en pedazos a todos los zombis. La misma Sakurako sale despedida hacia atrás por la onda expansiva de la explosión, pero pudo comprobar que se encontraba todavía de una pieza. Había sobrevivido de milagro, y su cronómetro había añadido bastante tiempo para que Sakurako pudiera obrar con mayor tranquilidad.

Una vez que se levanta y se sacude el polvo, Sakurako avanza hacia la siguiente puerta, pero un grito lejano pidiendo ayuda le hace enterarse que era la puerta incorrecta, así que retrocede y va por la otra puerta.

* * *

 **Gasolinera**

Debido a las prisas por convertirse en la salvadora de la primera persona de la noche, Sakurako casi es tomada desprevenida por los cerberus que patrullaban la calle enfrente del local. Había sido una sorpresa que le había cortado la respiración durante un breve momento, pero logra al menos evitar que aquellos canes zombis se llevaran su cara de un mordisco. Su puntería se encontraba todavía en entrenamiento, y hasta ahora no estaba bien afinada apuntando a criaturas que se movieran más rápido que un zombi humano (descartemos a los cuervos, que en los extras apenas han merecido mención), así que lo mejor que puede hacer es correr y esquivar hasta que entra al local de la gasolinera.

Abrió y cerró la puerta en apenas una fracción de segundo, evitando así que los perros se colaran en el interior del local, y entonces escucha el famoso grito que pedía auxilio. Era Akari.

─ ¡Akari-chan! ¡Tranquila, que Sakurako-sama ha llegado al rescate!

Sakurako acaba con todos y cada uno de los zombis que estaban de pie, y casi es mordida por el zombi que estaba en el piso por no haber estado pendiente de él. Akari escucha la llegada de Sakurako y se alegra mucho de saber que una amiga había venido a salvarla, aunque le causa algo de pena ver cómo Sakurako resbalaba con el charco de aceite y luego lloraba de dolor por el golpe que se da en la cabeza.

─ ¿Estás bien, Sakurako-chan?

─ No te preocupes, sólo fue un golpecito sin importancia ─ dice Sakurako, no muy segura de lo que ella misma decía.

Akari le da las gracias a nuestra tonta aventurera y le deja el bonus correspondiente junto con los 20 segundos extra, y después de eso se va de allí. Sakurako toma todo y decide que también ella se tenía que ir, pues el cronómetro no se iba a detener por ella.

* * *

 **Imprenta**

Luego de sobrevivir a una nueva emboscada de los perros y de acabar con todos los zombis que estaban agolpados frente a la puerta de acceso al ayuntamiento de Raccoon City, Sakurako había adquirido mayor confianza en el manejo del arma, lo que le permitía incluso crear combos, aunque no demasiado grandes. Justo cuando atraviesa la puerta del edificio de la imprenta para salvar a la segunda chica de la noche, se topa con un reto completamente distinto a nada que hubiera enfrentado antes: dos hunters aparecen en las escaleras y se abalanzan cual berserkers para decapitar a Sakurako, a lo que ella logra esquivarlos de manera precaria y sale corriendo despavorida mientras las criaturas monstruosas corren tras ella, sin lograr alcanzarla.

Sakurako entra al despacho del segundo piso del mismo modo en que había entrado al local de la gasolinera: abriendo y cerrando en apenas un parpadeo para evitar ser seguida. Una vez dentro, y extrañamente para ella, no se escucha ningún ruido distinto del lamentable gemido de los zombis. Sakurako empieza a temerse lo peor. Cree que había llegado tarde para salvar a la segunda víctima de los zombis, y ese sentimiento de frustración y culpa la lleva a matar a los zombis presentes con una velocidad inusitada para ella, hasta que llega al lugar donde se supone que estaba la víctima.

─ ¿Presidenta?

─ …

─ ¡C-con razón no la había oído! Y pensar que pude haberme dado media vuelta y haberla abandonado…

─ … ─ Matsumoto parecía enfadada en ese momento.

Ya haciendo a un lado el asunto de Sakurako ignorando la suerte de la presidenta, Matsumoto le deja el bonus a Sakurako y se va de allí tan veloz como un rayo. Sakurako recibe su botín y da media vuelta para retirarse, más aliviada al saber que no había perdido a nadie todavía, aunque todavía tenía que vérselas contra los hunters.

─ Ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo le hicieron Akari-chan y la presidenta para irse y sobrevivir, si hay monstuos aguardando afuera?

* * *

 **Restaurante**

El camino estaba lejos de ser considerado entretenido, y mucho menos placentero, al parecer de Sakurako. Primero tenía que evitar la persecución de dos cerberus que se veían bastante feroces y, en cuanto entra al restaurante, también contra unos hunters. Sakurako al menos podía sacar bonus de tiempo al esquivar aquellos feos bicharracos, pero su puntería era pésima cuando se proponía dispararles. No tenía de otra que esquivar y hacer toda clase de piruetas hasta que logra alcanzar la escalera de mano que la lleva hasta el cuarto de neveras, el lugar en donde aguardaba la tercera chica.

─ ¡SOCORROOOOO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEE! ─ era la voz de Nishigaki-sensei.

Afortunadamente habían zombis humanos en ese lugar, por lo que Sakurako sólo tenía que dispararles e ir avanzando a medida que acababa con ellos, y así hasta que alcanza a la científica loca… digo a la gran sensei.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien, sensei?

─ Ohmuro, me alegra que hayas llegado ─ Noshigaki-sensei saca de su bata el bonus de Sakurako, el cual consistía en un kit de mira y balas capaces de dirigirse directamente al objetivo ─. Supongo que habrás tenido problemas para llegar hasta aquí, así que te doy esto para que siempre des en el blanco.

─ ¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias, sensei! ─ Sakurako casi le quitaba a Nana el bonus y lo revisaba para ver cómo lo instalaba en su arma.

─ Dame un momento, que no tardo nada ─ entonces Nana arma una nueva arma para la alumna, y Sakurako se sentía poderosa al llevar aquello en sus manos ─. Ahora diviértete acabando con los zombis. Yo me voy de aquí.

Sakurako ve a la sensei corriendo entre el agua y los cadáveres flotando en el agua, y entonces se decide a subir para poner en práctica su nueva y mejorada arma.

─ ¡Prepárense, cosas! ¡Sakurako-sama no va a tomar renos, o algo así era!

Sube rauda las escaleras y ve a los hunters dirigirse a ella casi al galope, y entonces apunta y dispara, comprobando que además las balas contaban con una potencia destructiva que la deja boquiabierta. Nishigaki-sensei se había lucido al darle esa "pequeña" ayuda.

* * *

 **Paso a la planta eléctrica**

Llena de confianza en el poder de su pistola, Sakurako avanzaba como si desfilara por las desoladas calles de la ciudad zombi, y al pasar la puerta se encuentra nada menos que con Némesis tipo-T, el cual venía listo para matar.

─ ¡GRRROOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!

─ ¡No me asustas, monstruo! ¡Con la poderosa arma que dio Nishigaki-sensei soy invisible, o indescifrable, o por ahí va la cosa!

Y así la pelea da comienzo. Némesis corre a toda velocidad para golpear a Sakurako, logrando evitar que disparara y forzándola a esquivarlo para no salir gravemente lastimada. Sakurako intenta nuevamente apuntar, y una vez más se fuerza a esquivar los golpes del monstruo, dejando de lado lo de disparar. El invento de la sensei había encontrado un temible rival.

Sakurako retrocede y esquiva una y otra vez, y Némesis lanza sus golpes sin ninguna piedad, intentando destruir a Sakurako mientras rugía y aumentaba su furia, así que Sakurako no ve otra opción que dar media vuelta y correr todo lo que le permitían las piernas, logrando así alejarse de los puños de Némesis.

─ ¡No estoy escapando, es una retirada estratégica!

* * *

 **Planta eléctrica**

Aunque al principio los monstruos eran arañas y no humanos, Sakurako agradecía que no fueran hunters, ni perros, ni mucho menos Némesis, pues en sus manos empezaba a experimentar un ligero temblor, pues el tener que huir nuevamente de una de las criaturas le había hecho perder parte de la confianza que había acumulado durante el recorrido. Las pulgas gigantes en la entrada de la planta eléctrica representan un extra en el terror a experimentar para Sakurako antes de terminar de avanzar.

─ ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡ONEE-SAAAN!

Sabiendo que había llegado al lugar correcto para salvar a la cuarta víctima de la noche, Sakurako se deshace rápidamente de todos los zombis presentes y se va adentrando en la planta hasta que ve a Chizuru, la cual muestra un semblante bastante serio (pareciera que no estaba gritando apenas unos segundos antes), le deja el bonus correspondiente a Sakurako y se va al trote de allí. Sakurako sólo se encoge de hombros y toma su caja de balas y se va corriendo de allí corriendo, dándose cuenta que había dejado ir demasiado tiempo como para tomarlo con calma.

* * *

 **De vuelta a mitad de camino**

Allí estaba Némesis esperando a Sakurako, como si supiera que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar por allí nuevamente, y eso causaba cierta irritación en la chica plana. Esta vez podía aprovechar la distancia para disparar rápido antes que Némesis intentara darle un puñetazo, pero pudo ver que las balas no parecían tan efectivas para derribar al monstruo como con el resto de las criaturas.

─ ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿¡DE QUÉ ESTÁS HECHO, COSA!?

Los disparos no estaban surtiendo efecto en el monstruo, y Sakurako tuvo que recurrir nuevamente al desesperado recurso de esquivar los golpes para luego iniciar la carrera despavorida, pues era consciente que estaba capacitada para derrotarlo, aún con las armas de Nishigaki-sensei.

* * *

 **Estacionamiento**

El reto del terror para Sakurako no se hacía esperar para manifestarse nuevamente, pues de encima de un enorme autobús salta Némesis, esta vez con los tentáculos liberados, y se notaba que no tenía pensado tener piedad a la hora de darle la paliza de su vida a Sakurako.

Había sido una mala suerte para Sakurako tener que enfrentar tan pronto a aquel monstruo, cosa que se agravó porque Némesis había aterrizado justo a mitad de su camino, lo que significaba que debía pasar por él obligatoriamente si deseaba continuar.

─ Esto es malo ¿Por qué Himawari no está cuando la necesito?

Los tentáculos le dan unos buenos latigazos a Sakurako, obligándola a retroceder por el efecto reflejo, pero la segunda ráfaga si logra esquivarla por un pelo y aprovecha para eludirlo y correr hasta la puerta, la cual, afortunadamente, no estaba muy lejos.

* * *

 **Callejón**

Como si Némesis le jugara una broma pesada a Sakurako, éste estaba nuevamente como enemigo a enfrentar, esta vez con un lanzacohetes y rodeado de varios zombis. Sakurako veía que la situación no pintaba nada bien, y el manojo de nervios en que se había convertido le dificultaba apuntar lo necesario para fijar el blanco del disparo, y al final fue alcanzada por Némesis, luego que éste se deshiciera de todo el estorbo.

─ ¡HIMAWARIIIIII!

La situación era desesperada. Némesis usa su lanzacohetes y dispara a la chica una y otra vez sin contemplación alguna, obligándola a agacharse repetidas veces. Los pocos zombis que quedaban de pie a mitad de camino no ayudaban a hacer más fácil el camino. No viendo otra alternativa, Sakurako se pone a disparar al azar para ver si así lograba derribar a los zombis que aún quedaban en pie, y las balas especiales de Nishigaki-sensei no le fallan, pues da en el blanco la mayoría de las veces.

Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Sakurako emprende la carrera desesperada mientras esquiva un cohete y alcanza la puerta que le salvaría de Némesis.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Sakurako empezaba a acusar un tremendo agotamiento por tanto correr despavorida. Estaba sudando copiosamente y estaba respirando con ligera dificultad, y todavía debía tomar en cuenta que el reloj seguía corriendo y faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Tres pulgas zombis aparecen en el camino y adoptan una postura erguida para atacar a Sakurako, pero eso causa que fueran lo bastante lentas como para que la chica les apuntara y disparara, logrando derrotarlas en apenas un segundo, y el bonus de tiempo resulta bastante generoso. Pero no podía perder tiempo, no quería volar en pedazos por no apurarse, y eso la hacía lamentarse por haber aceptado el reto. Y pensar que se había sumado porque Himawari también lo había hecho, y Sakurako no quería quedarse por detrás por nada del mundo.

Avanza más, y da con una nueva ocasión para disparar a un bidón de gasolina rodeado de varios zombis. Eso era justo lo que le hacía falta. El derribar todos esos zombis de una vez significaba tiempo extra que le permitiría a Sakurako tomarlo con algo más de calma, así que se pone a ello y espera un poco a que los zombis se acercaran. No tiene que esperar mucho, y el bonus de tiempo resulta sencillamente espectacular, siendo celebrado con una risotada y unas palabras de Sakurako sobre lo hábil y poderosa que era. No tomó mucho tiempo, y enseguida corre hasta la puerta de la derecha para ir a la siguiente víctima a salvar, aunque estuvo a punto de regresarse al creer que se había equivocado de puerta.

* * *

 **Oficina de ventas**

Las sanguijuelas y los energúmenos verdes de cinco patas fueron algo completamente nuevo para Sakurako, pero no representó ninguna razón de preocupación para ella por lo fácil que resultó vencerlos, así que entra al edificio y se encarga de los zombis para dirigirse al almacén del mismo.

─ ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!

Esa voz era inconfundible para Sakurako. Se trataba de su amiga, rival y amor no aceptado: Himawari Furutani. Eso significaba un aliciente para hacer lo mejor posible y salvarla, pero tenía el problema que tenía que vérselas con dos hunters beta que no dudaron en embestirla con sus temibles garras. Sakurako tiene dificultades bastante serias para esquivarlos, especialmente por lo angosto del pasillo en que se encontraba, pero de alguna manera logra alcanzar a Himawari.

─ ¡Himawariiii! ¡Monstruo pechugón!

─ ¿Sakurako? ─ la peliazul levanta la vista y ve a Sakurako sorteando de forma penosa a los BOW ─ ¿Qué haces, Sakurako? ¿Por qué no simplemente los matas y ya?

─ ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, monstruo pechugón! ─ responde de mala gana Sakurako.

─ Vaya, menos mal que vienes a salvarme ─ dice Himawari con sarcasmo ─. Lo que pasa es que no sabes cómo matar a esas criaturas porque se mueven demasiado rápido para ti.

Sakurako da una furibunda mirada a Himawari por lo certeras que habían sido sus palabras, pero no podía darse el lujo de responderle, pues un hunter beta casi la devora en ese momento. Himawari no se queda esperando mucho más y se levanta, toma el arma de Sakurako y elimina a los hunters con gran habilidad, cual si se tratara de una escena de películas del oeste.

─ ¡Así es como se acaban con estas cosas, tonta! ─ regaña Himawari, recibiendo en respuesta una bofetada de Sakuarko en los pechos ─ ¿Qué haces?

─ ¡Yo soy la que te está salvando, idiota! ¿No ves que tenía dominadas a esas cosas? ─ lloriquea Sakurako, no logrando convencer a Himawari ─ ¡Mejor dame mi arma y vete a un lugar seguro, que todavía debo cumplir mi misión!

Bufando enojada por el "agradecimiento" de Sakurako, Himawari le devuelve la pistola, le da el bonus correspondiente (aunque decía que Sakurako no se lo merecía) y se va de allí, pero al último momento Sakurako la detiene.

─ ¡Un momento, Himawari!

─ ¿Ahora qué quieres?

─ ¿No quieres tomar mi lugar? ─ Himawari mira a Sakurako como si estuviera bromeando ─ Digo, es para que adquieras experiencia y aprendas a combatir contra esas cosas como lo hago yo, por supuesto.

─ Mejor termina tú esta misión, tonta ─ y así, Himawari se desaparece de la vista de Sakurako.

Molesta por no poder contar con un "merecido" descanso, Sakurako tiene que continuar, esperando que lo peor ya haya pasado.

* * *

 **Paso al bar**

Y no, el deseo de Sakurako no se cumple para nada. Luego de sortear a tres perros, aparecen dos Némesis armados con sendos lanzacohetes y enseguida atacan a Sakurako.

─ ¿¡POR QUÉ A MÍIIIII!?

A Sakurako le cuesta horrores esquivar a los dos monstruos, y se le tornaba casi imposible dar con una manera de pasar a través de ellos para correr al bar. Parecía que esta vez estaba perdida de manera inevitable. No podía avanzar, más bien retrocedía para mantenerse lejos del alcance de ambos monstruos, e incluso ella sabía que detrás de ella estaba la puerta, lo que significaba que estaba completamente encajonada. Estaba condenada, y ese lugar parecía que iba a ser su tumba.

─ ¡SAKURAKOOOOOO!

Justo en el último instante, cuando ambos Némesis habían disparado a la cabeza de Sakurako, surge Himawari y ayuda a Sakurako a esquivar los disparos. Estaba completamente contra las reglas que alguien ayudara a Sakurako contra los monstruos, pero Himawari, muy preocupada por la seguridad de su amiga, se salta las reglas y ayuda a Sakurako.

─ Hi… Himawari ─ dice Sakurako con lágrimas en los ojos.

─ No te dejaré morir sola aquí, Sakurako. No hay manera de que te abandone.

Era como un rayo de esperanza para Sakurako que Himawari estuviera ahí para ella, no podía evitar gimotear un poco. Se levanta un poco tambaleante y prepara para disparar a los dos Némesis, y esta vez comparte con Himawari una escopeta que hasta el momento no había utilizado, y juntas disparan a las criaturas, logrando ralentizar sus avances hasta que logran derribarlos.

─ ¡Vámonos, Himawari!

─ ¡Sí!

No iban a esperar que los Némesis se levantaran, eso podría ser lapidario. Sakurako sentía renovadas sus fuerzas al estar acompañada por Himawari. Le gustaba que le diera su apoyo, muy a pesar que le había dicho que no anteriormente.

* * *

 **Bar**

La última chica, nuevamente, era Mirakurun, la brujita mágica. Himawari no ve la necesidad de ayudar a Sakurako, pues en el lugar sólo había zombis, por lo que sería bastante fácil limpiar el lugar. Sakurako cumple su parte y ayuda a Mirakurun, la cual le da en agradecimiento el kit de balas mejoradas para que Sakurako pudiera vencer a las criaturas con mayor rapidez.

Eso significaba que no hacía falta que Himawari siguiera adelante con Sakurako, por lo que la peliazul le devuelve la escopeta y le desea suerte antes de verla partir. Al menos Sakurako tuvo la suerte de terminar mucho mejor su experiencia con las víctimas.

* * *

 **Entrada frontal del bar**

Nuevamente Sakurako se las ve con hunters alpha, pero esta vez Sakurako tenía su determinación por las nubes y los combate, logrando derrotarlos sin mucho problema. No había mucho más que destacar luego de eso, pues eso era lo peor que le faltaba por enfrentar. El principal problema era el tiempo, así que Sakurako resuelve a cubrir el resto del camino corriendo, no sin acabar con los monstruos que hubiera en su camino.

* * *

 **Almacén**

Y allí estaba la última horda de zombis. Las balas especializadas de Mirakurun le permitían a Sakurako acabar con varios zombis rápidamente, cosa bastante conveniente porque se le estaban agotando. Acaba con todos los zombis y sube corriendo hasta la oficina, y es que sólo le quedaban unos cuantos segundos antes de explotar, y sabía que Himawari estaría esperando por ella, y justo en el último suspiro llega a la meta.

─ Bueno, parece que has logrado llegar hasta aquí y cumpliste con todos los rescates ─ dice el jefe Irons con tono malévolo ─. Pero recibiste ayuda de una de las chicas que debiste rescatar, así que ella tendrá que lidiar con la siguiente misión. A ver de qué está hecha esa Himawari.

Sakurako estaba boquiabierta ante la malicia del jefe Irons, pero no estaba en posición de protestar: primero porque sabía que en algún momento Himawari debería salir a hacer su parte, y segundo porque temía que Irons mandara a reactivar la bomba.

 **Fin de mercenarias 5**

* * *

Realmente había pasado tiempo, pero aquí está, y espero que les haya gustado. Fue un poco pesado hacer este capítulo, especialmente porque es el capítulo más largo desde que empecé el fic, pero supongo que esto sólo lo hace mejor

Hasta otra


	23. Escapando en vano

**Advertencia:** Luego de una larga elección, ha llegado el momento de actualizar esta historia de acuerdo a la decisión tomada. A disfrutar, gentes lectoras.

 **Escapando en vano**

 _Opción elegida:_ _Ayano saltará por la ventana y Kyouko usará el freno de emergencia_

El tranvía empezaba a darse golpes con prácticamente todo lo que había enfrente, y desde dentro se podían escuchar todos los impactos y roces violentos. Ayano veía muy cerca la tragedia. Sabía que el tranvía no sería capaz de soportar mucho más.

─ ¡Toshino Kyouko! ─ grita para hacerse oír entre el ensordecedor ruido metálico ─ ¡Tenemos que saltar! ¡Es nuestra única posibilidad!

─ ¡No, Ayano! ─ Kyouko se tambaleaba y se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas a la máquina para no salir volando ─ ¡Debemos detener esta cosa! ¡Moriremos si saltamos!

Desgraciadamente, el roce de metal con piedra, concreto o más metal había causado que Ayano no fuera capaz de entender lo que había dicho la rubia. Su interpretación era que Kyouko estaba de acuerdo con ella. Ayano salta rápidamente por la ventana mientras Kyouko aporreaba el freno de emergencia, y ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de la acción de la otra hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ayano no supo en qué momento golpeó el suelo. Sólo sintió un golpe tras otro, mucho ruido, explosiones y fuego pasando muy cerca de ella, más golpes, quizá algún grito, escombros cayendo desde todos lados, una serie de colores y brillos indefinidos pasando por sus ojos a una velocidad de vértigo, y finalmente un nuevo golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder el conocimiento. No recordaría nada más del caos desatado a su alrededor en los siguientes minutos. Ni siquiera estaría lista si la muerte la llegase a alcanzar.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

Lo siguiente de lo que era consciente Ayano era que sentía dolor. Mucho dolor. Su cuerpo estaba muy aporreado de pies a cabeza. Abre lentamente los ojos y ve que todo a su alrededor estaba siendo consumido por las llamas. No podía creérselo. Estaba viva de alguna manera.

Se pasa la mano por la cabeza, y le pareció un milagro que no se estuviera desangrando por el intenso golpe que recordaba haber recibido. Estaba segura que se había roto el cráneo en aquel momento tan lleno de dolor, miedo y confusión. Se levanta con algo de dificultad y comprueba que se encontraba justo a un lado del tranvía que se supone había abandonado. Entonces se acuerda de Kyouko, y el miedo se apodera de ella, y se acerca cojeando a las ventanas del tranvía, siendo imposible alcanzar alguna para comprobar que Kyouko estuviera bien.

─ Kyouko… Toshino… Kyouko… Debo… saber si estás bien…

No había ni el más mínimo indicio de aquella problemática rubia, y eso hacía sentir a Ayano terriblemente frustrada. Le daba pavor pensar que Kyouko podría haber muerto justo como ocurrió con Hiro, Chinatsu y Yui. Le aterrorizaba su propia incapacidad de impedir que todas las chicas que la acompañaban murieran, pero no podía moverse como deseara por todo el daño que había sufrido. Bastaron sólo un par de saltos para sentirse terriblemente mareada y obligarse a detenerse para no vomitar. La cabeza parecía que le estallaría en cualquier momento y todo le daba vueltas sin control. Cae sobre sus rodillas y deja por un momento que fluyera todo el dolor que aquejaba su cuerpo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar, pero le aliviaba que en ese primer par de minutos no estuviera peleando con zombis.

Aquella monstruosa criatura ya debería haber muerto. Yui, a costa de su propia vida, había derrotado a Némesis. Ayano se sentía frustrada de ver que ella, después de todas las veces que había enfrentado a aquel monstruo, no haya sido capaz de evitar aquella desastrosa tragedia. Seguramente Kyouko habría empezado a sentir repulsión hacia ella por su incapacidad y su falta de respuesta. Sí, seguramente había perdido toda posibilidad de obtener, aunque sea un poco, simpatía de su parte, aun en el caso de que siguiese viva.

Cuando se recompone y se cerciora del lugar en el que había acabado, se da cuenta que estaba en algo parecido a una habitación, totalmente destruida por la colisión del tranvía, y ahora la habitación se consumía lentamente en el fuego, por lo que Ayano sabía que no era conveniente quedarse allí mucho tiempo. Avanza a paso tambaleante y saca la pistola en caso que alguna criatura no-muerta se apareciese. Esa tranquilidad aparente en que se encontraba el lugar no convencía en absoluto a la tsundere.

Avanzando a paso lento, encuentra un cuadro a punto de caerse que revelaba la presencia de un compartimiento secreto, cosa que llama bastante su curiosidad, por lo que se acerca y hace a un lado el cuadro para ver si escondía algo, tomando una pequeña llave de aspecto bastante peculiar. Entonces Ayano escucha unos gemidos lastimeros que delatan la presencia de tres zombis cubiertos de fuego, saliendo de donde se supone que se consumó la colisión. Parecían cosa fácil, Ayano no necesitaría sudar para vencerlos y seguir adelante.

─ No me molesten. Estoy buscando a Toshino Kyouko ─ dice irritada antes de disparar contra los zombis.

Los enemigos son neutralizados fácilmente y caen como si nada. Ayano resopla y sigue adelante.

* * *

 **Segunda habitación**

El lugar en que Ayano cae resulta abrumadoramente distinto del de hace momentos atrás: Se trataba de una sala con un complejo de muebles que incluían varios sofás y mesitas con floreros, un tablero de ajedrez, materos altos, un piano y un balcón, además que no había rastro alguno de zombis, ni sangre, ni partes de ningún ser viviente. Era un lugar cómodo para quedarse a descansar un rato, lejos de los zombis y de todo el caos que cundía alrededor, aunque Ayano desechó dicha posibilidad por la preocupación que le causaba la suerte de Kyouko. Se sentía agotada y le dolía todo, pero no quería detenerse ni un momento, al considerar a Kyouko mucho más importante que cualquier dolencia. Encima de la mesa con el tablero de ajedrez encuentra algunas balas que la tsundere consideró oportuno recoger. No es que escasearan las balas para ella, era simplemente que no quería correr riesgos hasta saber en dónde estaba.

El ambiente era tan tranquilo que era embriagador, y Ayano realmente se sentía tentada a quedarse para descansar, relajarse y dejarse llevar. No deseaba seguir en esa lucha por la supervivencia que le parecía completamente inútil, pues allí estaba todavía. El chisporroteo del fuego en la habitación contigua se oía muy lejano, como si se tratara de una pequeña fogata encendida a varias decenas de metros de allí, y ese sonido adormecía los sentidos de Ayano, pero de alguna manera se mantenía firme en su determinación, cuando se deja llevar por la curiosidad de ver qué había tras ese balcón al fondo de la habitación, pero no lo abre por precaución.

Lo que ve a través de los impolutos cristales la deja completamente aterrorizada: El perímetro entero estaba cercado por un altísimo muro exactamente igual al que se podía ver que cubría la secundaria Nanamori. Retrocede horrorizada y siente cómo le palpitaba dolorosamente la cabeza cuando se formulaba una funesta idea en su cerebro.

─ " _Imposible… ¿Cómo puede ser…? No he escapado… Aún estoy encerrada en el área de infección"_

Por un momento las piernas dejaron de responderle y cayó nuevamente sobre sus rodillas, desesperada al comprobar que incluso lo que habían hecho ella, Kyouko, Chinatsu y Yui había resultado ser en vano. Kyouko y ella no habían sido capaces todavía de abandonar ese infierno, y lo que es peor, tendría enfrentarse a los zombis en un campo completamente nuevo y extraño para ella, nuevamente sin certeza alguna de poder encontrar a Kyouko.

─ Toshino… Kyouko… Esto es el infierno… No quiero estar más aquí… Que alguien me ayude…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

De esta manera logro retomar como tal esta historia que llevaba bastante tiempo paralizada. Sé que estoy haciendo que Ayano pase por mil penurias, pero los que hayan jugado RE3 saben que así son las cosas, además que, desde mi perspectiva, ningún fic se compara en este sentido al "fic del balcón". En fin, me despido por el momento, que la pasen muy bien mientras esperan por el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta otra


	24. Otra desesperante búsqueda

**Advertencia:** Saludos a todos los fanses de Yuruyuri y Resident Evil ¿Cómo están? Supongo que bien, pues sólo unos pocos aventurados que están de buenas se atreven a leer crossovers . Empecemos, entonces.

 **Otra desesperante búsqueda**

Ayano suspira unas cuantas veces, dejando salir la carga de frustración que aquejaba su alma. No podía creerse que tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio sólo sirviera para llevarla a otro foco de infestación de zombis. Aprieta los puños con rabia y desesperación, pues ya no sabía qué hacer para seguir adelante. Todo el viaje anterior le había requerido toda su capacidad para generar ideas y todo su esfuerzo.

Al final, parecía que estaba destinada a perder en ese intento de escape, no importa qué intentara para lograrlo. Era un cruel juego de alguien de mente retorcida que había estado todo el tiempo poniendo caminos, atajos, pistas falsas y esperanzas vanas, sólo para después arrebatarlo todo y llenar de desesperación el corazón de sus víctimas.

─ Todo esto apesta. No me lo puedo creer.

Más por mera inercia que por otra cosa, Ayano toma rumbo hacia la puerta que había visto, ya sin expectativa alguna sobre lo que fuese a ver. Ya le daba igual lo que tuviera que enfrentar, pues pensaba que iba a ser más de lo mismo. No funciona su intento, y Ayano se acuerda de la llave que recién había adquirido, y la utiliza para abrir la puerta, lográndolo.

* * *

 **Biblioteca**

Ayano ve muchas pequeñas arañas paseando por toda la habitación, eran tantas que no podía contarlas, además que sus movimientos le impedían si siquiera empezar. Frente a ella, justo al terminar aquel pasillo en que ella se encontraba, había una nueva puerta, y Ayano pensó que no estaría mal pasarla. Aquella puerta también estaba cerrada, y Ayano piensa que sería demasiado ridículo intentar usar otra vez la llave que había conseguido, así que piensa en algo más que pudiera hacer. Justo cuando la tsundere da media vuelta, ve el cañón de un arma apuntando directoa su rostro, dándole un tremendo susto.

─ ¿Ayano? ─ resultaba ser Kyouko, quien baja el arma y se queda viendo a su amiga fijamente ─ Qué alegría… Creí que habías muerto cuando te lanzaste por la ventana, pero estás aquí.

Ver a Kyouko fue como un golpe de calor y felicidad que invade el corazón de Ayano. Gruesas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos y da un par de suspiros antes de dejarse llevarse por sus sentimientos y abrazar fuertemente a la rubia, la cual le corresponde con alegría. No podía soportarlo más. Se permite llorar en el hombro de Kyouko y no se suelta hasta sentirse liberada de toda a presión que oprimía su pecho.

─ ¡Toshino Kyouko! ¡Me preocupaste demasiado, tonta! ─ dice aún entre lágrimas ─ ¡No me hagas esto otra vez! Quise morir cuando pensé… pensé que tú…

─ Ya, ya. Tranquilízate, Ayano ─ Kyouko tenía su rostro surcado de lágrimas, pero estaba más controlada que Ayano ─. No te preocupes. Yo estoy bien, y me hace feliz que tú también sigas viva. Ya habiendo perdido a Chinatsu-chan y Yui, no hubiese sido capaz de superar el perderte a ti también.

Ayano continúa suspirando un rato en los brazos de Kyouko, y ninguna de las dos dice nada más durante ese largo rato. Ya cuando ambas estaban más calmadas, se separan para empezar a analizar lo que estaba pasando.

─ No ha servido de nada ─ dice Ayano ─. El tranvía chocó contra otro foco zombi. No hemos logrado escapar…

─ Yo también lo noté ─ se lamenta Kyouko, da un vistazo al lugar y vuelve otra vez la vista a Ayano ─. He logrado eliminar a unos cuantos de esos monstruos, pero no dudo que aparezcan más pronto.

─ ¿En qué lugar nos encontramos, Toshino Kyouko?

─ Es la torre del reloj que está a la vista de Nanamori ─ sentencia la rubia sin el ánimo que tanto la caracterizaba ─. Yui esperaba llegar aquí, pues pensaba que aquí podríamos conseguir alguien que nos rescatara, pero no he encontrado a nadie vivo aquí, y tampoco he dado con ninguna salida… Parece que esta vez estamos atrapadas…

─ ¡No, de eso nada! ─ corta Ayano con nuevas energías gracias a su renaciente esperanza ─ ¡No vamos a permitir que esos zombis se hagan un banquete a costa de nosotras! ¡Me niego rotundamente a quedarme aquí!

─ Ayano…

─ Aún si esas cosas nos llegasen a devorar… ¡Aún si eso pasa, primero les daremos pelea y resistiremos hasta el final! ¡No hemos llegado hasta aquí sólo para dejarnos llevar por este infierno! ¡Somos sobrevivientes, Toshino Kyouko, y por eso debemos continuar, sin importar nada!

Kyouko miraba fijamente a Ayano, y esta jadeaba por el esfuerzo que le había llevado el gritar todo aquello para animar a la rubia. No podía creer que ella, quien era el alma de la fiesta del Gorakubo, quien era descrita por Yui como hiperactiva e incansable, necesitara de palabras de aliento para seguir adelante en ese lugar. No sabía si sentirse avergonzada de sí misma u orgullosa de ver a esa Ayano que nuevamente se levantaba y negaba la posibilidad de caer. Sea como fuere, le alegraba contar con ese golpe de moral, así que abraza nuevamente a Ayano, haciendo que se sonrojara bastante.

─ ¿Qu-qué crees que ha-haces, Toshino Kyouko?

─ Sólo es mi manera de darte las gracias, Ayano ─ dice Kyouko muy feliz, recuperando poco a poco el ánimo perdido ─. Me alegra que estés aquí para darme ánimos justo cuando pensaba en tirar la toalla. Pensaba que nuestro destino ya estaba marcado… Pero ya no importa. No importa en absoluto, porque tienes razón, Ayano. No debí pensar con ese pesimismo, pero ya no más. Seguiré peleando para salir de aquí, y saldré contigo.

Ayano veía con ilusión a Kyouko, pensando en que tal vez no la había visto bien antes, pues le parecía más hermosa que antes. En ese momento, más que nunca, Ayano sentía su corazón latir con violencia por tener ante sí la presencia de Kyouko. Sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes en ese momento que le sería imposible hablar sin dejar salir parte de esos sentimientos.

─ Vamos a buscar algo que nos permita salir de aquí ─ continúa la rubia, sacando la casta de líder ─. En vista que saliste de la puerta que está en el pasillo, y sabiendo que eres muy cuidadosa al buscar en un lugar, tengo que suponer que no hay nada interesante por allá…

─ No te recomiendo que lo veas así, Toshino Kyouko ─ corta Ayano con serenidad por primera vez desde que ha llegado a ese lugar ─. Tomando en cuenta todas las cosas raras que hemos tenido que hacer en la escuela, sería mejor pensar que nunca se sabe. Podrías conseguir algo que ni siquiera he podido ver cuando pasé por ahí. Ah, y por cierto…

─ Sé que piensas que la muerte de Yui es tu culpa ─ se adelanta Kyouko, causando una gran sorpresa en Ayano ─. La verdad es que yo no lo veo así. Yui se sacrificó porque de otro modo hubiéramos muerto todas, y no creo que hayas sido tú quien causara este apocalipsis zombi.

─ Kyouko… Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que continuemos. Asegúrate de revisar bien cualquier cosa que yo pudiera haber pasado por alto, ¿de acuerdo?

Kyouko accede ante la sugerencia de Ayano. Ya ambas lo habían pasado muy mal desde que habían llegado a ese extraño lugar. A pesar que ninguna de las dos lo quería, la última alternativa que veían para encontrar una salida, o al menos un refugio temporal, consistía en separarse nuevamente para continuar con la búsqueda. Ayano desde luego tomaría dirección en la otra puerta que acababa de ver, esperando encontrar la llave que pensaba que hacía falta.

* * *

 **Sala central**

Ayano tenía por un momento la sensación de no haber visto jamás en su vida un lugar tan miserable y decadente: el lugar estaba bastante más limpio que casi lugar en que Ayano haya estado últimamente dentro de Nanamori, pero los cadáveres de soldados y otros adultos daba una sensación deplorable, además que el silencio imperante de alguna manera causaba nauseas en la tsundere. Era tranquilo y a la vez desagradable, y Ayano no quería estar allí más tiempo del imprescindible, así que se pone a buscar rápido cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de utilidad, y lo único que encuentra son unas municiones y hojas que tenían instrucciones de reunión de personas a rescatar, y Ayano comprende que sí existía una esperanza para escapar de ese infierno. Todo era cuestión de activar el campanario de la torre del reloj, y entonces vendría un helicóptero a sacarlas a ella y a Kyouko. Parecía sencillo, quizás demasiado, pero Ayano pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentarlo, así que sube las escaleras para ir al reloj.

* * *

 **Segundo piso**

Tal y como podía ser de esperar, el lugar se encontraba obstaculizado por dos arañas gigantes que notan su presencia inmediatamente y van hacia ella para rociarla con veneno. Ayano, comprendiendo el riesgo que corría si no reaccionaba de inmediato, procede a disparar a las arañas hasta que logra derribarlas y derrotarlas, trayendo con eso un nuevo problema: de los cadáveres surgen varias arañas diminutas que corren para atacar a Ayano, y esta vez sería más difícil por ser muy complicado el apuntarles. No había tiempo que perder con aquellas arañas, así que Ayano decide atravesar el camino corriendo a toda velocidad para prevenir ser alcanzada por los diminutos monstruos, y al final atraviesa la puerta que la llevaría un paso más cerca del campanario de la torre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Otro paso dado en esta historia, que seguramente habrán imaginado que va para largo, y no se equivocan, pues esto va a durar mucho más. Les dejo por lo pronto, y espero que se porten bien en mi ausencia

Hasta otra


	25. La torre del reloj

**Advertencia:** En vista de que es el momento de actualizar, me esmeré en hacer este capítulo como tiene que ser, obviamente con algunas modificaciones acordes a los personajes involucrados y a mi sed de sangre, ok no.

 **La torre del reloj**

Ayano había llegado a una zona al aire libre desde se podía ver toda el área circundante flaqueado por focos apagados que apuntaban directamente hacia la torre, incluyendo las partes más altas de la secundaria Nanamori, que en ese momento parecía distante, y no solo por verse que estaba lejos, sino porque parecía que nunca más Ayano podría revivir esos momentos que ella tanto había disfrutado antes del acontecimiento del apocalipsis zombi. Ya no tenía sentido mirar hacia atrás, especialmente por todas las cosas dolorosas que hicieron que todo eso llegara a su fin, así que Ayano se dirige hacia el gigantesco reloj para comprobar que había una cerradura por la cual podría bajar unas escaleras que le permitiría llegar a las máquinas, pero no tenía la llave que necesitaba, así que se regresa, imaginando que en el primer piso podría encontrar algo que le fuera de utilidad.

* * *

 **Comedor**

Como era de esperar, esta nueva parte necesitaba ser limpiado de la gran cantidad de zombis que se hallaban aglomerados allí, aunque eso Ayano no lo veía como un problema muy grande. Todo era cuestión de dispararles a todos en la cabeza hasta que estuviera segura que ninguna de esas criaturas se iba a mover. La parte difícil en la labor consistiría en rodear de tanto en tanto la mesa para tener al alcance a los zombis que se arrastraban por el suelo, pues estos contaban con ángulo a favor para no ser disparados desde cualquier parte.

Aquella habitación definitivamente hubiera sido un lugar bastante agradable e ideal para descansar y comer un poco si no fuese por los zombis, pero Ayano pensaba que lamentablemente no había que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo que quedaba era seguir adelante, pues de todos modos no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo allí.

* * *

 **Sala de piano**

A Ayano le sorprendía grandemente lo tranquilo que era el edificio en general. En muy poco tiempo se había encontrado, posiblemente, con más habitaciones y zonas tranquilas que las que había visto en toda Nanamori. Era como si esa sala en particular estuviera completamente a salvo de todo, y a Ayano le hacía mucha ilusión esa idea, pues eso significaba la oportunidad de librarse de todo el miedo, la confusión y el dolor que le habían acompañado durante todo el trayecto. Pero sabía que todo eso no podía ser, por más tentador que aquello pudiera ser. No podía permitirse perder tiempo, siempre debía recordarse eso para no dejarse llevar por la delicia de la aparente seguridad.

* * *

 **Capilla**

Se trataba de un sitio pequeño y apacible, una vez más aislado de todo peligro y ruidos. Ayano no podía creer aquel edificio se encontrara en tal estado de relativa paz. Tal vez apenas estaba siendo alcanzado por las hordas zombis, o bien sería que aquellas criaturas no han encontrado víctimas que les hicieran quedarse. Se podía respirar tal ambiente de paz y cordialidad, que hacía demasiado increíble que afuera se suscitara un caos total, y a Ayano le agradaba la idea de tener únicamente que buscar allí hasta que ella y Kyouko fuesen rescatadas.

Camina hasta llegar a una pequeña repisa que, al abrirla, descubre una llave larga reposando en un cojín de color carmesí. Ayano toma la llavecita y se dispone a regresar a la torre, pero cuando empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, empieza caer polvo de escombro del techo, y Ayano se asusta. No era normal que de pronto el techo de la capilla estuviera crujiendo de tal manera, y algo le dice que debía tener mucho cuidado si eso continuaba.

* * *

 **Sala de piano**

Ya empezaba Ayano su camino con la llave en la mano rumbo a la torre, pero cuando pasaba al lado del piano, surgen de los ventanales varios zombis que rodean completamente a la tsundere. No tenía posibilidad de dispararles a todos si se quedaba quieta en donde estaba, por lo que se decide a disparar a los zombis que tenía enfrente y avanzar antes que el resto la alcanzase. Habían sido unos cuantos segundos de tensión al máximo, y Ayano estuvo a punto de ser rasguñada por uno de los zombis, pero al final logra acabar con todos, mezclando precisión y velocidad al máximo de sus posibilidades.

Eso había sido completamente inesperado, y Ayano casi había sido agarrada desprevenida, y ahora estaba pendiente por si salían más zombis por los destrozados ventanales. Pero no sale nada más por allí. Ayano no se sentía a salvo, pero tuvo que aceptar que no tenía sentido quedarse por más tiempo en ese lugar, así que decidió dejarlo y seguir.

* * *

 **Balcón bajo la torre**

Había resultado muy fácil llegar hasta allí después de haber despejado todos los peligros que habían estado presentes hasta ese momento. Casi se había vuelto un paseo por el parque la segunda subida por el complejo bajo la torre, y ahora se encontraba nuevamente frente a la entrada de la máquina del reloj, esta vez convencida de tener la llave correcta para hacer descender las escaleras.

─ Muy bien. Allá voy.

Ayano introduce lentamente la llave y la gira, y luego escucha cómo algo metálico empezaba a rechinar y moverse, viendo eso como una señal de hacerse para atrás mientras esperaba a que pasara aquello. Una escalera de mano empieza a surgir y descender hasta estar perfectamente al alcance de Ayano, y entonces ella empieza el proceso de subir, siempre preparada de lo que pudiera esperarle.

* * *

 **Torre del reloj**

Era un lugar pequeño y apretujado, especialmente por el enorme motor que debía poner en funcionamiento el reloj, pero la quietud en que estaba todo revelaba que toda la máquina estaba apagada. Ayano supuso que aquel que lo haya hecho, tuvo que hacerlo así para que el campanario sólo sonase en el momento correcto, cuando fuese necesaria la llegada del helicóptero de rescate, el mismo que próximamente debía venir por ella y Kyouko.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, Ayano pasea por esa habitación y va revisando cada cosa que pudiera encontrar, comprobando la presencia de algo de munición. En la parte de activación de la máquina se notaba un enorme espacio vacío donde podía ir algo así como un engranaje, o algo más que se le pudiera parecer. No había nada en esa habitación que pudiera encajar en ese espacio, con la excepción de un engranaje de plata, pero incluso eso resultaba ser insuficiente, pues en la máquina no lograba encender de manera satisfactoria, además que en engranaje plateado parecía estar incompleto, como si le faltara alguna pieza. Ayano se sentía bastante fastidiada, pues aquello implicaba más misterios que tenía que resolver a como diera lugar, y junto con eso debía enfrentar más riesgos y, con algo de mala suerte, también monstruos como los hunters y las arañas. Ese tipo de situación no era para nada agradable, pero se notaba que no había otra opción, y entonces surge en Ayano una nueva pregunta.

─ Pero… ¿a dónde puedo ir ahora?

No había llaves, ni pistas para abrir nuevas puertas. Ayano sabía que Kyouko debía haber provenido de la enorme puerta doble que se encontraba en la sala central de la edificación, y sin duda ella hubiera traído la "otra mitad" de aquel engranaje si hubiese estado fuera. Eso era tan cierto como que el sol estaba en el día.

Quisiese o no, Ayano estaba ante un muevo misterio que esta vez parecía no tener solución. Otra vez parecía que las salidas estaban cerradas y sin posibilidad alguna de hacer algo al respeto. Pero entonces piensa que tenía que haber algo, sin importar qué. Tal vez había pasado algo por alto atrás, y entonces debería retroceder y revisar otra vez. Justo cuando se dispone a hacerlo, Ayano ve un aparato bastante curioso, una tocadora de música bastante antigua a juzgar por su estilo, pero la tsundere creyó ver algo en él que debía ser revisado.

Primero activa la música y escucha una breve melodía, bastante hermosa y melodiosa. Luego acciona otra vez el aparato, y esta vez la música suena completamente descuadrada y carente de esa armonía inicial

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Se dañó?

Probó una y otra vez a activar la música, y en todas esas veces suena la misma tonada caótica y carente de belleza, lo que lleva a Ayano a suponer que tenía que arreglar ese mecanismo, y que a partir de ese esfuerzo podría dar con algo, cualquier cosa. En la pequeña mesita musical aparecen seis pequeñas llaves encajadas, y Ayano pudo adivinar que la ubicación de esas llaves configuraba la tonada, y esa suposición le corroboró al notar una especie de compás moverse por las seis áreas en que se encontraban las llaves. Escucha con atención cada fragmento de la tonada para decidir dónde poner cada llave hasta estar segura de tener la combinación correcta, y entonces activa el mecanismo una vez más.

La melodía que había escuchado la primera vez suena nuevamente, parte por parte, y al acabar la tonada, el disco dorado que coronada el aparato empieza a apartarse, mostrando lo que parecía ser el trozo de una llave. Ayano, a pesar no de ver que saliera nada más, no podía estar más satisfecha por ese esfuerzo. Toma la llave y comprueba que sólo podía servir si se combinaba con otra y a juzgar por la forma en que podría encajar, saca la primera llave que había conseguido, y logra obtener una llave completamente nueva, hermosa y muy elaborada.

─ ¿Podrá ser…? ¿Acaso es posible…?

La respuesta surgía por sí sola. Ayano estaba convencida que esa llave la iba a conducir a aquello que se pudiera esconder tras la puerta sellada en la biblioteca. No había duda alguna. Era eso o nada, así que Ayano se decide a bajar nuevamente para intentarlo. Con algo de suerte, Kyouko podría estar allí nuevamente, y juntas podrían seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Balcón bajo la torre**

Casi al más puro estilo de Kyouko, Ayano baja de un salto las escaleras y corre hacia la puerta para entrar de nuevo al edificio principal, pero algo abre la puerta antes que ella, y ese algo resulta ser Némesis.

─ ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo, después de lo que hizo Funami-san?

Némesis gruñe mientras empieza a avanzar hacia Ayano, dispuesto a finalizar de una vez por todas lo que tantas veces había intentado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **¿Qué acción realizará Ayano?**

 _Usará uno de los focos de la torre_

 _Usará un cable de los focos_

* * *

Opiniones y observaciones, saben muy bien la manera en que lo pueden expresar por medio de sus reviews pues, aunque esté indispuesto temporalmente para leer fanfics, sí leeré los reviews cada vez que tenga la oportunidad.

Hasta otra


	26. Mercenarias 6: Himawari

**Advertencia:** Otro momento ideal para poner en marcha el extra de Mercenarias. Como bien saben los que leyeron el extra de Sakurako, esta vez le toca a la pechugona… quiero decir a nuestra amada Himawari. Pasen y lean.

 **Mercenarias 6: Himawari**

Himawari escucha en todo momento las instrucciones dadas por el jefe Irons antes de ponerse en marcha al cumplimiento de su objetivo. También se cerciora de tener en orden todas sus armas para no llevarse una sorpresa desagradable con los zombies, y luego de eso es que sale a combatir.

* * *

 **Estación**

Como era de esperar, había una enorme horda de zombis que tenían rodeada la estación, y la idea de Himawari consiste en ignorar a los zombis que estaban al fondo de la estación y encargarse únicamente de los que estaban del otro lado de la barricada. Su técnica de disparo resulta bastante limpia y sin desperdicio en las oportunidades de derribar a más de un zombi a la vez. Himawari sabía que muchas dificultades esperarían más adelante a medida que continuaba la misión y buscaba a las chicas que se encontraban en peligro.

Rauda como una bala, y directa como un rayo, Himawari se dirige a la puerta una vez que despeja completamente el camino, ya lista ante lo que viniera.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

La vice de primer año administra con inteligencia su tiempo y sus balas para llegar lo mejor posible hasta el primer camino bifurcado. Viendo ella un bidón de gasolina que podría utilizar para deshacerse de los dos grupos de zombis que se acercaban por ambos caminos, pero también tenía que derribar al zombi que tenía más cerca.

Pero todo ello no representaba demasiado problema para Himawari, para esos casos contaba con una escopeta recortada que le facilitaría mucho las cosas, así que sólo le toca esperar al momento adecuado y disparar, logrando derrotar a todos los monstruos en apenas un instante. Tratando de recordar cuál era su primer objetivo, toma el camino que la lleva a la gasolinera, donde posiblemente estaría esperando la primera chica que tendría que salvar.

* * *

 **Gasolinera**

El aullido del primer perro es más que suficiente para poner en alerta a Himawari ante el primer ataque de los zombis caninos, por lo que no sufre demasiado para vencerlos, aunque tuvo la ligera impresión de que una bala no había dado en el blanco, cosa que la hace bufar decepcionada, como si esa única pifia la condenase a no completar la misión. Como sea, lo que le quedaba era continuar, pues sabía que otra cosa que intentaba jugar en su contra era el tiempo medido por la bomba que ella tenía.

─ ¡AUXILIOOO! ¡AQUÍ HAY MUCHOS ZOMBIS!

Himwari reacciona al grito cuando entra y acaba rápidamente con todos los zombis para asegurarse de no llegar tarde, pues sabía que no representaba nada bueno para ella, tanto por el trauma que eso significaría como por lo resentido que se vería su tiempo y sus municiones ante ese panorama.

Como sea, el caso es que logra el objetivo y alcanza a Akari, la cual alza la vista y le da las gracias por haberla salvado y le deja el bonus que le tocaba antes de retirarse. Ahora sí Himawari estaba lista para continuar con su peligroso periplo por el mundo de los no-muertos.

* * *

 **Imprenta**

Himawari llega un poco cansada a la calle por tener la idea de correr a todo dar para así salir hacia su próximo rescate. Afortunadamente, no había sino zombis pululando por la calle, así que Himawari se deshace rápidamente de ellos, procurando no dejar en pie ni uno para evitar que la mordieran y la debiliten tan pronto en la misión. El lugar era bastante amplio, así que Himawari tiene que avanzar mientras se preparaba para disparar cualquier cosa que le diera motivos para sospechar.

Ya dentro del edificio editorial Himawari le planta cara a los hunters que se aparecen bajando las escaleras, siempre con gran cautela, pues ya sabía que esas criaturas eran más complicadas de enfrentar que los zombis humanos y perros. Ciertamente se lleva algunos sustos cuando los hunters casi alcanzaban su cuello, pero logró sobreponerse y derrotar a los BOWs para luego continuar hacia el segundo piso.

No podía oír nada más que los gemidos y lamentos de los zombis, y supo entonces que más adelante podría estar la presidenta Matsumoto. Ya estaba acostumbrada a no lograr escuchar nada de lo que dijera, sin importar cuánto lo intentase.

Prácticamente tenía que pasar por los zombis, uno por uno, pero logra el objetivo y avisa a la presidenta que ya estaba a salvo, toma el bonus que le deja y se prepara para continuar su camino.

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Corriendo en todo momento, y con los pechos rebotando al compás de esa carrera, Himawari supera a los perros y luego a los hunters al momento de enfrentarlos. El método de Himawari era rápido y efectivo, lo ideal desde su punto de vista, así que todavía contemplaba bastante tiempo y balas suficientes para continuar un largo trayecto. Baja la escalera de mano después de asegurarse que no habrían más hunters en cuanto volviese a salir, y aguza el oído, esperando escuchar el grito de la tercera víctima a salvar.

─ ¡Ayuden! ¿No hay nadie por ahí? ─ clamaba Nishigaki-sensei desde el fondo del compartimiento de las neveras.

Una vez que la señal de auxilio ha sido dada, Himawari no duda en acabar con todos los zombis hasta asegurarse que no quedase ninguno capaz de atacarla, y así hasta que alcanza a Nishigaki-sensei y le da una palmada en el hombro para avisarle que estaba a salvo.

─ ¿Furutani? Qué bueno ver que has llegado ─ la sensei saca el bonus que le correspondía a la peliazul ─. Úsalo bien, y que tengas mucha suerte en tu misión.

Himawari acepta el bonus y ve a Nishigaki-sensei irse de allí, y luego ella misma se va de allí, siempre con la guardia alta para no ser sorprendida.

* * *

 **Paso a la planta eléctrica**

Némesis ya se encontraba esperando a Himawari para destruirla, con sus puños preparados para lanzarle sus poderosos puñetazos. Himawari primero se dedica a retroceder para evitar los feroces ataques del monstruo, y luego selecciona su arma más fuerte para atacarle, en vista que ya sabía que una simple pistola sería inútil por la cantidad de balas y tiempo que le tomaría. De todos modos no fue fácil, y varios golpes estuvieron a punto de dar en el blanco, fue prácticamente un golpe de suerte que Himawari lograra derrotar a Némesis sin haber recibido ni un rasguño, sin bien estaba un poco agitada por todo ello.

─ Bien, adelante.

Se arma nuevamente con la pistola y toma el ascensor para dirigirse al próximo punto.

* * *

 **Planta eléctrica**

Luego de aquella pequeña aventura con Némesis, las arañas parecían ser algo bastante fácil y con poca importancia, pero igual Himawari las derrota para continuar. Al atravesar la puerta, se encarga de aquellas cosas tan repugnantes que parecían pulgas gigantes, y luego entra por la puerta alambrada.

─ ¡Ayuden! ¡Que alguien llame a mi onee-san!

La voz de Chizuru era realmente imposible de confundir con la de alguien más. Himawari se dispone entonces a acabar con todos los zombis que habían en el interior de la planta eléctrica, obviamente a toda prisa para no permitir que fueran a devorar a Chizuru. Tal y como era de esperar, Himawari logra el cometido de salvar a Chizuru y recibe el bonus que le tocaba, y luego empieza su periplo de salida de ese tétrico lugar.

* * *

 **Estacionamiento**

Corriendo como alma que lleva Wesker, Himawari se dispone a atravesar el lugar en nada de tiempo, pero el desfortunio dicta que ella fuera interceptada por Némesis nuevamente, esta vez con sus tentáculos liberados. Las cosas no pintaban bien, pero eso no iba a ser suficiente para amedrentar a Himawari, quien empieza a disparar con lo mejor que tenía, y eso a la vez que esquivaba los infames latigazos de la criatura. No era una tarea fácil, pero se las arregla para superar las dificultades y derrotar a la criatura. Ya podía seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Callejón**

En ese momento, con más claridad que nunca, Himawari podía comprender la razón por la que a Sakurako la hacía sentir frustrada el batallar con Némesis.

Delante de la pechugona, entre un grupo pequeño de zombis, estaba nuevamente el monstruo anti-STARS que tantas molestias venía causando, y ahora con su temible lanzacohetes empezando a disparar, aunque el primer tiro le da a un zombi.

─ Hay que ver que esa cosa siempre anda buscando pelea.

Esperando a que Némesis se deshiciera de todos los zombis que había en medio, y esquivando los disparos que no tapaban estos, Himawari prepara con calma su arma para prevenir sorpresas al momento de la acción, y luego pone todo su empeño en acabar con Némesis lo más rápido posible. El espacio tan angosto en el que se encontraban jugaba en contra, así que Himawari también tenía que actuar con gran inteligencia para no verse dañada, pero lo logra, al fin y al cabo.

El tiempo seguía corriendo, aunque tuviese una preciosa cantidad, así que Himawari no se queda a comprobar nada más y se va corriendo.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

En esa parte Himawari se confía un poco por la gran cantidad de tiempo que tenía para aminorar un poco el paso, pues le empezaban a doler un poco las piernas de tanto correr (y los pechos por tanto rebotar). Tres pulgas gigantes aparecen y tratan inmediatamente de atacarla, pero Hima reacciona rápido y acaba con ellas antes de seguir, ahora sin prisa y sin pausa.

Luego de llegar a una nueva bifurcación en el camino, Himawari sabe que debía tomar primero el camino de la derecha, donde seguramente le estaría esperando la siguiente víctima a salvar. Pero primero debía sortear a los zombis que tapaban ambos caminos, y la solución estaba en un nuevo bidón de gasolina que yacía justo en la división.

El primer paso consiste en disuadir a los zombis de ambos lados para que se acercaran, y luego dispara directamente al bidón para acabar con todos, y el resultado es un bonus de tiempo bastante espectacular, suficiente para que Himawari pudiera revisar tranquilamente sus cosas antes de seguir, casi caminando esta vez, y las sanguijuelas sólo serían pequeñas piedras en el camino.

* * *

 **Oficina de ventas**

Antes de la puerta de entrada esperaban más criaturas extrañas que patrullaban, esperando a atacar a cualquier ser vivo que pasase por ahí. Himawari no podía sino pensar que había que ser bastante retorcido para concebir la existencia de criaturas tan repugnantes, su aspecto era más que suficiente para salir corriendo de allí. Les dispara de forma certera, procurando que no quedara ningún otro por los alrededores que le pudiera tender una emboscada, y luego entra al edificio.

Para Himawari era un poco tedioso el tener que pasar por tantas cosas para llegar, especialmente porque todavía tenía que atravesar una puerta más, y delante tenía a varios zombis que se dirigían a ella para saciar su voracidad. No era demasiado complicado, sólo hacía falta disparar unas cuantas veces para limpiar el camino antes de acceder al almacén de fármacos y, sabiendo que le esperaban criaturas algo complicadas, saca lo mejor que tiene para asegurar el rescate.

─ ¡AYUDAAAAAA! ¡QUE ME DEBORAAAAAN!

─ ¡Sakurako! ¡Aguarda, allá voy! ─ dice Himawari antes de plantar cara a la nueva arremetida de hunters.

Himawari esquiva con gracia y habilidad a los BOWs mientras intentaba dispararles en los minúsculos momentos que tenía entre ataques. No era demasiado fácil lidiar con dos hunters al mismo tiempo en un pasillo, y las criaturas estuvieron cerca de atinar en sus intentos de decapitar a la chica en varias oportunidades, pero la chica logra destruirlos y salvar así a su tonta amiga de toda la vida.

─ Ya está, Sakurako ─ dice Himawari respirando entrecortadamente por la agitación ─. Ahora estás a salvo.

─ Y-yo podía arreglármelas sola. N-no te necesitaba, realmente ─ responde Sakurako reprimiendo algunas lágrimas de miedo ─. S-sólo me qu-quedé así porque sabía que l-lo necesitabas. Deberías ser tú quien debería agradecerle a Sakurako-sama.

─ No debí salvarte ─ replica Himawari antes de tomar por su cuenta el bonus que le tocaba y seguir su camino.

─ ¡No te pongas así de amargada, Himawari, que por eso tienes las tetas tan grandes!

Himawari no veía otra cosa que hacer más que suspirar. Quería mucho a Sakurako, pero era bastante irritante y pesada con el tema de sus pechos.

* * *

 **Paso al bar**

Luego de terminar sus asuntos con Sakurako y poner a punto todo su armamento, Himawari va corriendo hacia su nuevo objetivo, cuando en el camino se le atraviesan dos Némesis armados con sus lanzacohetes. Himawari logra esquivarlos, pero lo que deseaba era pasarlos de largo para entrar al bar, y los dos monstruos se lo ponían muy difícil, casi podía decir que imposible, pero debía encontrar la manera.

Himawari retrocede poco a poco a medida que tenía que esquivar los furiosos ataques de aquellas temibles variantes de Tyrant, y no le queda otra opción que dispararles con todo lo que tenía, primero con uno de los monstruos, a fin de derribarlo y hacer más sencillo el tener que lidiar con ellos, y así podría tener alguna posibilidad de pasar, pero eso le toma algo de tiempo. Los dos Némesis alternaban sus posiciones a medida que avanzaban y atacaban, y eso no hizo sino ralentizar los esfuerzos de Hima.

Pero lo logra. Le costó bastante, y uno de los disparos dio lo suficientemente cerca como para quemarla un poco, pero logró vencer al primer Némesis, y eso le fue suficiente para correr a toda velocidad, burlar de alguna manera al otro Némesis e ir al rescate de la última chica.

* * *

 **Bar**

Himawari ve a Mirakurun asomarse detrás de la caja registradora, rodeada de varios zombis. Himawari tan solo tenía que acabar con todos los no muertos y luego a decirle a Mirakurun que estaba a salvo. Mirakurun se levanta y utiliza su magia para hacer aparecer el bonus final para Himawari, y luego de ella se desvanece en un chasquido. Himawari estaba conforme con el logro haber rescatado a todas las chicas que correspondían a su misión, y ahora le tocaba irse al almacén donde esperaría el jefe Irons.

* * *

 **Entrada frontal del bar**

El trabajo que seguía ya no era nada del otro mundo, sólo había que sortear a unos hunters que pululaban sueltos por la calle, y asimismo en la siguiente calle tendría que hacerlo, pero Himawari no tiene muchos problemas en realizar todo eso y economizar una buena cantidad de balas. No solo se proponía cumplir con la misión, también quería lograrlo de una manera bastante sobresaliente, y se podía notar que lo estaba logrando.

* * *

 **Almacén**

Allí es donde se presenta el reto final de Himawari. Una horda de zombis estaba tapando completamente el camino que había hasta la oficina del segundo piso, y estos notan la llegada de Himawari y van a ella para devorarla.

Con la vista fija en la oficina donde estaba el jefe Brian Irons, Himawari se deshace del último bastión de zombis ara así poder avanzar. Ya no hacía falta agitarse demasiado, el tiempo estaba muy a favor a Himawari, por lo que sólo tuvo que caminar y echar un vistazo a cuanto le rodeaba hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina.

─ Bueno, ya esto se acabó.

Abre la puerta, y allí Irons le da la bienvenida y ordena que Himawari recibiera su justa recompensa, dando así fin a la aventura de la peliazul.

 **Fin de mercenarias 6**

* * *

Ya saben que para la próxima continúo con los capítulos regulares, a la espera de un veredicto en cuanto a las opciones a elegir. Me retiro de momento, que lo pasen bastante bien

Hasta otra


	27. Las diosas del tiempo

**Advertencia:** Ya habiendo tomado la decisión, he hecho este capítulo para seguir adelante con la historia de este fic. A ver cuál es la apreciación que tienen luego de leer.

 **Las diosas del tiempo**

 _Opción elegida: Ninguna-Acción automática_

Ayano veía a Némesis acercándose de manera amenazadora. Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer: Espera a que Nemesis diera su primer golpe para esquivarlo y correr hacia uno de los enormes focos que apuntaban al reloj y lo enciende justo en la cara del monstruo. Némesis se tapa la cara, estaba completamente encandilado por la potentísima luz que había llegado a su ojo, y entonces Ayano aprovecha la oportunidad y empuja con todas sus fuerzas para echarlo de allí, lográndolo.

Ya viendo que la criatura estaba lejos, Ayano sintió nuevamente una terrible preocupación en su interior: ni siquiera el sacrificio de Yui fue capaz de detenerlo definitivamente, y ahora había llegado para obstaculizar el escape de ella y Kyouko. No pudo evitar preguntarse si aquella criatura infernal era inmortal, y si así era, es probable que Kyouko y ella no fueran capaces de ganar realmente ante él.

No podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Ayano tenía cosas por hacer, y mientras más tiempo pasara, más probable era que acaban sin municiones y sin posibilidad de escape.

* * *

 **Biblioteca**

Para Ayano se había hecho una costumbre encontrar a cada rato zombis u otros monstruos al punto que le hacía sentir un poco extraño haber recorrido todo aquel trayecto sin encontrarse con ninguno. Por lo pronto no había señales de Kyouko, pero tenía fe en que ella estaba bien, posiblemente haciendo tonterías y luego venciendo zombis uno detrás de otro, cual fichas de dominó. Frente a Ayano se erigía la puerta que no había logrado abrir, y esta vez estaba segura que tenía la llave con la que podría descubrir los secretos que tras ella se ocultaban.

Lentamente pasa la llave por la cerradura de la puerta, sintiendo en todo detalle aquel proceso, y al terminar la gira. Funciona. Ayano sonríe, pensando que ahora tendría más oportunidad de salvación junto a Kyouko.

─ " _Un poco más… Sólo un poco más…"_

* * *

 **Pasillo lúgubre**

El sito en que cae Ayano resultaba ser, de lejos, el sitio más escalofriante y oscuro de todo el edificio. Se podía ver que las paredes estaban cubiertas de limo que las corroía poco a poco; también había telarañas en toda la extensión del techo, elaboradas con hilo grueso que delataban que su creadora o creadoras, no eran arañas ordinarias; la madera del suelo crujía de forma sospechosa ante cada paso que daba Ayano; y para coronar el horror de ese lugar, se veía a algunas personas atrapadas en las telarañas, dando una visión horrorosa, ideal para una película de terror.

No hizo falta que Ayano recorriera la mitad del pasillo cuando aparece la primera araña gigante, escupiendo veneno y levantando de forma intimidante las enormes patas delanteras. Ayano no duda en sacar el arma y disparar en las fauces de la criatura una y otra vez, procurando hacer todo el daño posible. Logra eliminar a la araña, pero tras ella aparece otra, y Ayano repite el proceso y luego escucha con atención para asegurarse que no hubiese quedado ninguna. Una vez que estaba segura de que no había peligro, sigue adelante, pero en todo momento se mantiene cauta, pues su experiencia en Nanamori le había enseñado que confiarse demasiado podría significar una horrible muerte a manos de alguna de esas abominaciones.

* * *

 **Sala de relojes**

El salto del horror a un ambiente de algo más de tranquilidad relativa cayó casi como un golpe en el cerebro de Ayano, pero le aliviaba saber que podía bajar su arma por el momento. Era extraño el lugar, extraño en extremo. En la pared de esa sala había tres relojes en el centro de tres cuadros distintos, y dos de esos relojes marcaban exactamente la misma hora: las 12:00, quedando el reloj del centro como el único que desentonaba en la hora marcada.

Ayano no creía que fuesen las doce, ya sea del mediodía o la medianoche, así que pensó que esos relojes debieron ser apagados y dejados en pausa algún tiempo, pero no entendía porque uno de los relojes no estaba acorde a la hora señalada por las otras dos.

En una esquina había un mercenario muerto abrazado a una mujer adulta, igualmente muerte, en lo que posiblemente fue un momento dramático en que seguramente el mercenario escudó a la mujer, tratando de protegerla hasta el final, y si así era, su intento resulto infructuoso. Ayano veía escena como romántico a la vez que lamentable. No dudaba que debieron sufrir mucho en el momento en que murieron, tal vez a manos de los zombis, y el rostro desfigurado por el terror de la mujer lo demostraba.

Ayano avanza hasta un pasillo que había al final de la sala, y encuentra una enorme campana que no solo obstaculizaba el paso, sino que mantenía cerrada una puerta. Ayano prueba a empujar, lo hace con todas sus fuerzas y de maneras distintas, pero no fue capaz de moverlo ni un ápice. Estaba claro que no era una opción seguir por allí, así que Ayano no ve otra opción que dar media vuelta, completamente frustrada al no ser capaz de avanzar más.

No veía qué podría serle de utilidad allí, cuando nota a su lado tres bustos que tenían un estilo grecorromano, y en cada busto había una bandeja con una piedra distinta. Ayano sintió curiosidad por saber qué eran esas piedras, y vio que eran de cristal transparente, ámbar y obsidiana. Ayano tomó las tres piedras y se preguntó qué sentido tenía que estuvieran allí, y entonces sus ojos se posaron en los tres relojes que estaban en la pared, notando que en la base de sus cuadros había también tres bandejas pequeñas que, supuso Ayano, podrían ser puestas las piedras. Se acercó a los relojes y pudo distinguir en qué consistían esos cuadros: se trataban de tres diosas que representaban los tiempos pasado, presente y futuro, con la imagen de una niña, una mujer y una calavera, respectivamente.

Suponiendo que podría ser de utilidad intentarlo, Ayano posa en la bandeja del pasado una piedra, y entonces las manecillas del reloj del presente se reajustan automáticamente, pero la hora que estaba marcando seguía siendo completamente distinta a la que marcaban los ojos dos relojes. Ayano logró comprender entonces que esos relojes guardaban un secreto, y prueba a poner las otras piedras, pero ese primer intento resulta no funcionar, pues el reloj seguía sin coincidir. Ayano mira atentamente los cambios que producían cada piedra en cada bandeja, pues notó que cada cambio resultaba ser distinto: era precisa una combinación específica para hacer que los tres relojes marcaran las doce, y Ayano prueba distintas combinaciones, siempre atenta para no cometer el error de repetir una combinación que no funcionase, y al final consigue la combinación correcta. En cuanto el reloj del presente marca las doce con las tres bandejas ocupadas, las manecillas se mueven a gran velocidad en reversa, mientras el reloj salía poco a poco del cuadro hasta revelar un pequeño compartimiento en el que se encontraba un engranaje de color dorado.

Era precisamente eso que Ayano estaba necesitando: el engranaje dorado mostraba muescas que se parecían bastante a las del engranaje de plata, por lo que ambos podrían encajar y completar el juego que hacía falta en la máquina de la torre. La tsundere estaba la mar de emocionada porque ahora podría hacer sonar la campana de la torre y dar la señal para que las fueran a rescatar a ella y Kyouko.

─ " _Falta poco para que podamos irnos lejos de aquí, Toshino Kyouko…"_ ─ pensaba sonriente en el momento de abrir la puerta, con el rumbo fijado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Ahora toca esperar a la próxima actualización de esta historia ¿Algo que comentar al respecto? Bueno, por ahora sólo digo que me retiro por lo pronto, y después he de actualizar nuevamente. Drama, terror, suspenso, todo eso y espera próximamente, cosa que entenderán perfectamente los que jugaron RE3.

Hasta otra


	28. Sorpresa

**Advertencia:** Es el momento del verdadero drama en este crossover. Gracias a quienes se han molestado en leer hasta este punto, y he aquí la recompensa a tanta perseverancia :D

 **Sorpresa**

Ayano había ido casi corriendo hasta lo más alto de la torre para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, y mucho le había alegrado no haberse topado con ninguna criatura enemiga en todo el camino hasta la parte alta de la torre del reloj, y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba un poco no haber visto a Kyouko en ese momento. Quería pensar que estaba investigando en otra parte, y que por ello no pudo toparse con ella. No sabía qué decirle con respecto a Némesis, aquel monstruo que Yui debió haberse llevado con ella en aquel acto de sacrificio en el interior del tranvía, pero de alguna manera salió de allí, aparentemente ileso, cosa que hacía que Ayano volviera a sentir aquella impotencia que la embargaba cuando despertó.

Comprendía en ese momento que debía estar lista para lo peor hasta el último momento, mientras ella y Kyouko continuasen en ese horrible lugar, y por eso también se apresuraba en llegar hasta la máquina de la torre del reloj. Mientras antes pudiesen ella y Kyouko abandonar ese lugar, mucho mejor

Al llegar allí, Ayano busca rápidamente el engranaje plateado y prueba con cuidado para ver si en efecto ambas encajaban, y le alegra ver que sí lo hacían. El nuevo engranaje compuesto estaba completo y listo para ser probado en la máquina, pero Ayano opera con cuidado, pues no quería arriesgarse a dañar el engranaje y quedarse sin posibilidad de que venga un helicóptero de rescate. El engranaje encaja perfectamente, y Ayano procede a encender la máquina, y allí escucha cómo el reloj volvía a funcionar, y el campanario empieza a sonar, la señal que tanto necesitaba.

El ruido era tan fuerte que posiblemente se podría oír a kilómetros, por lo que Ayano estaba segura que el helicóptero vendría sin duda, así que da media vuelta y de un salto se dirige a la escalera de mano. La tsundere estaba segura que Kyouko escucharía el llamado y se reuniría con ella en el patio central de la torre, y la felicidad la llenaba completamente por dentro. Su esperanza ardía con mayor fuerza que nunca.

* * *

 **Patio central**

Ayano llega justo a tiempo para ver que empezaba a acercar un helicóptero, sin duda ante el aviso de la campana doblando con estridencia. Ayano no podía dejar de sonreír, pensando que estaba bastante cerca de irse de allí junto con Kyouko, y también se acuerda de Chitose, quien posiblemente debió haber huido, pues hasta el momento no la había visto. Esta vez estaba segura que todo estaba bien. Sólo le quedaba esperar a Kyouko, quien sin duda vendría por el ruido.

No podía imaginarse que la tragedia nuevamente se atravesaría en su camino. Se había dicho que no se confiaría, y acabó haciéndolo.

De pronto aparece un cohete de bazooka y vuela directamente hasta el helicóptero, sorprendiendo completamente a Ayano y al piloto, el cual es envuelto en una bola de fuego mientras perdía por completo el control de la nave, la cual empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de su propio eje hasta chocar contra la torre del reloj. Ayano corre todo lo rápido que puede para no ser alcanzada por la lluvia de escombros y fuego que se produce a continuación, logrando salvarse por la mínima.

La visión que tiene de los acontecimientos la horroriza completamente: Tanto la torre del reloj como el helicóptero se habían venido abajo, envolviendo todo el patio en fuego y escombros del tamaño de una persona adulta. Esa esperanza de rescate se había esfumado mucho más rápido de lo que había llegado, y un rugido advierte a Ayano de la presencia de Némesis en el techo del edificio, al otro lado de donde estuvo la torre del reloj. Némesis estaba armado con su lanzacohetes, y una ligera línea de humo lo delataba como el causante de semejante siniestro con el helicóptero.

─ No puede ser… Tú… lo destruiste… ─ decía Ayano casi sin voz.

Luego un nuevo rugido, Némesis salta del techo y empieza su enfrentamiento con Ayano. La chica dispara rápidamente al monstruo para debilitarlo lo antes posible, pero no cuenta con que Némesis usa sorpresivamente uno de sus tentáculos y le atraviesa el hombro izquierdo, incapacitándola para seguir dando pelea.

Ayano se sostiene el hombro con un dolor indescriptible, pero por alguna razón no gritó. Tal vez el terror le había quitado completamente la voz. Ayano se da cuenta que no solamente había sido gravemente herida por aquella criatura infernal, también había sido infectada con aquella cosa que había convertido a casi toda la escuela Nanamori en zombis. El miedo la había paralizado completamente, pues ya veía su destino marcado.

Némesis dispara su lanzacohetes, y un ligero fallo en la puntería salva a Ayano de volar en pedazos, pero la explosión sí la alcanza y la hace dar una vuelta en el aire para luego chocar fuertemente contra el suelo. Su arma se le escapa de la mano, y no pudo ver en dónde había caído. Némesis se acerca caminando a Ayano, listo para darle el golpe de gracia, y Ayano no fue capaz de reaccionar. Poco a poco, la tsundere estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Las fuerzas la habían abandonado de golpe, y ya nada podría salvarla del horrible destino al que estaba condenada. Ayano cierra los ojos, y todo dejó de importarle. Lo único que en ella había era la esperanza de que Kyouko se haya ido lejos, que no prestara atención a la campana esta vez.

Némesis toma a Ayano por el cuello y se dispone a acabar con todo, pero varios disparos le llegan a la espalda y lo obliga a voltear para ver quién le estaba retando, dejando caer sin ninguna delicadeza a Ayano. Kyouko sale de entre el fuego, y en su rostro se notaba una fiereza que nunca antes había mostrado.

─ ¡DEJA EN PAZ A AYANO, MONSTRUO!

La única respuesta de Némesis es usar su lanzacohetes, apuntando directamente a la rubia, pero ella dispara antes al cañón de lanzacohetes y lo hace explotar en el momento en que Némesis iba a disparar. Némesis queda gravemente herido de su hombro y queda distraído por un momento que Kyouko no desaprovecha y dispara frenéticamente, queriendo con toda su alma salvar a Ayano de las garras de aquella repugnante bestia.

La batalla resulta intensa desde el principio. Némesis se concentra finalmente en el combate y trata de utilizar su brazo ileso para golpear a Kyouko, así como también intenta alcanzarla con su tentáculo, pero Kyouko lo esquiva una y otra vez mientras disparaba como loca, queriendo darle su merecida a esa criatura por atreverse a dañar a la única amiga que le quedaba en ese infierno en que estaba. Némesis aún estaba bastante dañado, y los repetitivos impactos de bala impedían que pudiera regenerarse adecuadamente, así que como podía intentaba alcanzar y golpear a Kyouko, pero todos y cada uno de sus intentos fallan. Kyouko no se dejaba alcanzar por nada del mundo, ni siquiera cuando estaba cerciorándose de haber alejado suficiente a Némesis de Ayano. Kyouko sigue disparando, no bajaba el ritmo por nada del mundo, quería vencer rápido a Némesis, hacerle pagar por lo que acababa de hacer, así que no tenía contemplaciones. En ningún momento dudó, ni dejó que Némesis se recuperara.

─ ¡MUERE, MONSTRUOOOO!

Llegó un punto en que Némesis no fue capaz de permanecer en el campo de batalla y se vio obligado a retirarse. Su brazo dañado estaba deteriorándose y no lograba recuperarse, además que Kyouko seguía sin dar tregua. Cobijado por las llamas, ahora lejos del alcance de la furiosa rubia, Némesis sentía que su hombro se hinchaba y encogía de forma bastante dolorosa, y además la sangre salía a chorros, y luego de eso cae derrotado. Némesis mostraba así que había perdido la pelea.

Kyouko no se sentía satisfecha por ello. Quería atravesar esa cortina de fuego y seguir disparando hasta deshacerse completamente de Némesis, pero tuvo que dejarlo a esa altura y decidió ver cómo se encontraba Ayano. La preocupación la estaba matando, jamás se había sentido de esa manera en toda su vida. Ayano yacía completamente inmóvil y pálida como si fuese un fantasma, apenas respiraba, y Kyouko la toma entre sus brazos como si se tratara de un bebé.

─ Ayano… Dime algo, por favor… ¡Vamos, no me dejes sola! ─ rogaba Kyouko entre lágrimas ─ ¡Despierta, Ayano! ¡AYANOOOOOOO!

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Desde un primer momento, cuando ideé este crossover, estaba esperando para hacer esto, pueden creerlo. Pronto vendrá más de esta historia trucada de uno de los videojuegos más épicos de todos los tiempos, así que tranquilos, que en su justo tiempo va a estar listo.

Hasta otra


	29. Kyouko en acción

**Advertencia:** Si quieren más actualización de este fic, les aviso que eso está hecho, y se los presento a continuación.

 **Kyouko en acción**

Estaba lloviendo con mucha fuerza.

El tronador golpe de las gotas habían logrado despertarla.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado, y no tenía las energías necesarias para moverse. Es más, ni siquiera había en ella el deseo de volver a moverse nunca más.

Lo mejor era no moverse, quedarse allí por siempre.

Así, quieta como estaba, pensaba que podía estar mejor.

Pero una voz le hablaba.

Era dulce, cálida… Por alguna razón, esa voz le hacía feliz, y la invitaba a aventurarse a abrir los ojos… A despertar…

─ Ayano, me alegra que aún estés con vida ─ delante de ella estaba Kyouko, con el rostro bastante enrojecido y empapado en lágrimas.

─ Toshino… Kyouko…

Kyouko no permite que Ayano dijera más y la abraza con una delicadeza que la tsundere no la pensaba capaz. Pero en ese momento algo hace clic en su cabeza, y a su mente llegan imágenes de ella en aquel trágico momento, siendo sorprendida por Némesis y cayendo derrotada en apenas unos segundos. Su cerebro parecía trabajar muy lentamente, pero comprende que todas esas cosas pasaron en realidad, y que por tanto había sido infectada en aquella emboscada tendida por Némesis. Sin saber cómo pudo, Ayano se resiste al abrazo de Kyouko y la aparta, para luego darle la espalda, haciendo ver como si estuviera enfadada.

─ ¿Ayano? ¿Qué te pasa? ─ dice Kyouko con voz suave, aunque se hacía notar su preocupación.

─ No me pasa nada ─ responde fingiendo agresividad ─. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

─ ¿Por qué dices esas cosas, Ayano? ─ como Ayano se resistía a mirar a la cara a Kyouko, entonces decide abrazarla desde atrás ─ Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Haré lo que sea que necesites en este m…

─ Déjame en paz ─ es la respuesta seca de la tsundere, pero por dentro sentía que se le partía el alma en pedazos ─. No quiero saber nada, no quiero ver a nadie, y no te quiero a mi lado. No quiero nada de ti. Quiero que te alejes de mí.

Ayano en ese momento se mordía el labio para impedir que se oyera su llanto. No quería que Kyouko se diera cuenta de lo destrozada que se sentía. Estaba infectada, y eso le hacía verse a sí misma sucia, inmunda, desgraciada, peligrosa, sobre todo ante Kyouko. Por eso no quería estar cerca de ella y la atacaba con aquellas palabras tan hirientes, pero Kyouko se negaba a dejarla sola, y eso añadía más angustia a la mente de la tsundere. No deseaba herirla, pero sentía que en cualquier momento podría hacerlo, y eso la aterraba muchísimo. Nada la podría devastar más que ser ella misma la causante de que Kyouko muriese, por lo que intentaba idear alguna manera para que Kyouko se aleje de ella y la abandone. No quería eso, pero sentía que era lo mejor. Al menos Kyouko tendrá una oportunidad para salvarse si la abandonaba allí.

─ Yo no me voy de aquí, no me importa cuánto me digas que quieres estar sola ─ responde Kyouko, para pesar de Ayano ─. Vi lo que pasó, y te juro que sentí mucho miedo cuando ese monstruo estuvo a punto de acabar contigo. Sé también que esa cosa te ha infectado, pero no te tengo miedo, Ayano. Confía en mí cuando te digo que…

─ ¡Ya basta! ─ Ayano rompe a llorar, era incapaz de disimular más el dolor que sentía en el alma ─ ¡Déjame en paz de una vez, Toshino Kyouko! ¿No ves que ahora soy peligrosa? ¿No te das cuenta de que en cualquier momento puedo atacarte y convertirte en un fenómeno como todas esas cosas que hay allá afuera, y como soy yo ahora mismo? ¡Quiero que te alejes de mí y nunca más vuelvas a estar cerca! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡Vete, que no deseo hacerte daño!

─ No me harás nada, Sugiura Ayano ─ a pesar que las lágrimas salían nuevamente de los ojos de Kyouko, su voz sonaba increíblemente firme y decidida ─. Yo lo sé, porque te conozco, y sé que Ayano no le haría daño ni a una mosca, y mucho menos a una amiga.

Ayano no pudo decir nada más, el llanto la había enmudecido completamente, y tampoco pudo oponer resistencia cuando Kyouko la voltea para hacer que la viera a la cara. Kyouko envuelve con sus brazos a Ayano y la tiene así durante un rato, permitiendo que Ayano desahogara todas sus penas y miedos, mientras ella misma también lloraba en silencio. No se oía nada más que el llanto de Ayano en aquella capilla en la que se encontraban y las gotas de lluvia golpeando desde afuera, y a ninguna de las dos le importó que del techo cayera de tanto en tanto escombros tan finos como el polvo, simplemente dejaban eso de lado y se concentraban completamente en ellas mismas.

El corazón de Ayano latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que podría hacer explotar su pecho, el estar en los brazos de Kyouko la tranquilizaba poco a poco y hacía más efectivo el llanto para disminuir la terrible y pesada carga emocional que llevaba. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Kyouko limpia la frente de Ayano para luego darle un beso breve, pero que pareció una eternidad de dolorosa felicidad para Ayano. Ya no lloraba, y hasta aceptó que Kyouko la tuviera de esa manera, aunque todavía seguía sintiendo miedo.

─ ¿Te sientes mejor, Ayano?

─ Eso quisiera creer, Toshino Kyouko ─ responde Ayano, con un claro temor en la voz ─. No siento ningún dolor, pero eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa. Se supone que estoy herida de gravedad, pero no siento nada ¿Acaso he empezado a convertirme en un zombi más? ¿Eso es lo que significa?

─ No dejes que eso te haga rendirte, Ayano ─ reprende Kyouko tomando el rostro de Ayano con ambas manos ─. Hasta ahora no habías dejado que el miedo te hiciera tirar la toalla, o de lo contrario no habrías llegado tan lejos. No te rindas ahora, o todo lo que hiciste, y todo lo que hicieron Chinatsu-chan y Yui habrá sido en vano ¿Acaso quieres que eso sea así? Piensa en todo lo que ellas dieron para permitirnos llegar a este punto. No debes permitir que el sacrificio de ellas sea en vano.

─ Y-yo…

─ Prometimos que saldríamos de aquí, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer ─ Kyouko limpia el rastro que dejaron las lágrimas en el rostro de Ayano y le da un nuevo beso en la frente ─. Necesito que me prometas que no vas a rendirte, que no vas a abandonarte y perder las esperanzas.

─ Toshino… Kyouko…

─ Saldremos juntas, no vas a morir aquí, Ayano. Te doy mi palabra ─ Kyouko deja acostada a Ayano y se levanta para buscar su rifle de asalto ─. Necesito que me esperes un poco, Ayano. Por favor, no te muevas de aquí ¿de acuerdo? ─ Ayano asiente ligeramente, y las lágrimas se asomaban nuevamente en ella ─ No te preocupes. Sólo saldré un momento y buscaré algo para ayudarte, y luego vendré a sacarte.

─ ¿Crees… que eso sea posible?

─ No creo, estoy segura de que lo lograré ─ Kyouko revisa el rifle para ver que tuviera bastantes balas ─. Confía en mí, vuelvo dentro de poco.

A Kyouko no le agradaba el tener que dejar a Ayano en un momento tan crítico, pero sabía que debía hacerlo para poder salvarla. No había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo. No tenía idea de cómo lo lograría, pero estaba decidida a salvarla y escapar de ese infierno. Ambas chicas cruzan miradas una vez más antes que Kyouko abriese la puerta y se fuera, y Ayano se pone una mano en el pecho, pensando que Kyouko, independientemente de que sea capaz o no de ayudarla en cuanto a la infección, ya la había salvado de la desesperanza y del sufrimiento que hace poco parecía irremediable.

─ Cuídate mucho, Toshino Kyouko.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Supongo que este es el capítulo más KyoAya hasta el momento, pero no por eso no procuraré que esto siga. Por el contrario, esto ha de seguir, está muy lejos de terminar. Les espero para el próximo capítulo, y mientras tanto espero que les vaya bien y disfruten con los fanfics que lean en ese tiempo.

Hasta otra


	30. Más allá de la torre

**Advertencia:** Como tenía que ser, es momento de realizar una nueva actualización del primer crossover de Yuruyuri en español, y más aún con Resident Evil. Que les guste este capítulo

 **Más allá de la torre**

Kyouko, en el deber extraordinario que tenía de cumplir con la misión de Ayano, tiene la misma extraña sensación que había tenido en cuanto aquella tragedia había empezado. Se sentía algo contrariada y sorprendida por tener que hacer varias cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrada, pues lo suyo siempre había sido la elaboración de doujinshi de Mirakurun y andar de tonta por la vida junto a sus amigas, pero ahora tenía que cumplir con su deber, completamente sola. Antes al menos contaba con Yui y Chinatsu, y luego su compañera de viaje era Ayano, pero ahora era diferente: No había oportunidad de encontrarse con nadie con quien intercambiar información, o para compartir su ayuda, pero aun así estaba determinada en cumplir con aquella que le había hecho a Ayano. Si para salvar a Ayano era necesario tener que seguir sola durante un tiempo, entonces estaba dispuesta a asumir el reto sin vacilaciones de ningún tipo.

La edificación entera de la torre del reloj había quedado bastante deformada a causa del incendio y la colisión del helicóptero: las escaleras principales habían quedado completamente bloqueadas por una enorme e impenetrable barricada de escombros y tablones, además que los pisos de arriba habían sido destruidos; las puertas que daban al exterior habían quedado también bloqueadas, si bien Kyouko pudo llevar a Ayano antes que la puerta principal quedara destruida por los derrumbes continuos, parte del edificio estaba siendo devorado por las llamas; y el techo crujía en todas partes de se estuviera, dando así la señal de que el lugar entero se había vuelto altamente inestable; y para remate habían zombis patrullando cada recodo del edificio.

Las cosas no parecían sino haber empeorado desde aquella aparición imprevista de Némesis, saboteando el escape de ambas chicas, y todo señalaba que era apenas el principio, por lo que Kyouko se abstiene de rechistar y va matando zombis tanto en la sala contigua a la capilla donde estaba Ayano, como en aquel amplio comedor donde lo único que aún conservaba algo de decencia en aspecto era la mesa. Kyouko realmente no tenía ninguna dificultad en deshacerse de los zombis, no eran nada de otro mundo, su mayor problema era que su cabeza estaba permanentemente donde estaba Ayano, siempre suplicando que pudiera llegar a tiempo.

* * *

 **Sala de relojes**

El lugar era lo único de todo el edificio, junto con la capilla, que no había quedado enormemente desfigurado por lo sucedido, aunque el techo crují de forma bastante sospechosa. A Kyouko le llama bastante la atención el lugar en que había dado a parar, en especial los tres cuadros de relojes, aunque pronto se da cuenta que allí no había nada que fuera realmente de interés. Al llegar al final de la habitación, justo donde se encontraba aquella campana que Ayano no fue capaz de mover ni rodear, Kyouko que dicha campana había sido rota en varios pedazos (aún de gran tamaño) a causa de la caída del techo que estaba encima. Kyouko veía que no sería capaz de avanzar hasta limpiar todo aquello, pero no fue demasiado difícil, aunque la campana seguía siendo la parte pesada del trabajo. Al cabo de un rato que se tornó largo y fastidioso, Kyouko logra despejar la salida, y se dispone a salir para enfrentar lo que hubiese que intentara frustrar su empresa.

* * *

 **Afuera**

Tal y como se escuchaba con claridad desde la capilla, en ese lugar estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Kyouko avanza lentamente, sabiendo que el intenso golpeteo de las gotas hacía demasiado ruido como para hacer cómoda la labor de usar el oído para detectar zombis, y se encuentra con algunos de esos muertos ambulantes a mitad de camino de un hospital. Kyouko tiene entonces la extraña idea de que podría encontrar allí algo que le ayudaría a salvar a Ayano, y de todos modos piensa que era mucho más lo que tenía por ganar que lo que tenía por perder, así que elimina a esos pocos zombis y corre lo más rápido que puede a la entrada del hospital, y es que no veía agradable el tener que mojarse así cuando su ropa estaba tan quemada y manchada un poco de sangre.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Kyouko sentía que se estaba muriendo de frío, y es que el aire acondicionado del hospital continuaba funcionando a plenitud, además que la chica había quedado empapada de pies a cabeza. Era una tarea imposible dejar de tiritar en esos momentos, y cuando avanza un poco para ver qué encuentra, ve que se estaba acercando un zombi, no parecía ser la gran cosa, pero cuando se dispone a disparar, algo más se le adelanta y le corta la cabeza al zombi. Se trataba de un hunter, y Kyouko se sorprende al ver algo tan grotesco salir de la nada.

─ ¿Qué demonios es eso?

El hunter empieza a correr hacia Kyouko mientras levantaba sus garras para despedazar a Kyouko, pero la rubia, en vista que ya tenía lista su arma para disparar, no pierde el tiempo para disparar a aquella criatura y forzarla a retroceder, pero el hunter era de un nivel intelectual un tanto parecido al de los zombis, o bien no sentía mucho las balas, porque no se dejó doblegar, y su ataque sólo era detenido cuando los disparos lograron derribarle. Kyouko comprende entonces que con esa cosa era igualmente válido no mostrar piedad alguna, por lo que sigue disparando hasta que la criatura lanza un chillido que le hacía revelar que había sido derrotado. Sólo entonces Kyouko se detiene y espera un momento para cerciorarse de no tener más enemigos en ese lugar.

─ Mal día… mal día…

En ese lugar Kyouko encuentra algunas municiones que bien podían ser de su interés, vuelve a revisar el área para asegurarse de no tener enemigos a la vista, y sólo después avanza con cautela. Un lugar nuevo requería de atención renovada.

* * *

 **Segunda habitación**

En ese lugar no había señal alguna de turbulencias ni de que hubiese allí ninguna criatura hostil, por lo que Kyouko se relaja un poco más y ve lo que tenía a su alrededor: Los estantes, tan enormes como podría ser posible en aquel lugar, cubrían completamente las paredes, y estaban repletos de libros y carpetas gruesas con archivos médicos de todas las clases; también había una mesa grande con tazas de café seco, una computadora que todavía estaba encendida, archivos abiertos con algunas hojas caídas al suelo, varios objetos que seguramente pertenecían a los médicos y enfermeras que trabajaban allí… y también algunas municiones, justo como Kyouko las pedía.

Pero no había señal alguna de algún medicamente o algún método que sirviera para detener la enfermedad zombificante o "canibalismo enfermizo", como había oído hablar una vez, por lo que prefiere no quedarse mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Tercera habitación**

Nuevamente no había señal de criaturas que pudieran atacar a Kyouko, aunque sí se veía un escenario de absoluto caos. Habían varios cuerpos cubiertos de sangre, torsos abiertos y con sus órganos desgarrados, rostros que contaban por sí solos el horrible final que habrían tenido todos, objetos tirados e incluso rotos… Kyouko se sentía como si estuviera en un escenario de guerra, aunque no había estado nunca frente a tal estado de desastre, ni había alcanzado a ver algo así en ninguna de sus series de televisión favoritas. Por un momento pensó en Chinatsu y sus dibujos, y le pareció entonces que ahora se encontraba en una de esas grotescas obras de arte de la pelirrosa.

Al adentrarse un poco más en ese lugar tan desolado, Kyouko descubre la presencia de un ascensor. Toca el botón para ver si el ascensor funcionaba, pero no pasa nada, y más bien el aparato indica que tenía que identificarse con la voz para que el ascensor volviese a funcionar. Allí había un gran problema, pues eso significaba que necesariamente tendría que formar parte del personal del hospital para que su voz fuera autorizada. Miró un rato, y se cerciora una vez más si había alguna persona viva, pero nada.

Estaba en un serio problema. Si todos los médicos del hospital estaban muertos, entonces sería imposible que alguien le pudiera dar una mano, y tampoco sería práctico imitar la voz de alguno, en vista que Kyouko no conocía sus voces. Necesitaría entonces de alguna grabación de las conversaciones de esas personas, sin importar qué fuese, y por ello empieza a buscar por aquella habitación, aunque era innegable el asco que le inspiraba el escenario que veía.

La mejor oportunidad de la que disponía era encontrar alguna grabadora, o cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer las veces de grabadora, y ello implicaría tener que revisar directamente en los bolsillos de los cadáveres que allí se encontraban. Necesitaría actuar con la máxima cautela, pues no sería la primera vez que se lleva una sorpresa con algún zombi haciéndose el muerto. La primera persona que revisa era alguien que parecía haber sido muy importante cuando vivía, y de su bata saca justo lo que estaba buscando: una vieja grabadora que tenía guardada la voz del doctor en una conversación aparentemente privada, según lo que oía la rubia.

─ Tiene que ser esto… Esto me va a ayudar.

Kyouko se vuelve a acercar al micrófono del ascensor y activa nuevamente la grabadora, dejándola rodar unos cuantos segundos para asegurarse que funcionaba, y el ascensor finalmente se activaba. Las puertas se abren como si nada, y Kyouko echa un vistazo, lo ve todo normal y deja a un lado la grabadora, pues ya no veía el caso de llevarla a otro lado. Entonces se adentra en el ascensor y se dispone a darle uso, para así llevar a cabo la verdadera búsqueda.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Ahora sí se puede decir que Kyouko entra en acción en solitario, aunque los que han jugado RE3 saben lo que puede llegar a durar. En cuanto a los demás, dejemos que se sientan un poco en suspenso y emoción, en vista que la desastrosa e ingeniosa _Super Sexy Commando Kyouko_ será la protagonista de los próximos capítulos.

Hasta otra


	31. Hospital zombi

**Advertencia:** Este es el segundo capítulo protagonizado enteramente por Toshino Kyouko (se vale que lo lean con la voz de Ayano). Espero que disfruten de lo que van a leer a continuación.

 **Hospital zombi**

Kyouko tiene ante sí sólo unas pocas opciones de botones, pues al parecer la mayoría de los botones habían sido severamente dañados, quedando como únicas opciones el tercer piso, la planta baja (justo donde estaba Kyouko) y el tercer sótano. No tenía ni idea de cuál piso escoger, pues a Kyouko le parecía que daría igual la opción que escogiese, así que lo decide con un _de tin Marín, de don Pingüé_ , y al final acaba señalando el botón del tercer piso, así que lo pulsa, esperando encontrar algo de utilidad.

* * *

 **Tercer piso**

Las puertas se abren lentamente, y Kyouko ya estaba lista para responder ante cualquier amenaza. No había nada a la vista, y Kyouko avanza con sigilo, viendo un pasillo que se dividía y llevaba a un total de tres puertas con posibilidad de ser abiertas. Prueba con una de las puertas al azar, pero encuentra que estaba cerrada con llave, cosa que la hace sentir frustrada. Va entonces por otra puerta, y al ver que el pomo sí estaba girando, se prepara nuevamente para disparar, en caso de haber zombis.

* * *

 **Habitación 3-A**

En el suelo aparecían arrastrándose algunas sanguijuelas tan largas como alta era Kyouko, y esas sanguijuelas se mueven velozmente hacia la rubia en cuanto la detectan, por lo que Kyouko las esquiva en cuanto saltan y les dispara, bastándola sólo una bala para vencer a cada sanguijuela.

─ Eso estuvo cerca ¿De dónde vinieron estas cosas? Nunca las había visto.

Luego de comprobar nuevamente la habitación, lo único interesante que había allí era un médico tirado al lado de la puerta, y que se notaba que las sanguijuelas le habían drenado completamente la sangre. En la mano de aquel cadáver había un pequeño y apretado papel que llamó la atención de Kyouko, así que intenta quitarse con mucho cuidado, y en ese papel lee algunos números que parecían ser alguna especie de combinación, como si fuese la clave de alguna caja fuerte. A Kyouko no le pasa inadvertida esa sensación y procura recordar esa numeración antes de salir de allí e ir por la siguiente habitación.

* * *

 **Habitación 3-B**

En esa habitación había zombis dispersos por el suelo. Kyouko podía distinguirlos por los leves movimientos, aparentemente convulsos, que hacían algunos de ellos. Para Kyouko no fue difícil dispararles a todos y cada uno de ellos, y a medida que avanzaba también revisaba si había algo de interés, hasta que en una mesita de noche al final de la habitación encuentra una llave que, a juzgar por la numeración en su llavero de identificación, tenía que abrir la puerta que le había sido esquiva abrir al principio.

Parecía entonces que nada habría que la interrumpiese, y Kyouko se alegra mucho que así fuese. No veía bien el tener tantos obstáculos cuando tenía que salvar a Ayano.

* * *

 **Habitación 3-C**

Kyouko se lleva una gran desilusión al ver que en ese lugar no había nada. De pronto se estaba preguntado qué sentido tenía haber recorrido todo aquel piso para encontrar una habitación vacía. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y seguir su búsqueda en otro cuando de pronto nota un ligero chispazo que salía de una de las esquinas de esa habitación, y entonces se da cuenta que las cuatro esquinas de la habitación tenían una pequeña plataforma con algo grabado, y que existía la posibilidad de que alguna de esas plataformas podría tener la utilidad de un botón o interruptor. Kyouko no evitó sentirse tonta por haber ignorado tales señales.

A un lado de la cama se encontraba un pequeño aparador, parecía fácil empujarlo. Kyouko se acerca normalmente y deja su arma sobre la cama para estar lo bastante cómoda como para mover el aparador. Intenta primero llevar el aparador en una esquina, pero apenas entra en contacto y recibe una ligera corriente en la punta de los dedos, por lo que retira e aparador para empezar otra vez. Le quedaban tres opciones, y al escoger su nueva esquina, espera hacerlo bien esta vez.

Lo logra. Esta vez la esquina seleccionada reacciona de forma positiva, y un cuadro que había encima de un lavamanos en esa habitación se cae, revelando la presencia de una caja fuerte que llama poderosamente la atención de Kyouko. La imagen de aquel código numérico cobra mayor fuerza en su mente, así que de un solo brinco se acerca a la caja fuerte e introduce el código, viendo que la caja se abría por sí sola y descubría lo que parecía ser una pequeña ampolla con un líquido azul. Kyouko toma la ampolla y lee que se trataba de una base para la vacuna, cosa que la ilusiona bastante y se le dibuja una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo ahora que realmente había una esperanza para salvar a Ayano.

Antes de irse de allí, Kyouko dio un vistazo nuevamente por la habitación y recoge nuevamente su arma, y en vista que no había nada que fuese de interés, se retira de allí y prepara para un nuevo lugar al cual ir.

* * *

 **Sótano 3**

En cuanto las puertas se abren, Kyouko escucha unos pasos leves pero dinámicos, revelando que algo ágil y fuerte deambulaba cerca de allí. Kyouko no pensaba que pudiera tratarse de una persona normal, pues la situación ameritaba discreción y sigilo, así que prepara su arma y sale del ascensor lentamente mientras apuntaba. No se veía nada, sólo un corto pasillo que doblaba a un lado, por lo que aquello que estaba deambulando debería estar detrás de ese doble de vía. Kyouko sentía por un momento que las piernas le temblaban, pues dentro de ella latía el temor de que se tratara de otro hunter como el que había enfrentado en la entrada del hospital.

Se queda allí esperando, un poco más… Sus sentidos estaban atentos a cualquier otra señal, y es entonces cuando el hunter aparece y nota la presencia de la rubia, por lo que se acerca para atacar, pero Kyouko también es rápida y dispara para detener al hunter y derrotarlo a toda velocidad, consiguiendo el objetivo. Había sido más rápido que la vez anterior, aunque Kyouko no tomaba aquello demasiado en cuenta.

No había sonido de otras pisadas en ese pasillo, así que Kyouko asume que aquel hunter era la única cosa amenazante en ese lugar, así que sigue adelante, dobla en el camino y llega hasta una puerta que, sabía muy bien, le llevaría a nuevos peligros o nuevas cosas positivas.

* * *

 **Laboratorio del hospital**

Kyouko vuelve a oír aquellos molestos pasos muy cerca, y sabía que por defecto tenía que ser un hunter. Los pasos indicaban que la criatura tenía que estar detrás de la amplia biblioteca que estaba abarrotada de informes, ficheros y volúmenes gruesos de investigaciones médicas de todo tipo, y Kyouko apunta nuevamente para evitar problemas desde el principio. El nuevo hunter aparece y se dispone a atacar, pero esta criatura también es fácilmente detenida.

Ahora que ya no había moros en la costa, Kyouko centra su atención en todas aquellas cosas de laboratorio que tenía a la vista. Kyouko no entendía nada de esas cosas, pero sí comprendía que le sería imposible ayudar a Ayano sólo con la base que había encontrado, así que pone toda la atención de la que era capaz y revisa cada cosa que había allí, pero sólo había algunos informes escritos a mano que trataban de los resultados de los últimos ensayos con la vacuna, dando en varias muestras resultados esperanzadores, y eso es lo que más interesa a Kyouko.

Pero aún no había rastro de ese último ingrediente que tanta falta hacía, y eso precisamente era lo que incomodaba a Kyouko. Incluso se llega a adentrar aún más en ese laboratorio, pero los resultados de la búsqueda no le llevan a nada que le permitiera avanzar en su búsqueda. Aún le quedaba una puerta más por avanzar, así que la rubia cruza los dedos mentalmente y ruega que allí pudiera encontrar lo que le faltaba.

* * *

 **Laboratorio experimental**

Si no fuese por la necesidad de conseguir la vacuna y por el desconocimiento de lo que había adentro, Kyouko indudablemente nunca se hubiese atrevido a atravesar aquella puerta. Dentro de dos contenedores completamente llenos de agua se encontraban dos hunters gamma en fase de hibernación, y Kyouko estaba a apenas un metro o dos de esas criaturas repulsivas y sin ojos, esperando al momento correcto para entrar en acción y atacar con fiereza sin igual. Se mueve con extrema cautela, pero los BOWs no dan muestras de notarla, así que los rodea para buscar lo que necesitaba.

Justo al final del camino se encuentra aquella que tanto le hacía falta: el otro ingrediente base para la elaboración de la vacuna. Kyouko brincaría de felicidad si no fuese por la situación tan arriesgada en la que se encontraba, y además iba a correr el riesgo de destapar ambas bases para mezclarlas de forma irreflexiva, cuando sus ojos se posan accidentalmente sobre una mezcladora química que la podría ayudar con su problema.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Así es como se mezcla esto? Creí que sería como hacer un batido… Bueno, igual no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Sólo espero que funcione.

Cuando Kyouko enciende la máquina, se lleva una sorpresa porque los contenedores donde estaban los hunters se vacían completamente de agua, pero las criaturas aún parecían estar hibernando. Kyouko traga grueso e introduce los ingredientes inmediatamente en el aparato, recibe unas instrucciones sobre establecer ciertos niveles de concentración y proporción, y eso sólo podría lograrlo moviendo ciertas palancas que movían los indicadores.

Se veía un poco complicado, pero eso impidió a la rubia intentar una y otra vez distintas combinaciones, y a veces repetía sin querer la misma combinación al no memorizar bien todas las opciones tomadas, pero al cabo de un rato lo logra, y la vacuna emerge finalmente dentro de un pequeño tubo tapado. El líquido no tenía un bonito color, pero para Kyouko era como un tesoro que tenía que cuidar con su propia vida. Ya estaba lista para retirarse, cuando oye algo horrible: los hunters ya habían despertado y golpean repetidamente los tubos de vidrio en que estaba encerrados hasta que salen libres, y ahora rodeaban por ambos lados a la rubia. Una nueva batalla empezaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Como bien lo saben, espero reviews para saber qué opinan al respecto. Ciertamente he avanzado más rápido en comparación con otros capítulos anteriores, pero igual no creo que hubiese sido necesario deshacerse en detalles minuciosos esta vez. En fin, me retiro por hoy y espero que estén cuando vuelva a actualizar :D

Hasta otra


	32. Una destrucción premeditada

**Advertencia:** Ahora que ha pasado la espera acostumbrada, es momento de invitarles a que lean el nuevo episodio que he de presentarles

 **Una destrucción premeditada**

Kyouko se encontraba rodeada por dos hunters gamma que habían despertado de su estado de hibernación, pero al menos su arma estaba bastante cargada, aunque de todos modos Kyouko no iba a rendirse sin importar las consecuencias. Ayano dependía de su éxito en llevarle la vacuna.

Uno de los hunters gamma se lanza y da el primer ataque, pero Kyouko logra esquivarlo y se mueve rápidamente para no estar rodeada, sino tener a las dos criaturas en un mismo lado, y así pudo estar mucho más cómoda para disparar a discreción. La batalla así pudo ser más sencilla de lo que proyectaba al principio, y Kyouko logra derrotar a los dos monstruos sin demasiados aspavientos.

Había sido aterradora en un principio la experiencia, pero ya todo estaba resuelto, así que Kyouko prefiere ignorar los dos cadáveres y sigue adelante.

* * *

 **Laboratorio**

Kyouko apenas había cerrado la puerta tras de sí cuando escucha dos disparos, justo a un lado de ella, y al ver lo que pasó, encuentra nada menos que a Chinatsu, la cual no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

─ ¿Chinatsu-chan? ¿Estás viva?

Chinatsu no dice nada, sólo voltea a ver a Kyouko con una mirada oscura y muy poco amigable. Parecía que algo la estaba molestando.

─ ¿Te ocurre algo, Chinatsu-chan?

─ Yui-senpai… ¿Es verdad que ella murió? ─ más que preguntar, parecía que Chinatsu estaba amenazando a Kyouko, pero la rubia igual asiente ─ Yui-senpai… ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que ella muriese? No… ella no murió… ¡USTEDES LA MATARON! ¡SUGIURA-SENPAI Y TÚ ME QUITARON A YUI-SENPAI! ─ Kyouko retrocede aterrada cuando Chinatsu apunta su pistola directamente a la cabeza de la rubia ─ ¿Cómo te atreves a permitir eso? Ojalá hubiesen sido ustedes dos quienes murieran. Así Yui-senpai estaría viva todavía ¡Eso nunca habría pasado!

─ T-tranquilízate, Chinatsu-chan… E-esto tiene una e-explicación… No se te vaya a escapar un tiro…

Un mercenario que había el blanco de los disparos desde un principio reacciona levemente y saca de su uniforme una granada y la detona. Tanto Kyouko como Chinatsu se dan cuenta de aquel intento y huyen antes que la explosión las hubiese alcanzado: Kyouko corre y se refugia detrás de la biblioteca del laboratorio, y Chinatsu se lanza por la ventana que allí había. Luego que todo pasara, Kyouko se pregunta qué había una ventana en un nivel sótano, así que revisa y nota un estacionamiento subterráneo, aunque la oscuridad tan penetrante de allí hacía imposible saber qué había sido de Chinatsu. En cuanto a aquel mercenario que Kyouko no conocía, era obvio que no había ni rastro de su cuerpo, pues la explosión lo había desintegrado completamente.

Había sido terrorífico. Kyouko sabía que Chinatsu tenía dentro de sí un lado oscuro, pero no se imaginaba que podría llegar tan lejos, y ahora tenía el terrible presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que ella apareciese para acecharla a ella y Ayano. Chinatsu entonces parecía ser un enemigo más temible que cualquier BOW que Kyouko haya enfrentado hasta el momento. Como ya no tendría sentido seguir allí, Kyouko sigue su camino. Ayano aún esperaba por ella.

* * *

 **Ascensor**

Kyouko presiona el botón para ir de inmediato a planta baja, y cuando las puertas se abren ve una horda de zombis congregada justo enfrente. Kyouko tiene entonces que dispararles a todos los zombis para limpiar el camino y poder salir de allí. Hasta el momento Kyouko no había visto a tantos zombis juntos, y no entendía de dónde habrían salido, pero al menos había ya un problema menos.

Fue un tanto complicado caminar entre tantos cadáveres. Lo único que podría explicar tal horda sería que alguien les hubiese dejado entrar, y a la mente le había llegado Chinatsu.

* * *

 **Entrada del hospital**

Como si los problemas pasados no hubiesen sido suficientes, Kyouko se encuentra con algo que le hace caer en pánico, unas cuantas bombas de tiempo habían sido instaladas hace un rato, y el cronómetro indicaba sólo unos cuantos segundos para huir de allí antes de sucumbir en la explosión. Kyouko empieza a correr despavorida, ignorando si por allí habría más zombis. No tendría sentido hacerles caso.

* * *

 **Afuera**

Kyouko corre lo más veloz que puede. La bomba estaba por explotar en cualquier momento, y era preciso estar lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar de desastre, y entonces se produce una onda expansiva que impulsa a Kyouko en el aire y le hace caer en el mojado asfalto. El hospital se deshace en llamas mientras se derrumbaba sobre sí mismo, creando una gigantesca avalancha oscura, en medio de aquella noche lluviosa que no hacía sino empeorar aún más la escena.

Kyouko sufre varios golpes menores por la lluvia de escombros amplificados por la lluvia, pero logra mantenerse consciente y preserva en todo momento la seguridad de la vacuna, sin importar que pudiese sufrir a cambio de ello. Se levanta con algo de dificultad y se tambalea antes de estabilizarse y darse cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado, aunque también piensa que la onda de la explosión la hizo volar varios metros.

Aquel edificio que recién había abandonado ya no existía en absoluto; enfrente de Kyouko sólo había una enorme montaña de escombros que se consumían en un fuego que sobrevivía sin problemas a la lluvia, y aún caían virutas de escombros y cenizas como si fuesen parte de la lluvia. Kyouko pensó que había sido increíblemente afortunada al huir tan pronto, pero entonces se pregunta qué habrá sido de Chinatsu, pese a que ahora iba a ser una temible enemiga para ella y Ayano.

* * *

 **Torre del reloj**

La situación en el edificio había empeorado notablemente desde que Kyouko salió para ir al hospital. El techo crujía con mayor intensidad, y el polvo de los escombros caía de manera casi continua, señal de que el lugar pronto acabaría cayéndose en pedazos. Kyouko avanza rápidamente, casi corriendo, pues temía que en la capilla se empezara a caer de verdad el techo, y eso implicaría un peligro serio para la vida de Ayano, y Kyouko no deseaba eso en absoluto. Afortunadamente no había amenazas nuevas, por lo que Ayano no había necesitado detenerse hasta que llega a la sala central, donde la enorme cantidad de escombro la obligan a aminorar un poco el paso.

─ Vamos, no tengo tiempo. De alguna manera tengo que…

Algo pasa entonces que interrumpe las divagaciones de Kyouko consigo misma: Una de las paredes del segundo piso, que todavía no había sido gravemente dañada, empieza repentinamente a estremecerse de una manera horripilante, y enormes fracturas aparecen de forma acompasada, como si algo lo estuviera golpeando con gran fuerza. Kyouko mira con pavor hacia aquella pared y ve cómo estaba cediendo a gran velocidad, cuando finalmente pasa: la pared es destruida, y de esta emerge Némesis sin su gabardina, mostrando así el verdadero aspecto de su deforme torso, y también liberando los tentáculos que apenas destacaban cuando tenía la gabardina puesta. Kyouko ve cómo, a cámara lenta, Némesis baja de un salto hasta apenas unos metros de la rubia. Némesis se endereza y dirige su vista hacia Kyouko, la cual empieza a apuntar y se dispone a disparar, pero Némesis se le adelanta y la atrapa con sus tentáculos para luego azotarla contra el suelo tres veces antes de lanzarla a un lado de las destrozadas escaleras. Kyouko sentía con intensidad aquella paliza que le había dado Némesis en apenas un momento, y ahora le costaba levantarse para pelear nuevamente. La pelea había empezado mal para Kyouko, y justo estaba empezando.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Qué tienen que decir a esta manera en que la pelea da comienzo? ¿Qué tienen para opinar? Bueno, sólo les digo que pronto actualizaré nuevamente, y entonces Ayano entrará en acción nuevamente (no estarán pensando que Kyouko iba a acaparar diez o veinte capítulos ella sola ¿verdad?).

Hasta otra


	33. Una nueva oportunidad

**Advertencia:** En efecto, es el momento en que empezamos un nuevo episodio de este fic. Como es de esperar, este capítulo viene con más acción y drama, pero eso lo tienen que leer para que lo vean.

 **Una nueva oportunidad**

Némesis se acerca lentamente mientras los tentáculos que rodean su brazo izquierdo se mueven de manera amenazante, y Kyouko tiene dificultades para levantarse y pelear, así que su mejor apuesta es la de disparar mientras todavía estaba en el suelo.

La puntería de Kyouko era igual de notable a como lo sería estando de pie, pero el problema era que así no sería capaz de moverse a gusto en cuanto Némesis la alcanzase para darle una nueva paliza. Nuevamente la rubia estaba ante el gran problema sobre qué hacer, y es que, aunque se estuviera de pie en ese momento, Némesis había acertado en lanzarla hacia un lugar donde no contara prácticamente con margen de maniobra para esquivarlo. Su única alternativa era disparar todo lo que tenía mientras podía, aunque Némesis no daba demasiadas muestras de que le afecten los disparos.

─ Vamos… Vamos… ¡Cáete de una vez!

Kyouko es atrapada nuevamente por los tentáculos de Némesis, pero cuenta con la suerte que Némesis no la azota salvajemente como la primera vez, sino que simplemente es lanzada a otro lado, y esta vez podría contar con mayor espacio para moverse cuando hiciese falta, aunque a cambio de ello se intensifican los dolores sufridos. Némesis se acerca, y por ello Kyouko no se da el lujo de esperar a sentirse mejor, pues aquel monstruo tampoco lo haría, así que dispara nuevamente, viendo que esta vez las balas sí estaban haciendo efecto, cosa que la inspira a continuar. Némesis se empezaba a debilitar, aunque su actitud continuaba siendo indiferente a ello y se acercaba a Kyouko con el propósito de repetir la dosis de paliza, y finalmente Kyouko vence y hace caer al monstruo.

Había una victoria bastante sufrida y peligrosa, pero lo importante era que la vacuna todavía estaba bien y que Némesis haya sido neutralizado momentáneamente, aunque sus tentáculos seguían moviéndose como si nada, por lo que Kyouko evita tocarlos cuando pasa a un lado. El edificio continuaba crujiendo, y el tiempo seguía corriendo, así que Kyouko también se va de allí corriendo.

* * *

 **Capilla**

Kyouko había llegado a este punto tan rápido que casi parecía que el paso de la sala central hasta allí hubiese sido nada más la puerta. Ayano aún estaba en la mesa del altar, exactamente donde Kyouko la había dejado al partir, así que se le acerca y le pasa una mano por la mejilla, haciéndole ver su regreso.

─ Ayano, soy yo. Soy Kyouko-sama.

─ Toshino Kyouko… Tus bromas no son nada graciosas… ─ dice Ayano con la voz bastante debilitada.

─ Eso no importa, Ayano. Aquí tengo la cura que necesitas para que no te conviertas en un zombi ─ Kyouko toma una jeringa que casualmente se había llevado del hospital (más específicamente del laboratorio del tercer sótano) y toma la vacuna para así inocularla a Ayano. La tsundere no da muestras de dolor cuando la aguja perfora su brazo, cosa que inquietaba un poco a Kyouko, pues le hacía sospechar que tal vez era tarde para intentarlo, pero de todos modos sigue adelante. Si Ayano no lograba sobrevivir, al menos Kyouko estaría dispuesta a estar junto a ella hasta el final.

* * *

 **Algún tiempo después**

Ayano abre nuevamente los ojos, y por alguna razón se sentía revitalizada, como si su vida, que hasta hace poco la abandonaba lentamente, de golpe hubiese regresado completamente. Kyouko yacía a un lado de esa mesa en la que estuvo Ayano, y al parecer estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Ayano se dio cuenta, más que antes, del esfuerzo que había hecho la tonta rubia para salvarle la vida, en vez de haberla abandonado como esperaba que hiciera en un principio. Ayano empieza entonces a llorar, pensando que ante ella estaba la persona más maravillosa y especial del mundo, incluso pensaba que no merecía que Kyouko fuese tan atenta con ella, y entonces le retira del rostro unos cuantos mechones caídos, para así ver mejor su expresión durmiente.

─ Toshino Kyouko, yo…

De pronto Kyouko empieza a despertarse y ve a Ayano, sentada sobre aquella mesa, y le pareció entonces que estaba viendo el cielo mismo. Fue inevitable que se lanzara a la tsundere y la abrazara con todas sus fuerzas e incluso le besara la cabeza unas cuantas veces, cosa que avergonzaba en extremo grado a Ayano.

─ ¡Bienvenida de vuelta, Ayano! ─ fue la primera cosa coherente que llegó a decir Kyouko ─ Llegué a creer que no llegaría a tiempo, pero aquí estás, viva. Me alegro tanto me gustaría estar así por siempre.

─ T-tampoco hace exagerar, Toshino Kyouko ─ dice Ayano con una vergüenza tremenda, aunque no hizo nada por deshacer el apretado abrazo de Kyouko ─. S-solo… Nada más estuve desmayada y ya. No hace falta hacer tanto alboroto…

─ ¿Alboroto? Ayano, mírate el hombro ─ la mencionada hace caso y nota una enorme roseta en lo que antes había sido el agujero que había sido ocasionado por los tentáculos de Némesis, e incluso nota que casi no le dolía el hombro ─. Esa cosa de la enfermedad zombi estaba regenerando tu cuerpo, pero tu alma y tu mente estaban muriendo, así que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver cómo te convertías en una de esas cosas. Ayano, realmente hubiese preferido que eso me pasara a mí, antes que tolerar el verte convertida en un monstruo.

Ayano estaba roja a su máximo punto, pero también estaba encantada por lo dicho por Kyouko. Lo que había significaba que realmente Ayano era importante para Kyouko, y eso hizo que unas cuantas lágrimas se escurrieran por las mejillas, y casi sin darse cuenta le devuelve el abrazo, dejándose llevar por aquel mar de emociones que hacían que su corazón latiera con mayor fuerza. También Ayano deseaba quedarse así por siempre, en los brazos de su Toshino Kyouko.

Pero el abrazo no podía ser así de duradero, y Kyouko suelta en cierto momento para ver fijamente el rostro de Ayano, y esta vez Kyouko parecía ser más seria.

─ Ayano, tenemos un gran problema: Chinatsu-chan está viva.

─ ¿Yoshikawa-san todavía vive? ─ se sorprende Ayano ─ Creí que ella había muerto cuando estábamos buscando aquellas cosas para…

─ Pues está viva, y de algún modo se enteró que Yui murió cuando vinimos acá, y eso la ha hecho perder la cabeza ─ dice Kyouko con algo de pesar ─. Ahora resulta que Chinatsu-chan es nuestra enemiga. Ella dice que nosotras asesinamos a Yui, y estará tras nosotras para vengarse.

─ No esperaba esto ─ Ayano alguna vez pensó que Yui o Kyouko le culparían por la muerte de Chinatsu, pero nunca pensó que alguna quisiera matarla para vengar a Chinatsu ─ ¿Acaso no hablaste con ella, Toshino Kyouko?

─ Ese es el gran problema, Ayano. Chinatsu-chan no quiso escuchar, está convencida a propósito de que somos las culpables de que muriese Yui, y no parará hasta que nosotras también lo estemos.

Decir que Ayano estaba preocupada era dejar las cosas bastante cortas. Aquello era mucho peor que los temores que tenía cuando los incidentes de Chinatsu y Yui. Nunca pensó que en su trayecto tendría a otra estudiante como obstáculo de alta importancia. Ni siquiera Hiro había dado tantos problemas en su momento, aunque Ayano no fuera capaz de hacer nada por ella.

─ ¿Y aquel monstruo? ─ se acuerda Ayano ─ ¿Esa cosa todavía sigue viva?

─ Mucho me temo que sí, Ayano ─ asiente Kyouko ─. Aquella criatura no entiende lo que significa morirse. Hace poco me enfrenté a él, y se ha vuelto mucho más feroz que antes.

─ Definitivamente parece que todo esto está hecho para que perdamos ─ dice Ayano ─. Sin embargo, no vamos a rendirnos, Toshino Kyouko. Arriesgaste tu vida por mí, y sé que no hay manera de que te lo agradezca lo suficiente ─ esto último lo dice mientras se ruborizaba ─. No voy a desperdiciar este esfuerzo que has hecho. Vamos a salir de aquí, aunque sea lo último que haga.

─ ¡Esa es la Ayano que yo conozco! ─ Kyouko vuelve a abrazar a Ayano, haciendo que esta se avergonzara nuevamente ─ Yo me adelanto entonces. Ten mucho cuidado, y revisa tus armas antes de irte ¿de acuerdo?

Kyouko se va de allí, y Ayano se toma un rato más para levantarse y buscar todas las cosas que tenía antes del incidente del helicóptero, y sólo cuando estaba segura de no dejar nada atrás se dispone a salir, ahora con las energías totalmente renovadas.

─ Aunque sea lo último que haga. Es una promesa ─ dice para sí misma Ayano al momento de abrir la puerta.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Otro capítulo con una preciosa dosis de KyoAya ¿Esperaron algunos que hubiese un beso también? Supongo que sí, incluso yo mismo barajé esa posibilidad, pero que sea para el final, me dije. Lo dejo a esta altura por lo pronto, pero luego actualizo y les muestro lo que ha de seguir

Hasta otra


	34. La expansión de la infección

**Advertencia:** Ya ha pasado el tiempo que correspondía ¿verdad? Bien, entonces vamos a poner en marcha el siguiente capítulo.

 **La expansión de la infección**

Ayano apenas empezaba su camino cuando nota el desastre en que había quedado todo. Era de suponerse que Kyouko ya sabía de aquel pandemónium, pero las sorpresas no acaban allí, pues de pronto algo empieza a golpear salvajemente la puerta desde el comedor y la destruye al tercer golpe. Némesis estaba nuevamente listo para dar la pelea.

Ayano dispara al instante y esquiva el primer ataque de Némesis, y siente un gran alivio por haber eludido a aquel monstruo, pues golpe de esos tentáculos había logrado fracturar la losa del suelo sin ningún problema. Némesis agita con salvajismo sus tentáculos una y otra vez, y Ayano muestra la agilidad y los reflejos necesarios para salir bien de esos ataques, y todo ello sin dejar de disparar. Ayano realmente notaba que sus fuerzas estaban al máximo, justo lo que necesitaba para volver a pelear, y ahora sentía que podría lograrlo. Iba a vencer a Némesis.

Y así fue. Némesis finalmente cede ante el daño recibido y cae pesadamente al suelo, aunque sus tentáculos seguían moviéndose como si nada, pero Ayano sabía que no podía quedarse eternamente peleando. El techo crujía demasiado, y lo mejor era retirarse pronto.

* * *

 **Afuera**

El camino había servido para que Ayano viera la destrucción que había afectado a todo el edificio, y francamente le sorprendía que todavía no se derrumbara. En todo caso, ya ella estaba fuera y no tenía ninguna necesidad de volverse a preocupar por ello. Desde su posición podía ver las ruinas del hospital, todavía ardiendo bajo la lluvia, y Ayano no dejó de preguntarse cómo era posible que algo así pudiese pasar. Aún seguían cayendo escombros, pues entre el incendio todavía se producían pequeñas explosiones que lanzaban trozos de materiales distintos al aire, aunque ninguna de esas explosiones era demasiado seria como para que Ayano las tomase en cuenta.

Caminando un poco en otra dirección, y evitando como podía la lluvia, se encuentra dos caminos completamente nuevos: una puerta que tendría que proteger una especie de almacén u oficina, y una escalera que llevaba a dos enormes rejas que parecían un poco oxidadas. La opción de Ayano era más que obvia, pues primero quería comprobar lo que había detrás de la primera puerta.

Estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que Ayano tuvo que sacar una vez más la ganzúa que tenía y abre la puerta sin inconvenientes. Ya no tendría ningún problema, pero igual tenía guardada la ganzúa. Nunca se sabe en qué momento la volvería a necesitar.

* * *

 **Oficina**

El lugar trataba en realidad de una pequeña sala en la que había planos de lo que parecía ser un enrome cementerio, y Ayano supo inmediatamente que eso era lo que había tras las rejas que había tras las escaleras.

─ Interesante… Pero todo esto debe significar que la enfermedad debió expandirse. Esto es realmente malo.

Ayano memoriza al detalle los planos que allí había, y también revisa si podía encontrar algo de utilidad, y luego de comprobar todo y tomar una llave que indicaba claramente corresponder a las rejas, sale de allí para entrar en aquel cementerio.

* * *

 **Cementerio**

Ayano no recordaba alguna vez haber estado en un sitio más deprimente en toda su vida, a pesar de la serenidad y orden que allí aparentemente imperaban. Ayano al principio quería atribuir esa sensación al simple hecho de que estaba en un cementerio, aunque esa distracción no le dura mucho tiempo, pues del agua que había en una fuente emergen sanguijuelas que casi agarran desprevenida a la tsundere.

Ayano nunca había visto sanguijuelas de ese tamaño, y pensaba que únicamente existía aquella sanguijuela gigante que había enfrentado poco antes del incidente con Yui. Ayano tuvo entonces la tenebrosa idea de que la sanguijuela gigante tenía la capacidad de procrear, y que por tanto esas sanguijuelas que salían de la fuente podrían ser sus vástagos mutantes. Ayano esquiva un rato las sanguijuelas que van saliendo de la fuente y les dispara cuando está la bastante cómoda para apuntarles apropiadamente. No era complicado en realidad, lo fuerte estaba en esquivar aquellas alimañas cuando saltaban, pero tampoco eso era algo que llevara mucho esfuerzo por parte de Ayano.

Una vez vencidas las criaturas, Ayano da nuevamente un vistazo al lugar. Viendo bien el lugar, y guiándose por lo referido al mapa, Ayano identificó dos vías, si bien no sabía exactamente a qué llevaría cada camino, así que tomó uno que era por unas empinadas escaleras.

* * *

 **Área cerrada**

El lugar entero se encontraba patrullada por perros que se dan cuenta inmediatamente de la llegada de Ayano a aquel lugar, así que la estudiante se dispone a disparar desde el primer momento y derribar perros uno tras otro, y así hasta que limpia completamente el lugar. No fue agradable hacerlo, pero pudo terminar rápidamente con todas las criaturas amenazantes. El camino consistía en una vereda de tierra que se perdía de vista, así que Ayano tuvo que avanzar para saber cómo terminaba aquello.

A mitad de camino pudo encontrar el cuerpo de alguien que alguna vez trabajaba allí, y en su mano se veía una llave que no dejó de llamar la atención de Ayano, así que la toma y continúa viendo a qué llevaba el camino, cuando ve un enrome tramo del sendero hecho con tablas sobre agua. Ayano no pudo evitar tener un horrible presentimiento, pero igual sigue adelante, impulsada por su curiosidad.

Al poner el primer pie en los precarios tablones que formaban el camino puente, del agua sale un hunter gamma, y sin dar tiempo a nada salta nuevamente para dañar a Ayano, mas ella lo esquiva con habilidad y no duda en dispararle, logrando derrotarle pronto.

Pero esa cosa no estaba sola, pues otro hunter gamma sale también del agua, pero esta vez mucho más lejos que el anterior, por lo que Ayano se ve más cómoda para dispararle sin antes tener que hacer nada, e igualmente lo vence.

Había sido raro en extremo. Ayano no recordaba jamás haber visto algo parecido, y pensó que esas cosas deformes debieron haber sido creadas a conciencia, al igual que Némesis. Era impensable cuán retorcido había que ser para concebir tales atentados contra la naturaleza, y Ayano rogaba que aquellas cosas no fueran capaces de invadir el resto de la ciudad, aunque la única manera que ella contaba para confirmarlo era siguiendo adelante, resolviendo más acertijos, recabando piezas, venciendo cada amenaza que cerca de ella hubiera.

Al final del camino encuentra una puerta de alambres que estaba bloqueada con cadenas bastante pesadas, y dichas cadenas tenían un candado que se notaba bastante fuerte. Ayano probó la llave que había encontrado, pero extrañamente no funciona, y a su cabeza llega la sospecha de que la utilidad de esa llave la encontraría en el otro camino de la entrada al cementerio. Eso le pareció un poco incómodo, pues ya Ayano había avanzado de manera importante hasta llegar allí, pero igual da nuevamente media vuelta.

* * *

 **Entrada del cementerio**

Esta vez Ayano, al llegar, encuentra que el sitio había sido invadido por varios zombis, justo la prueba que necesitaba para caer en que el virus T no se limitaba únicamente a la secundaria Nanamori y la torre del reloj. Todo aquello era sencillamente repugnante, pero no podía hacer otra cosa aparte de derrotar a los zombis, siempre revisando que no quedara ninguno en pie, pues aquel lugar era un poco complicado en forma.

El lejano croar de las ranas sólo servía para poner aún más nerviosa a Ayano, por el enorme parecido que tenían los hunters gamma con estos, por lo que la tsundere en ningún momento baja la guardia hasta que llega a la otra puerta, ya lista para lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

34 capítulos, no todos los días un crossover llega a semejantes dimensiones. Supongo que me debería sentir orgulloso por lo logrado XD. En todo caso, este crédito tendría que compartirlo con ustedes, pues sin ustedes leyendo esta historia, entonces no hubiese tenido sentido haber llegado tan lejos. Por ahora los dejo, pero les dejo constancia de que volveré.

Hasta otra


	35. El cementerio (y I)

**Advertencia:** Nuevamente les doy la bienvenida a aquellos que se han atrevido a llegar a este punto. Espero que la hayan pasado bien y que estén en condiciones para leer este capítulo

 **El cementerio (y I)**

Una vez que Ayano ha atravesado la puerta para ver qué otra sorpresa le da la vereda, se encuentra con una gigantesca fuente que dominaba de manera indudable el lugar. Otra de las características del lugar es el camino bloqueado por unas obras dejadas por la mitad, así que la tsundere tendría que encontrar de algún modo la manera de avanzar, aunque no había ningún camino al parecer.

Como no había camino, Ayano tuvo la idea de centrarse entonces en la fuente, pues allí podría estar lo que necesitaba para avanzar. Encuentra una escalera que llevaba al interior de la fuente, pero Ayano da con el atenuante de que la fuente era muy profunda, por lo que no sería práctico entrar. A un lado de esas escaleras había una enorme máquina con unos intructivos que llaman la atención de la tsundere, quien al leerlas se da cuenta de que al configurar dos engranajes blancos y dos engranajes negros de una determinada manera algo distinto pasaba, aunque seguía sin entender exactamente qué.

Ayano abra la tapa y encuentra dichos engranajes en su interior, y aprovecha entonces para probar una de las configuraciones que había leído, y al encender la máquina nota que las aguas de la fuente descienden un poco a la vez que parte de las salidas de agua de la fuente se activan. Es entonces que Ayano comprende lo que realmente significaban los gráficos que complementaban las instrucciones, y por tanto ya sabía lo que pasaría si realizaba las otras configuraciones de engranajes, pero eso también implicaba que todo ello no le serviría de nada si eso era todo. Ayano necesitaba algo más, y ese algo pensó que esta vez lo conseguiría aprovechando el descenso del agua para ver qué encontraba.

Era afortunado que en el agua no hubiese nada que levantase las alarmas para Ayano, y ambiente era tan diáfano que cualquier intrusión sería escuchada sin ningún problema, no importa cuánta cautela mostrase. Ayano rodea la estatua que coronaba la fuente y llega hasta una escotilla que estaba sellada en el suelo. Era eso lo que Ayano estaba buscando, pero veía asas, ni cerrojos para llaves, ni ninguna otra forma aparente para abrir esa escotilla, pero sólo había que levantar la vista para que las cosas cambiasen para Ayano: una nueva cartelera con una nueva configuración que no aparecía en la cartelera anterior, pero no aparecía ningún gráfico alusivo a las tomas de agua, y Ayano relacionó aquello con la apertura de la escotilla. Todo eso era sin duda maravilloso, así que Ayano corre tan rápido como le permitía el agua, y luego trepa las escaleras y configura la máquina de la misma manera en que indicaban aquellas instrucciones.

Funciona. El agua desciende completamente, como si corriera hacía un desagüe, y Ayano había escuchado una pequeña puerta abrirse, que sin duda era la escotilla. Espera un poco a que el agua bajara completamente antes de entrar nuevamente a la fuente y acercarse a la escotilla, comprobando que en efecto estaba abierta. Finalmente, una preocupación menos para Ayano, además de que había dado un probable paso hacia la salvación suya y de Kyouko,

* * *

 **Alcantarillas**

Muy a diferencia de las aguas cristalinas que había en la fuente, el agua en el desagüe resultaba bastante sucia y turbia, cosa que Ayano relacionó sin dudarlo con la presencia del virus zombi. En el agua estaban nadando algunas sanguijuelas que se acercan a Ayano para capturarla, pero la tsundere las ve de inmediato y las elude para ir rápidamente al escape más cercano que había, el cual consistía en un pasillo que era necesario treparlo, nada demasiado problemático como para no intentarlo. Ayano corre hasta la escalera de mano que había al final de ese pasillo, siempre esquivando las sanguijuelas, y sube las escaleras antes de ser alcanzada.

* * *

 **Área de criptas**

Ayano emerge de lo que parecía ser un pozo (cosa que sería cómica en otras circunstancias), y sus pies hacer crujir una gruesa capa de césped y musgo, bastante humedecida por la lluvia que aún prevalecía. La chica avanza con algo de lentitud, contemplando cada una de las lápidas que componían el cementerio propiamente dicho.

Era una panorámica sobrecogedora e intimidante al mismo tiempo. Ayano no podía creerse que haya estado estudiando durante dos años tan cerca de aquel lugar, y eso le daba algo de escalofríos. La capa vegetal a sus pies crujía sin cesar a medida que Ayano avanzaba, cuando en cierto punto empiezan a emerger zombis debajo de la tierra.

Aquello no era algo que Ayano no hubiese previsto antes de llegar a ese lugar, pero también era cierto que esperaba que ese temor no se fuera a realizar en ningún momento. Más y más zombis van saliendo de sus tumbas, pero no parecían tener nada especial con respecto a los zombis que Ayano había confrontado antes, así que simplemente les va disparando a la cabeza uno por uno, manteniendo así un área de seguridad que los zombis no son capaces de violar. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes que Ayano se deshiciera de todos y fuera capaz de continuar, pero siempre alerta. Si acababan de salir zombis de esta manera, sería obviamente factible que saliesen más, y eso sería bastante problemático para despistados.

Y al final del camino había una puerta de madera, y Ayano se da cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave ¿Sería acaso la llave que había encontrado ella anteriormente? La respuesta tenía que ser una sola, pero la pregunta por sí sola era suficiente para dar tensión a la psique de Ayano. Introduce la llave lentamente y la gira, escucha con total atención los sonidos de la cerradura al encajar la llave y el cómo el giro hace efecto y retira el cerrojo, logrando abrir la puerta. Fue mucho más dramático de lo que debería haber sido, pero Ayano por alguna razón no concebía esa parte del trayecto sin esa dosis de drama.

* * *

 **Trastero**

El escenario en que entra Ayano sólo podía tener un término que lo definiese correctamente, según ella: decepcionante. Sencillamente no había nada. Era una habitación completamente hecha de madera con una chimenea de ladrillos, en donde no había absolutamente nada que fuese de interés, ni una llave, ni mapas, ni algún documento para guiarse, ni siquiera munición. Ayano no comprendía cómo era posible que tanto esfuerzo y tantos temores pudieran al final resultar tan inútiles, y casi da un grito de frustración, pues pensaba que tendría que dar media vuelta y rebuscar en lugares ya previamente revisados. Pero ahí estaba la experiencia, justo en la cabeza de Ayano, y la experiencia le había enseñado que siempre era posible encontrar algo, no importa lo improbable que pudiera parecer.

Guiada por ese rayo de experiencia que se convertía en esperanza, Ayano empieza a hacer una revisión completa de la habitación, pero seguía sin ver nada más, cuando nota algo que definitivamente no esperaba: un diminuto punto de luz se colaba en aquella chimenea, a pesar de lo atascada en basura que se encontraba, y esa luz sólo podía significar que tras la chimenea podía haber algo, y ese algo era exactamente lo que estaba esperando Ayano.

Sabía la chica que había sido una decisión bastante acertada de su parte el haber guardado el encendedor, en vez de haberlo tirado cuando lo había utilizado la primera vez. El encendedor se había convertido de pronto en un hermoso tesoro que había sido Ayano muy afortunada al haberlo encontrado, y lo usa para prender fuego a toda la basura de la chimenea, en vista de la imposibilidad de moverla sin riesgos.

Ayano tenía entonces tiempo suficiente para analizar tranquilamente de qué manera podría abrirse paso para dar con aquella luz, pues estaba claro que, al ser el ladrillo hecho de ladrillos, necesitaría de un notable esfuerzo para removerlos. El material ideal podría ser una palanca, nada extraordinario, sólo lo estrictamente necesario para lograr su objetivo, y en un viejo y destartalado armario encuentra un grueso y largo tubo que, si bien estaba algo oxidado, Ayano pensó que sería perfecto para desatascar la chimenea.

El fuego rápidamente había consumido toda la basura de la chimenea, y al fondo se confirma la presencia de un hueco donde normalmente debería haber un ladrillo para completar el encaje. Ayano empieza a dar golpes a los ladrillos para gradualmente romperlos y empujarlos, y cuando juzga factible usa el tubo como palanca para tumbar los ladrillos. Fue complicado, pues los ladrillos estaban bastante apretados y se dificultaba moverlos, pero el agujero es ampliado, y Ayano ya tenía aquel túnel que le hacía falta para conocer el secreto tras la chimenea. Sólo le quedaba atravesar ese túnel.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Como pueden ver todos ustedes, aquí finalizo el capítulo. No es la primera vez (ni será la última) que les diga muy pronto traeré el próximo capítulo, y mientras tanto se les agradece los reviews (sé que están leyendo. A mí no me engañan 3:D)

Hasta otra


	36. El cementerio (y II)

**Advertencia:** Yo mismo, por medio de investigaciones extremadamente serias (aunque sin fundamento), he determinado que no soy dueño de RE ni Yuruyuri, estos son propiedad total y exclusiva de CAPCOM y Namori-sensei, respectivamente

 **El cementerio (y II)**

Ayano pasa a través del túnel y se sacude la suciedad y el polvo que le cae, encima, aunque el uniforme queda irremediablemente sucio por estar completamente mojado por el agua de la fuente y la lluvia. Ayano estaba bastante molesta por tener que acabar así, parecía una andrajosa sin ninguna duda, sin embargo, tenía que continuar y no quejarse. Los zombis no se detendrían por ella.

Al levantarse y echar un pequeño vistazo, Ayano se encuentra a sí misma en una pequeña sala de radio, y al acercarse intenta presionar botones para ver si lograba sintonizar con alguna antena, ya fuera militar o una simple emisora de radio, cualquiera que pudiese enviar ayuda, pero sus intentos son vanos y no establece contacto alguno.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil salir de allí, pero tampoco hubo nadie que dijera que iba a ser tan endemoniadamente difícil. Ayano golpea el panel con violencia y busca si había algo más de interés, cuando encuentra algo que sin duda le sería de utilidad: era una pequeña llave que podía servirle para abrir aquel candado que había encontrado, de eso estaba completamente segura Ayano. Aparte de esa curiosa llave, ya nada había que pareciese tener el más mínimo interés, por lo que Ayano se dispone a irse de allí, pero en cuanto se agacha nuevamente para salir por el túnel, suena milagrosamente la señal de la máquina de radio, indicativo de que acababa de llegar un mensaje. Esperando que se tratase de personas con las que se pudiera razonar y pedir ayuda, Ayano se vuelve a levantar de un salto y da dos zancadas para llegar al aparato y enciende los parlantes para la recepción de la transmisión.

─ _Momento de retirada… Repito, momento de retirada… Todos los agentes supervisores de Umbrella deben ir al punto… control ahora mismo…_ ─ Ayano frunce el ceño, queriendo saber qué lugar era ese fulano "punto de control" ─ _Llevar a cabo protoc… evacuación inmediatamente… Repito, llevar a cabo protocolo de evacuación… tamente… Reúnanse de inmediato… fábrica abandonada… Repit… mediato en la fábrica abandonada…_

Las transmisiones se cortan en ese momento, y la radio se apaga completamente. Ayano tiene entonces un chispazo sobre la llave que acababa de encontrar, el candado y aquella transmisión ¿Y si la puerta que está encerrada con candado fuese la vía más rápida para llegar a esa fábrica abandonada? La llave estaba escondida en aquella habitación, y para Ayano representó una prueba clarísima para comprobar su teoría a todas luces absurda, pero a la vez completamente lógica. Ayano no sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba pensando, pero sabía que como sea iba a llegar a un nuevo lugar donde sería capaz de pedir nuevamente ayuda. Sólo esperaba que cuando llegase el momento no estuviera nuevamente Némesis arruinando todo.

* * *

 **Trastero**

En cuanto Ayano se vuelve a levantar, siente que algo le apunta en la espalda, y de inmediato se da cuenta de quién se trataba. Ni siquiera hizo falta voltear para ver a la persona que le amenazaba de muerte.

─ Parece que Toshino Kyouko tenía razón. Sigues viva, Yoshikawa-san.

─ Y casi me arrepiento de estarlo cuando supe que Yui-senpai murió por culpa de ustedes dos ─ dice Chinatsu con la voz fría, gélida ─. No te imaginas cuánto las odio a ambas. Yui-senpai no merecía morir, ella estaba herida por ayudar a otras chicas en la escuela, por cumplir con un deber que ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de llevar a cabo ¡YUI-SENPAI ERA UNA VERDADERA HEROÍNA! Y ustedes la dejaron morir de aquella manera tan miserable… Eso no se los puedo perdonar jamás… Nunca lo haré.

─ De verdad no quería que eso pasara ─ Ayano voltea lentamente para estar cara a cara con la yandere ─. Yo también quería que Funami-san pudiera vivir, pero aún en ese momento, ella siempre tuvo la seguridad de las demás antes que la suya…

─ ¡CÁLLATE! ─ de la pistola sale un disparo que rozó ligeramente el hombro del uniforme de Ayano, pero la tsundere no se mueve de su lugar ─ No vuelvas a mencionar a Yui-senpai… Una desgraciada como tú no es digna de pronunciar su apellido, ni siquiera de verla un poco… Toshino-senpai y tú merecen arder para siempre en el infierno, y sufrir mil veces todo cuanto sufrió Yui-senpai por culpa de ustedes. Sí… Eso es justo lo que merecen. Ustedes la asesinaron, ustedes la abandonaron cuando necesitaba ayuda ¡SI NO FUERA POR USTEDES, YUI-SENPAI NO SE HABRÍA MUERTO! Te odio… Odio a ambas con toda mi alma… No son más que unas perras que merecen lo peor, una y otra vez.

La pistola de Chinatsu apunta directamente a la frente de Ayano, y esta no podía hacer nada para evitar la fatalidad que estaba por suceder. El más mínimo movimiento que se le ocurriera hacer serviría para alterar a Chinatsu y hacerla disparar más rápido. Ya nada había que pudiera salvarla.

De pronto el suelo empieza a temblar, y Chinatsu se ve obligada a sostenerse de las paredes y bajar su arma para no resbalar, y Ayano también se sostiene. Parecía tratarse de un terremoto, con la diferencia que los terremotos no lanzaban aquellos espeluznantes rugidos desde el subsuelo.

─ No puede ser. Es otra de esas cosas ─ lamenta Ayano.

─ Tienes mucha suerte que no sea yo quien te mate, Sugiura-senpai ─ Chinatsu retrocede y se va acercando a la puerta ─. Pero me pregunto si tendrás la misma suerte contra el mutante acaba de causar estos temblores. Adiós, y espero que sufras mucho mientras esa cosa te mastica, y yo tendré que ir a buscar a Toshino-senpai para completar mi venganza.

─ ¡Espera, Yoshikawa-san! ─ Ayano intenta detener a la pelirrosa, pero esta huye y cierra la puerta tras de sí, y entonces regresan los temblores que impiden que Ayano avanzase por un momento, e incluso acaba cayendo y se queda a gatas mientras esperaba que los temblores cesen. Un nuevo rugido penetra el subsuelo cercano y hace que los tímpanos de Ayano sintiesen muchísimo dolor y la obliga a taparse los oídos. Sea lo que fuere lo que había debajo de ella, tenía que tratarse de una criatura de dimensiones considerables.

En cuanto nuevamente se tranquiliza el suelo, Ayano se levanta y se tambalea un poco antes de estabilizarse, recoge el arma que se le había caído y sale de allí todo lo rápido que puede.

* * *

 **Área de criptas**

─ ¡Yoshikawa-san! ─ grita Ayano con la esperanza de ver a Chinatsu, pero se da cuenta que ya ella se había dado a la fuga ─ Demonios, Toshino Kyouko está en peligro. Tengo que...

Los temblores retornan, ahora mucho más fuertes y agitando los árboles, obligándolos a soltar el rocío que habían atrapado de la lluvia que había terminado poco antes. Ayano trata de mantener la estabilidad para correr hacia la salida, pero cuando apenas empezaba, el suelo empieza a moverse de manera bastante irregular, los faros que iluminaban el lugar se derrumban y las lápidas se ladeaban o caían de plano sobre las tumbas a las que estaban dedicadas los sistemas de drenaje del lugar revientan y dejan escapar el agua, creando géiseres artificiales en la vereda. Pero la pesadilla no terminaba allí, pues el suelo empieza a ceder, y Ayano no logra escapar a tiempo y rueda por la empinada rampa de tierra y barro que se forma al camino completo. Los faros hacen contacto directo con las numerosas charcas que forman en aquel gigantesco agujero, y Ayano se levanta de golpe para prevenirse. El toque final al horror que le tocaba vivir se da cuando una sanguijuela gigante emerge del suelo y abre las fauces con ferocidad. Era aún más grande que aquella sanguijuela que Ayano había enfrentado cuando todavía estaba en Nanamori, y nuestra querida tsundere no tenía otra opción que enfrentarse ella sola a esa monstruosidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Otro fragmento culminado de esta historia, y pronto vengo con más, como ustedes seguramente lo sabrán. Ya saben sobradamente que pueden dejar sus reviews y allí pueden poner sus distintas observaciones, que siempre ando pendiente de ellas.

Hasta otra


	37. El cementerio (y III)

**Advertencia:** Es el momento de Resident Yuri, el primer crossover de Yuruyuri en español (decir estas cosas me hacen henchirme de orgullo). Es momento de empezar una vez más, pues así son todos los capítulos, no solo en los fic sino en la vida misma.

 **El cementerio (y III)**

Ayano veía con horror aquella colosal y repugnante criatura, la cual emergía rápidamente de la tierra y abría y cerraba sus fauces de forma amenazante. Una nueva batalla había empezado para Ayano, y nuevamente estaba obligada a dar la pelea estando encasillada. No había manera de que pudiese trepar y escapar de esa trampa en la que había caído.

La sanguijuela se entierra y se escucha el ruido que hace al moverse bajo tierra. Ayano sabía que aquella criatura buscaba su posición para atacarla por sorpresa y devorarla de una sola vez, así que empieza a correr de un lado a otro en la galería que había creado el monstruo. La sanguijuela sale de golpe, pero Ayano se había alejado lo suficiente como para no dejarse sorprender, y aprovecha la lentitud de la reacción de la criatura para dispararle todas las veces que pudiera. La sanguijuela finalmente retrocede y se vuelve a enterrar, por lo que Ayano tiene que repetir el proceso.

La sanguijuela tenía control total del campo, y Ayano tiene serias dificultades cuando tiene que pasar encima de la sanguijuela para correr al otro extremo de aquel agujero, pues la sanguijuela siempre sabía cuándo tenía a Ayano arriba, y para remate la sanguijuela se mostraba bastante resistente, y Ayano estaba notando la manera en que se estaban gastando las balas, cosa que la preocupa mucho a pesar de que aún tenía una gran cantidad de municiones.

─ ¡HYAAAAA! ─ Ayano sale volando cuando la sanguijuela emerge nuevamente y casi logra atraparla ─ Uf, eso estuvo realmente cerca.

Ayano aprovecha nuevamente para disparar a la criatura, y es que aquel monstruo había hecho salir una porción bastante mayor de la acostumbrada, por lo que le toma más tiempo poder regresar bajo tierra. Ayano estaba luchando bajo presión, y es que de su mente se negaba a olvidarse de aquellas amenazadoras palabras de Chinatsu cuando se estaba dando a la fuga. Temía seriamente por Kyouko. Sabía que Chinatsu no estaba jugando, y que no perdería el tiempo para asesinar a la rubia, y eso hace que Ayano peleara con mayor ímpetu contra aquel monstruo.

─ ¡MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ!

La criatura se vuelve a ocultar dentro de su túnel subterráneo, logrando sobrevivir nuevamente a los disparos de Ayano, pero ahora la tsundere podía notar que la sanguijuela se estaba moviendo de una forma un poco sufrida, señal de que se estaba debilitando, y eso era lo que estaba esperando la chica. Pero no era suficiente. Nada sería suficiente hasta que la sanguijuela muriese definitivamente.

Ayano espera pacientemente, viendo con detenimiento los movimientos de la tierra misma, pues este movimiento delataba el lugar donde estaba la cabeza de la sanguijuela. Espera tranquilamente a que la sanguijuela saliese otra vez, y así podría dispararle desde el primer instante, e incluso varias balas se colarían por la boca de la criatura para dañarla desde adentro. Se veía como una estrategia genial y sencilla, pero también comprendía que lidiar con la sanguijuela era en extremo difícil, así que mantiene sus sentidos alerta para responder como se debe al próximo ataque.

Y la sanguijuela surge una vez más. Ayano salta hacia atrás y dispara, tal y como se lo había propuesto, pero la criatura todavía resiste, aunque se notaba aún más debilitado, al punto que se tumba sobre el suelo pantanoso y le dificulta un poco moverse. Ayano sigue disparando, pero también piensa que necesitaba de un plan inmediatamente, y es cuando se acuerda de los postes de luz, los cuales seguían chispeando constantemente. Afortunadamente había uno de esos postes a un lado de la sanguijuela, muy cerca de hacer contacto con el agua que anegaba la tierra. No podía esperar más, así que Ayano apunta al poste y le dispara, haciendo que el poste terminara de ceder y caiga sobre el agua, y la electricidad alcanza a la sanguijuela, la cual no es capaz de hacer nada más que retorcerse de dolor y chillar de dolor. Ayano se horrorizaba con lo que veía, y además retrocede para mantenerse a salvo de la corriente que rápidamente iba matando a la sanguijuela.

─ Creo que me he pasado…

La sanguijuela se vuelca contra el poste y lo destruye como si fuese un simple mondadientes, pero ya era tarde, pues había recibido demasiado daño. Acaba cayendo y se encoge rápidamente, dando a entender así que oficialmente había muerto. Ayano evita acercarse por un momento, pues quería asegurarse antes de que la sanguijuela no iba a darle alguna otra desagradable sorpresa. Sólo cuando estaba segura que ni la corriente ni la sanguijuela representaban ningún peligro fue que Ayano se propuso un nuevo reto: salir de ese agujero.

El problema se veía un poco complicado, empezando por el hecho de que no había alguna forma aparente para salir. Ayano no ve otra opción que revisar toda la trampa en busca de algo que la ayudara a salir, pero no pudo ver nada. Sólo a partir de cierto momento escucha que un enrejado se cae, y al acercarse ve que ese enrejado podía llevarla hasta el pozo, que aún parecía posible de ingresar. Tenía que ser obra de algún ente superior que se apiadó de Ayano, y ella no desaprovecha su oportunidad de trepar y empezar su rumbo raudo a donde estaba aquella puerta cerrada con cadenas.

* * *

 **Área cerrada**

Fue bastante oportuno que no hubiera ningún obstáculo en el camino, pero tampoco pudo obtener ninguna pista de Chinatsu o Kyouko, y eso preocupaba mucho a la tsundere. Esperaba que no fuese tarde, pero no tenía opción de ir atrás para buscarlas. Su única opción era la de abrir el candado que delante de ella estaba.

Una vez más tenía miedo. Sin importar qué pudiera encontrar más adelante, Ayano sabía que tarde o temprano enfrentaría nuevos peligros, así que toma aire profundamente y se dispone a abrir el candado. El clic delata la efectividad de la operación, y Ayano retira las pesadas cadenas que bloqueaban la puerta, y el proceso le hace tardar un par de minutos, pero la falta de amenazas a la vista ameritaba que fuera haciendo lo suyo con cierta calma. Ya retiradas las cadenas, Ayano mira una vez más hacia atrás, queriendo ver que Kyouko llegase, pero aquello no pasa, y Ayano tiene que seguir adelante sola. En algún momento esa tonta rubia tendrá que volver a aparecer. Ayano tenía fe de ello.

* * *

 **Puente secreto**

El lugar nuevo estaba enteramente levantado en madera vieja y soga, y Ayano sentía mucha desconfianza cuando escuchaba el rechinar de aquella madera cada vez que pisaba. Ese rechinar se intensificaba a medida que la tsundere iba subiendo las escaleras, y Ayano se sostenía en todo momento, pues temía que en cualquier momento pudiera ceder el piso a sus pies, pero logra terminar el ascenso sin demasiados sobresaltos.

El siguiente paso a dar consistía en un largo y viejo puente, que se veía aún menos confiable que las escaleras. Kyouko sin duda se hubiera lanzado como aventurera a cruzar ese puente sin pensar en los riesgos, pero quien estaba allí no era Kyouko sino Ayano, y ella tragaba grueso por el simple hecho de ver cómo ese puente rechinaba y se movía por la acción del viento, el cual apenas sí soplaba.

─ Qué locura. Debo estar realmente desesperada para hacer esto…

Ayano se da a la labor de respirar hondo un par de veces antes de avanzar. Las sogas que sostenían el puente se veían casi tan delicadas como el puente en sí, pero no había nada más de dónde sostenerse, y Ayano avanzaba todo lo rápido que le permitían los nervios. Justo cuando estaba a medio camino, un ruido de una tabla alarma a Ayano, y se da cuenta que un tentáculo morado había atravesado una de las tablas que se encontraba detrás de Ayano.

Era Némesis. Ayano se aleja del tentáculo que se acercaba a medida que atravesaba tablas, y finalmente empieza a correr, pero pronto nota que algo había saltado con un impulso impresionante, y delante de ella cae el monstruo que tanto se temía encontrar. Por primera vez Ayano maldecía lentamente que las tabas del puente fuesen más resistentes de lo que aparentaban, y Némesis se acerca a ella para destruirla, aprovechando que Ayano no lo tendría fácil para retroceder, pues las tablas caídas habían dejado un amplio espacio vacío en el puente.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **¿Qué acción realizará Ayano?**

 _Empujará al monstruo_

 _Saltará del puente_

* * *

Otra vez hay que votar, y les recomiendo que voten con juicio, pues la decisión a tomar podrá permitir o impedir un extra más de Mercenarias (los expertos en RE3 saben a qué me refiero). Por lo pronto les dejo con la pregunta y me retiro lentamente, pero de vez en cuando me pasaré a ver si hay reviews.

Hasta otra


	38. Mercenarias 7: Mirakurun

**Advertencia:** Nuevo agregado de _Mercenarias_ , obviamente con la expectativa de agradar a ustedes, distinguido público. Pasen adelante y lean como gusten.

 **Mercenarias 7: Mirakurun**

Luego de un rato bastante largo esperando por la llegada de su oportunidad, Kurumi estaba más que lista para entrar en acción. Le parecía injusto que la hubiesen hecho esperar por tanto tiempo para participar en la misión. Luego de escuchar al detalle las instrucciones del jefe Irons, Kurumi se transforma en Mirakurun y sale en busca de su aventura.

* * *

 **Estación**

La experiencia obtenida de seis chicas que estuvieron antes que ella permite a Mirakurun saber qué decisiones tomar al momento de enfrentar a los zombis. Alza su báculo mágico para aparecer una pistola simple con la que dispara a todos y cada uno de los zombis a gran velocidad hasta acabarlos a todos. Mirakurun avanza hasta llegar a la barricada y liquida a todos los zombis que se apostaban allí. Una vez limpiado el camino, hace desaparecer la pistola y continúa para enfrentar la siguiente amenaza.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

La habilidad mágica de la brujita hace prácticamente innecesario el tener que hacer alguna contorsión o pirueta para esquivar a los zombis u optimizar la puntería. Mairakurun físicamente ni siquiera se esforzaba más allá del hecho de correr, e incluso eso lo hacía a un ritmo más bien moderado para mantener el ritmo un trayecto largo. Mirakurun se emociona cuando ve que era su turno de ponerse a prueba ante la horda de zombis que tapaban los caminos que llevaban a la gasolinera y a la imprenta. Nuevamente haciendo uso de su magia, Mirakurun hace levitar su arma hasta una altura adecuada para acabar tanto con el zombi que se le acercaba como con el grupoque se hallaba congregado alrededor del bidón de gasolina, y entonces dispara.

Como si fuera una medida de seguridad, Mirakurun se tapa el rostro con un brazo mientras los zombis volaban en pedazos por la tremenda explosión que se origina por el disparo al bidón, y luego avanza para cerciorarse que no quedaran más zombis. Una vez hecha la revisión, Mirakurun continúa con su camino, ansiosa por iniciar un nuevo combate.

* * *

 **Gasolinera**

Los cerberus no resultan ser más que un trámite en el avance de la brujita, quien no pierde el tiempo y se dirige rápido al local para encontrar a la primera chica a rescatar. Valiéndose de su báculo mágico, Mirakurun intenta dar con alguna presencia, pero extrañamente no encuentra nada.

─ ¡Qué raro! Juraba que aquí podría rescatar a alguien, pero parece que no hay nadie. Bueno, supongo que mejor sigo…

─ ¡AYUDENMEEEEEEE! ─ Mirakurun se sobresalta al escuchar aquel grito.

─ ¿Sí hay alguien? Pero mi báculo me dijo que no había nadie. No detecté ni un mínimo rastro de presencia.

No viendo de otra, Mirakurun acaba con todos los zombis y se encuentra con Akari, la única persona que, estando presente, podría escapar a la detección mágica de Mirakurun. La brujita avisa a Akari que ya estaba a salvo y espera muy contenta el bonus que le da la pelirroja, revisa las armas que tenía y retoma su camino.

* * *

 **Imprenta**

Siendo observadora como era ella, Mirakurun ve que había un faro encendido al lado de los zombis, le apunta y hace que algunas bolas de fuego alcanzaran a los zombis, aunque esa estrategia apenas alcanza para derribar algunos.

─ Mmm… Creo que debo reorganizar mi estrategia…

Los zombis avanzaban hacia Mirakurun, algunos de ellos indiferentes ante el hecho de que estaban siendo consumidos por el fuego que les había alcanzado. Mirakurun vuelve a la forma acostumbrada de derrotar zombis e invoca una escopeta normal para acabarlos rápidamente, y después continúa hacia el interior de la editorial.

Los hunters no tardan en entrar en acción y atacar de forma despiadada a Mirakurun, pero ella reacciona rápidamente y se protege usando su magia, y luego usa la escopeta para vencer a los BOWs sin ningún problema. Sube las escaleras en apenas unos cuantos saltos y se prepara para llevar a cabo el segundo rescate.

No escucha ningún grito, pero esta vez Mirakurun prefiere no confiarse en ello, ni tampoco en que su báculo tampoco detectó ninguna presencia, así que vence a todos los zombis que estaban allí, y así hasta que alcanza a Rise Matsumoto.

─ Con razón. Alguien que no se oye bien no puede tener mucha presencia que se diga.

─ …

─ ¿Eh?

─ …

─ Bueno, no importa. El caso es que ya estás a salvo.

Matsumoto se pone de pie y le da su bonus a Mirakurun antes de retirarse tan silenciosamente que Mirakurun no dio cuenta ni en qué momento se fue. Esa habilidad la ponía un tanto nerviosa, pero decidió que era mejor no pensar en ello y continúa con su misión.

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Mirakurun prácticamente se divierte en su encuentro con los cerberus, y luego vence de manera holgada a los hunters y casi desfila hasta llegar a la escalera de mano que la baja hasta el cuarto de los refrigeradores, donde la esperaba otra horda de zombis.

─ ¿Hay alguien por ahí? ¡Ayuda!

A Mirakurun le incomodaba tener las piernas completamente bajo el agua, además que la falda se elevaba ligeramente, así que decide esta vez ser rápida y liquida a todos los zombis en apenas un instante, usa su magia para elevarse y vuela hasta alcanzar a Nishigaki-sensei.

─ No se preocupe, ciudadana docente, ya usted está a salvo.

─ Vaya, no me imaginaba que la chica mágica Mirakurun fuera la que me iba a salvar esta vez ─ dice Nana ─. Supongo que Toshino mataría por estar en mi lugar. Bueno, creo que mejor me voy de aquí, y toma tu bonus. Nos vemos, Mirakurun.

Mirakurun recibe su recompensa y se va de allí lo más rápido que podía. Estaba empapada hasta la cintura, y no quería también empaparse con sangre infectada.

* * *

 **Paso a la planta eléctrica**

Podía esperar cualquier cosa. Mirakurun estaba lista para enfrentar a Némesis en cualquiera de sus versiones, por lo que encontrarse con Ganbo, acrecentado más de diez veces, la hace quedar totalmente sorprendida. Ya no iba a ser cuestión de usar armas de fuego para derrotar al "monstruo", pues Mirakurun conocía perfectamente a Ganbo.

─ ¡Bo! Nuevamente nos encontramos, bo.

─ Lo mismo digo, Ganbo. ─ Mirakurun blande su báculo, lista para lanzar su ataque especial ─. ─ Prepárate para perder una vez más.

Ganbo se lanza al ataque, pero Mirakurun responde transformando su báculo en un bate e impacta directamente en el rostro de su enemigo, le hace rebotar contra las paredes una y otra vez y le deja contra el piso. Ganbo ahora quedaba incapacitado para moverse siquiera, por lo que Mirakurun ve su camino nuevamente libre para seguir, viendo que, si Ganbo era el gran enemigo de su extra, entonces no tendría demasiados problemas para llegar hasta el final.

* * *

 **Planta eléctrica**

Mirakurun vence sin sobresaltos a las arañas gigantes, no le parecían muy rápidas para reaccionar ante su llegada, ni tampoco para realizar su ataque. En cuanto pasa por la primera puerta de la planta se lleva una sorpresa con los monstruos que custodiaban el pasillo a la segunda puerta, pero no consiguen dañar a Mirakurun y son derrotadas sin mayores sobresaltos para la brujita. Lo siguiente Es entrar de verdad en la planta eléctrica para determinar a quién debía salvar.

─ ¡Onee-san! ¡Onee-san!

Pensando que se referían a ella, Mirakurun se siente muy importante e inspirada para derrotar a los zombis que la estaban rodeando, e incluso toma por primera vez en sus manos la pistola para acabar con ellos, no necesitando demasiado esfuerzo más allá de mantener la estabilidad con cada disparo. Al llegar hasta donde estaba la chica a rescatar, encuentra que se trataba de Chizuru, la cual al verla se muestra decepcionada.

─ ¿Por qué onee-san nunca viene a rescatarme? Esto me empieza a frustrar.

Mirakurun ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada cuando Chizuru deja a un lado el bonus y se va de allí como si nada. La brujita tenía un tic en el ojo por la forma tan despectiva en que había sido tratada, pero como sea tomó lo que le correspondía y continuó con lo suyo.

* * *

 **Callejón**

Mirakurun había pasado tan rápido por el estacionamiento y había derrotado por vez segunda a Ganbo a tal ritmo que no hubo en realidad nada que destacar, fue casi un paso directo hasta el tercer encuentro con Ganbo, ahora rodeado de varios zombis.

─ Nos volvemos a encontrar, Mirakurun. Espero que estés lista para enfrentar tu fin, bo.

─ ¿Enserio no te cansas de perder, Ganbo? Me empiezas a parecer aburrido.

Los zombis avanzan hacia Mirakurun, en vista que Ganbo no parecía atraerles en absoluto, así que Mirakurun actúa usando su magia para invocar su pistola y dispararles a todos y liquidarlos en ese único intento. Pronto quedaría Ganbo como el único en el camino de Mirakurun, y Ganbo la enviste, sin éxito.

─ Bo. Eres ágil, Mirakurun, pero no podrás esquivarme por siempre, bo.

─ Y tú no podrás jamás alcanzarme, Ganbo.

Mirakurun invoca sorpresivamente su martillo y golpea con una fuerza brutal a Ganbo, logrando así derrotarlo por tercera ocasión seguida. A Mirakurun le decepcionaba el tener que hacer tan poco a cambio de un buen bonus en tiempo, pero se tuvo que resignar a que eso era lo que había, y decidió seguir.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

En vista de lo confiada que estaba Mirakurun por la facilidad con que había llegado hasta allí, ella casi no se da cuenta cuando una de esas bestias carnívoras que parecían pulgas salta encima de ella. Resulta casi un milagro cuando Mirakurun reacciona y usa su magia para repeler a la criatura, y de pronto tenía a tres en frente, y todos preparados para lanzar su ataque implacable.

No era práctico usar solo la pistola para derrotar a esos bichos, así que Mirakurun saca la escopeta y manda a disparar, manteniendo siempre su escudo para mantenerse a salvo. Las tres criaturas son vencidas completamente, así que Mirakurun aprovecha la oportunidad para procurar no cometer otra vez ese error de principiante, o quizás no reaccionaría lo bastante rápido a la siguiente emboscada que le tendiesen.

Luego, Mirakurun tendría ante sí el reto de juntar nuevamente a una gran horda de zombis alrededor de un bidón de gasolina. Ya lo había hecho antes, y Mirakurun no veía demasiado problema en intentarlo nuevamente, sólo tenía que arrojar una piedra al bidón para que el ruido llamara la atención de los zombis, Mirakurun espera un poco y dispara cuando considera pertinente el intento. Su segundo intento resulta tan limpio como el primero, y los zombis quedan completamente deshechos por el camino. Mirakurun para corriendo, evitando pisar sobre los restos calcinados.

* * *

 **Oficina de ventas**

Las sanguijuelas eran demasiado repulsivas para el gusto de Mirakurun, así que vuela para evitarlas. En la entrada al edificio, unas criaturas de cinco patas estaban patrullando por la zona, y Mirakurun las ataca de manera sorpresiva, logrando así una fácil entrada. Y en el interior de las oficinas ve a un montón de zombis pululando al azar, nada del otro mundo.

Tomando el asunto con calma, Mirakurun va deshaciéndose de cada uno de los zombis y se cerciora de que no quedara ninguno que pudiera levantarse de forma sorpresiva, y luego se toma la molestia de ir a ver dentro del almacén de ese edificio.

─ ¡SOCORROOOOOOOOO!

Viendo que tenía una nueva oportunidad de hacer ver lo heroica que era, Mirakurun hace frente a los hunters y une las fuerzas de la escopeta y su martillo, para así liquidar a los BOWs rápidamente, y luego se dedica a hacer entrar en razón a Sakurako, lo que significó la parte más difícil.

─ ¡Tú eres Mirakurun! ─ salta muy contenta Sakurako ─ Kyouko-senpai se alegrará mucho cuando sepa que estuviste por aquí, y seguro que querrá un autógrafo tuyo.

Cediendo ante su status de celebridad de anime, Mirakurun firma sobre un cuaderno que Sakurako tenía guardado, y luego recibe su bonus para seguir adelante, ahora sabiendo que sólo le quedaba un rescate por realizar.

* * *

 **Paso al bar**

Los perros no fueron rivales para Mirakurun cuando ella levita, y eso dio un toque ridiculizante a los canes antes de ser derrotados Mirakurun. Luego de eso, la brujita va a la siguiente zona para hacer frente a lo que sea que se le atravesara, y lo que ve es a dos Ganbos.

─ _¡Bo! ¡Sorpresa, Mirakurun!_ ─ dicen ambos enviados del imperio Giga Giga a la vez.

─ Genial, ahora son dos ─ suspira Mirakurun.

─ _Bo. Ahora sí vamos a derrotarte de una vez y para siempre, bo_.

Esta vez Mirakurun no tiene la oportunidad de sacar su martillo, y de todos modos no había casi espacio para maniobrar con él. Mirakurun esquivaba de forma precaria los ataques de ambos Ganbos, y en una oportunidad tuvo la oportunidad de pegarle una patada a uno de ellos para lidiar más fácilmente con el otro, pero esta vez se tornaba más difícil el superar este reto. Primero se hizo necesario eludir los ataques conjuntos de los Ganbos e irse moviendo rápidamente hasta el patio de juegos que había enfrente de la entrada trasera del bar, y allí Mirakurun se vio con mayor espacio para maniobrar e invocar su martillo.

─ Prepárense, malandrines. Con mi martillo justiciero les haré papilla.

Los Ganbos no pudieron frenar ni virar a tiempo para evitar que Mirakurun les golpeara al mismo tiempo con el martillo y les hiciera quedar incrustados la pared más alejada, y ahora se encontraban temblorosos, incapaces de hacer nada y derrotados. Mirakurun consigue la maravillosa suma de cien segundos de bonus por vencer a los dos jefes del nivel a la vez, pero en vez de celebrar sigue con su camino. La verdad es que no le apetecía celebrar algo tan sencillo y cotidiano como derrotar a Ganbo.

* * *

 **Bar**

Dentro de ese lugar estaba Himawari, quien no duda en anunciar su presencia con un grito apenas llega Mirakurun, y Mirakurun se dispone a salvar a la pechugona de grupo de zombis que allí se encontraban. No le toma casi nada de tiempo, fue simplemente darle un disparo certero a cada uno y luego decirle a Himawari que ya estaba a salvo.

─ Gracias. Acepta esto de mi parte, por favor ─ dice Himawari.

─ Es todo un placer ayudar.

Himawari se retira de allí corriendo, y Mirakurun prepara todo para dar fin a su recorrido, que bien ha resultado mucho más ameno de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 **Entrada frontal del bar**

Sabiendo perfectamente lo que le esperaba, Mirakurun saca la escopeta y empieza su batalla contra los hunters, los cuales no resultaban ser oponentes dignos a pesar de pelear en grupo e ir con todo lo que tenían. Mirakurun sencillamente era demasiado para ellos. Pero las cosas no se quedaron allí, pues Mirakurun continuó arrollando por donde fuera que pasara, siempre con el uso de su magia que la aventajaba de manera considerable.

* * *

 **Almacén**

Ya viendo que estaba por terminar su misión con éxito, Mirakurun veía como algo innecesario el tener que vencer a la horda de zombis que enfrente de ella estaban. Para un humano normal sería imposible pasar normalmente sobre ese grupo sediento de sangre, pero Mirakurun tenía su capacidad de vuelo, y eso fue lo que usó para eludir el combate y pasar directamente a la oficina. Luego de dar un último vistazo a los zombis que ahora se esforzaban en dar torpemente media vuelta, Mirakurun toma el pomo de la puerta, abre y pasa para verse con el jefe Irons.

─ Me ha sorprendido la manera en que has completado tu misión ─ dice Brian Irons con tranquilidad ─. Por el desempeño que has tenido, podrás quedar completamente libre de esta misión. Ya para la próxima no tendrás que volver a aparecer en peligro.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ se extraña Mirakurun ─ Se supone que ya hemos pasado la misión todas las que estábamos implicadas: Akaza Akari, Nishigaki Nana, Matsumoto Rise, Ikeda Chizuru, Furutani Himawari, Ohmuro Sakurako, y finalmente estoy yo ¿Quién asumirá la próxima misión entonces?

─ No necesitas saberlo por el momento ─ responde Irons con un toque de maldad en su voz ─. Mejor dejémoslo en que es una sorpresa.

Viendo que no iba a ser posible hacer hablar a Irons, y recibiendo el maletín ofrecido por la asistente del jefe, Mirakurun usa su magia y desaparece en apenas un destello.

 **Fin de Mercenarias 7**

* * *

Así es, tal y como lo leyeron de Irons, la próxima misión de _Mercenarias_ contará con un personaje secreto que no revelaré hasta que sea el momento, y tampoco me molestaré en dejar pistas :p, pero sí les diré que, dependiendo de la decisión tomada en cuanto a la pregunta en el último capítulo, el próximo podría o no ser el último especial. Bueno, hasta aquí los dejo, que la pase bien mientras estoy fuera (Y)

Hasta otra


	39. Zona en tinieblas

**Advertencia:** Es ahora el momento de tomar una decisión. Por falta de votos, me vi en la necesidad de elegir por mi cuenta, pero bueh.

 **Zona en tinieblas**

 _Opción elegida: Ninguna-Acción automática_

Ayano estaba bastante fastidiada al ver que Némesis nuevamente se disponía a atacarla. Realmente no podría haber elegido un peor momento para ello. El monstruo avanzaba a paso amenazante y tenía sus mortales tentáculos listos para dar un terrible golpe a la tsundere.

No era práctico quedarse allí peleando, y Ayano no se podía dar el lujo de pelear allí. Lo primero que se le ocurre, en dado caso, es saltar del puente y caer directamente en el pequeño río que allí se encontraba. Se tuvo que quedar bajo el agua, escondida, esperando que Némesis llegara a la conclusión de que había sido arrastrada por la corriente. Afortunadamente para Ayano, el monstruo parece haber llegado a esa conclusión y se va de allí entre gruñidos y respiraciones ruidosas, así que Ayano sale del agua y sube rápidamente a lo que parece ser la salida de un desagüe.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Se podrá entrar?

Tanto si se pudiera como si no, Ayano no tenía la opción de volver a subir, así que igual entra en aquel túnel oscuro y llega hasta unas escaleras de mano que parecían llevar al interior de aquella fábrica. Después de todo, parecía que el intento valía la pena.

* * *

 **Desagüe**

Rápidamente Ayano podía sentir la corriente de agua que fluía hacia afuera, si bien no era tan fuerte como para llevarla si oponía algo de resistencia. El agua estaba bastante turbia, y Ayano veía con claridad que había más que sólo sangre en esa agua. Afortunadamente, cuando Ayano tomó la decisión de esconderse en el agua, se había sumergido ligeramente corriente arriba, pues desde allí era menor la posibilidad de contaminarse con esa extraña agua residual. El lugar estaba bastante oscuro, Ayano apenas podía mirar tres pasos más adelante, además que las luces instaladas allí servían de poco y nada. Conclusión: tenía que avanzar si quería encontrar algo, lo que fuese.

Tanteando con algo de torpeza las paredes, Ayano quería encontrar un interruptor o algo que ayudara a iluminar un poco más el lúgubre sitio en que se encontraba, pero no lograba dar con nada de utilidad hasta que vio una puerta que estaba más arriba que el agua sucia en que se encontraba Ayano, así que sube gracias a unas escaleras escondidas bajo el agua y se dispone a entrar.

* * *

 **Cuarto secreto**

El cambio de luminosidad era más que notorio, y Ayano lagrimea un poco debido a lo encandilada que se encontraba. Ayano se encontraba en una especie de laboratorio con un aspecto de abandono increíble, aunque la tsundere no dudaba poder encontrar algo que le fuese de utilidad. Era necesario estudiar el lugar a detalle, pues era la única manera de que pudiera encontrar a Kyouko y asegurarse que estaba bien.

Lo primero que pudo encontrar fue una pequeña muestra de agua tapada en un frasquito. Ayano creyó que la muestra tenía como fin ser sometida a análisis de salubridad. Sabiendo que se encontraba en una fábrica abandonada, tal vez la muestra le sería de utilidad para dar con algo que necesitase, así que lo guarda y sigue buscando hasta que encuentra solamente algunas balas dispersas. No daría con nada más, así que Ayano sigue adelante en una puerta que había al fondo de esa habitación, esperando no tener que entablar una pelea.

Antes de abrir la puerta se oyen unos disparos lejanos, y Ayano asocia aquello con algún sobreviviente (cualquiera que no fuese Kyouko, Chitose o Chinatsu), posiblemente que ya hubiera caído, pues los disparos fueron seguidos por un grito masculino. Ayano ya no podría hacer nada para ayudar, así que vuelve a lo suyo para saber qué más le deparaba el camino.

* * *

 **Cuarto de salubridad**

El lugar estaba un poco menos iluminado que la habitación que le precedía, pero definitivamente no había comparación alguna con el oscuro túnel del alcantarillado. Ayano baja con cuidado las escaleras que allí se encontraban, más por estar al pendiente de criaturas escondidas que por otra cosa, y así baja hasta llegar a un pequeño complejo de máquinas que no daban la impresión de llegar a nada concreto. A pesar de lo complejo que se veía aquello, Ayano tuvo la impresión de que allí podría conseguir algo bastante interesante, y al acercarse un poco más lo comprueba. La máquina que estaba al fondo tenía una pequeña ranura para insertar la muestra de agua, y además parecía tener utilidad para abrir ciertos cierres electrónicos que se encontraban en la fábrica. Era cierto que Ayano no tenía manera de averiguar qué cierres podría abrir con eso, pero en ese momento pensaba que era mejor que todas las puertas estuvieran abiertas para así facilitar el escape cuando fuese necesario.

Habiendo llegado a tal conclusión, Ayano inserta la muestra de agua en la ranura y pone en marcha el circuito, pero aquello resulta no ser suficiente.

─ ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

En la pantalla de la máquina aparecen gráficos de barras que parecían llevar a cabo un cierto orden a cumplir, cosa que se confirma cuando cada barra emite un sonido distintivo, dependiendo del grosor y la longitud de las mismas. Aquello parecía un simple juego de árcade, algo que sin duda hubiera fascinado a Yui, y posiblemente ella podría solucionar el acertijo sin problemas, pero Ayano no le veía ni pies ni cabeza a aquello. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Tenía ante sí los botones que necesitaba para mover las barras desde una determinada posición, y Ayano pudo comprobar cuáles botones correspondían a cuáles barras, pero se le hacía harto complicado combinar todas las secuencias. Movía las barras una y otra vez, en un sentido y en otro, pero no conseguía todavía la fórmula que necesitaba. Sencillamente no podía verlo.

No sabía si llevaba un rato nada más, o si llevaba toda la noche en ese esfuerzo, pero Ayano sí sabía que esa prueba la estaba agotando poco a poco, y la frustración no hacía sino empeorar su estado. Esperaba que Kyouko estuviera bien, y en cuanto piensa en ella, escucha nuevamente unos disparos lejanos, aunque estos disparos no venían acompañados por gritos. Los disparos eran intermitentes, pero Ayano pudo notar que se estaban acercando poco a poco.

─ ¿Yoshikawa-san? Espero que no… ─ se decía Ayano mientras tomaba nuevamente su arma, lista para disparar si entraba al lugar alguien hostil.

Quien entra al lugar resulta ser nada menos que Kyouko, bastante sudada y con el rostro cubierto de polvo, pero se veía bastante animada y jubilosa por volver a ver a la tsundere.

─ ¡Ayano! ¡Qué milagro encontrarte! ─ Kyouko baja de un salto las escaleras y abraza a Ayano, haciéndola avergonzarse bastante.

─ T-Toshino Kyouko…

─ Santo cielo, Ayano. Pude escuchar aquellos rugidos de aquel monstruo, y por eso pensé que intentó atacarte o algo. Menos mal que te encuentras bien ─ Kyouko aprieta más su abrazo ─. También supe que Chinatsu-chan anda cerca de aquí, y está buscando aniquilarnos a ambas. Realmente está furiosa, y no se me ocurre nada para detenerla.

─ Es verdad, a mí tampoco se me ocurre nada ─ dice Ayano mientras Kyouko soltaba su abrazo ─. Este lugar es bastante raro. Parece que tendremos que esforzarnos todavía más para salir de aquí.

─ Con respecto a eso, Ayano, hay algo que tengo que decirte ─ dice Kyouko con una seriedad que extraña completamente a Ayano ─. Tenemos que encontrar el modo de irnos de aquí lo antes posible. Nuestro tiempo aquí se está acabando.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Toshino Kyouko?

Kyouko no responde inmediatamente. No sabía de qué manera explicarle las cosas a Ayano sin alarmarla, cuando ella misma casi pierde la cabeza al darse cuenta de la verdad. Pero tenía que intentarlo, o de lo contrario no podrían ambas encontrar la manera de escapar.

─ Ayano ─ Kyouko toma a Ayano por ambos hombros ─, este lugar va a ser destruido, así como también van a destruir aquella torre y también la escuela.

─ ¿¡QUÉ COSA!?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Es aquí cuando se puede decir que es el primer capítulo del resto del fanfic, como bien pueden ver. Como ya saben, muy pronto vengo con la próxima actualización, así que no desesperen, ¿de acuerdo? ㈴2

Hasta otra


	40. El todo, condenado

**Advertencia:** Se le recuerda a la audiencia de esta historia que no soy poseedor de los derechos de ninguno de los elementos originales de las series plasmadas a continuación. Ahora bien, es momento de empezar con esta historia, que poco a poco se acerca a su conclusión (aunque todavía le falte bastante).

 **El todo, condenado**

─ Así es, Ayano ─ suspira Kyouko ─. Pude encontrarme con un soldado moribundo, y él me reveló que han tomado la decisión de borrar todo este lugar del mapa con una bomba nuclear. Nos están condenando a muerte antes de siquiera saber si estamos vivas.

─ ¡Es imposible, no lo puedo creer! ─ Ayano realmente no se lo podía creer, pero sabía perfectamente que Kyouko no le estaba mintiendo.

─ Tenemos que apurarnos, Ayano. No nos queda mucho tiempo ─ Kyouko toma por los hombros a Ayano ─. Lanzarán la bomba justo a tiempo para que explote sobre Nanamori y este lugar al amanecer. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo.

─ ¿Pero tienes alguna idea para que salgamos de aquí, Toshino Kyouko?

─ No, pero no deberíamos quedarnos paradas como si nada ─ Kyouko suspira largamente antes de continuar ─. Realmente quisiera saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que salgamos de aquí antes del amanecer.

─ Por cierto, Toshino Kyouko, hay algo que quiero mostrarte ─ Ayano le presenta a la rubia el aparato que un momento atrás intentaba manipular ─. Al parecer sirve para soltar alguna cerradura electrónica en la fábrica abandonada, pero no he logrado dar con la combinación adecuada. Además, pienso que tú podrías lograr algo, después de todo, algo habrías de videojuegos al lado de Funami-san.

─ Y no te equivocas, Ayano ─ dice Kyouko completamente confiada, en un cambio de humor que sorprende a Ayano ─. Sólo dame un segundo y verás que esto lo resuelvo como si no fuese nada.

Kyouko empieza entonces mover las barras y va revisando cada combinación, y Ayano sólo se queda a su lado, obviamente en estado de alerta en caso de que alguna criatura extraña entrase allí. Pronto la rubia lograría la combinación correcta de barras y acciona la máquina, consiguiendo el mismo ritmo sonoro que ofrecía el modelo original de barras. Entonces las máquinas de allí empiezan a funcionar al tiempo que sonaban, a lo lejos, voces robóticas que revelaban la remoción de cierres electrónicos. Eso era justo lo que había estado buscando Ayano, y lo había logrado.

─ ¡Listo! No era tan difícil como me imaginaba ─ dice Kyouko a modo de burla, avergonzando a Ayano ─. En fin, ya está hecho ¿En qué más quiere que te ayude ahora, Ayano?

─ E-está bien por ahora, Toshino Kyouko ─ responde la tsundere con un fuerte sonrojo que no pasa desapercibido para Kyouko.

─ Bueno, sólo esperemos que no nos pase nada grave mientras encontramos el método para escapar ─ sin previo aviso Kyouko abraza a Ayano, encontrando más bien una tímida respuesta de su parte ─. Saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo.

─ Y-yo también… te lo prometo, Toshino Kyouko ─ Ayano pudo sentir en ese momento una carga adicional de esperanza dentro de ella, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

Ambas chicas se separan entonces, y Kyouko se va de allí primero para buscar por su lado, y Ayano se queda allí un rato, pensando en el cariño que había percibido en ese abrazo. Indudablemente Kyouko la quería, aunque a Ayano le diera vergüenza admitirlo. Por un momento sus recuerdos la llevan hasta su amiga desaparecida, Chitose, y todas las veces que la animaba para que estuviera con Kyouko. No pudo evitar sentirse estúpida por no haberlo intentado antes. Aquello no quería decir que los muros que debía romper serían más frágiles. Ayano todavía requería de mucha voluntad para atreverse, pero finalmente lo tenía claro, y sabía que Kyouko no la odiaría si supiese cuán a gusto se sentía Ayano a su lado.

Escapar juntas se había convertido entonces en la prioridad, tal y como había dicho Kyouko. Y ahora tenía una oportunidad de oro para seguir adelante. No iba a fallar. Debía hacerlo por Chitose, por Yui, por Hiro, por Kyouko… y por ella misma.

No podía perder más el tiempo. Ayano prepara nuevamente su arma y se va de allí a paso ligero. Tenía mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para lograrlo todo. Pero esperaba conseguirlo.

* * *

 **Zona de evaluación de contaminación**

Esperaba lo que fuera en ese momento, pero definitivamente no aquello.

Ayano rápidamente abre fuego contra hunters que percatan de su presencia y se lanzan cual berseks para rebanarle el cuello. La respuesta de Ayano resulta ser bastante oportuna y efectiva, por lo que en cuestión de solo un minuto ya había neutralizado a todos los BOWs que allí se encontraban, por lo que tuvo la oportunidad de fijar su atención en el lugar.

No podía pedir un lugar más horrible y asqueroso para parar. El lugar estaba inundado de un nauseabundo olor que sin duda era producto de varios cuerpos descompuestos. Al subir las cortas escaleras que allí estaban, Ayano se horroriza al ver que esos cuerpos en proceso de descomposición efectivamente estaban allí, sumergidos en un agua que estaba bastante turbia, y Ayano estaba convencida que había allí mucho más que sólo sangre y otros fluidos corporales disueltos, lo que de por sí ya era demasiado grotesco.

Ligeramente mareada por el horrendo olor que allí estaba contenido, Ayano va en dos zancadas a la máquina que estaba apostada a un lado de ese estanque inmundo. Se trataba de un indicador de los niveles de salubridad del agua, indicando unos niveles de riesgo por contaminación demasiado elevados (algo de lo que Ayano ya se había dado cuenta sin necesidad de leer esos indicadores). No había manera de hacer que las máquinas actuasen de manera distinta, y Ayano no encontraba tampoco manera alguna de deshacerse de toda esa podredumbre, por lo que solo comprueba la existencia de munición (lo único útil que consigue) y se dispone a irse de allí.

* * *

 **Ascensor**

No había nada de peculiar en ese lugar. No había que activar nada de modo especial, ni hacer nada adicional. Ayano simplemente presiona un botón que indicaba al ascensor que subiera, y así lo hace. Todo se veía de lo más normal, cuando escucha algo que lo pone los pelos de punta.

─ _¡YUI-SENPAIIIII!_

Ya sabía que se trataba de Chinatsu, posiblemente teniendo alguna alucinación sobre Yui. Ayano pensaba que eso sólo podría hacerla más peligrosa, pues su nivel de locura la había llevado a intentar matarlas a Kyouko y ella, y no quería imaginarse qué tan lejos sería capaz de llegar si seguía así. El ascensor llega inmediatamente a su destino, la puerta se abre, y Ayano respira hondo para seguir con aquel penoso camino que debía recorrer.

Némesis y Chinatsu, dos enemigos realmente formidables, y Ayano no era capaz de decidir con cuál de ambos debería de tener mayor cuidado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Un paso más en este tenebroso recorrido. Ahora es que falta que suelen decir por donde vivo. Los dejo por el momento, y espero que este capítulo haya agradado a sus exigencias (en serio, así lo espero).

Hasta otra


	41. Abriendo puertas

**Advertencia:** Bueno, es momento de presentarles un nuevo capítulo, porque así ustedes lo merecen. Yuruyuri y Resident Evil no me pertenecen, pero eso ya ustedes lo saben ㈴2

 **Abriendo puertas**

Ayano se ve rodeada de varias criaturas que parecían ser zombis, aunque estos iban completamente desnudos y se desplazaban un poco más rápidamente que los zombis ordinarios. En cuanto ella le dispara a cada una de esas criaturas, nota también que mostraban una resistencia mayor a las balas, por lo comprendió que la desnudez de esas cosas no era fruto de la casualidad.

No eran zombis normales, sino sujetos de investigación del virus zombi.

Ayano no pudo sino sentir un profundo asco al comprender lo que aquello implicaba. Esa fábrica abandonada era mucho más de lo que se veía al primer intento, aunque eso pudo dilucidarlo cuando estuvo en aquella repugnante zona de control de salubridad. En ese lugar estuvieron experimentando con cuerpos humanos, posiblemente todavía vivos, lo que lo hacía todavía más terrible. Ayano podía de pronto escuchar que alguna mujer, o quizás algún niño, estuvieran gritando de horror y dolor mientras le hiciesen algún análisis innombrable por lo grotesco que debería haber sido. Casi lo sentía como si se lo hicieran a ella, y no evitó despreciar a Umbrella por ello.

─ Y pensar que los verdaderos responsables están afuera, libres y a salvo. Pero no por mucho tiempo…

Los zombis experimentales seguían acercándose, y Ayano los va derribando uno por uno hasta que se deshace de todos. No fue fácil, y el consumo de balas fue notablemente mayor que con una horda ordinaria de zombis de igual tamaño. Aquello no le pareció nada grato por lo excesivo que le pareció, pero al menos ya había hecho el trabajo, y ahora podía revisar el lugar.

Habían computadoras y un sinfín de materiales de investigación, incluyendo informes hechos a mano y tubos de ensayo, y Ayano no dudó que también podría encontrar cosas de mayor utilidad para ella. No se equivocaba, pues encontraba archivos que le serían de utilidad a la hora de acusar a los responsables de ese desastre. Habían tantas cosas que Umbrella, la corporación causante de todo eso, prácticamente se estaba señalando a propósito. También podía encontrar algunos artículos de primeros auxilios, algo de utilidad primordial, tomando en cuenta los peligros presentes, y también varias balas de escopeta y magnum que veían de bastante utilidad. El rato entero estuvo buscando hasta que se aseguró de no dejar un solo rincón sin revisar, y sólo entonces se fijó en las puertas que allí se encontraban.

Una de las puertas se encontraba con un cierre electrónico puesto, codificado con tres luces de colores distintos (rojo, amarillo y verde), y Ayano notó que sólo estaba encendida luz amarilla. Al acercar sus dedos, Ayano notó que la luz roja, a pesar de estar apagada, todavía emitía un débil calor que sólo podía ser señal de que estuvo encendido hasta hace poco, y entonces se le ocurre que este podría ser el sonido que había escuchado cuando Kyouko logró solucionar aquel complicado rompecabezas de barras y sonidos. Ahora lo veía mucho más claro, pero eso significaba que todavía tenía un cierre más por remover si quería pasar por allí. Sería una búsqueda un tanto complicada, pero estaba segura de lograrlo.

Había una segunda puerta. Nada del otro mundo. Sólo tendría que cruzar aquella puerta para ver qué más podía encontrar.

* * *

 **Pasillo de la fábrica**

El nuevo reto a enfrentar para Ayano estaba identificado por aquellas horribles pulgas gigantes que estaban caminando por las paredes, y que además se percatan de la presencia de Ayano en cuanto cierra la puerta. Era el momento de sacar la escopeta y eliminar a toda la amenaza que se cruzara en su camino apenas unos cuantos segundos, así que no había una razón para alarmarse. Ayano avanza un poco más y pronto se ve obligada a retroceder para esconderse tras una pared, pues Chinatsu la había encontrado y le dispara, aunque el tiro falla por muy poco.

─ ¿Yoshikawa-san?

─ Hola, Sugiura-senpai ─ dice Chinatsu con un tono de fingida amabilidad.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces? Se está acabando el tiempo y nos tenemos que ir…

─ Ya sé que este lugar está por ser destruido, y también yo estoy buscando una salida de este lugar, pero a diferencia de ustedes, mi idea es que ustedes no se irán de aquí. Jamás les permitiré salir de aquí hasta que vuelen completamente el lugar. Es el final perfecto para ustedes, en castigo por dejar morir a Yui-senpai.

Ayano aprieta fuertemente la mandíbula. Claramente Chinatsu no había hecho sino alimentar su odio por Kyouko y ella desde la última vez que se encontraron, y eso no implicaba nada bueno. Debía hablar con ella, era la única manera en que pudiera llevar las cosas a un diferente término.

─ Yoshikawa-san, sé que estás dolida por la muerte de Funami-san. A mí también me afectó mucho lo que pasó. No pude evitar culparme en cierto momento. Pero este no es el camino. Funami-san no deseaba que nos estuviéramos matando en su nombre, ahora que es tan importante trabajar juntas para salir de aquí. Funami-san estaría muy triste si te viera de ese modo…

─ ¡CÁLLATE! ─ Chinatsu dispara a la pared en que se escondía Ayano, haciendo que esta retrocediera un poco, bastante asustada ─ ¡Ni tú y Toshino-senpai tienen ningún derecho de mencionar el nombre de Yui-senpai, ni tampoco de decirme qué era lo que ella deseaba o no! Ustedes dos jamás saldrán de aquí. Me aseguraré personalmente que mueran ambas aquí.

Ayano comprendía entonces que no había otra alternativa que empezar a abrir fuego para hacer que Chinatsu se asustara, y entonces tendría una oportunidad para desarmarla y vencerla, cuando escucha una santamaría bajar. Al descubrir que eso era obra de Chinatsu, Ayano entra en pánico y ve que, en efecto, Chinatsu estaba cortando uno de los accesos de la fábrica.

─ ¿Qué haces, Yoshikawa-san?

─ Jamás permitiré que ustedes alcancen la sala de radio de este lugar. Ahora tendrán que quedarse aquí, y nadie nunca podrá saberlo ─ el rostro de Chinatsu estaba bastante desdibujado por su gesto de desquicia y odio ─. Hasta nunca, Sugiura-senpai, y saluda a Toshino-senpai de mi parte.

Ayano corre rápidamente para impedir que la santamaría se cerrara completamente, pero Chinatsu le dispara un par de veces, obligándola a retroceder, por lo que al final no pudo hacer nada para que el acceso se cerrara completamente. Lo siguiente que Ayano alcanzó a oír fue la demencial risa de Chinatsu alejándose lentamente.

─ ¡Yoshikawa-san! ¡YOSHIKAWA-SAN! ─ Chinatsu en ningún momento da muestras de oír a Ayano, y esta sólo golpea con frustración la pared ─ ¡Demonios! Esto sólo se pone más difícil.

Las risas ya se habían apagado completamente, y Ayano prefirió no aventurarse a pegar el oído a la santamaría, no fuera que Chinatsu de pronto tuviera la idea de disparar en su dirección. No tenía otra alternativa que buscar otro camino. En ese momento a Ayano le hubiera gustado saber dónde estaba Kyouko, pues seguramente ambas trabajando juntas podían salir de ese embrollo sin mayores problemas. Sólo quedaba avanzar y esperar encontrar algo que le fuese de utilidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Listo, otro capítulo terminado. Próximamente vengo a traer más, y espero que estén ansiosos por leer ㈴2

Hasta otra


	42. Un encuentro más

**Advertencia:** Llegó por quien todos lloraban xD. Aquí les dejo el capítulo para que disfruten a gusto, que esto lo hago con cariño ㈴2

 **Un encuentro más**

Ayano entra rápidamente en una nueva habitación en la que consigue una interesante tarjeta de acceso, si bien no tenía del todo claro para qué podría aquello serle de utilidad. No era mucho lo que había por ver en ese lugar, salvo una infinidad de papeles que hablaban de resultados de este o aquel experimento con cuerpos vivos expuestos a distintos fármacos y virus experimentales. Ayano no dudaba que eso podría serle de mucha utilidad en cuanto saliese de allí, pues esto era material probatorio de todas las actividades ilegales llevadas a cabo por Umbrella, tanto en aquel lugar abandonado como en Nanamori.

Nuevamente la imagen de su escuela llegaba a su cabeza, él cómo había sido convertido en un pandemónium, todas las chicas que en su interior murieron, la horrible forma en que murió el director frente a ella, descubrir el cadáver de Hiro, el sacrificio de Yui, la locura de Chinatsu, la desaparición de Chitose… Muchas cosas terribles habían pasado justo frente a ella, y ahora tenía el deber que redimir a los caídos para que sus muertes no fuesen en vano. Ya habiendo revisado todo lo que necesitaba, avanzó un poco más para ver qué más descubría.

* * *

 **Zona de presión**

Tal y como Ayano se lo estaba esperando, un nuevo reto se erigía ante ella: en la habitación había un enorme y complejo sistema de tubería que dejaba salir a presión vapor extremadamente caliente. Ayano sabía de antemano que no podía atravesar aquel muro gaseoso debido al terrible daño que podría sufrir a cambio, así que se dedicó a revisar con cuidado los switches y agujeros de fuga para comprobar qué podría hacer para llegar a la computadora que estaba al fondo de aquel obstáculo.

Una vez analizado el entorno, Ayano pone manos a la obra y va revisando los switches, viendo que cuando lo hacía cambiaba la procedencia de varias de las columnas verticales de vapor. Era tal y como lo suponía: cuando lo hacía, algunas válvulas se cerraban y otras se abrían. El reto era parecido al de las barras con sonido, pero era evidentemente menos complicado, y Ayano rápidamente comprende cómo combinar los switches para abrirse paso. En cuestión de sólo un minuto había alcanzado la computadora y la enciende.

─ Perfecto, esto seguramente debe funcionar así…

Teclea unas cuantas veces y escucha un sonido parecido a un cierre abriéndose. Era justo lo que deseaba escuchar, porque era la señal de que el último cierre electrónico había sido removido de aquella puerta por la que tanto se había interesado. La tarea ahora consistía en presionar los switches en sentido inverso para abrirse paso rápidamente, y lo demás sería sencillamente seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Tras la puerta electrónica**

Para llegar allí Ayano fue corriendo, pues pensaba que mientras más rápido fuera de un lado a otro, antes podría salir de allí junto con Kyouko, lejos de todo aquel peligro. Con la tarjeta que recientemente había encontrado, Ayano tenía el presentimiento de que allí mismo iba a encontrarle la utilidad que deseaba conocer. El lugar estaba completamente vacío y silencioso, así que Ayano no consideró necesario apuntar en todas direcciones mientras avanzaba.

Ante ella había una puerta con un lector láser, y Ayano no dudó ni por un momento que la tarjeta podía ser utilizada con eso, y cuando estaba a punto de pasarla frente al lector, escucha que alguien llega, y ese alguien resulta ser Kyouko.

─ ¡Sugiura Ayano!

─ Toshino Kyouko…

─ Boo… Parece que no te sorprendió mi entrada ─ dice Kyouko aparentando decepción.

─ Después del momento que tuve con Yoshikawa-san, dudo mucho que haya algo que me sorprenda por ahora ─ suspira Ayano, y luego continúa antes que Kyouko dijera nada respecto a Chinatsu ─. Al parecer ella ha cerrado la única salida para pedir un rescate, y no sabemos por cuánto tiempo se podría quedar vigilando el lugar para dispararnos si intentamos escapar. No fui capaz de convencerla para cooperar con nosotras.

─ No es tu culpa, Ayano ─ Kyouko abraza a Ayano, sorprendiéndola (sí, la sorprendió) ─. Hiciste lo que pudiste, pero ella ya no es la Chinatsu-chan que solíamos conocer. Así que no te sientas mal, que aún estamos juntas.

─ N-no digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar…

─ ¿Estabas por abrir esa puerta? Entonces entremos juntas, Ayano.

Ayano no dice nada y solo se deja acompañar por la rubia. Juntas pasan la tarjeta por el lector láser, recibiendo a cambio la señal de que podrían pasar por la puerta que frente a ellas se erigía. Ayano estaba un poco nerviosa en ese momento, cuando siente su mano ser firmemente tomada por la de Kyouko, y aunque eso le hiciera subir un poco los colores, también servía para darle mayor confianza. Después de todo, las dos estaban juntas, y así serían capaces de superar cualquier peligro.

* * *

 **Área de eliminación de residuos**

Si alguien les hubiera avisado de lo que tendrían que pasar en esa zona, tal vez se lo hubiesen pensado nuevamente. Sí, tal vez.

Apenas se cierra la puerta tras ambas chicas cuando escuchan que se sella nuevamente. Completamente anonadadas, ambas prueban con usar nuevamente la tarjeta, pero de pronto no les era de utilidad, y entonces empiezan a escuchar los altavoces con gran horror.

─ _Peligro. Niveles de contaminación excedidos. Procediendo a eliminar contaminación. Tres minutos para proceder a depuración del área_.

─ ¿Depuración? ─ casi grita Kyouko ─ ¿Qué se cree esta máquina que somos? ¿Acaso ratas?

─ Ni idea, pero debemos encontrar la manera de salir en menos de tres minutos ─ dice Ayano.

De pronto suena tras Ayano y Kyouko algo que sin duda deseaba no oír. Al voltear, confirman su temor al ver que estaban ante Némesis, el cual se veía bastante dispuesto a pelear nuevamente.

─ ¿Esa cosa no piensa rendirse? ─ dice Kyouko.

Antes que ninguna de las dos pudiera levantar su arma, Némesis se lanza al ataque, teniendo entonces que ambas separarse para distraer el golpe del monstruo y obligarlo a fallar. Kyouko reacciona rápidamente y dispara, pero eso sólo sirve para enfadar más al monstruo, por lo que éste agita con violencia los tentáculos, y Kyouko alcanza a esquivarlos por un margen mínimo. Ayano, intentando ser lo más inteligente que le permitía la situación, tantea rápidamente el lugar con la vista y descubre unas tuberías por los que, al parecer, fluía un potente ácido que acababa con la materia orgánica en cuestión de segundos. Era eso exactamente lo que ella y Kyouko necesitaban, y desde ya tenía un plan para acabar con aquella pelea de una vez por todas.

─ ¡Por aquí, Toshino Kyouko!

La rubia acude inmediatamente al llamado de Ayano mientras esquivaba un par de golpes de Némesis. Ayano espera pacientemente a que Némesis empezara a correr furioso para capturar a Kyouko, y justo entonces dispara a una de las válvulas cerradas de las tuberías, dejando salir un chorro de ácido. Kyouko logra esquivar el chorro, pero Némesis no es igual de afortunado, y el ácido hace que se le desprendieran la mayoría de los tentáculos, además que se debilita de forma notoria. En cuestión de segundos la válvula abierta por el disparo se vuelve a cerrar, conteniendo nuevamente el ácido que fluía dentro.

─ ¡Muy bien pensado, Ayano! ─ dice Kyouko muy contenta mientras recargaba su arma, al igual que la tsundere.

Némesis se tambaleaba mientras gemía de dolor, solo para luego enfurecerse más que antes y rugir con todas sus fuerzas. Kyouko y Ayano sabían que no se debían confiar, y por nada del mundo lo harían.

Encerradas como estaban, ninguna de ambas chicas dispara al principio mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de Némesis, pues no querían arriesgarse a disparar accidentalmente a las válvulas para acabar ellas mismas perjudicadas por el ácido. Némesis acaba dando ese golpe accidental a una de las válvulas, pero sólo él acaba afectado por el nuevo chorro de ácido, porque Ayano y Kyouko lograron huir.

─ ¡Sí! Estamos un poco más y estamos listas ─ celebra Kyouko.

Ambas compañeras disparan con todo lo que tenían, aprovechando la tremenda dificultad que tenía para regenerarse del daño que sufriese por causa del ácido. Némesis evidentemente resentía cada impacto, cada bala, cada intento de daño de parte de ambas chicas, pero su impulso destructivo estaba intacto, llevándole a hacer todo cuanto estuviera en su posibilidad para dañarlas, pero no era suficiente, pues ahora estaba más débil y más lento que antes.

La pelea seguía su curso, y Kyouko y Ayano rápidamente se perfilaban como las ganadoras, pero la pelea no terminaba. Tal vez fuera porque el tiempo se les estaba acabando y se les hacía demasiado largo el combate, y por ello la presión les podía en ese momento, pero el caso es que el monstruo no terminaba de caer.

─ ¡Una vez más, Kyouko! ─ dice Ayano a modo de señal.

Ambas chicas se lanzan y empujan rápidamente a Némesis, retroceden rápidamente y Ayano dispara nuevamente a la válvula, haciendo que el ácido cayese nuevamente sobre Némesis. Esta vez la criatura no logra resistir el efecto altamente corrosivo del ácido, al punto que tanto su cabeza como sus brazos se desprenden de su cuerpo, y este se tambalea un poco antes de caer inerte. La pelea llegaba finalmente a su fin.

Pero ahora Kyouko y Ayano enfrentaban nuevamente cierto problema: tenían que salir de esa habitación infernal antes de que empezara el proceso de depuración. Sólo quedaba un minuto para salir de allí, y ya ambas se dan a la angustiosa tarea de buscar, en el mar de cadáveres en que se encontraban, alguna manera de salir, siendo Ayano la que da con algo bastante interesante.

─ ¡Toshino Kyouko, acabo de encontrar una tarjeta de acceso nueva!

Kyouko corre feliz hacia Ayano mientras esta pasa la tarjeta por el lector que había junto a la puerta, consiguiendo una respuesta positiva de su parte, y ya ambas pudieron salir.

Apenas abandonaron la habitación, el suelo se abre completamente y deja caer todos los cuerpos que yacían allí sobre una gigantesca piscina con varias soluciones químicas, y entre esos cuerpos se encontraba el de Némesis, el cual todavía se retorcía un poco al sentir que caía sobre aquel líquido.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Yo también me sorprendí cuando me vi en esta situación por primera vez, pero ya yo estaba bastante mentalizado aquella vez como para intentarlo ㈴2. Les dejo por ahora, y de verdad les agradecería que dejasen algunos reviews, que así esperanzan más.

Hasta otra


	43. Rumbo a la tragedia final

**Advertencia:** En vista de las fechas y por todo el trabajo que me ha tocado llevar a cabo, puedo ver que es momento de subir el capítulo. Cada vez falta menos, pero aún hay trabajo por hacer, y espero que les agrade lo que viene a continuación.

 **Rumbo a la tragedia final**

Kyouko y Ayano no habían alcanzado a ver lo que había pasado porque la puerta tras ellas se había cerrado antes de que se pusiera en funcionamiento el mecanismo, pero sabían que habían salvado por un margen muy mínimo. Al menos pudieron acabar finalmente con Némesis, y eso significaba un paso realmente importante en su camino, pues ahora contaban con un enorme obstáculo que no volvería a estar en su camino. No sabían qué más podía venir, pero sí sabían que Chinatsu podría estar allí, esperándoles.

─ Ya es hora de irnos, Ayano ─ Kyouko se alarma al ver cómo se activaban las luces rojas de alerta ─. Realmente no es seguro estar aquí.

Ayano asiente y se va tomada de la mano con Kyouko de regreso adonde estaban anteriormente. Las alamas sonaban con tanta fuerza que el lugar entero se estremecía, cosa que preocupaba a ambas chicas. Era tal el ruido que daba la impresión que los frágiles cimientos de aquel laboratorio se estaban colapsado poco a poco, y el aviso robótico de crisis en el mantenimiento de los riesgos biológicos penetraba lo tímpanos de cualquiera que hubiese estado allí.

Era una suerte que ya no hubiesen zombis, pues eso sólo haría que todo fuera para peor. Kyouko y Ayano no sabían qué hora era, pero se daban a la idea de que no les quedaba ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **De regreso al laboratorio**

Allí sí hacía falta enfrentarse a una horda de zombis experimentales que habían salido de quién sabe dónde, pero como Kyouko y Ayano estaban juntas, eran también capaces de superar la horda con bastante facilidad. La prisa seguía siendo la misma, pero las dos debían avanzar despacio mientras seguían despachando zombis hasta que se cercioraran de que no quedase ninguno en pie.

─ ¿Cuántas balas te quedan, Toshino Kyouko?

─ Todavía me queda un montón por disparar, así que voy bien ─ responde Kyouko con seriedad y ánimo mezclados ─ ¿Y tú cómo vas?

─ He sabido guardarlas, por lo que no se me acabarán fácilmente ─ dice Ayano ─. Sigamos adelante, que todavía hay más de esas cosas sueltas por ahí.

Kyouko asiente antes de ir con Ayano a recorrer el resto del lugar. Sabía que Ayano había peinado completamente el lugar, y si no prestó atención a algo, sin duda sería porque no tenía mayor importancia. Las alarmas sonaban igual de fuerte que antes, y tanto Ayano como Kyouko suponían que más adelante sería igual.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Aquellas repulsivas criaturas que parecían pulgas de más de dos metros habían infestado completamente el lugar, armando un barullo tremendo que rivalizaba con las alarmas en cuanto se dan cuenta de la presencia de Kyouko y Ayano. Ellas no querían pelear, pero al estar totalmente rodeadas no les quedaba otra opción que asumir aquel reto y eliminar a tantas de esas cosas como les fuese posible. Ayano sin duda hubiera estado en aprietos si hubiese estado sola contra aquello, por lo que estaba todavía más feliz de contar con que Kyouko jamás permitiría aquello, y es que la rubia disparaba incluso con más ímpetu que la tsundere, y eso algo tenía que significar. Pero no podía permitirse pensar mucho en ello, pues la situación era realmente apremiante. Kyouko estaba destrozando a dos de esas cosas cuando una tercera se abalanza a ella por la espalda, con sus garras inmundas abiertas de par en par, y Ayano no duda en girar su puntería y disparar hacia aquella criatura, aunque el disparo pasa cerca del cabello de Kyouko y la aturde un poco por el sonido de la bala.

─ L-lo siento, Toshino Kyouko… Y-yo s-solo…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Kyouko levanta su escopeta y dispara cerca de Ayano derribando a otra de esas cosas que apenas se estaba preparando para emboscar a la tsundere. Ayano estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que había hecho Kyouko, en tanto que la rubia solo sonríe y sigue eliminando a más de esas criaturas.

─ Pues estamos a mano, Ayano ─ dice con un ligero aire de burla.

La batalla campal librada entre Ayano y Kyouko contras los BOWs parecía no tener fin, y es que cada vez que una de esas cosas caía, una nueva llegaba a tomar su lugar en su intento por hacer una carnicería de ese lugar. Pero las dos chicas manejaron la situación con gran habilidad y fueron capaces de mantener a raya a todos aquellos monstruos sin salir heridas para nada. No era fácil, y varias veces tuvieron que retroceder de golpe para evitar que las atraparan, pero pudieron demostrar quiénes eran las que mandaban.

Al terminar de matar todos los monstruos, Kyouko y Ayano empezaban a sentirse agotadas. El tanto tener que dar vueltas y estar alertas en todo momento había significado un desgaste importante para ambas, pero habían logrado el objetivo básico, y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Kyouko y Ayano corren hasta la santamaría que anteriormente había cerrado Chinatsu, y la rubia para por el lector la tarjeta de acceso que había usado anteriormente. Funciona, pero enfrente aparecen más humanos experimentales degenerados en zombis.

─ Tsk. Se nota que no se cansan de molestar ─ dice Ayano.

─ Pues entonces no nos cansemos nosotras de derrotarles ─ anima Kyouko antes de disparar contra los zombis.

La escalera estaba realmente plagada de zombis, y para Ayano eso no podía significar una buena noticia. No sabía cuánto le faltaba para alcanzar un helipuerto u otra vía de escape, ni tampoco tenía idea de qué posibilidad había de encontrar pronto más municiones, y por eso temía que fuesen a ser demasiados enemigos los que tuviera enfrente como para poder guardar las balas necesarias para continuar. Aún tenía bastantes, pero ella no era esa clase de personas que quisiera tomar riesgos tontos sin preparación.

La escalera pronto había sido despejada, pero la cantidad de cuerpos muertos hace difícil para Kyouko y Ayano el subir, por lo que se tienen que sujetar de los pasamanos para así llegar al final de la subida. Les llegó a tomar casi dos minutos subir, y el esfuerzo sólo incrementaba el agotamiento para ambas, pero vale la pena el haberlo hecho.

* * *

 **Sala de radio**

Kyouko no se lo piensa dos veces para correr y poner a prueba los botones que coronaban todo el frente de aquella habitación. Ayano por su parte se toma un momento para revisar los estantes que habían a los laterales, pudiendo encontrar una reserva pequeña de balas que no ayuda mucho a calmar su preocupación. Las balas eran las básicas de 33mm, para pistola, pero eso de poco valdría en el caso de tener que enfrentar a algún monstruo que fuese la mitad de fuerte que Némesis.

─ ¿Has establecido alguna comunicación, Toshino Kyouko? ─ se interesa Ayano en cuanto va con la rubia.

─ Nada. Esta cosa no parece querer funcionar ─ dice Kyouko con un dejo de frustración ─. Desde aquí podríamos comunicarnos con alguien que pudiera salvarnos, pero necesitamos que alguien pueda recibir nuestra señal…

Ayano se pone a pensar un momento mientras Kyouko seguía haciendo maromas con los botones, y en ese momento encuentra un radar de bolsillo, aparentemente apagado, pero en el momento en que lo toma, el aparato se enciende.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ dice Kyouko.

─ _¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ATAQUE DE MISIL, CONFIRMADO!_ ─ suena una nueva alarma, una que aterra a Kyouko y Ayano mucho más que la anterior ─ _¡TODO EL PERSONAL DEBE EVACUAR INMEDIÁTAMENTE! ¡REPITO! ¡ATAQUE DE MISIL, CONFIRMADO…!_

─ ¡No puede ser! ¿Tan pronto? ─ dice Kyouko con las pupilas totalmente contraídas.

─ ¡Mira esto, Kyouko!

El radar que tenía Ayano revela la posición del misil en un punto titilante que se encontraba al borde de la pantalla, y a un lado había un cronómetro en el que se medía el tiempo estimado para que se diera la explosión final.

Ahí estaba la peor parte de todo. A Ayano y Kyouko sólo les quedaba algunos minutos de vida si no escapaban de allí.

─ ¡Funciona! ¡VAMOS! ─ Kyouko aporrea los botones a la espera de una respuesta, cosa que consigue, pero no como desearía.

─ _Hola, Kyouko-senpai, Sugiura-senpai_ ─ era Chinatsu, aunque su voz se mostraba más relajada, fría y maligna que nunca ─ _¿Se enteraron de que han lanzado un misil hacia acá? Es una lástima que ustedes no llegaran a tiempo, porque yo ya me he apoderado del único helicóptero disponible, y ahora ustedes se quedarán aquí hasta que el misil explote_.

─ ¡Chinatsu-chan! ─ la voz de Kyouko denotaba absoluta desesperación ─ ¡Deja tu tonta venganza y sácanos de aquí! ¡Nos queda muy poco tiempo!

─ _Lo siento, pero me temo que ustedes no irán a ningún lado. Ustedes morirán aquí, y así pagarán lo que le hicieron a Yui-senpai_.

Antes que Kyouko o Ayano pudieran decir nada, de la nada surge un helicóptero que volaba justo enfrente de la cabina en que estaban ellas, y entonces se agachan al saber que Chinatsu activa las ametralladoras y dispara contra el lugar. En la radio se podían escuchar las dementes carcajadas de Chinatsu mientras duraron los disparos. El tiempo se estaba acabando, y Ayano y Kyouko ya no contaban con ninguna escapatoria.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **¿Qué acción realizarán Ayano y Kyouko?**

 _Pelearán contra Chinatsu_

 _Intentarán negociar con Chinatsu_

* * *

De nuevo tocará para ustedes una nueva sección de las Mercenarias yuris, y espero encontrarme con ustedes muy pronto, por este mismo canal. Se cuidan mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Hasta otra


	44. Mercenarias 8: Rivalun

**Advertencia:** ¿Cómo se encuentran los fans de este crossover? Como pueden ver, el extra de _Mercenarias_ no ha acabado con Mirakurun, y esta es la prueba de ello.

 **Mercenarias 8: Rivalun**

La misma Raika no esperaba ser incluida dentro de la misión especial asignada por Brian Irons, por lo que no sabía cómo empezar, hasta que se transforma en Rivalun y empieza con su misión. Tal y como lo hizo Mirakurun, Rivalun utiliza su magia para guardar todas sus armas asignadas por el jefe de policía. Era el momento de dar inicio a la misión.

* * *

 **Estación**

Como no había formado parte en ninguno de los especiales anteriores, Rivalun tiene un comienzo algo vacilante, pues le toma algo de tiempo comprender que las personas bañadas en sangre que caminaban hacia de forma tenebrosa eran zombis. El primer par de segundos tuvo que enfrentar el riesgo de ser mordida por aquellos horripilantes seres, pero de alguna manera los evade y usa su magia para invocar el arma que necesitase, y ella misma acciona el gatillo en defensa.

Fue una agradable sorpresa cuando Rivalun recibe segundos extra en el tiempo cronometrado en la bomba que tenía, y luego de un par de prueba comprende que tenía que eliminar zombis y otras criaturas amenazantes para conseguir tiempo adicional. Ahora se estaba haciendo una idea clara de lo que tenía que hacer para pasar bien la misión, así que se dedica a eliminar a todos los zombis antes de hacer nada más.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

Rivalun aprendía bastante rápido sobre lo que tenía que hacer, y también aprende que matar zombis en combo le significaba más tiempo de bonus, además de un ahorro importante de las balas a usar. Ya teniendo un notable dominio sobre el arma y sobre la manera de acabar con los zombis, Rivalun también organiza la manera en que podía matar en grupo, y el camino bifurcado se convierte para ella en un reto bastante divertido para poner a prueba su rápida mejora.

Los zombis lentamente se reúnen alrededor del bidón de gasolina, dando a Rivalun una gran oportunidad para disparar y obtener el mayor bonus conseguido hasta el momento, aunque en el proceso lograron quedar en pie dos zombis que igual Rivalun derrota para no dejar nada en el camino.

La duda ahora era cuál camino debía tomar la villana. No estaba muy segura de cómo seguir, así que va por mera intuición y va a la izquierda.

* * *

 **Gasolinera**

Cuando faltaba poco para ir por su primer rescate (la parte que menos le divertía en su misión), Rivalun se enfrenta a los cerberus, teniendo así un reto para poner a prueba sus habilidades y capacidad de aprendizaje en el campo. Ciertamente le cuesta al principio mantener el ritmo necesario para burlar a los perros, pero rápidamente se acostumbra y logra derrotarlos sin haber recibido ni un rasguño.

─ Vaya, creí que esto sería más difícil…

Al entrar al pequeño local, Rivalun escucha el primer grito de auxilio, pero apenas sí lo llega a notar porque el grito era de Akari. No quería convertirse en una heroína, a Rivalun le iba mejor siendo villana, pero una misión era una misión, así que avanza y elimina a todos los zombis antes de decirle a Akari que ya estaba a salvo. Akari no le dice nada, estaba muy sorprendida de ver que una villana le estaba rescatando esta vez, no se lo podía creer, pero cumple con su deber y le deja el bonus que tocaba. Akari se va de allí y Rivalun no se dio cuenta de cuándo se fue.

─ Qué chica más rara. Y esa presencia es abrumadoramente baja. Me pregunto si tendrá algún poder mágico…

* * *

 **Imprenta**

Rivalun sabía que le iba a ser bastante más complicado acabar con todos los zombis en tiempo mínimo por no haber ningún explosivo cerca para dispararle, así que Rivalun se dedica a disparar de modo que diese a varios blancos al mismo tiempo. Los bonus de tiempo vendrían por fragmentos por no poder acabar con todos a la vez, pero lo logrado le iba a servir bastante, además que todavía contaba con un ahorro significativo de balas.

El segundo paso consiste en vencer a los hunters, los cuales resultaron una prueba bastante más difícil de afrontar, especialmente por su velocidad, salto y ataque. Rivalun casi es alcanzada en unas cuantas ocasiones, y también pudo ver que las balas de pistola no eran muy efectivas contra ellos, por lo que intenta con armas más fuertes, logrando un resultado bastante positivo, si bien todavía tenía que dar pelea.

Rivalun no podía entender cómo le hizo Mirakurun había acabado rápidamente con esas criaturas en el primer intento, pero luego recuerda que tuvo que estar presente en seis extras antes de entrar en acción y aplicarse en pelea contra los hunters. Logra derrotar al primer BOW, y entonces se le hace más sencillo deshacerse del segundo.

Una vez que llega al segundo piso del edificio, Rivalun nota que no había nadie gritando por auxilio, y eso le hizo pensar que había llegado tarde. Puede que fuera su primera participación en esa misión, pero eso no lo aceptaba como una excusa para fallar, además que el pensar en la segunda chica muerta movió su lado sensible, así que se muestra implacable en su enfrentamiento con los zombis y va a ver qué pasó, pero se encuentra a Rise sin ningún rasguño.

─ Me acabas de dar un susto ─ dice Rivalun ─ ¿Se puede saber por qué no gritaste ni nada?

─ …

─ ¿Qué?

─ …

─ Di algo, que yo no sé leer los labios ─ replica Rivalun empezando a molestarse.

─ ¡…!

─ Maldición, tal vez soy yo la que se quedó sorda ─ Rivalun estaba a que se daba contra la pared de lo frustrante que le parecía intentar de entender a Matsumoto ─. Bueno, el asunto es que te salvé y debes darme lo que acabo de ganarme.

Matsumoto hace lo que Rivalun le dice y luego se va de allí sin aparentemente decir nada. Rivalun se extrañaba de que las dos primeras chicas que salvó eran realmente peculiares, y no quería imaginarse a las demás que tenía que salvar.

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Luego de vencer sin problemas a los perros, Rivalun se prepara para a un nuevo ataque de hunters que avanzan implacables hacia ella, pero sus ataques resultan infructuosos y sufren ante el contrataque de la villana. Rivalun estaba llegando a lo más alto en habilidad para enfrentar a esas criaturas en apenas un intento, y los zombis que se encontraban debajo del restaurante serían los próximos en sufrir ante ella.

─ ¡Socorro! ¡Los zombis me tienen rodeada!

A Rivalun le extrañaba que esa voz no sonara con gran terror o desesperación. Más bien parecía que gritaba sólo porque tenía que hacerlo, pero el deber era el deber, así que Rivalun acabó con los zombis y llegó hasta Nishigaki-sensei.

─ ¿Ahora Rivalun? ─ dice Nishigaki-sensei ─ Vaya, primero fue Mirakurun y ahora Rivalun. De verdad que Kyouko se morirá de la envidia en cuanto se entere.

─ Sí, todo muy lindo ─ dice Rivalun con desgano ─. Si no es mucha molestia, quiero mi bonus ahora mismo.

─ Claro, te lo ganaste.

Nishigaki deja el bonus de Rivalun en sus manos y se va de allí tranquilamente. La tercera persona a salvar también resultó ser rara, aunque pensó que no lo era tanto como eran Akari y Rise.

* * *

 **Paso a la planta eléctrica**

Faltaba ahora cerca de la mitad del camino, y Rivalun estaba contenta de ver lo bien que le había ido hasta ese punto, y en ese preciso momento tuvo que aparecer Némesis para impedir que avanzara.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? A mí me dijeron que el monstruo que intentó detener a Mirakurun era Ganbo-sama ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Némesis no da tiempo a que Rivalun pensara y la ataca con su acostumbrada violencia. Rivalun la veía bastante difícil esta vez, pero aquella criatura estaba mucho más allá de las demás, por lo que las estrategia y pruebas ordinarias que había hecho hasta ese momento no iban a resultar efectivas. Rivalun estaba obligada a pesar en alguna forma nueva de combatir, o de lo contrario Némesis acabaría con ella de forma irremediable.

Incluso las balas de escopeta no parecían hacer mucho daño a Némesis, y el jefe Irons no le dio un arma que fuese más potente, por lo que Rivalun se vio obligada a arreglárselas con la escopeta. Le toma algo de tiempo sortear al monstruo, pero logra el objetivo y lo derriba las dos veces necesarias para asegurarse de que no pueda levantarse nuevamente, pues no quería angustiarse nuevamente al regresar de su cuarto rescate.

* * *

 **Planta eléctrica**

A Rivalun le causó decepción que criaturas nuevas como las arañas y las pulgas gigantes resultasen tan sosas en exigencia. La peliazul ni siquiera necesitó pensar en algún movimiento ni en nada, sólo liquidó a las criaturas antes de entrar realmente en la planta.

─ ¡Auxilio! ¡Ven por favor, onee-san!

A Rivalun le extrañó que alguien la llamara de esa manera cuando estaba en su forma de bruja, pero igual les hizo frente a los zombis hasta acabar con ellos y se encuentra con Chizuru, la cual, lejos de mostrarse feliz por ser salvada, parecía más bien frustrada.

─ ¿Ocurre algo? ─ dice Rivalun.

─ Tú no eres onee-san ─responde Chizuru ─. Esto se ha vuelto demasiado desesperante, no sé ni qué hago aquí…

Rivalun estaba muda viendo a Chizuru dejando con desgano el bonus y retirándose arrastrando los pies. Nuevamente daba con una chica bastante rara. Viendo que no tenía sentido quedarse pensando en ello, Rivalun toma el bonus para seguir su camino.

* * *

 **Estacionamiento**

Rivalun no tiene problemas para sortear a los zombis, casi ni le hizo falta detener su marcha cuando se topó con ellos. La dificultad tendría lugar al encontrarse con Némesis en su forma desatada, con los tentáculos liberados y dispuesto a luchar con mayor intensidad que antes. Eso fue sin duda un gran problema para Rivalun, la cual retrocede y mantiene distancia como podía mientras disparaba frenéticamente, buscando liquidarlo a la brevedad posible.

Algo con lo que Rivalun no hubiese contado, aunque se lo advirtieran, fue que Némesis podía extender sus tentáculos para ampliar aún más su rango de ataque, y eso casi le costó la vida a Rivalun, que empieza entonces a utilizar su magia para escudarse de dichos ataques, y nota que eso no le acarreaba ninguna amonestación.

─ ¡Ahora veo por qué Mirakurun cumplió tan fácilmente su misión! Todo el tiempo usaba la magia para defenderse. Esa pequeña granuja me las pagará por no haberme dicho nada.

Haciendo ahora uso de sus poderes para defenderse de los ataques de Némesis, Rivalun se acerca y usa su escopeta para dañarlo rápidamente, logrando vencerlo pronto. Ahora que Rivalun tenía una nueva estrategia en mente, el resto iba a ser un juego de niños a su parecer.

* * *

 **Callejón**

Dicho y hecho, Rivalun no tuvo esta vez problemas para hacer frente nuevamente a Némesis, aunque este estuviera acompañado de algunos zombis y estuviera armado con su lanzacohetes. No le tomaría demasiado esfuerzo acabar con todos los enemigos en su camino y poder seguir adelante, pero también sabía que aún faltaba bastante camino y que Némesis probablemente aparecería otra vez, así que dejó el escudo mágico sólo para esos momentos en que fuera a necesitarlo realmente.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

El talento de Rivalun para esa clase de situaciones le permitió vencer sin ningún problema a todo bicho sediento de su sangre que se encontrara en su camino, y la emoción vuelve a llamar a la puerta cuando se encuentra nuevamente con un bidón de gasolina a mitad de camino. Era justo lo que había estado esperando para ponerse a prueba nuevamente, recordando que en su primer intento no había logrado destruir a todos los zombis. Se las arregla para convencer a los zombis de acercarse lo suficiente al bidón antes de disparar, y la explosión acaba con todos ellos. Rivalun sentía su honor redimido, e incluso estuvo tan contenta que tenía que resistir la tentación de ponerse a dar brincos.

En fin, Rivalun estaba feliz por su rápida adaptación a la misión y la situación en que debía afrontarla, y entonces continúa, sabiendo que aún le quedaban cosas por hacer.

* * *

 **Oficina de ventas**

Las sanguijuelas y las criaturas pentápodas no le parecieron demasiado complicadas de enfrentar, sólo algo repugnantes como para permitir que se le acercaran, por lo que al verlas automáticamente les disparaba hasta haberlas aniquilado. Preparada para lo peor, Rivalun entra al edificio y apunta cual versión femenina de Rambo, pero los zombis dispersos le causan algo de decepción. Eliminarlos era fácil, pero Rivalun esperaba un mayor reto.

Ese reto llega cuando Rivalun entra al pequeño almacén del edificio, pues allí hace frente a los hunters gamma, y un grito le hace notar que allí estaba la penúltima chica a salvar.

─ ¡No estorben! ─ Rivalun usa su magia para repeler a los hunters y les dispara sin ninguna contemplación ─ Listo. Ahora a ver a la chica.

Sakurako se encontraba en posición fetal, gimoteando y temblando de terror por estar nuevamente atrapada entre los hunters, y entonces llega Rivalun para decirle que ya estaba a salvo, pero Sakurako se deja llevar por el pánico y estuvo a punto de huir, pero Rivalun logra frenarla y la eleva en el aire con su magia.

─ ¡No tan rápido! ¿Olvidaste que me debes dar mi recompensa por salvarte? ─ dice Rivalun molesta.

─ ¿Tú eres Rivalun? ─ la mencionada asiente, y Sakurako se muestra emocionada ─ ¡Genial! Tengo delante de mí a la rival de la guerrera mágica más talentosa y fuerte de todas…

─ La más talentosa y fuerte soy yo ─ interrumpe Rivalun sintiendo que iba a perder la paciencia con Sakurako ─. Ahora dame mi bonus, o no te dejaré ir.

Cediendo ante las exigencias de la célebre villana, Sakurako deja el bonus y luego se va de allí. Rivalun ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarse a alguien normal entre las personas que debía rescatar, y ya ni tenía ganas de rescatar a la última chica. Sólo cumpliría con el rescate porque tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

 **Paso al bar**

Los perros no fueron rivales para Rivalun, quien los acaba en cuestión de segundos. Faltaba cada vez menos para cumplir con su breve papel, y por delante tenía a dos Némesis armados con lanzacohetes. El reto había llegado a su clímax, y Rivalun se sentía lista para enfrentar a los monstruos con lo mejor que había logrado tener con la experiencia adquirida en el poco tiempo que llevaba.

Los dos Némesis avanzan con fuerza y atacan con gran brutalidad, y Rivalun les responde con su escudo de magia, pero la fuerza del ataque doble casi hace que el escudo cediera, y eso hubiera traído serios problemas a Rivalun. Sacando provecho del ínfimo espacio en que se encontraban todos, Rivalun toma la oportunidad para atacar y confundir a los Némesis para hacerlos fallar en algunos de sus ataques, y de ese modo lograría derrotar al primero. El segundo iba a ser pan comido si no mostraba nada mejor.

─ ¡Prepárate, monstruo!

El segundo Némesis simplemente no tuvo oportunidad ante la astucia de Rivalun. La brujita malvada estaba en su elemento de lucha, así que pudo garantizar su victoria sin demasiados contratiempos, salvo el ligero susto que se habría llevado cuando su escudo se vio perjudicado.

* * *

 **Bar**

─ ¡Socorro! ¿Por qué estoy aquí y Mirakurun sí se pudo ir de vacaciones? ─ se lamenta Himawari.

Rivalun no se lo piensa dos veces para acabar con todos los no-muertos y se dispone a avisar a Himawari, y la última de las personas a ser rescatadas se levanta, y sus pechos empiezan a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia, haciendo que Rivalun se sintiera humillada ante semejante portento. Sus propios pechos no estaban para nada a la altura de los de esa chica, y la hacía morirse de envidia.

─ Muchas gracias por salvarme, pero me extraña que Mirakurun ya no esté por aquí, y además… ─ Rivalun no estaba realmente oyendo lo que decía Himawari, sino viendo con envidia aquellos pechos que se movían como si tuvieran oleaje con cada palabra.

─ Sí… claro… ─ decía automáticamente Rivalun, aunque no sabía a qué ─ Bueno, espero que esté bien, pechu… quiero decir muchacha, y ahora quiero mis sen… digo mi bonus.

Himawari deja la última recompensa dentro de misión y se va de allí corriendo. Rivalun toma el bonus y se dispone a irse de allí, agradeciendo de no tener que lidiar con más gente fuera de serie, especialmente como Himawari, que aún tenía su busto estampado en los ojos.

* * *

 **Entrada frontal del bar**

Lo que le quedaba a Rivalun era completar el trayecto hasta llegar al jefe Brayan Irons (no me equivoqué, lo escribí así a propósito), pero primero tenía que enfrentare a un grupo de hunters que la esperaban justo frente a la puerta. Rivalun rechaza la posibilidad de usar su magia para defenderse, en lugar de eso confía en sus reflejos y habilidad para acabar con ellos uno por uno. Por nada del mundo deseaba Rivalun desperdiciar la habilidad adquirida para luchar durante un apocalipsis zombi (nunca se sabe cuándo estallaría uno de verdad), y a medida que liquidaba a los BOWs también iba avanzando, acabando con toda criatura amenazante que se le acercara. Ya no le daba mucha importancia a qué le podría disparar, pues había salvado a todo aquel que debía salvar.

* * *

 **Almacén**

La última fase de la misión le parece un tanto decepcionante a Rivalun, pues una horda de zombis encajonada en un estrecho paso no le parecía un gran reto a tomar en cuenta. Sólo para darle el final más posible, Rivalun usa la pistola para eliminar a los zombis uno por uno, y también iba caminando a medida que se deshacía de todos los obstáculos.

─ Hay que ver… Esta misión pudiera haber tenido un final más digno.

Ya lista para avanzar hasta la oficina de arriba, Rivalun guarda todo y corre sin detenerse hasta que llega a destino y abre la puerta, para encontrare con el jefe Irons con su asistente.

─ Bueno, veo que has completado tu misión ─ dice Irons mientras veía que Rivalun se convertía nuevamente en Raika ─. Te has ganado tu recompensa y tu libertad.

Raika recibe su premio y se dispone a retirarse, cuando la puerta se abre nuevamente y entran todas las chicas que había rescatado durante la misión: Akari, Himawari, Sakurako, Chizuru, Nana y Rise no parecían nada contentas.

─ ¿Dónde está el jefe de policía? ─ pregunta Nana con mucha seriedad, y Raika se aparta del camino para que las demás lo vieran ─ Veo que has permitido que Mirakurun se librara de esta misión, mientras todas nosotras continuamos aquí encerradas ¿Algo que tengas que decir?

─ Ehh… Bueno… ─ Irons no sabía qué decir, empieza a sudar frío y miraba la furia que estaban hechas las seis chicas.

─ Creo que mejor me retiro. Con su permiso ─ Raika hace una reverencia y se va de allí corriendo, y también se tapa los oídos para no oír la bronca que se forma dentro de la oficina.

 **Fin de Mercenarias 8**

* * *

Este especial realmente me agradó llevarlo a cabo, pues un personaje nuevo en el especial me ayudó a revitalizar un poco. Me retiro por el momento, esperando a hacer el siguiente capítulo de este fic.

Hasta otra


	45. El desesperante camino final

**Advertencia:** A estas alturas sí se puede decir que faltan pocos capítulos para poner fin a esta historia, pero desde luego hay que primero pasar estos capítulos, y este sin duda ha de ser incluidos.

 **El desesperante camino final**

 _Opción elegida: Kyouko y Ayano pelearán contra Chinatsu_

Ayano y Kyouko estaban imposibilitadas de levantarse debido a la ráfaga de disparos que les daba Chinatsu. El sonido de las balas destruyendo todo cuanto estuviera en su paso llenaba el aire alrededor de las dos chicas, quienes asustadas se abrazaban para protegerse mutuamente. Ayano ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta su faceta tsundere en esa situación, y más bien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse junto a Kyouko. Aquello parecía ser el fin de ellas, y es que aunque Chinatsu no consiguiera darles, el tiempo seguía corriendo, y el misil se estaba acercando al área que había sido infectada, desde allí hasta la secundaria Nanamori.

─ Tal parece que hasta aquí llegamos, Toshino Kyouko ─ decía Ayano con tono neutral, y una lágrima recorría su rostro ─. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de estar aquí contigo, y que por lo menos me puedo permitir morir feliz si es contigo…

─ Ayano… ─ Kyouko toma delicadamente las manos de Ayano y acerca su rostro al de ella ─ Aún podemos hacer algo más. Todavía estamos vivas, y eso es prueba de que todavía podemos seguir.

─ ¿Eh?

Antes de que Ayano pudiera decir nada más, Kyouko le roba un beso que, aunque breve y casto, fue más que suficiente para transmitirle la confianza que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Era poco decir que Ayano se sentía en las nubes al sentir por ese pequeño instante los labios de la rubia. Finalmente había conseguido aquello que tanto deseaba, aunque tuviera que ser la propia Kyouko la que lo propiciara.

─ No sé si nos morimos ahora o no, y te confieso que me muero de miedo ─ la voz de Kyouko era ligeramente temblorosa, revelando todo lo que ella estaba conteniendo por el bien de ambas ─. Pero no nos rendiremos. Sí tenemos una posibilidad, y tenemos que tomarla ahora.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

Kyouko respira hondo y se levanta de golpe para que Chinatsu no pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, y entonces la rubia pone en marcha aquello que tenía planeado: Dispara contra su amiga.

─ ¿¡QUÉ HACES, KYOUKO!?

─ ¡Es lo único que nos queda! ─ Kyouko se agacha rápidamente para eludir los disparos de Chinatsu ─ Chinatsu-chan ya no es la misma. Quisiera que hubiera una manera de que recapacite para que nos ayude a salir, pero ya no podemos… Chinatsu-chan… ─ a Kyouko entonces le resbala una lágrima de la mejilla, a la vista de Ayano.

─ Kyouko…

─ Fuimos amigas, y creí que así iba a ser por siempre… ─ más lágrimas salen de los ojos de Kyouko ─ Chinatsu-chan, realmente lo siento mucho…

Ayano comprendía que lo que hacía Kyouko no era para nada agradable para ella. A pesar de todo, Kyouko sentía un sincero cariño por Chinatsu, del mismo modo en que lo había sentido por Yui o por Akari, y por eso le dolía tener que llegar a ese extremo. Sin embargo, lo único que podría hacer por ella sería acompañarla por el camino que tome, sea cual sea, y si su última decisión consistía en abrir fuego contra Chinatsu, ella también debería hacer a un lado el dolor para hacerle frente a la pelirrosa. Primero fue necesario esperar, pues Chinatsu tardó para poner fin a la ráfaga de disparos que había activado. Y sólo cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, Kyouko y Ayano se levantaron a la vez para disparar.

─ ¡Detente ahora, Chinatsu-chan! ¡Esto terminará mal para todas si no paramos! ─ advierte Kyouko.

─ _¡YA TODO ESTÁ MAL PARA MÍ, POR SI NO TE DISTE CUENTA!_ ─ grita Chinatsu a través de la radio ─ _¡Se llevaron a Yui-senpai de mi lado, y eso es algo que jamás les voy a perdonar! ¡MUÉRANSE AHORA!_

Una nueva ráfaga de disparos surge del helicóptero, y esta vez Kyouko y Ayano se dispersan corriendo en lugar de agacharse para protegerse. La estrategia consistía en que de ese modo ambas podrían seguir disparando para debilitar el helicóptero. No tenían muchas opciones, el tiempo se les acababa y no podían permitirse más retrasos. Chinatsu continuaba disparando furiosa contra ellas, pero sus disparos no alcanzaban a dar en el blanco, haciéndola enfurecer aún más.

─ _¡MALDICIÓN! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO SE MUEREN!?_

─ ¡Esto se acaba aquí y ahora, Yoshikawa-san! ─ Ayano apunta directamente al rotor de las hélices del helicóptero y da un disparo que da limpiamente en el blanco.

─ ¡Deten esto ahora, Chinatsu-chan! ─ ruega nuevamente Kyouko.

Chinatsu sólo hace oídos sordos a las palabras de Kyouko y continúa disparando como si no hubiese un mañana, pero el helicóptero empieza a fallar a causa del disparo al rotor. Las hélices no estaban respondiendo de forma adecuada, y Chinatsu inmediatamente se da cuenta de ello. El aparato empieza a humear y a dar vueltas sin control, por lo que Chinatsu ya no era capaz de apuntar con las metralladoras.

─ ¡CHINATSU-CHAN!

─ _¡NOOOO! ¡AÚN NO, QUE NO HE VENGADO A YUI-SENPAI!_

Kyouko y Ayano miran impotentes cómo el helicóptero se precipita hacia un muro cercano, y cuando colisiona se produce una explosión que las encandila a ambas por un par de segundos, además que el ruido y la onda expansiva también repercuten en su reacción. Chinatsu estaba muerta, y Kyouko no podía sino lamentarlo.

─ Chinatsu-chan… ¿Por qué? ─ Kyouko, no pudiendo contener su llanto, se apoya del panel de la radio.

Ayano reacciona inmediatamente abrazando a Kyouko para brindarle consuelo, y Kyouko se deja abrazar un rato antes de ella misma corresponder el abrazo. Los brazos de Ayano, delicados y suaves, eran justo lo que Kyouko necesitaba para encontrar el consuelo por participar en el asesinato de una amiga a la que había considerado bastante cercana desde aquel día en que la había conocido por accidente en la abandonada casita del club del té. Se permitió llorar un rato en los brazos de Ayano, pero pronto para de llorar y se seca las lágrimas.

─ ¿Ya estás mejor, Kyouko? ─ dice Ayano, recibiendo un seco asentimiento de parte de Kyouko ─ Ya no tenemos tiempo. Vamos…

En ese momento la escotilla que se encontraba en el suelo cae, posiblemente como medida de seguridad retardado por los daños causados por la balacera, pero el caso era que Ayano y Kyouko podían continuar. Ayano es la primera que baja por la escalera de mano, pues quería asegurarse de que Kyouko no sufriese ningún accidente por la conmoción en que se encontraba.

* * *

 **Pasillo oscuro**

Delante de Ayano y Kyouko había una última horda de zombis experimentales que las dos chicas tienen que enfrentar para poder avanzar. Justo a un lado de las escaleras de mano se hallaba una importante guarnición de municiones que no dudan de tomar mientras iban derribando a los BOWs, pero siempre procuran apuntar correctamente para tener una máxima cantidad de balas. Pronto se ven con el camino despejado, y nuevamente iban cargadas de balas para un combate importante.

─ ¿Lista, Toshino Kyouko?

─ Para lo que sea, Ayano ─ dice Kyouko muy seria, aunque Ayano sabía que eso era porque todavía estaba dolida.

─ Entonces sigamos adelante.

Ambas chicas van corriendo y atraviesan la puerta que se encontraba al final de ese pasillo, siempre con las armas listas para prevenir sorpresas desagradables.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

El lugar se notaba mucho más tranquilo, pero eso no impedía que Kyouko y Ayano siguieran corriendo para llegar al helipuerto. El radar que llevaba Ayano seguía marcando el acercamiento del misil, así como también el tiempo que seguía reduciéndose. Poco antes de llegar al final de ese camino se hace sentir un temblor que hace que ambas se detuvieran y tambalearan un poco.

─ ¿Qué ha sido eso? ─ dice Kyouko.

─ Tal vez las instalaciones se estén viniendo abajo ─ dice Ayano con algo de duda.

En ese momento Ayano descubre que en el piso se encontraba una fotografía en la que aparecía un enorme cañón electrónico que tenía a un lado marcado el nombre de "Prometeus". A juzgar por el fondo de la fotografía, Ayano supuso que el cañón debía estar cerca de allí, pero eso no era de utilidad. No les podía ayudar a avanzar.

─ Vámonos, Ayano.

─ Sí.

Ambas terminan con la escasa distancia que las separaba de la puerta. Ya sentían cerca su llegada al helipuerto.

* * *

 **Instalaciones el cañón Prometeus**

Ahora ambas chicas se encontraban rodeadas de complejos y enormes aparatos, y entre ellos habían varios cadáveres, incluyendo el de un enorme BOW que Kyouko y Ayano jamás habían visto antes. Todo indicaba que aquella cosa había muerto, así que importaba en absoluto. Siguen corriendo, y al rodear las máquinas se encuentran con una puerta a la que no dudan en intentar abrir, pero la misma estaba cerrada.

─ ¡Rayos, esto no se abre! ─ dice Kyouko.

─ Tiene que haber un modo… ─ Ayano da un rápido vistazo al lugar, comprobando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar ─ Tal parece que debemos poner a prueba ese cañón.

─ ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Ayano? ─ dice Kyouko bastante extrañada ─ Ese cañón ni siquiera apunta a la puerta, y las dos juntas no tenemos la fuerza necesaria para moverlo…

─ Pero puede ayudar en algo ─ Ayano corre hacia el cañón y lo enciende.

─ _Cargando el sistema_ ─ se escucha que dice la computadora ─ _¡Advertencia! Es necesario conectar todos los terminales para activar el sistema._

─ ¿Conectar los terminales?

─ Deben ser aquellas enormes baterías que están aquí. Mira ─ Kyouko señala dos lugares específicos en los que Ayano logra identificar los terminales mencionados ─. Hay uno más en esa esquina, por lo que hay tres en total. Tal parece que para abrir la puerta tenemos que conectar los terminales.

─ Entonces vamos ahora.

Ayano y Kyouko conectan rápidamente dos de los terminales, recibiendo a cambio un " _Batería conectada_ " de parte de la computadora. Justo cuando ambas iban juntas por la tercera batería, algo extraño pasa, pues les parece que algo caía del techo, y justo enfrente de ellas aparece un monstruo si una forma definida, pero Ayano y Kyouko no tardan en identificarlo.

─ Oh, no.

─ ¿Cómo podemos hacer para matar esa cosa?

Aquel despojo que era Némesis gira de pronto su atención en el BOW muerto y empieza a devorarlo, cuando repentinamente sufre una transformación que horroriza a Ayano y Kyouko: la cosa se vuelve mucho más grande de lo que había sido nunca antes, horribles tentáculos y extremidades surgen de varias partes de su cuerpo, así como también empieza a expeler ácido bastante corrosivo, además que de su parte posterior surge una enorme y grotesca boca que le permitía rugir de una forma pavorosa.

─ Otra vez… No puede ser ─ dice Ayano.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¡La batalla final, señal de que el final de este fic está muy cerca! Pero no se desanimen, que todavía tengo la posibilidad de darle un fin bastante emocionante y con una sorpresa que sé que agradará a varios de ustedes. Ya lo van a ver ㈳5

Hasta otra


	46. La última esperanza

**Advertencia:** Ya viendo bastante cerca el final, les presento este capítulo que seguramente, en otros tiempos (o bien ayer mismo) había significado un dolor de cabeza por lo que significa dar la última pelea contra Némesis. Quedan sobre aviso, Yuruyuri y Resident Evil no me corresponden

 **La última esperanza**

Kyouko y Ayano veían horrorizadas a aquel guiñapo que era el "cadáver" de Némesis creciendo de forma descontrolada, además de desarrollar varios apéndices que fácilmente cumplían la función de tentáculos. Aquella cosa era ahora más grande, más repugnante, más amenazadora y, obviamente, más fuerte que nunca.

─ Demonios, esto no es bueno… ─ dice Kyouko apretando un poco los dientes.

─ ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí, Toshino Kyouko?

─ Veamos… No podemos irnos por donde vinimos ─ Kyouko mira rápidamente la puerta por la que entraron ambas ─, y la otra puerta sigue cerrada. No nos queda de otra que seguir con el plan y conectar las tres baterías, y con algo de suerte podremos usar el Prometeus para destruirlo…

Némesis escupe un chorro de ácido antes que Kyouko pudiera continuar, y ambas chicas retroceden rápidamente para poder esquivar aquel ataque de parte del monstruo. Ambas tenían claro lo que tenían que hacer: el cañón Prometeus era su única salvación, pues sus armas nada podrían hacer para eliminarlo, o al menos hacerlo a un lado como antes.

Kyouko empieza entonces a disparar para llamar la atención del deformado Némesis, dejando a Ayano la tarea urgente de conectar la última batería, pero la diferencia se hace notar al tener que conectar esa batería sola, pues las dos veces anteriores había contado con la ayuda directa de Kyouko. La batería era bastante pesada, y a Ayano le estaba costando horrores empujarlo, pero a paso lento, muy lento, conseguía moverla. Kyouko por su parte disparaba con todo lo que tenía, y Némesis se movía pesadamente intentando de darle alcance, aunque eso le era bastante difícil aunque Kyouko sólo diera un par de pasos continuos cada vez que retrocedía. La rubia conseguía esquivar los recurrentes chorros de ácido que escupía Némesis, y cada vez que lo lograba contratacaba de forma contundente y lograba disparar en la nueva boca del monstruo, logrando enfurecerlo más y más.

─ ¿Todavía no lo logras, Ayano? ─ dice la rubia luego de esquivar un feroz ataque de los tentáculos de Némesis.

─ ¡Aguanta, Kyouko! ¡Hago lo que puedo! ─ dice Ayano empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

Faltaba poco para conectar completamente la batería, pero eso no hacía menos difícil la tarea, y la batería a ratos daba la impresión de atorarse, y cada vez que eso pasaba a Ayano le daba un susto horrible, pues eso implicaba que sería imposible activar el Prometeus, y la tsundere sabía que halar de regreso la batería sería trágicamente más difícil que empujarla.

Pero al final consigue conectar la batería, y la voz computarizada de _"Batería conectada"_ representó un verdadero alivio para ella. En ese momento el cañón se enciende y empieza a cargarse para dar su primer disparo.

─ ¡Toshino Kyouko, ya está listo el cañón!

─ ¡Música para mis oídos, Ayano!

Ahora Ayano se suma a la pelea dada por Kyouko, y ambas juntas disparan una y otra vez a Némesis, el cual seguía avanzando con lentitud pero con una terrible agresividad. El impulso por destruir y causar daño a diestra y siniestra era su principal impulso para moverse, y el impacto incesante de las balas aumentaban su furia.

─ _5… 4… 3…_

─ ¡Vamos, Kyouko! ¡El cañón va a disparar!

Ambas chicas echan a correr antes y se lanzan hacía atrás antes que el cañón disparase. Desafortunadamente el disparo no alcanza a Némesis por muy poco, sin que impacta con el grueso mural de máquinas y escombros, abriendo una gruesa brecha que llegaba hasta el otro lado (en donde se encontraba el BOW devorado). Ayano y Kyouko lamentan aquel fallo y retroceden un poco más a medida que continúan disparando. Nada podía detener a aquel grotesco monstruo, su avance era constante y rabioso, y cada vez que creía tenerlas al alcance no dudaba en atacar con sus nefastos tentáculos. Kyouko busca dentro de su ropa más balas para recargar su arma, pero en ese momento la realidad le abofetea con la dura revelación de que no le quedaba más munición.

─ Ayano ─ dice la rubia empezando a ponerse nerviosa ─, creo que ya estoy vacía. No puedo disparar más…

─ ¿¡QUÉEEE!? ─ Ayano no paraba de disparar, pero la noticia de Kyouko le había caído cual si fuese un balde de agua helada ─ ¿De verdad no te queda nada, Toshino Kyouko?

─ Tal cual te lo digo.

Ambas chicas retroceden varios metros para que Ayano pudiera revisarse en busca de municiones de recarga para Kyouko. Desgraciadamente no le quedaba gran cosa, pero igual le pasa la mitad de sus reservas a la rubia para que pudiera seguir en el combate.

─ _3… 2… 1… ¡Fuego!_

─ ¡Al suelo, Ayano!

El Prometeus va un nuevo y potente disparo, aunque en esta ocasión no estuviera ni cerca de darle a Némesis. El lugar entero se estremece ante el disparo, y las máquinas conectadas al cañón empezaban a humear.

─ Maldición. Kyouko, el Prometeus no va a aguantar mucho más. En cualquier momento se apagará o explotará, y también se nos agota el tiempo para escapar, así que tenemos que hacer que el próximo disparo le dé a esa cosa.

─ Entendido, Ayano.

Ambas chicas usan toda la munición que llevaban consigo y disparan a Némesis como no hubiese un mañana, logrando enfurecer al monstruo e impulsarlo a avanzar. Ayano y Kyouko corren entonces por la brecha abierta por el primer disparo del Prometeus. Indudablemente la sensación que ellas tenían era por la presión del momento y la pelea, pero el camino de pronto se les había hecho demasiado largo, tanto que parecía no tener fin, y el Prometeus iba a realizar su tercer disparo muy pronto. Némesis entra también por la brecha, escupía ácido de forma descontrolada y avanzaba casi tan lentamente como una babosa, pero sembrando siempre la destrucción a su paso.

─ ¡Quédate ahí, cosa! ─ Kyouko usa sus últimas balas, aunque obviamente no surtía ningún efecto ─ Otra vez estoy sin nada. Esto debe funcionar sí o sí.

Ayano también acaba por gastar lo último que le quedaba, así que tampoco ella podría hacer nada si la estrategia del Prometeus no funcionaba. El cañón estaba nuevamente en cuenta regresiva, y Némesis todavía se encontraba a mitad de la brecha, pero Kyouko y Ayano cruzaban los dedos mientras ellas mismas se alejaban todo lo posible de la línea de fuego.

─ Si con esto no se muere, no se morirá con nada ─ opina Kyouko.

─ _¡Fuego!_

El cañón lanza su último disparo cargado, y Némesis nada pudo hacer para impedir que el disparo le diese de lleno, haciendo que explotara en mil pedazos, quedando de este apenas un trozo mutilado y bastante reducido de su cuerpo. El Prometeus desconecta entonces las tres baterías de forma automática mientras echaba humo por todas partes, dando razón al presentimiento de las dos chicas.

─ _Iniciando modo de refrigeración_.

─ Parece que se acabó, Ayano. Hemos ganado finalmente ─ dice Kyouko con una sonrisa que escapaba a su control.

─ Sí. Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, que el tiempo corre.

La puerta que estaba al final del lugar da un clic en señal de haberse abierto, así que Kyouko y Ayano se dirigen casi corriendo a la misma. Ya Kyouko empezaba a abrir la puerta cuando se escucha un movimiento bastante extraño. Al voltear a mirar qué era, quedan ambas boquiabiertas porque era precisamente aquel remanente de Némesis quien se arrastraba para dirigirse a ellas.

─ Esto no puede ser real… ─ dice Ayano.

─ ¿Cómo puede seguir? ¿Por qué no se termina de morir? ─ Kyouko apretaba los puños entre molesta y sorprendida.

 **CONTIUARÁ…**

* * *

 **¿Qué acción realizarán Ayano y Kyouko?**

 _Acabarán con el monstruo_

 _Ignorarán al monstruo_

* * *

Falta muy poco para el final de este fanfic, que por un buen tiempo será el más largo que haya escrito en número de capítulos. Espero opiniones al respecto sobré cómo empezará el último capítulo, en el que tengo pensado darles una pequeña sorpresa ¿Cuál? Sólo esperen hasta que el capítulo sea publicado.

Hasta otra


	47. Mercenarias 9: Akane

**Advertencia:** Último extra de este fic, como bien se puede ver. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que publiqué el primer extra protagonizado por Akari, y ahora toca ponerle fin. Ojalá disfruten de lo que viene a continuación.

 **Mercenarias 9: Akane**

Luego de una única participación como villano cuando era el turno de su pequeña hermana, Akane acepta sin rechistar su turno de hacer frente a los zombis. Brian Irons le da las instrucciones respecto a lo que debía hacer si quería llegar viva al almacén donde podría ganar su libertad, y Akane procura aprender cuanto le sea posible para lograr su cometido, y es que Irons también le prometió que si llegaba viva a la meta podría tener varias fotos de gran tamaño de Akari en traje de baño, algo que hizo incluso más efecto que la promesa de libertad y dinero.

Akane sale a toda prisa del tranvía y empieza a enfrentarse a todos los zombis, pero no con armas ¡sino a mano limpia! Akane estaba tan emocionada por la recompensa ofrecida que las balas no podían ser más rápidas que sus manos rompiendo el cuello de cada zombi que estuviera atravesado en su camino. Era una masacre sin que se disparara ni una bala, y Akane ya se había deshecho de todos los zombis, obteniendo un bonus de tiempo tremendo debido a la forma en que Akane hizo todo a tal velocidad que lo convirtió en un único combo. Ni siquiera había pasado los primeros diez segundos, y Akane había más que duplicado su tiempo para dar fin a la misión.

* * *

 **Más adelante**

La temática adoptada por Akane no contemplaba modificación alguna. Cual asesina de mil víctimas iba despedazando a los zombis a una velocidad que la hacía invisible al ojo humano, aunque de todos modos los zombis no eran para nada veloces como para reaccionar a los ataques de la pelirroja. A pesar de su única participación en esta clase de retos, ella sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, y también se sabía de memoria dónde estaban las chicas que tendría que salvar para asegurar así su recompensa.

─ ¿Quién más? Apenas empiezo ─ dice Akane en cuanto termina con todos los zombis.

Naturalmente no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que tenía que continuar para completar su misión. Se le estaba haciendo demasiado fácil, aunque es fácil deducir a qué se debía aquello.

Avanza un poco más, y finalmente tuvo la oportunidad y la necesidad de dar uso a su pistola para disparar al bidón de gasolina que se encontraba más adelante, y además aplica un veloz rompecuellos al zombi que tenía más cerca. El esfuerzo que tiene que hacer es casi nulo, o a lo mejor su enervado avance le hacía pensar que apenas se esforzaba para avanzar. En fin, el caso es que Akane tomó rumbo a la gasolinera para llevar a cabo su primer rescate, y fue hacia allá corriendo a toda velocidad.

* * *

 **Gasolinera**

Los perros aparecen apenas Akane pone un pie en el área, pero eso de nada les sirvió cuando ella apunta con su arma y les dispara limpiamente, derrotándoles con apenas una bala por cada víctima (decir que usó una sola bala para todos los perros ya sería cosa de Chuck Norris), así que Akane casi pasa directamente al interior de la tienda que allí se encontraba, y lo hace con la expectativa de dar con una persona en específico.

─ ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me salve! ─ sin embargo, algo andaba mal, pues esa voz era distinta a la que esperaba Akane.

Allí no estaba Akari. Era como si hubiera cambiado el orden de las chicas a rescatar, aunque esa voz, juraba Akane, no la había oído antes. Como no le quedaba otra opción, la pelirroja elimina a todos los zombis para luego saber a quién estaba rescatando, y la verdad es que no solo no era Akari, sino que ni siquiera se trataba de ninguna de las chicas que habían participado en las misiones anteriores: Ante Akane se encontraba Hanako Ohmuro.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Akane estaba visiblemente confundida ─ ¿Qué haces aquí, y qué pasó con las chicas que estaban antes?

─ Las cambiaron a todas ─ responde Hanako en cuanto Akane le ayuda a levantarse ─. En la última ocasión el jefe Irons se vio en graves problemas por un asunto que tenía que ver con Mirakurun y Rivalun, así que todas las chicas que debes rescatar son nuevas.

Eso Akane definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Akari no estaba allí ni en ninguno de los otros puntos de rescate. Si no fuese por la recompensa y por su nueva expectativa de verse con Akari más tarde, lo más probable es que se quedaría allí a dejar que pasara el tiempo para que la bomba en su cuerpo explote. Tomando el bonus dejado por Hanako (realmente no sentía que lo necesitara, pero igual lo tomó por si las dudas), Akane acaba dejando atrás ese lugar para seguir adelante. Realmente no tenía sentido buscar otra cosa allí.

* * *

 **Imprenta**

El paso de Akene resulta arrasante e indetenible. Ni siquiera los hunter eran gran cosa ante la furia pelirroja que ya no contaba con salvar a su pequeña hermana. Tal vez era mejor así, pues aunque Akane fuese rápidamente por cada uno de los lugares, sería una situación inapelable el riesgo que hubiera estado corriendo Akari, además que había estado en esa situación ya siete veces. Mejor era que Akari descansase finalmente de tanto peligro, y Akane estaba dispuesta a pasar por aquello y mil cosas más con tal de verla otra vez.

─ ¡Onee-chan, sálvameee!

Otra voz que no conocía, o que no recordaba de ninguna parte, igual era alguien a quien Akane debía salvar para prevenir la extensión del desastre en que se encontraba. Destruye sin piedad y sin ánimo de perder el tiempo a todos los zombis, y al final se encuentra que la segunda chica por salvar era Kaede.

─ Tranquila, pequeña, ya todo está bien ─ dice Akane poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la niña.

─ Gr-gracias ─ dice Kaede entre lágrimas antes de ponerse de pie, dejar el bonus a Akane e irse de allí.

Akane toma tranquilamente su recompensa, pero en su cabeza estaba de pronto rondando una curiosa pregunta que empezaba a atormentarla.

─ " _¿Acaso el jefe Irons ahora sólo utilizará lolis para este reto?"_

* * *

 **Restaurante**

Con nuevas fuerzas y con la expectativa de encontrarse pronto con Akari, Akane llega al punto de enfrentarse a mano limpia con los hunter, logrando derrotarles sin sufrir daño alguno, lo que claramente mostraba lo enrumbada que estaba hacia el éxito en la misión. Lo único que se le había hecho ligeramente dificultoso fue encontrar la escotilla por donde debería entrar para llevar a cabo el tercer rescate, y aquella dificultad era debida a la prisa con que buscaba Akane.

─ ¡Auxilio! ¡Sálvame, Mirakurun! ─ fue lo primero que oyó Akane en cuanto bajó las escaleras de mano.

Sabía por descontado que tenía que ser otra niña pequeña tanto por la voz como por lo que dijo. Una niña o una otaku empedernida, una de dos. Como sea, Akane derrota a los zombis con una serie de rompecuellos a gran velocidad (apenas necesitó una bala con un zombi que se le acercaba demasiado) y llega hasta Mari, la tercera joven que tenía que salvar. Sí, era otra niña pequeña.

─ Tranquila, pequeña. Ya estás a salvo.

─ Gracias. Prefería a Mirakurun, pero también tú eres genial ─ dice Mari muy sonriente antes de dejarle el bonus a Akane y salir corriendo de allí.

Akane no sabía qué pensar de Mari. Supuso que era normal ser así en su afición, era pequeña y quería creer en chicas mágicas en medio del peligro. Realmente era algo bonito, pero Akane no se queda mucho rato pensando en ello, pues todavía tenía que avanzar.

* * *

 **Paso a la planta eléctrica**

Akane ya se esperaba tener su primera gran pelea. Podrían venir cien Némesis, y Akane los enfrentaría a todos sin temor alguno, pero no se esperaba lo que allí le esperaba, algo que la dejaría sin palabras.

Frente a Akane se encontraba Chitose, con la cara totalmente embarrada en chocolate y con la mirada bastante extraña, de una manera que hacía a la propia Akane sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo.

─ ¡GRRROOOOAAAAAHHHHH! ─ ruge Chitose antes de lanzarse para besar a Akane.

La situación era bastante dramática para el gusto de Akane: frente a ella se encontraba una amiga de Akari, por lo que no se atrevería a hacerle daño, y por el otro estaba el hecho de que la castidad de sus labios y de su cuerpo (sí, tal como lo leyeron) estaban en juego, y eso era algo que no pensaba perder con nadie que no fuese la propia Akari (¿creen ustedes que eso algún día pase? Yo espero que sí). El primer paso para salir de aquel aprieto tan bizarro fue, desde luego, esquivar a Chitose en cada una de aquellas carreras, pero no había nada más allá de eso. No había un plan de ataque ni nada ¿Qué le quedaba entonces por hacer? La respuesta era simple, aunque Akane no viera con buenos implementarla, y esa respuesta era correr todo lo que pudiera, aprovechando un choque que tuvo Chitose con la pared, y así estaría un aturdida durante algunos segundos.

La carrera fue desesperada, y pronto Chitose emprende una persecución, para horror de Akane, le permitía alcanzarla poco a poco. Afortunadamente Akane alcanza antes el elevador y lo activa casi golpeando los botones del mismo.

* * *

 **Planta eléctrica**

Volviendo con los energúmenos de costumbre, Akane esta vez saca su arma porque le causaba un asco extremo tocar aquellas horribles arañas que se encontraban a mitad de camino, y más tarde repite el proceso con las pulgas gigantes que estaban en el pasillo de entrada. Al terminar de entrar a la planta eléctrica oye el grito que estaba esperando oír, así que va rápido al rescate de la siguiente chica, pero rápidamente nota algo bastante extraño ¿Dónde estaban los zombis?

Al final del camino se encuentra con su amiga Tomoko, la cual se alegra mucho al saber que Akane estaba en su rescate, pero su sonrisa pronto es sustituida por una mueca de horror que se ensanchaba, extrañamente, a medida que Akane se acercaba, y en cierto punto señala a la espalda de ella.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Tomoko?

─ A-Akane-chan…

─ Detrás de ti, imbécil.

─ ¿Por qué te pones así de grosera, Tomoko? Yo jamás me trato así contigo ─ dice Akane molesta.

─ No soy yo, Akane-chan.

─ Te voy a matar…

Akane entonces voltea y ve tras ella a un hombre que llevaba una hoz en alto, obviamente para matarla en el acto, pero Akane reacciona con rapidez y esquiva aquel mortífero tajo, y enseguida le da un disparo que lo neutraliza completamente. Pero detrás de aquel extraño hombre habían varios más, y la mayoría cargaban cuchillos y diversas herramientas de campesino. Akane no entendía qué estaba pasando, pues se supone que tenía que enfrentar zombis, pero aquellas personas no tenían parecido alguno con aquellos monstruos. De todos modos había que liquidarlos y completar el salvamento de Tomoko, y más tarde averiguaría qué estaba pasando, así que actuó con gran rapidez y acabó con todos los intrusos.

─ Ya está, Tomoko. Será mejor que vayas a algún lado donde puedas estar a salvo.

─ Entendido. Gracias, Akane-chan.

Tomoko deja el bonus a Akane y se va de allí corriendo, y la pelirroja se dispone a irse de allí mientras tenía el extraño presentimiento de que esa no sería la última vez que se encontraría a esa gente tan rara.

* * *

 **Estacionamiento**

Luego de una nueva sesión de evasiones y una carrera alocada para huir del acoso de Neme-Chitose, Akane emprende nuevamente rumbo a las demás chicas que aún faltaban por ser salvadas. Tal y como se temía, nuevamente se encontró con aquellos raros personajes vestidos de campesinos medievales y armados con cuchillos y utensilios de granjería. No fue difícil acabar con todos, pero la sorpresa se mantenía allí, intacta y causando escozor en la mente de Akane.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, justo donde estaba el autobús destrozado, Akane se da cuenta de cuando Chitose baja de allí de un salto, nuevamente mirada bastante sospechosa y con la boca embarrada en chocolate, pero esta vez tenía el adicional de que tenía en sus manos unas sogas que tensaba de una manera que sencillamente aterraba a Akane, suponiendo las intenciones que tenía esta con aquello.

Nuevamente no se atrevía a pelear con la senpai de su adorada hermana, así que corre despavorida mientras Chitose la perseguía entre gemidos que claramente sugerían lujuria, y eso desde luego no podía significar nada bueno, pero al menos fue capaz de alcanzar la puerta antes que Chitose la alcanzara a ella.

* * *

 **Callejón**

Nuevamente se encontraba allí Chitose en su modo "ultimate rape" y venía armada con una enorme bazuca que se notaba que disparaba redes en vez de proyectiles, y para remate estaba acompañada de aquellos extranjeros vestidos de campesinos medievales. Akane tenía un serio problema, pues si las redes de Chitose la alcanzaban, nada le impediría que la viole hasta que se le pasen los efectos del chocolate, o hasta que la bomba en el cuerpo de Akane explote (lo que ocurriese primero), y aquellos personajes tan raros que iban hacia ella con malas intenciones no le harían nada fácil aquella penosa tarea. Neme-Chitose misma abría el camino golpeando a todos los Ganados con tal fuerza que no se levantaban más, y así la brecha entre ambas rivales se achicaba. Mala noticia para Akane, tomando en cuenta lo cerrado que era aquel espacio.

─ Venga para acá ─ Chitose aprovecha su primera oportunidad y usa su lanza redes a Akane, pero eta logra esquivarle.

─ No tan rápido. Todavía puedo resistir.

Akane corre de forma frenética hacia Chitose, esperando sorprenderla y así teer mayores oportunidades para eludirla. Increíblemente la estrategia da resultado, y Chitose no consigue atrapar a Akane antes que esta se empezara a alejar a toda velocidad, y su propia arma letal acabó siendo un factor en contra al no permitir que tuviese las manos libres para lograr su captura. Una vez más Akane se había salvado.

* * *

 **Oficina de ventas**

Los Ganados, las pulgas mutantes, los bichos de cinco patas… nada era suficiente para detener el veloz avance de Akane, quien casi no veía la necesidad de detener su carrera mientras iba deshaciéndose de todos, y pronto se hallaba en el edificio donde podría hacer su siguiente rescate. Primero tenía que pasar por encima de los Ganados, pero eso ya no era problema, pues ya ellos no guardaban secreto alguno para Akane.

Más adelante, al entrar al almacén de aquel edificio, y justo después de escuchar el respectivo grito de auxilio, se aparecen algunos hunters gamma a detenerla, pero Akane es lo bastante ágil para responder a cada ataque y hacer daño a los hunters. Pronto los derrota a todos, y al llegar al fondo del almacén alcanza a Nadeshiko, que era la que esperaba a ser salvada.

─ Muchas gracias ─ dice la mayor de las Ohmuro antes de dejar el bonus para Akane e irse de allí.

Ahora sólo faltaba una chica para salvar, pero también quedaba la prueba más difícil de todas, y eso Akane lo comprendía perfectamente.

* * *

 **Paso al bar**

Tal y como se esperaba Akane, al llegar al punto exacto se encuentra con dos Chitoses (sí, dos. Nada que ver con Chizuru), y ambas venían armadas con los lanzarredes. Ya ambas chicas de lentes tapaban el camino, por lo que Akane no tenía la opción de esquivar sus ataques por lo cerrado del camino, y tampoco veía práctico intentar pasarles por encima, pues sabía que podrían reaccionar y capturarle por las piernas, y si eso pasaba sería el fin para ella, pues nada detendría a las Chitose. Las opciones de Akane eran bastante limitadas, y tendría que correr los más absurdos riesgos si quería avanzar, pero primero debía esquivar los disparos de las Chitoses e impedir que la alcanzacen en sus alocadas embestidas.

No era fácil. Akane apelaba a toda su habilidad y resistencia para mantener la distancia mínima de seguridad, pero de alguna manera elude a ambas chicas endulzadas y corre despavorida. Las Chitosess también correr para darle alcance a Akane, así que esta aprovecha que encuentra un bidón de gasolina y lo derriba a media carrera para que estorbara el camino de las Chitoses, obteniendo así un tiempo precioso que le permite alcanzar a salvo la puerta del bar.

* * *

 **Bar**

─ ¡Auxilio! ¡No me dejen aquí sola con estos monstruos!

La última chica a salvar era Hiro Takaoka, y cerca de ella había una horda de Ganados que tenían palas y hoces en alto. Akane se prepara para lograr su último rescate, y en cuestión de segundos hace que no quedara ningún peligro. Akane se acerca a Hiro y le da su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ dice Akane.

─ Sí, muchas gracias ─ responde Hiro ─. Ya es hora de que me vaya a un lugar más seguro, y usted puede tener esto. Muchas gracias otra vez.

Akane recibe de manos de Hiro el último bonus y la ve irse antes de emprender ella misma su camino. Ya había completado todos los rescates de manera efectiva, ahora sólo le quedaba llegar a destino, y aún contaba con municiones y tiempo de sobra para lograr aquel logro.

* * *

 **Entrada frontal del bar**

Ahora le tocaba a Akane enfrentar a varios huters que reaccionar al instante y se lanzan al ataque. Ninguno de estos era demasiado rápido para Akane, y esta rápidamente les supera y va avanzando a medida que logra deshacerse de aquellos enemigos. El tiempo no era un problema, a medida que eliminaba a los BOWs ganaba más tiempo del que consumía, y el consumo de balas era el mínimo indispensable. En fin, no había problema. El avance de Akane era rápido y seguro, nada la detendría sin importar qué.

* * *

 **Almacén**

Era ya el momento de hacer frente a la prueba final. Habían regresado los zombis, aunque Akane todavía tenía la duda del por qué antes se habían aparecido los Ganados. Más adelante se encontraba el jefe Irons, y él le tendría que responder por aquella irregularidad, además que también debería responder por usar a Chitose para hacer el papel de Némesis. Primero tenía que acabar con los zombis, y para ello recurre a su método inicial de acabarlos con sus propias manos, recordando que también estaba a las puertas de añadir más cosas alusivas a Akari en su colección. Nada pudo detenerla, y pronto se había deshecho de cada uno de los zombis que se atravesaban en su camino. El camino estaba totalmente despejado, y Akane se dedica esta vez a caminar, sabiendo que nada más iba a pasar.

─ Yo ya he cumplido con mi parte, así que exijo mi recompensa ─ dice Akane apenas abre la puerta de la oficina.

─ El que debería tomar la palabra primero soy yo, pero tienes razón ─ admite Irons de mala gana ─. Has completado tu misión, te ganaste tu recompensa y tu libertad y blablablá. Ya dale lo que quiere ─ ordena a su asistente, la cual lo hace como dice y retrocede nuevamente ─. Ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo vamos a organizar nuestro próximo espectáculo. Quién será la siguiente chica que usaremos para esta prueba de supervivencia…

─ Yo opino que este jueguito de ustedes llega hasta aquí ─ Akane abre la puerta de la oficina y da un breve vistazo, extrañando a Irons y su asistente ─ ¿Saben? Hace un momento quería saber qué ocurrió que tuve que enfrentar algo que no eran zombis, pero ahora veo que simplemente buscaban algo de diversión, así que ya me da igual lo que pudieran responderme. Me voy a llevar a todas de aquí, y si quieres tendrás que copiarte varias veces y rescatarte, aunque antes tendrás que esperar un poco.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ se extraña Irons.

Akane no responde, sino que simplemente se esconde tras la puerta abierta, por donde entra de pronto Chitose en su modo "ultimate rape", sorprendiendo tanto a Irons como a su asistente. Akane se mantiene escondida para que Chitose no la viese, así que la chica de lentes sólo enfoca a la asistente de Irons y salta sobre ella antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar. Irons se levanta para detener a Chitose, pero Akane actúa rápidamente y le da un golpe que le hace desmayarse, por lo que Chitose ahora era imparable.

─ ¡AUXILIOOOO! ─ grita la asistente.

─ Tú tranquila, que vuelvo en un rato ─ responde Akane saliendo tranquilamente de la habitación, pues Chitose por el momento le daba prioridad a la otra mujer ─. Diviértete mientras me llevo a las demás, y sólo cuando Ikeda-san termine será que me la lleve también.

Akane cierra la puerta para no ver la suerte de la asistente de Irons, y luego se retira tranquilamente para buscar a las demás que había rescatado. De pronto el día era más bonito, aunque Akane siguiera en la misma ciudad caótica y oscura a la que había sido reducida Raccoon City.

 **Fin de Mercenarias 9**

* * *

Y así termina el último de los extras, y el próximo capítulo será el último, aunque ya eso se los había advertido antes. Nos vemos pronto, para despedir este fic como se debe.

Hasta otra


	48. El fin de todo

**Advertencia** : Ahora sí, las últimas líneas de esta historia, y por tanto el final del fanfic. Ha sido un placer trabajar en esto, y ahora hay que finiquitarlo. Bueno, a ponerle ganas. Por última vez en esta historia, Yuruyuri y Resident Evil no son de mi propiedad.

 **El fin de todo**

 _Opción elegida: Acabarán con el monstruo_

Ayano y Kyouko estaban perplejas al ver que Némesis no terminaba de morir. Aunque hubiese quedado reducido a apenas una diminuta masa sin forma definida, el hecho de que todavía viva era muy impactante para creerlo posible.

─ ¿Qué opinas, Toshino Kyouko? ─ dice Ayano sin dejar de mirar aquella masa.

Kyouko no responde. Némesis escupe ácido de manera sorpresiva, así que ambas chicas tienen que reaccionar rápidamente para esquivarlo. Por simple casualidad Kyouko encuentra una magnum que se encontraba debajo de una de tantas máquinas que allí se encontraban, y al ver allí su oportunidad lo toma y empieza a disparar contra la criatura. La cadencia de los tiros era tan grande que Kyouko debía sujetar con mucha fuerza y con ambas manos para que la magnum no saliera volando, y Ayano se le quedaba viendo.

─ ¿Qué haces, Toshino Kyouko?

─ Recordar a Yui, y recordar que casi te llego a perder a ti por culpa de ese monstruo ─ responde Kyouko con tono monocorde, y sin quitar la vista del agonizante monstruo ─. Has causado mucho daño, y si te ignoro ahora, es probable que alcances a sobrevivir y vuelvas a lastimar a muchísima gente inocente, por eso no me iré hasta eliminarte ─ Kyouko sigue disparando, y Némesis se retorcía y reducía aún más ─ ¿Quieres Mirakurun? Te voy a dar Mirakurun ─ al terminar de decir eso suelta el último disparo que le quedaba al arma.

Némesis se sigue retorciendo, cada vez con más dificultad, y esa última bala es la que acaba finalmente con él, pues este se deja caer derrotado y se reduce al máximo mientras su cuerpo se quemaba desde adentro con su propio ácido. Némesis había muerto al fin.

─ Se acabó. Se acabó, Ayano…

─ ¿A qué vino esa tontería que dijiste al final, Toshino Kyouko?

─ No lo sé. Sólo me salió el decir eso ─ se excusa Kyouko recuperando el ánimo ─. Pero ya no perdamos más el tiempo. Debemos irnos.

Kyouko tenía razón, pues el radar indicaba que faltaba muy poco para la llegada del misio que destruiría el lugar entero. Ayano y Kyouko se toman de la mano y atraviesan la puerta que hasta ahora era el límite entre salvación y perdición. Ambas avanzan juntas hacia una esperanza por la salvación.

* * *

 **Último ascensor**

Ayano y Kyouko se suben sin pensarlo mucho y presionan el botón que ordenaba al ascensor que bajase, pero el ascensor no responde, extrañando bastante a ambas.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo le haremos para bajar? ─ dice Kyouko.

─ No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que tengo que lidiar con esto ─ Ayano revisa un momento la fuente de poder del motor, y comprueba que la batería estaba un poco desencajada, así que la empuja un poco, y el ascensor se pone en marcha automáticamente ─ ¿Lo ves? Ya he visto este problema antes, así que no es tan grave.

─ Realmente te has convertido en una veterana en esto, ¿eh? ─ dice Kyouko con tono burlón.

Ayano no responde nada y simplemente espera a que el ascensor terminara su descenso. No faltaba mucho, pero aún no estaba del todo segura que pudieran seguir más adelante.

* * *

 **Helipuerto**

Una vez que el ascensor detiene su marcha, Kyouko y Ayano salen corriendo y miran a su alrededor, pero no había rastro alguno de nadie que fuesen ellas mismas, cosa que las hace desesperarse nuevamente.

─ ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo le haremos para escapar de aquí? ─ vocifera Ayano ─ De verdad que Yoshikawa-san tenía consigo el último helicóptero, y se lo llevó a la tumba para asegurarse de que no saliésemos.

─ Calma, Ayano. Tiene que haber alguna otra forma ─ dice Kyouko, no muy segura de lo que ella misma decía ─. Supongo que por aquí debe haber una radio o algo, o por lo menos una bengala…

─ Kyouko, seamos realistas ─ dice Ayano con total pesimismo ─. Una radio no nos va a servir de nada. Un helicóptero que venga de las afueras de la ciudad, en algún refugio que haya sido asignado, no podría llegar antes que ese misil. El tiempo casi se agota.

─ O tal vez no ─ Kyouko señala contenta hacia cierto punto, convenciendo a Ayano para que también viera ─ ¡Es un helicóptero! ¡Han venido a salvarnos!

Era así. El helicóptero se apresura a aterrizar justo enfrente de ambas chicas, quienes resuelven a entrar corriendo y cierran la puerta tan pronto estuvieran dentro. El helicóptero ni siquiera necesita ser encendido otra vez, sino que se eleva rápidamente y se va de allí a toda marcha.

─ Muchas gracias por salvarnos ─ dice Kyouko.

─ Acabas de salvarnos la vida ─ dice Ayano con total gratitud.

─ No se preocupen. No podía abandonarlas sin importar qué, pues para eso estamos las amigas ─ dice la conductora del helicóptero, y su voz hace que Ayano y Kyouko se sorprendiera de buena manera.

─ No me lo puedo creer… ¿Eres tú, Chitose? ─ Ayano estaba bastante contenta por finalmente haber encontrado a su amiga.

─ Pude ser encontrada por algunos rescatistas, y en cuanto estuve en mejores condiciones me ofrecí para salvar también a quienes pudiese, y ellos tuvieron que aceptar porque la mayoría de sus agentes fueron devorados ─ explica Chitose mientras seguía operando el helicóptero ─. Fui capaz de rescatar a la mayoría de las demás chicas, a Akaza-san, Furutani-san, Matsumoto-senpai… Sólo no alcancé a encontrarme con Funami-san y Yoshikawa-san. Espero que ellas estén bien.

─ Con respecto a eso, Chitose ─ responde Kyouko sin demasiados ánimos, pues no quería ser ella quien diera malas noticias ─, Yui y Chinatsu-chan han muerto. No pudimos evitarlo.

─ ¿De verdad? Sin duda debió ser horrible aquello ─ dice Chitose con sinceridad ─. No dudo que Akaza-san llorará por la pérdida de dos grandes amigas, y las demás tampoco se lo tomarán demasiado bien.

─ Lo sabemos ─ dice Kyouko mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de Ayano, cosa que Chitose nota enseguida.

─ Toshino-san, Ayano-chan, ¿ustedes…?

─ Sí, nos hemos declarado, y en cuanto esto acabemos estaremos saliendo oficialmente ─ dice Kyouko esbozando una sonrisa.

─ Toshino Kyouko, no es un buen momento para…

De pronto Chitose sufre una tremenda hemorragia nasal que le hace perder el control del helicóptero, así que Kyouko y Ayano sujetan los controles y tratan de mover a la albina a los puestos de atrás para luego ser ellas quienes asumen el mando del helicóptero. Justo a tiempo habían salido del área de peligro cuando ver llegar el misil y pasa cerca de ellos. El final pasaba justo frente a sus ojos.

─ Ahora sí es la hora ─ dice Kyouko mirando la trayectoria del misil.

El misil estaba con una fuerza tremenda, y tanto la secundaria Nanamori como la torre del reloj, el cementerio como aquel laboratorio disfrazado, y toda el área que abarcaba cinco manzanas más alrededor de los mismos, desaparecen casi instantáneamente ante el fuego y la destrucción. Y allí se fue una parte importante de la vida de todas las chicas. El club de entretenimiento, el consejo estudiantil, cada uno de los salones de clases, cada recuerdo de un sinfín de aventuras y vivencias… todo había sido consumido, y había desaparecido para siempre. Chitose logra reponerse y mira la explosión con la misma impresión y horror de Ayano y Kyouko.

─ Parece que todo acabó… ─ dice la chica de lentes.

─ No, nada ha terminado ─ dice Ayano muy seria ─. Los miserables que causaron esto, los responsables de la muerte de Takaokasan y de muchísimas otras personas inocentes, los que realmente destruyeron este lugar que ha sido nuestro segundo hogar, están libres en algún lado, regodeándose de haberse salvado mientras condenaron a cientos de personas. Lo que hicieron es absolutamente imperdonable.

─ Tienes razón, Ayano ─ apoya Kyouko ─. Esto no se acabó, y no lo hará hasta que los causantes de todo esto sean llevados a la justicia, y juzgados por todos sus crímenes.

Chitose rápidamente comprende las palabras de Ayano y de Kyouko. El incidente que había ocurrido no se trataba de una casualidad, y no podía contar con que todo acabaría con eso. Si realmente había alguien tras aquello, era bastante posible que ese evento volviese a ocurrir en alguna otra parte, posiblemente cobrando aún más vidas, causando aún más destrucción e implantando más miseria en el corazón de quienes sobreviva. Era una batalla que todavía faltaba, y el futuro en ese sentido fallaba en claridad, pero todas estarían juntas, en pie de lucha, dispuestas a todo para evitar que una catástrofe así volviese a ocurrir en Takaoka o en cualquier otro lugar.

 **Fin**

* * *

Muy bien, ahora hay una cosa que me gustaría que ustedes supiesen, antes de despedir por últma vez este fic ¿Saben por qué fue precisamente _Resident Evil 3_ la parte elegida para hacer este crossover y no otra parte? Resulta que este fue el primero de los _Resident Evil_ que alcancé a jugar, mucho antes de saber de la existencia de este como saga, hace ya un montón de tiempo (estaba yo en primaria, y todavía el ps1 representaba una gran novedad en mi vida, pues antes de eso jamás había salido de los tetris portables). Algún día volveré a subir un crossover _Yuruyuri-Resident Evil_ , pero la historia que quisiera montar de la misma lo dejaré en secreto. Así que, nos volveremos a ver cuando tenga el tiempo necesario para subir el futuro crossover, o cuando suba más fics en alguno de los apartados de manera simple o por crossover con algo más. Todo depende de qué decidan ustedes leer mientras sigo subiendo.

Hasta otra


End file.
